


Ace of Diamonds

by TDKeh16



Series: "Mon Petit Chou" Series [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, Hockey, Las Vegas Aces, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moving In Together, Out in the public eye, Sequel, Team as Family, relationship milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 116,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Kent and Corey have been together for over two years. It's been a year since they came out in the NHL and Kent Parson is convinced that his life could not get any better. His team is on a hot streak in the playoffs, he's about to move into his first house with Corey, he is friends with Jack again (even Bittle seems to tolerate him now) -- and Kent is determined to maintain that delicate balance of his personal and professional life. It won't be easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a little over a year after "Ace of Hearts" ends.  
> If you haven't already, check out my "Tumblr Fics and Prompts" series on here for a few little ficlets about what Kent and Corey have been up to in the meantime. (They're all out of order, but that doesn't really make a big difference.) I have MOST of my Tumblr stuff on AO3 now, but I have written a few things recently that I've yet to cross-post. You could always check me out on tumblr at tdkeh.tumblr.com and search for my "cornt lol" tag for all fics related to them. (I can't remember if I've posted the house-hunting fic on here or not, but that explains why they're building a custom home now lol)

"Corey?" Kent tapped his shoulder. "Hey, come on. Time to get up."

Corey groaned and rolled over. He wrapped his arm around Kent's waist to pull him close and nuzzled into his neck. "Not yet. It's our day off."

"We have to meet with the builders..."

"Five more minutes."

"You're not going to get any sleep in only five minutes. Five minutes is a waste of time, asshole." Kent sighed and accepted that they would indeed be in bed for five more minutes. He checked his phone, intent on forcing his boyfriend out of bed the second that time was up. "The counter tops look really great, apparently. And all the plumbing fixtures have been installed in the bathrooms."

"Great, let's move in already," Corey grumbled. Building a custom home had turned out to be a lot more tedious than Corey had expected. He supposed it was good that the builders wanted their input at so many stages, but he was ready to live there already. Why did this take so much time?

"It's almost finished. Just a few final touches. The next time we see it will be for our final walkthrough, and then..." Kent trailed off and ran his fingers through Corey's dark hair. How did they get to this moment? How did his life ever get to this moment? Lying in bed with his boyfriend, in the apartment where they lived together, talking about the house they were building together. It still did not feel completely real. He sighed softly.

"Is my pool ready yet?"

"You mean _our_ pool and _your_ fucking water slide -- It's been dug, but it's not ready. Come on, man. Read the emails the contractor sends us." Kent chuckled.

"I don't need to. I have you for that."

"Is that all I'm good for? Reading emails?"

"That's not _all_ you're good at..." Corey kissed his shoulder with a grin.

"Oh? Then what else am I good at?"

"Sucking my dick."

Kent laughed and pushed him away. "Asshole."

"Another good thing about you."

"Ugh." Kent shook his head and rolled out of bed. "It's been five minutes. Outta bed, shithead."

"Such a poet!" Corey laughed and wormed his way into the warm spot on Kent's side of the bed. "Come back to bed. Five more minutes."

"I gave you five more minutes five minutes ago," Kent said when Corey grabbed his hand and dragged him down on top of him. "Uhf!" He groaned.

" _Please_ , Sparky..."

The corner of Kent's mouth twitched into a small grin. It was stupid of him to react to such a silly nickname, but he loved it -- and _hated_ how much he loved it. Kent could still remember the first time Corey had called him that name. It had been on the 4th of July, the first full day Corey had been home after his surgery -- And Kent's 26th birthday.

 

** July 4th, 2016 **

Corey had insisted that they sit out on the balcony to watch the fireworks, despite how much the thought of his unsteady body on crutches out on the balcony made Kent cringe -- it was Corey's first day home after his surgery. Kent purposely set up the chairs as close to the door as possible so that Corey would stay far away from the railing. They settled in just in time for the fireworks to start.

"So, you really didn't want anything else for your birthday? You just wanted me home?" Corey asked.

Kent sighed quietly. "I told you already."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just... I meant it, okay?"

Corey smiled and stretched an arm along the back of Kent's chair. "Well then, happy birthday, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, 'cuz there's always fireworks on your birthday. Fireworks, sparks, Sparky..."

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, exactly..."

Corey grinned. "It also works 'cuz you're the 'spark' that lights up my life..."

"You're so goddamned lame..." Kent turned his head and saw Corey's proud grin. He sighed heavily and kissed him. "Ugh. Fuck off. Watch the fireworks."

 

**Present day: May 2017**

"Well?" Corey asked, and Kent snapped from his memory.

"Fine, but ONLY five more minutes -- I mean it this time." Kent slid off of Corey and onto his side. Corey twisted onto his side as well and smiled at Kent. "...What?"

"Do I need a reason to smile at you?" Corey brought up one hand to brush back Kent's blond hair. "I'm just... happy you're here."

"I _live_ here, asshole." Kent grinned.

"Yeah, that's my point." Corey inched closer. "Do you ever just... wonder how the hell we made it this far? Everything -- big and small -- that fell into place for us to even meet? Never mind dating, or coming out in the NHL, or moving in together..."

"I used to think I'd have to stay in the closet until my forties when I retired..." Kent gave a small laugh.

"I--" Corey stopped himself from what he was about to say. "I used to think you were straight."

"You too."

"And here I was worried back then that my crush on you was _so_ obvious..." Corey sighed dramatically. "Then again, I guess you had _someone else_ on your mind at the time..."

Kent gave him a quick kiss and rolled out of bed. "But now my stuff with Zimms is ancient history. I have you, and he has-- Shit! It's their anniversary soon, right? We should send them something, right?"

"Like what? Did they send us anything for our anniversary?"

"Are you kidding me? Bittle overnighted like, ten pies. We had to share them with the whole team."

"Oh yeah." Corey chuckled at the memory. "Aren't anniversary gifts more of a marriage thing? We don't even give each other gifts -- why exchange with another couple?"

"I dunno, but they sent something, so we're stuck in this fucking politeness loop now. We have to reciprocate. Then they will, then us, and on and until we fucking die."

"And Bittle's younger than all of us..."

"Yeah, so he'll probably leave pies on our graves and we'll be indebted to him from the afterlife." Kent scoffed. "Also, five minutes are up asshole. Outta bed. I'll get breakfast started."

"Fine, be right there." Corey reluctantly sat up in bed as Kent headed for the kitchen. He swung his legs off the edge of the bed, but winced as he stood. " _Fuck_..." Corey sat back down and gently massaged his ankle.

"You better be out of bed!" Kent called from the kitchen.

"I am! _Jesus!_ " Corey shouted back and stood again. It took a few cramped steps to get to the closet, but his ankle had loosened up enough by then that his limp was not easily noticeable by the time he left the bedroom.

Kent noticed anyway. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Ankle's just a little stiff. It'll be fine once I start walking."

"You sure that's all? No pain? Your doctor said to call--"

"No pain. I'm fine. Really," Corey insisted.

Kent let out a soft sigh and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. "Good. Want coffee? It's almost ready."

"Please." Corey sat down on one of the island stools. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think I've got it mostly under control."

"So I should just sit here and look pretty?"

"Pfft! Who ever said you were pretty?"

"Umm, I believe it was _the mirror_."

Kent snorted when he laughed. "Ugh. You're the worst." His phone started ringing in his pocket and he sighed. Kent was in the middle of chopping onions and could not reach into his pocket. "I think that's just my alarm. Little help?"

Corey walked around to the other side of the corner and grinned when Kent angled his hip towards him. "Is that a cell phone in your pocket, or--"

"Fuck, Corey. Come on. Can you hit the snooze button for ten more minutes before it shuts off? I don't want to forget about it."

Corey reached into Kent's pocket and retrieved his cell phone, quickly hitting the snooze alarm. "Is this for your pill?"

"Yeah. I need to take it with food, but the food's not ready, so..."

Corey slipped the phone back into Kent's pocket and gave his hip a small squeeze before washing his hands. He stepped next to Kent and grabbed another knife from the block, and started chopping mushrooms. "Still making you feel nauseated?"

"Yeah, but only on an empty stomach. Dr. Sharma said we'll check in next month to see how it's going and maybe switch to another medication if this one isn't working well. A little nausea, I can handle. Anything's better than those damn dizzy spells from the last one."

"What do you think of Dr. Sharma? Pretty great, right?"

"Yeah. I like her."

"I thought you'd hit it off with her." Corey glanced over at Kent in between chops and smiled. "I'm really proud of you."

" **Stop**."

"I'm _serious_ ," he pressed a small kiss to the side of Kent's head. "I know how scary it is to start therapy. I was terrified at first too, when I started."

"Yeah, but you were _sixteen_..."

"So? That doesn't mean it was worse then. If anything, it's harder to admit the older you get." Corey pushed the chopped mushrooms aside and grabbed a red pepper. "And you're more stubborn than most..." He nudged their shoulders together.

Kent chuckled. "Yeah, well, that stubbornness helped with it," he said, and Corey gave him a puzzled look. "Just... things are going really well now, ya know?" He shrugged. "I don't want to fuck it up."

"You won't. If I've ever been sure of anything, it's that."

"Heh." Kent said with a small grin. He shook his head slowly while looking at Corey. "You..."

"I what?"

"Just-- _so_ fucking cheesy." Kent grabbed a pan from the cupboard. "Oh! Cheese!" He nudged Corey away from the cutting board and took over the final chopping of the pepper. "Can you grate some?"

"Sure, Sparky."

Kent grinned again as he scraped the chopped vegetables into the pan with the back of his knife. "Thanks, _tiger_." He winked.

Corey chuckled. "Don't you start with that. Do you want me to grate this cheese, or do you want me to carry you off to the bedroom?"

"Carry me off? I know you and the guys like to chirp me about being one of the smallest guys on the team, but I'm definitely too big for _that_."

"We won't know until we try, right? Maybe we-- oh! Bittle and Zimmermann! I know what we can get them! We can send them some of the wine from that vineyard we visited in France. They really liked it."

Kent scoffed softly and started sautéing the vegetables. "Pervert."

"What?! Where'd that come from."

"I know how your mind works. You were thinking about when we caught them--"

"I said no such thing!" Corey feigned innocence.

"Jack really picks him up like it's nothing, huh?"

"Bittle said the trick to it is in the thighs. He kinda hooks his feet on the back of Jack's legs and then, like, pivots."

"Oh god. Okay, stop talking. I don't need these details. You two got _way_ too close that week..."

"We compared notes. I forget sometimes that Zimmermann was the guy you were with when you kinda figured out what you were into. I told him to try that ear thing you always do to me and Zimmermann _lost it,_ apparently."

"Oh god..."

The door to the second bedroom opened and Lacey shuffled out in boxers and a tank top. "Fuck, you guys are loud sometimes..."

"Whoa, shit! What the hell are you doing home?!" Corey jumped at the sound of his baby sister's voice.

"Yeah, I thought you were with Shanks."

"I _**was**_ \-- dear god, let there be coffee..." She got distracted with the task of pouring herself a cup. "But he's got that fucking cold and kept coughing all night so we finally decided to call it and I came back here for a few hours of decent sleep."

"Are those... _his_ boxers? Did you just leave your clothes up there?"

Lacey looked down and snorted a laugh. "Hey, yeah. You're right." Her brother looked slightly horrified. "Ah, whatever. It was like, 4am -- nobody saw me in the elevator like this. When in Rome, right?"

"That... doesn't really apply here, Lace." Kent chuckled and focussed back on the pan.

"Any port in a storm, then. Whatever."

"That's... better?"

"Talk to me after coffee, dude." She poured an obscene amount of milk and cereal into a bowl and carried it off to her bedroom along with her coffee cup.

Corey smirked at Kent over the plate of grated cheese. "Remember when you used to think _**I**_ was the slob?"

"You're still a slob," Kent said as he grabbed the carton of eggs and some leftover black beans from the fridge, and started adding both to the mixture. "Lacey's just... like, an entirely new category."

******

Corey carefully took off his skates after practice. He tried his best not to let on that something just did _not_ feel right. With his skates off, he carefully wiggled his toes and made small circles with his foot. His ankle was swollen, but that was typical now after practices or games. The surgery had seemed like a resounding success at first, but five or six months into the vigorous NHL season, it had stared causing Corey problems again. Another surgery was almost certainly in his future, but he hoped that he could save it for the off-season again. Kent was aware of the general issue, but did not know the full extent of the pain Corey was feeling.

He knew it was wrong to keep something like this a secret, but Kent had taken it upon himself to get Corey back into peak shape after his surgery, and would undoubtedly blame himself if something went wrong.

Corey went for his shower and when he returned, he found Kent scrolling through the progress pictures of their house from the day before on his phone and showing them all to Jeff Brzezinski. "Jesus, Ken. Nobody cares about the process, they just want to see the finished product."

"Hey! I am very interested if it means I get to attend the parties once it's done," Brzezinski said with a grin. "So, when am I coming over for dinner?"

"You can come the first day -- if you help us move." Kent grinned back. "That goes for all of you!" He announced to the rest of the locker room.

Cameron Shanker sat down next to Corey as he dried his hair. "Hey, you talk to your dad yet? Canada Day sounds fun this year."

"What?"

"Your parents want the whole family to come up for Canada Day this year. They're doing a big thing at your cabin that weekend."

"What the hell? How do you know before me?"

"Your parents love me, dude. I'm the son they never had." Cameron grinned.

"Piss off, Shanks." Corey shoved him playfully with one hand. "Whatever. We both know Kent is their favourite kid, anyway."

"Fucking Parson..." Cameron shook his head in mock disappointment.

Kent gave them the finger from across the room without breaking his conversation with Brzezinski. The two men cackled. "Love you too!"

"Whoa," one of the rookies who had been called up partway through the season, Brett MacNamara, stopped in his tracks and looked at them. "I don't know if I can get used to this..."

Corey was nonplussed, but Cameron immediately got defensive on his friend's behalf. "What? There's nothing to 'get used to' here. So they're fucking dating, what's it matter to you? _**Get**_ used to it." The longer Cameron spoke, the darker the shade of red turned on the rookie's face. "So what if Henny said 'I love you' to Parse? Brezzy tells guys he loves them all the time."

"I love you, man!" Brzezinski called from across the room. Cameron's comments had caught the rest of the team's attention.

"No, I--"

"See?"

"Oh god." Brett looked like he might pass out. "I wasn't-- I'm-- I meant-- oh god."

Corey could not help but take pity on their youngest teammate. "What is it, Mackey?"

"I meant about how he's dating your sister... Like how you can talk about family things with a teammate... I didn't-- oh god."

The locker room erupted in chirps directed at Cameron for jumping to such a conclusion. "Way to go, Shanks! You broke the fucking rookie!" Kent called over to him and shook his head.

"Sorry, kiddo." Cameron apologized.

Corey caught Cameron in a headlock. "Look at you! Calling guys 'kiddo' like you're not still a wee baby yourself!"

"I'm taller than _you_ , asshole!"

Kent sighed and turned back to Brzezinski while his boyfriend continued to wrestle with their neighbour. "So, what was I saying?"

"I was asking when you get possession of the house," the older teammate said.

"Oh, uh, should be next week. Barring any major complications. Knock on wood, right?" Kent laughed, but followed through by rapping his knuckles lightly against the nearest locker stall.

"And the pool?"

"For fucks sakes... He's told you about the damn pool?"

Brzezinski laughed. "I think Henny's told _everyone_ about 'the damn pool'... _And_ the slide."

"Jesus... I seriously worry that he's secretly a fucking 14 year old trapped in a 28 year old's body sometimes."

"Hah." Brzezinski chuckled and started packing his things up.

"Like, remember when that guy first got traded? He was kinda quiet. I actually thought that he was kinda cool... But then somehow he morphed into that giant loser."

"Yeah, I'm sure it _really_ bothers you," Brzezinski teased.

"Fuck off, Brezzy. Nobody asked you." Kent hit him lightly in the shoulder with a laugh and took a few steps backwards towards where Corey and Cameron had finally finished roughhousing. "You're helping us move, right?"

"Just give me the time and date and I'll be there, captain," Brzezinski said as he slung his bag over his shoulder in preparation to leave. "See ya tomorrow."

Kent turned his attention back to Corey. "You assholes are still in your fucking underwear? Hurry up. Both of you. I'll be waiting outside."

He stopped short of leaving the building, choosing to avoid the heat of Las Vegas in May as much as possible. Instead, Kent took a seat on one of the benches that lined the hallway and pulled out his phone.

Jack: Looks like you might be facing off with the Schooners in conference finals.  
Jack: If they win their game tonight, at least.  
Kent: You looking out for me, Zimms?  
Jack: haha a little. Sports Central was talking about the rivalry that's developed with the Aces since Wallace was traded.  
Kent: Yeah. I was hoping they'd shit the bed in the second round, but no luck.  
Kent: Guys get amped enough during playoff season. I don't need fucking Evan Wallace on a power trip coming at me every 2 minutes.  
Kent: He's bad enough during regular games.  
Jack: Well, maybe the Schooners won't make it. Stranger things have happened.  
Kent: Hah maybe. Good luck with your game tomorrow.  
Jack: You sure you wanna say that, Kenny? You'll be cursing that good luck when the Falcs beat the Aces for the cup. ;)  
Kent: Fuck off, Zimms. In your DREAMS you'll beat us.  
Jack: Haha

A shadow passed over Kent and he started speaking before he looked up from his phone. "About fucking time, bro. What took-- Oh?"

It was not Corey or Cameron standing in front him, but Brett. "I, uh..."

"Sorry, Mac. What's up?"

"I, uh-- I just-- you were saying before about getting help to move... I thought I could help maybe. If you wanted me to... I know I'm not like, one of your friends or whatever, but--"

"Mackey."

"Yeah?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Kent was not sure why, but the rookie always seemed so nervous around the rest of the team.

Brett did not say much, but when he did, it was usually accompanied by his reddening face. Kent had thought at first that it might have had to do with him and Corey specifically, but a few months after being called up, Brett was still shy with the rest of the team.

Kent was surprised that he had even initiated their current conversation -- if it could be called that. He called out to Brett when he started walking away. "Hey, Mac. You got a minute? Sit."

"Is something wrong?" The rookie asked as he sat down next to Kent.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Kent replied.

"Huh?"

"You've been in Vegas a few months now, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Since the end of February."

"Are the guys treating you okay? I noticed you don't really say much..."

Brett startled. "What? No! Everyone's been great. Just..." He sighed and shook his head without continuing.

"This is probably my fault, I--"

"No! Oh god, I really don't have a problem with you. I _promise_. It's-- ugh. Forget it. It's too embarrassing..."

Kent sighed softly and smiled. "You can tell me. Actually, _please_ tell me. I royally fucked up these past few months. I've been so distracted with the house and totally dropped the ball with you, so tell me how I can fix it."

"What?"

"Do you have any plans for dinner? Why don't you come over tonight?"

"Oh, uh..." Brett's eyes darted over the team photos on the wall, but he refused to look at Kent directly. "Like, at your place? With Henderson?"

Kent rested his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "So we _do_ make you uncomfortable."

"I've just been a fan for so long, and now that I'm _on_ the team..."

"Wait, what?"

"I've had a poster of you on my wall since I was about 12 years old," Brett finally admitted. "Oh god, this is so embarrassing... I didn't want you to know anything about it..." His face turned bright red again.

Kent laughed with relief. "You're a fan? Oh thank god! I can work with that. And here I was thinking-- Wait. So, Henderson and I -- you're cool with it, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Great. So you'll come for dinner tonight?"

"You really want me to?"

"Of course. It's about time we got to know each other a little better," Kent said with a smile.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're hitting on the rookie?"

Kent turned around to find Corey grinning down at him. "What? Come on, Corey. Knock it-- oh fuck." His head snapped back to Brett when he realized how his words had sounded. "I wasn't hitting on you. I promise that was a friendly invitation."

"Oh. I didn't--"

"We don't do that sorta thing -- not that there's anything _wrong_ with it -- we just don't."

"I have my hands full enough with Parse. Who would even have the time?" Corey teased as he mussed Kent's hair.

"Fuck off, asshole. He doesn't need to know what's been in your hands." Kent swatted him away and stood. "Ready to go? I-- what the fuck? Where's Shanker?"

"Coughing up an entire lung in the bathroom. Give him another minute."

Brett stood as well. "I should go before he gets here; he's pretty mad at me today."

Corey stopped him. "Don't worry about Shanks, okay? He's... protective. He's not mad at you, I swear. Shanker got too used to fighting the trolls on twitter this past year for our honour, but it's not necessary -- especially with our own team. That guy takes the shit people say about Parse and I way more personally than we do."

"Okay, well, thanks..." Brett gave a small smile. "I should go."

"Dinner's at seven! I'll text you later for directions!" Kent called after the retreating rookie.

"Dinner?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, I invited him over. I thought it could help him feel more comfortable on the team."

Corey smiled and gave Kent a kiss. "Such a good captain."

"No. I've been a shitty captain. I don't even know where the kid lives. I didn't take him around the city like I've done with everyone else -- even _you_ \-- and you were what, like 24 or 25 when you came here? He's 19 if anything." Kent rested his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder. "I fucked up, Corey."

"Okay, well, better late than never, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kent sighed. "Sorry, I guess I should've discussed it with you before inviting someone over for dinner."

"Nah. The more the merrier, Sparky." Corey turned his head. "Here comes Shanks now. Let's head home." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on this fic for NaNoWriMo, so assuming all goes well I should be able to post a chapter every 3-ish days. Hurray!
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long does it take you to get to the rink every day? Kent said you live out by Nellis?" Corey asked the rookie as they sat in the living room. 

"Oh, I'm not quite that far, but like, half an hour or so?"

"Fuck. Do you _like_ living out that far? There are lots of places to rent that are closer."

Brett shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. The apartment is furnished and let's me rent month by month, so it works out. I don't know when I'll be sent down again, so..."

"You're doing well, Mackey. I wouldn't worry about that happening too soon if I were you. You're a solid player. Consistent."

"But I'm not that good yet. I'm not even in the same _league_ as you guys..."

Kent came over from the kitchen carrying three beers. "Funny, because last I checked, 'MacNamara' was on the team roster..."

"Huh?"

"You are  _literally_ in the same league as us now. You're a good player, Mac. You wouldn't have made it to the NHL if you weren't. Believe in yourself a little. You deserve to be here."

"Oh god..." Brett's face turned red again. "This is surreal..." It was hard enough for him to grasp that he was currently sitting in his idol's living room, but to get a compliment from Kent Parson as well? The rookie could not find the right words to say.

Corey chuckled and decided to give Brett a break by changing the topic. He took a sip of his beer and tipped his bottle towards Kent. "Thanks for the beer, Ken."

"No problem." Kent gave him a small smile and then focused back on Brett, who was currently scratching at the label on his beer bottle. "Don't drink it if you don't want to. Would you like something else instead?"

"I'm not going to get in trouble or anything, am I?"

"What? For the beer? Why would-- You don't drink?"

"I _do_ , but..." Brett brought the bottle up to his lips and then hesitated again. "You sort of feel like my boss or something..."

Kent jaw dropped and Corey started snickering. "I'm not-- Come on, kid. you gotta work with me here. We're  _teammates --_  I'm not your boss and we're not gonna rat you out."

"But you're both so much older than me..."

Corey choked on his beer. "Ouch, dude. That hits where it hurts." It felt distinctly different when Cameron called them 'old guys' compared to when Brett pointed it out.

Kent sighed. "Listen, Mac, whatever it is that you've got in your head -- you gotta let it go. You made it to the NHL -- most guys never make it that far, even if they're good players. I know it can feel a little overwhelming sometimes, but _you're here_. That poster in your old bedroom? I'm not that guy anymore. I'm your captain now. Just a teammate."

"Yeah, but... a teammate that went first in the draft. I went in round two. Thirty- second overall."

"And how'd that work out for you? In the Stanley Cup playoffs your very first year. Too bad you don't have much to show for it, huh?"

Brett took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay. I get what you're saying."

"Trust me. Going first in the draft isn't all it's cracked up to be. That's a lot of pressure on a kid's shoulders -- even good players can crack under that kind of stress."

"You mean, like Jack Zimm--" Brett immediately caught himself. "Oh god. Forget I said that. Please. Oh my god. That was so rude of me to--"

"Mac, it's okay. You were right. And Jack would be the first guy to tell you that he is damn lucky to be alive right now. But look at him now -- he took a break and got signed as a free agent and now he's kicking ass with the Falcs." Kent shrugged with a little grin. "There are a lot of different paths that lead here. One way isn't any better than the other. Like, Corey -- what's your draft story?"

"Seventeenth overall in my year."

"Ugh. I take it back. _That_ would have been perfect." Kent laughed. Even Brett gave a small chuckle and took a tentative sip of his beer. "The point is, Mac, you've proven yourself on the farm team and you got brought up. _You **deserve** to be here_ , and everyone know it."

Brett smiled shyly and his face turned red again. "Oh god, I--"

"Accept the compliment, MacNamara. Captain's orders."

The rookie chuckled. " _Thank you._ "

"Good." Kent took a sip of his beer and noticed Corey smiling at him. "What now?"

"I love you so damn much. Have I ever told you that your 'supportive captain' mode is super hot?" Corey stretched his arm along the back of the couch and brushed his fingertips along the back of Kent's neck.

"For fucks sake, Corey..." Kent's eyes darted back to their young teammate. "Please ignore 95% of the things Henderson says tonight, okay?"

"Oh. Okay...?"

"Except listen to me for this part -- what was that earlier about a poster in your room?" Corey grinned as he asked Brett. Kent swatted his hands away.

"Oh, uh, I have a poster of Parson on the wall in my bedroom back home at my parents' house..." His face was burning up. "I never should have told you about it, it's so embarrassing..."

"It's okay, you're not the first guy to tell me that," Kent tried to reassure him. "The first _teammate,_  maybe, but still..."

"Oh god..."

"But you're not gonna be the last!" Corey was positively beaming. He tried to grab a hold of Kent but he was squirming away. "Ken-- babe-- just-- I need one of your posters in my bedroom. How have I not thought of that before?"

"It's my bedroom too, shithead. I'll be damned if I have a poster of my own fucking face in my own fucking room."

"But you're my favourite hockey player!" Corey laughed.

"Ugh. _Nauseating_." Kent pushed him away and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna check on the oven."

Corey checked his watch as Kent walked to the kitchen. "They should be here soon, I think."

"They?" Brett asked quietly.

"My sister Lacey and Shanks. We have dinner together like, three or four times a week usually."

"Oh. Um..." Brett's eyes darted around the room. "Should I maybe... not be here? Maybe? If it's like a family thing, then--"

"Mackey," Corey said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah?"

"Just breathe. This is going to be okay. Shanker is a good guy, and he definitely does _not_ hate you. And this is less a family thing as it is a 'we all live in the same building' thing -- my sister technically lives here with us, but she spends most of her time at Shanker's place."

Brett searched for a way to keep their conversation flowing, but it was never one of his strong suits. It was still a little hard to grasp that the men he watched on TV during his formative teenaged years were now calling him 'part of the team'. Brett knew that he needed to stop being so star struck and soon -- just not tonight. 

"Mackey?"

"Oh! Uh. Sorry. I was thinking about something... um... Does it feel weird that Shanker is dating your sister?" His face turned red. Why did he ask that? Brett wanted to sink between the couch cushions.

Corey laughed. "If I'm being _perfectly_ honest about it?"

"Yeah."

"I was pretty thrilled to find out, actually. I'd be lying if I told you one of my first thoughts after hearing that my sister was debating moving to Las Vegas wasn't 'maybe I can set them up.' If anything, I was a little nervous that Shanker wouldn't be able to keep up with her. They're pretty similar, but Lacey... she's a lot to handle." Corey laughed.

"So you introduced them and set them up on a date?"

"No, that kind of happened on it's own. Well, Kent helped, I guess. He brought Lacey along to a youth thing he was doing with Shanks. I wasn't even there, because I-- wait." Corey paused as he tried to remember. "Hey, Ken! Why wasn't I with you guys the day Lacey and Shanks met?" He called over to the kitchen.

"You had a doctor's appointment. A surgical consult about your ankle, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks! What would I do without you, darling?"

"Just fucking die already. Shit."

Corey laughed and turned back to the slightly horrified rookie. "It's okay. We say stuff like that all the time."

"Oh," Brett said with an uneasy laugh. Kent Parson and Corey Henderson had a relationship unlike anything he had seen before. It was going to take some getting used to.

"He'll make it up to me later."

"Oh." Brett's eyes suddenly went wide. " _Ohh_."

Corey laughed again. "Hey, so where was I?"

"Oh, um, you were talking about your sister? And you asked about the day she met Shanker?" He replied, unsure. "I think?"

"Right! So basically Shanks thought she was cute and made a total ass of himself all day long. The thing is, he had made that video that kicked off that huge wave of support after I came out like a month or so before that. So, Shanks didn't know it at the time, but Lacey was already a pretty big fan of him for that. We were always really close growing up, so knowing that he had my back like that was about a thousand points in his favour -- no matter what doofus things came out of his mouth that day. She was pretty smitten from the start."

"Really?"

"Yup and Shanks got a girlfriend _finally_ \-- one he had a lot in common with and who could _not_ care any less that he was pulling in an NHL salary, for once."

"And you weren't worried at all?"

"Nah. Those loveable assholes deserve each other." Corey chuckled. Kent swore in the kitchen and it got his attention. "Hey, Mackey. Want to come sit at the table? I should go see if Kent needs any help in there."

"Oh, uh sure." Brett took a sip of his beer as he stood, but his legs locked up when he saw Cameron Shanker walk through the door with a pretty black-haired girl -- Corey's sister, without a doubt. "Uh..."

Corey patted him on the shoulder and made a beeline to the door. "Shanks. You've got Mackey convinced that you hate him after your little rant today. Go apologize."

"I said I was sorry!" Cameron protested quietly.

"Do it again. The kid is already doubting he belongs on the team. Fix this."

"Okay, _dad._ " Cameron smirked.

Lacey smacked her boyfriend lightly in the shoulder. "You know that makes you the creepy guy who's fucking his aunt then, right?"

"Hah!" Corey gave his sister a high five. 

"You guys suck."

Corey shrugged. " _Well_..."

Lacey grinned and shrugged her shoulders as well. "I've never heard any complaints from you, babe."

Cameron scoffed and went off to talk to Brett. The siblings started laughing and it got Kent's attention. He poked his head out of the kitchen. "Do I even _want_ to know what you two are talking about?"

"Sucking dicks."

"For fucks-- I knew shouldn't have asked. You're the weirdest fucking siblings, I swear to god..." Kent muttered and went back to the kitchen. 

"I should go help him. Go meet the rookie -- but play nice. He's pretty nervous." 

"Gotcha."

They parted ways and Corey joined Kent in the kitchen. "You _are_ my favourite hockey player, you know?"

"I damn well better be..." Kent looked up from the salad he was mixing and flashed him a grin.

"You bet." Corey wrapped his arms around Kent from behind and inhaled deeply. "Damn, I love the smell of your shampoo..."

"Is that why you keep using it and thinking I won't notice?"

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Hey, so who's _your_ favourite hockey player, Sparky?"

"I think that's pretty obvious. It's..." Kent twisted around and gave Corey a kiss. He pulled back ever so slightly so that their lips were barely brushing against each other. " _Gretzky_..."

"Pfft!" Corey started laughing and leaned forward to laugh against Kent's shoulder.

Kent wiped his mouth. "What the fuck, Corey? You just spit on my face!"

"I didn't mean to -- but whatever. You totally deserved it, asshole."

"Ugh. You're so disgusting. You're making it up to me later."

"Everyone's distracted in the living room. Let's go. I'll make it up to you right now." Corey grabbed his ass and squeezed.

"Down, boy."

Corey laughed and let go of him. "So, how can I help?" He asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Um... How much time until the chicken is ready?"

"The timer says thirty three seconds."

"Okay, then you're in charge of taking the chicken out of the oven when it's ready."

"But what am I going to do for the next... twenty eight seconds? Wait, twenty six, twenty five, twenty four--"

"If I kiss you, will you stop being so damn annoying?"

"I doubt it, but we could give it a try."

Kent chuckled. "I assumed that you'd say something like that."

"Eighteen seconds, Sparky..."

"Come here, asshole." Kent kissed him again. "I still think you're disgusting."

"Well, start thinking of some disgusting things we can do to each other later. I'll be looking forward to it."

"One track mind with you, huh?" Kent chuckled and went back to the salad.

The oven timer started ringing and Corey promptly shut it off. "Shh. Quit distracting me. I've trying to make dinner over here, fuck..." He grabbed the oven mitts and removed the dish.

"Dickhead."

"Asshole."

Kent approached and looked around Corey at the dish of baked chicken breasts. "Looks good."

"Smells good."

"And just you know... _You_  are my favourite hockey player, too. Obviously." 

"Okay, so we _each_ get a poster then. Problem solved!"

"Ugh."

They brought all of the food over to the table and called the others to come eat. Brett was looking a little more relaxed and comfortable after talking to Cameron, and the conversation flowed easily, although the rookie preferred to listen than speak himself.

"Hey, wait. You have a car though, right?" Cameron asked their youngest teammate suddenly during dinner. "Please tell me you're not cabbing to the rink every day."

"No. I have my old car. I caught the first flight here when I got called up, but my girlfriend drove my car here for me with some of my stuff. Well, _ex_  girlfriend, actually."

" _Fuck_."

"Shit. That sucks, dude."

"How long were you dating?"

"Oh, uh, like... two or three years?"

"Wait, what? How old are you?"

"I turned 19 like, last month or so?"

Kent nearly dropped his fork. " _Fuck_. Are you kidding me? Wait, no, of course you're not. You're too scared of us to lie, just-- shit. I had no idea! We should've done something!"

Brett rushed to reassure his captain. "No, no. It's okay. I Skype do with my family back home for dinner, so it's fine."

"So you just sat in you apartment and ate a meal by yourself while your family ate a different meal miles and miles away?" Corey asked.

"Yeah."

"That's the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard."

"Oh, well--"

Kent pushed his chair back from the table and stood. "Fuck that. We can do something tonight instead. Hey Mac, do you like apple pie?"

"Oh, um, yes?"

"Good. We don't have anything for a cake, but..." Kent pulled something from the freezer and returned to the threshold where the kitchen and dining room connected. "We'll have birthday pie, instead."

"Is that from Bittle?" Corey asked as Kent left to put the pie in the oven.

"Of course," Kent called back to him.

"Ohhh, little dude. Get ready," Lacey said to Brett with a laugh.

"Huh?"

Corey laughed. "Our friend Bittle is a baking prodigy. Prepare for your life to change."

"Holy shit, _yes._ Seriously bro -- remember this moment. You will never go back to a time before you tasted one of these pies."

"They're that good?"

"Let me put it this way," Corey began, "Eric Bittle's pies have _ruined_ me for all other desserts." The rest of the table laughed.

"Oh!" Brett suddenly gasped as he realized why that name sounded so familiar. "Um, nevermind."

"What is it?"

"It's just, um... the friend you're talking about, Eric Bittle? That's Jack Zimmermann's boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, he is... How did you know?" Kent asked as he returned to the room. 

Brett stiffened up in his seat. "I, uh..."

Cameron stepped in to make up for his earlier behaviour with their young teammate. "His name was everywhere when Jack Zimmermann came out. They even did a couple TV interviews. Pretty sure the whole country recognizes that name now. Right, Macker?"

"Right," he said while trying to remember just how to breath.

"True. Fair enough." Kent nodded his head and resumed eating his meal.

Lacey spoke up next. "Hey, so you don't mind driving that far to and from games and practices every day? Wouldn't you rather live somewhere closer?"

Brett covered his mouth as he finished chewing. "It's a little long at night after a game, but..." He shrugged.

"You should definitely move closer. I'm fucking _bagged_ after a game -- no way I'd want to drive for more than twenty minutes after a rough game," Corey said.

"Our house is going to be almost 25 minutes away. You realize that, right?" Kent pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's a relaxing drive through the desert and you'll be driving fifty percent of the time. But half an hour in the city? Dodging fucking drunken tourists wandering into the road on the Strip? No damn way."

"You should move here," Lacey told Brett.

"Where?"

"Here. This apartment. Right?" She turned to her brother and Kent. "You're keeping it until December when your lease is up anyway, right? And why? So it can sit empty 95% of the time while I'm with Cam?"

"Well..."

"Like honestly, I only really come around here to visit you guys. More than half of my stuff is in his apartment already."

"That's a good point... What do you think, Corey?" Kent asked.

"That's fine by me. Are you interested, Mackey?"

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything..."

"You wouldn't be."

"Yeah and as long as you don't mind me occasionally crashing in my old room when I have an important home visit in the morning and a _certain someone's_ cold is making him snore like a fucking freight train..." Lacey laughed. "What do you say?"

Brett looked around at the four pairs of eyes watching him and waiting for his answer. "Could I even afford it?"

"I guarantee you can afford this place." Corey smiled.

"Really? It looks way nicer than my current apartment. How much per month?"

Kent shook his head. "Mac. You're not listening. It's rent-free until the end of the year. Corey was keeping it until then anyway whether someone lived here or not. So, no charge."

Brett's eyes went wide. "No way! I-- I _couldn't_!"

Cameron patted him on the shoulder. "Dude, take the offer. I know how much it sucks to be new to this city away from everything and everyone you know. Getting my apartment in the same building as Henny was a fucking godsend. It's great to have a teammate nearby to have your back after a bad day."

"And that's... I wouldn't bother you?"

"No way."

"But, I..." Brett looked from Cameron to Kent and Corey. "Why? Why would you...?" He trailed off.

"Paying it forward, bro. I helped Shanks, Kent helped me, that's just how it goes," Corey said. 

" _And_ Brezzy helped me my first year here. The list goes on and on," Kent added. "I've dropped the ball with you these past couple months--"

"--We _all_ have," Corey clarified.

"Let us make it up to you at least a bit. You've been on the team this long and still don't feel welcome -- that's on me, and it changes now."

"I don't even know what to say..."

" _Say_ _hello_ to Parse and Henny -- your new hockey dads." Cameron announced with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kent and Corey have adopted a rookie. Cameron and Lacey have kind of adopted him too lol. Why is he so skittish? We'll see...
> 
> Drama coming soon, but first! MOVING DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow my ramblings on tumblr, you might remember me way back in September talking about wanting to write this fic. I had trouble getting it started because as much as I WANTED to write it, I also DIDN'T. Corey’s bad ankle and resulting issues were inspired by my own (traumatic) knee injuries. So, even though I had this in mind from Corey’s very first appearance in the series, it's been something I've been dreading. Why write it at all? I guess because it's therapeutic in a way, and I've seen a lot of CP fics/headcanons where Jack suffers a career-ending injury and then goes on to do something else instead (a history teacher for example) -- and it's just not that simple. Especially for professional athletes who have worked their entire lives to play in the NHL and then just CAN'T anymore. So, I wanted to explore the mental aspect of a physical injury, because I haven't seen that addressed as often. So, please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but Corey's in for some rough times.

 "All right! all of you assholes out of my house!" Kent announced to the dozen or so teammates and friends crowded around his living room. It was just over a week later and Kent and Corey had finally moved into their new house  "It's 2am and we have practice tomorrow afternoon. And after that..."

"We kick Schooner ass in the conference finals!" Brzezinski cheered.

"Exactly. So rest up. Stay hydrated. I don't want to see any hangovers tomorrow, or you'll run suicides until you puke."

"If you didn't want us to drink, why'd you give us so much beer?" Cameron laughed.

"You're a disaster, Shanks. Get it together," Corey said and the rest of the room laughed.

"Maybe we should all sleep here? You have lots of room..." Cameron suggested.

"You want to hear them having sex half the night? come on, babe. Time to go home." Lacey grabbed him by the arm and dragged Cameron up off the couch.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." He whispered.

"And that's why we sleep at  _your_ apartment." Lacey grinned. "Come on, Bambi. You too. Let's go." She tapped Brett on the shoulder.

"Huh? What? Me?" Brett jolted to his feet. 

Brzezinski laughed. "Why do you call him Bambi?"

"Because he's skittish. Like a baby deer."

"Holy shit. That's perfect."

"Okay. Out. Seriously. Go. Shoo." Kent started waving them all towards the door. He made eye contact with Brzezinski's wife as she hooked her drunk husband's arm around her shoulder. "Have fun with that one," Kent said with a grin.

"Oh, you know it." She laughed.

Cameron continued talking as everyone headed for the door. "What am I gonna do now that we're not neighbours anymore?"

"You're gonna bug the shit out of Mackey instead," Corey told him. "You won't even notice we're gone." 

Cameron wrapped his arms around Corey in a tight hug. "I'll notice! You're my best friend and you're practically my brother and I love you." 

"Aww." Corey could not help but laugh quietly. He was going to chirp Cameron Shanker into oblivion at tomorrow's practice, but in the moment it _was_ pretty sweet. "I love you too, buddy." 

Lacey grinned. "I'll go start the car. Just pour him out the door when he's ready to go," She told Brett before going on her way. "I believe in you Bambi. You can do this."

" _Practically brothers_ , huh Shanks? You got a ring stashed somewhere that we don't know about?"

"..." Cameron's silence set them both off.

"Shanker!"

"Huh?"

"Goddammit Shanker if you're asking my precious baby sister to marry you, you damn well better be planning to ask for my blessing first!"

"Whoa-- What??? Who's saying I'm getting married?!" Cameron's mind snapped back out of its alcohol-induced fog. 

"I _asked_ you if you had a ring and you didn't answer me -- you just went silent," Kent told him.

" _When?!_ Just now?"

"Yeah, Shanks. Like, 30 seconds ago."

"I'm so confused..." Cameron stared at them both wide-eyed. "I'm not-- I don't have any ring. I'm not asking her to marry me..."

"Why not? You think you're too good for my sister?" Corey asked him.

"You think you can do  _better_ than her? Listen, dude, you can't. No way. Lock that down," Kent told him.

"Yeah, but ask for my blessing first."

Cameron was too drunk to process if they were being serious or teasing him. "... Is that really necessary?"

"It's fucking _mandatory_." 

"Okay. Noted... Does that mean Parse has to ask for Lacey's blessing to marry you?"

Corey smirked at his flustered boyfriend and waited for his response. Kent felt his cheeks starting to burn. "Shut up, Shanker. You're drunk. Go home," He ordered and pushed both Cameron and a stunned Brett out the door.

Corey grinned and walked up behind Kent as he closed the door and locked it behind the last of their retreating guests. "Well, Sparky? What's your answer? Are you going to ask for my sister's blessing before asking me to marry you?"

Kent groaned. "Who said I'm gonna ask you?" He asked as he turned around.

"Well, I've asked you plenty of times and you always say no... it's your turn now."

"Listen to me, this is a simple rule to follow -- if at any point during a proposal one or both of us has their hand on a dick or dick-shaped object, it does  _ **not**_ count as a real proposal."

"So like, a dick clause?"

"Yes. Exactly. It's a fucking _dick clause_."

"Oh? Well in _that_ case..."

"Corey, I swear to god..."

"Kent Parson, will you--" 

"Don't you dare."

"Do me the honour--"

"Stop!" Kent panicked and grabbed the crotch of Corey's sweatpants. "I, uh..." 

Corey smiled and and tilted Kent's chin up to kiss him. "Don't worry, Sparky. I get it. I was just joking."

"Yeah, but..."

"We have a house. This is _our_ house. That we own _together_. I'm not in a rush..." He touched their foreheads together.

"I-- it's not like a 'never' thing, just-- it's a lot right now... I'm really happy with how things are right now..." Kent closed his eyes as he spoke, sometimes it was easier to say these things when he did not have to make eye contact. "I hope you're not upset..."

"Ken. Do I _sound_  upset?" Corey chuckled and kissed him again.

Kent smiled and let out a soft sigh. "No."

"Cuz I'm not upset. I'm really happy too. Everything's perfect. You're perfect."

"Oh god. Stop already. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Im not embarrassed. You're the only one who can hear me and it's all true..." Corey kissed along Kent's jaw and gently nipped his earlobe.

"I'm embarrassed _for you._ " 

Corey nipped him again just a little bit harder, causing Kent to squirm. "You're everything I've ever wanted, and..." Corey whispered right against his ear and the heat from his breath sent an excited shiver down Kent's back. " _And_ your hand's still on my dick." 

"You don't seem to mind," Kent said and proceeded to rub his hand against bulge in Corey's pants.

"Mmhm. You bet your sweet ass I don't."

"You like it that much, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Corey reached around and gave Kent's ass a squeeze with both hands for emphasis.

Kent turned them around so that Corey was now the one pinned against the door. He kissed his neck, letting his tongue lick a long line along Corey's Adam's apple that made him moan. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to suck your cock right here in the doorway..." Corey grabbed a handful of Kent's blond hair and gave it a sharp tug, jerking his head away from his throat to kiss his lips. "And then I want to fuck in every room in this house, just because we can."

"This isn't your old two-bedroom apartment anymore. We have a pretty big house... not sure we have enough time for _every_  room..." Kent slipped a hand beneath the waistband of Corey's sweatpants. "Half tonight, half tomorrow?"

Corey groaned as Kent's hand started moving. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to-- Ah!" A sharp pain shot up from his ankle and he wobbled on his feet. "Fuck. Stop for a sec." He braced himself with help from the doorknob. "Can we continue this somewhere that doesn't involve standing?" 

"Is it your ankle?"

"Not really," he lied. "It's been a long day moving everything. I think it's just that you make me weak in the knees, Sparky." 

"So cheesy..."

"You know... We didn't get to finish christening our new bed earlier." Corey regained his footing and started guiding Kent towards the stairs. "And I _really_ love that bed. Like, I'm fucking _crazy_ about that bed. I just want to be _in_ it right now..." He stopped Kent on the small landing where the stairs turned and crowded up behind him. Kent gripped the railing as Corey pressed in against him and kissed th back of his neck, before urging him up the final steps to the second floor.

"Why don't you marry that bed?" Kent teased.

"I would, in a heartbeat."

"And what if you changed your mind later?" 

"Not a chance. That bed is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to leave it."

"Hm." Kent grinned. "I love that bed a lot too." 

"How much?"

"So much I can't stand it."

Corey hooked his hands into the pockets of Kent's jeans. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, like it's fucking annoying how much." He turned around again and walked backwards through the doorway of the master bedroom while kissing Corey.

"Tell me. What do you want to do with that bed?"

 "I want to tuck in tight. Nice and slow -- almost _too_  slow. It's so warm, and comfortable, like it was made for me to fit inside it perfectly... I've been thinking about that bed for _hours._ "

 Corey unbuttoned Kent's jeans and then pulled his own shirt over his head, while Kent did the same. "For hours, you say? Even when all our friends were here?"

 "You bet. All that time, I was thinking about what I wanted to do when I got to have that bed all to myself..." Kent stepped out of his jeans and sat down on the bed. He tugged the waistband of Corey's sweat pants to pull him closer, then kissed down from his navel down to the small patch of hair visible above the band. He kissed his way back up, raking his teeth against Corey's skin. "Take your pants off," he ordered while shifting on the bed to remove his own underwear.

 "Aye aye, Captain." Corey smirked and did as he was told, but followed them down to the floor so that he was kneeling between Kent's legs. He rubbed his hands up, then down Kent's thighs before sucking a hickey into the soft skin below the bone of his hip. 

 Kent moaned and grabbed a handful of Corey's hair. "Fuck..."

 "You know what else I love about the bed?" Corey asked as he kissed a trail lower.

 "What?"

"Its perfect dick."

"Fuck-- Corey! You fucking ruined it." Kent shoved him away while laughing. "How are you _**so**_ good at killing the mood?"

"It's a gift." Corey climbed into bed and caught Kent beneath his body. "The gift that keeps on giving..." 

" _Clearly._ " Kent squirmed and let out another laugh. 

"Anything to see that perfect smile..." 

"Ugh. So bad... you just-- ugh! Get off me, asshole! You're so heavy!"

Corey rolled them onto their sides and slid one of his legs between Kent's thighs. "Hurtful." 

"Oh, fuck off." Kent used one hand curled behind his thick black hair and the other pressed against the small of his back to pull Corey's body as close to his as he could get. "Fuck, Corey..." Kent moved his hips and moaned again as his erection rubbed against his abs.

"You're so hot, Ken. I want you lick your body all the way down to your toes..." Corey started kissing slowly down Kent's neck to his collarbone.

"Ew, fuck, Corey. I've been wearing the same shoes all day long moving shit into this house. my feet fucking stink, don't you dare." 

"I love the way you smell," Corey kissed back up to Kent's ear to get a whiff of his shampoo. "Your hair, your cologne, all of it."

"Not my sweaty feet, I guarantee you that."

"We'll see about that!" Corey hopped back onto his knees and seized one of Kent's feet before he could stop him. Kent squirmed and kicked, trying to push him away with his other foot, but Corey hooked that ankle under his other arm. "Ugh. Fuck. You’re right. They reek."

"I told you!"

"No, but like, it's really bad. This is not normal levels of smelly feet--" Corey let go of Kent’s legs and pulled off his socks. "Like, this might be _medical_ ," he teased.

"Fuck you. You're such an asshole. Like you smell any better," Kent said with a laugh.

"Anything smells better than this, Sparky. Literally anything. You're pretty disgusting, to be honest." 

"Is that so?" 

"But I still love you anyway."

"Lucky me." Kent grinned. "And same goes for you..."

"You love me?"

"I meant the disgusting part, but yeah, I _guess_ I love you anyway."

"You know what _I_ love?" Corey asked. Kent did not respond, so he continued anyway. "I love hearing you say that you love me..." 

Kent chuckled when the scruff of Corey’s playoff beard scratched at his neck. "Still? it should be boring by now -- I've told you  _plenty_ of times by now _._ " 

"Nope. Still great. In fact, it gets better _every_ time I hear it."

 "Oh, for fucks sake, Corey. You know, I had no idea you were this goddamn lame and mushy when we first--" Kent was stopped when Corey pressed one finger to his lips. 

"Ken." 

"What?" 

"Fuck me into the mattress."

Kent let out a surprised laugh. "Okay. That can be arranged." He rolled Corey over and pinned him back on the bed by his shoulders. He grinned. "Ready,  _Tiger?_ "

"You know it, Ken Doll." 

Kent cringed. That had to be one of the worst nicknames Corey had used on him yet. "Fuck, I hate you so much sometimes..." 

"Shut up. You love it, asshole."

****** 

Kent shuffled into the locker room after his second intermission interview and dropped into his stall. It was game two of the conference finals against the Seattle Schooners, and they were currently up by one, but the game had been a hard fight the entire way. Kent was exhausted, and so was the rest of his team. 

"Oh Captain, my Captain!" Cameron called out to him. "You look tired, man!"

"I _feel_ tired, man." Kent chuckled and dragged his hands down his face. "It's those fucking Seattle  _Gooners,_ they just _don't_ let up." 

Brzezinski clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "They're having a good year. That's why they're  _here._ " 

"Yeah, and fucking Evan Wallace has clearly made some friends on his new team... I'm not crazy, right? That piece of shit is targetting us, isn't he?"

"No, you're right. He's definitely gunning for you and Henny. That fucker can hold a  _grudge._ " Brzezinski gave Kent’s shoulder a small squeeze to show his support. 

"Why does he have a grudge?" Brett asked quietly as he sat down on Kent’s other side.

 "You must have heard about it, Bambi. Henny and Wallace competed to see who could get more fists in each other's faces -- and Wall-E won a trade and a broken nose." 

Kent snickered. "Yep. _Winner_ is definitely the first word that comes to mind when I think about Wallace..."

"I thought you'd like that," Brzezinski said with a grin.

" _Henderson_ punched a teammate?  _Why?_ "

Corey was not a big fighter, but he was no stranger to dropping his gloves either -- Brett had thought that was on-ice only. He wondered if he would have to worry about getting on Corey's bad side, and how often he fought within the team -- everyone seemed to like Corey, and he was rarely seen without a grin on his face -- Brett wanted to know what he needed to do to avoid angering anyone on his team -- especially Corey.

"He outed us, Bambi. Wallace found out and tried to tell the rest of the team --  _that's_ why Corey broke his fucking nose."

"Oh..."

"You _**must've**_ heard about it. It was all over the news," Brzezinski insisted.

"I remember _something_ about a fight, but I mostly just remember all the gay stuff after."

"Dude."

 "Oh! No! I didn't-- Oh god. Did I say something really bad? I just meant-- Oh, I'm in over my head here..."

Kent laughed and wrapped his arm around Brett's shoulders. "It's okay, Mac." 

"I'm so sorry..."

"We're just fuckin' with you, Bambi."

"I'm not offended, I promise. Deep breaths, Mac. Okay?" 

"Okay." Brett's shoulders relaxed. "But, why is Evan Wallace mad still? If he was the one doing something wrong, then..."

"Because he is a homophobic bag of dicks, and he got traded from sunny Las Vegas to rainy Seattle. He probably thought he would get away with it. Hell, _I_ thought he was gonna get away with it." 

"Nah, we got your backs, buddy." Brzezinski elbowed Kent lightly in the ribs. "Hey. Where's Henny, anyway?"

"I dunno. Washroom?" Kent shrugged, but the sight of Corey's empty locker room stall made him uneasy. He had taken a bad hit in the second period, and Kent was worried it may have aggravated his old ankle injury. 

The coaches came in to give a quick pep talk about their strategy for the final period and the team started gearing up again. Kent noticed Corey come in from the trainers' room while their coach spoke, but did not get a chance to speak to him until they were heading back out to the ice.

"Hey. Where were you?"

"Ankle's bugging me, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Of course I'm gonna fucking worry, Corey. If you've done something to it, you should sit out. Don't risk it."

"It's fine, Sparky. I swear. Twenty minutes to go, let's kick some ass. We'll show those fucking _Gooners_ not to mess with the Aces!" Corey shouted out the last line and the rest of the team cheered. 

Kent laughed and gave him a fist bump. "Let's knock 'em out by game 4!"

It was a fast-paced period. The Aces scored again to give them a two-point lead, but the Schooners answered back 30 seconds later with one of their own, narrowing it back down to a one-goal game. The Schooners were determined not to lose the first two games of the conference finals and the Aces were determined to keep their lead.

Corey passed the puck to Kent, and Kent carried it down the ice towards the Schooners net. He saw his opening, but the play was whistled down before he could take his shot. Kent groaned and looped around the net to slow down his momentum as his eyes scanned the ice for the referee who made the call. Cameron was exchanging punches with Evan Wallace and the officials finally managed to separate them. They were both escorted off the ice. 

If Kent had been watching from home, he would already know that the fight was not the reason for the stoppage in play. The television announcers were already showing slow motion replays of the dirty hit Evan had made on Corey. On the ice, however, it took Kent a few seconds to assess the scene for himself. A crowd was forming on the ice just inside the neutral zone and his teammates on the bench were leaning over the boards with sick and concerned looks on their faces.

Half of the arena had gone quiet, but someone was pounding on the glass and screaming enough to make up that noise. " _You **son of a bitch!** I'm going to fucking kill you!"_  It did not take long to realize that it was Lacey yelling at Evan Wallace, although there was a panic in her voice that Kent had never heard before -- this was about more than simply picking a fight on the ice with her boyfriend. 

Kent's heart sank when he did not see Corey amongst the standing players. He skated over and his worst fear was confirmed -- Corey was writhing in pain on the ice. His left leg kicked around, but his right leg remained completely motionless. The slightest twitch or worse -- bump from someone crowded around -- made him cry out in pain. Kent dropped to his knees beside Corey's head, the crowd of officials, players, and medical staff focussed primarily on his lower body.  

"How bad is it?"

Corey was breathing quick and shallow and sweat gleaned on his forehead. "Bad. Really bad." He was trying to remain strong, but the tears streaming down his temples gave him away. "Fuck! I just want to black out. I-- _**Agh!!!**_ " Corey grit his teeth and squirmed again when someone accidentally tapped his right foot.

" _ **Stop fucking hitting him!**_ _Jesus Christ! What the **fuck** is wrong with you?!_ " Kent yelled at her. He shook off his gloves and touched Corey's cheek gently. "Hey. Hey listen. You're gonna be okay."

"Guess I-- _ugh_! I shoulda listened to you this time, huh?"

 "Idiot. You should _always_ listen to me." Kent forced a chuckled, but it was hollow. 

"It hurts really bad..."

"I know. I know it does. Just take some deep breaths." Kent checked over his shoulder. "Here comes the stretcher. They're gonna get you fixed up in no time." The other players were cleared off the ice, but nobody dared tell Kent to leave.

Corey pulled off his gloves and grabbed Kent's hand. He squeezed it hard, but Kent knew better than to complain about such minor pain at a time like this. "Fuck. This is gonna be bad..."

"Shh..." Kent rubbed his shoulder with his free hand. "You got this." 

Kent had to let go and take a step back while the medics transferred Corey onto the stretcher. He shouted in pain with every jostle. "Shit. Sorry. Fuck. It just-- Ken?"

"I'm right here." Kent skated back to his side and immediately grabbed his hand again. "You're doing good. Really good. You got this, okay? You got this." He bent down and gave Corey a gentle kiss. "I'll follow you in, okay? I'm right behind you."

Corey shook his head. "Eight minutes left. Kick some ass, _**then**_ come see me."

Kent smiled. Of course Corey would be thinking about the game at a time like this. Kent had no right to object -- he would have said the same thing if their positions were reversed. "Okay. Eight minutes. You got this, Tiger."

Corey laughed weakly. "Great. Now I have a busted ankle _and_ a boner..." 

"You're disgusting." Kent brought the hand that he was holding up to his lips. He kissed Corey's hand and gave it one final squeeze before he had to let go so the medical staff could properly secure Corey to move him. 

Knowing that Corey was cracking jokes for _his_ sake -- so _Kent_ would not worry -- made it feel even worse. The crowd cheered for Corey as he was wheeled off on the stretcher, while the Aces, and even the Schooners, banged their sticks against the boards to show their support. Kent skated back to the Aces bench.

"Holy shit..." Brzezinski grabbed Kent's shoulders the second he saw his ashen face, and guided him to take a seat.

"What happened? I didn't see it..." Kent finally asked. He looked around, but Cameron had already been moved to the penalty box for fighting with Evan Wallace, who was since ejected from the game for his deliberate hit on Corey. 

"Exactly what you think. Fucking Wallace _aimed_ for his leg. It looked like he was going in for a regular hit and then he went low and took Henny out from the knees down. He tried some shit excuse about slipping accidentally, but we all fucking saw it. The ref too." 

"Is he hurt bad?" Brett asked quietly. 

"Yeah, Bambi. Pretty bad." Kent covered his face with his hands. He hated every minute he was not at Corey's side, and each wasted second on the bench while the game waited to resume was tacked onto the time he had to stay away from his injured boyfriend. " _ **Can we just finish this fucking game already?!**_ " He shouted in frustration. Brett patted his shoulder, unsure how else to comfort his upset captain. 

"All right. First line, get back in there. MacNamara -- you're in for Henderson. Let's go. Don't let those assholes get away with this."

The rest of the game went by in a blur, simultaneously too quickly and not fast enough. The Schooners scored on the shaken Aces in the last minute of regulation time and brought the game into overtime. Kent knew he only had a few minutes to spare -- the intermission before they went into overtime always felt rushed, and Kent had had to argue away several reporters -- but he made his way to the trainers room to check on Corey. 

Lacey was already there, and she gave him a sad smile. Her mascara was smeared on her right cheek and it was clear she had been crying. Kent would check on her later, Corey was his only priority right now. Corey was still lying on the stretcher, but his jersey and pads from the waist up had been removed, and his skates were off too. 

Corey turned his head to see Kent as he approached. His skin was clammy and a little grey. "Did we win?"

Kent was on limited time and wanted to at least know Corey's condition. "How's it look?" He asked the medic.

"It's broken for sure. At least one place, maybe two. Might be dislocated, too. See?" He pointed to the lump on the side of Corey's ankle which definitely seemed to be in the wrong place. Kent wanted to be sick. "We'll know more after an X-ray and a proper assessment at the hospital."

"How long until he goes?"

"Any minute now."

"Fuck." Kent looked back at Corey's face, twisted in pain. "The Gooners tied it up. We're going into OT." 

"What? Why the hell are you _here?_  Get back out there!" 

"No. I'm coming with you. The boys will under--"

"Parse! You can't do anything for me right now. Go play."

"But I--"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Corey shouted at him.

It jarred Kent and he stepped back. He looked over at Lacey instead. "You'll go with him, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay... I'll grab Shanks and we'll meet you at the hospital when we're done... Corey?" Kent hesitated at the door.

 "Just go!"

Kent went back to the bench just as overtime was about to start. He did not know what to do. For the first time in his life, he did not care about the game. They were one round away from the Stanley Cup finals, and he did not care. Kent Parson did not care about hockey. He wanted to be with Corey, but Corey did not want him around right now. The best he could do was win the game quickly and get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Parson. Get out there."

It was not that easy. Unlike a regular season game, this was not a matter of a five minute overtime followed by a shoot out. They were in the playoffs. They were playing a full twenty minutes if nobody scored, or longer. It was over fifteen minutes before one of their teams finally scored -- and it was the Seattle Schooners' win. Kent did not care. 

Kent and Cameron did little more than five second showers to rinse off their sweat before they were getting dressed and heading out the door. "Shit. Bambi." Cameron stopped. Lacey had driven them both to the arena before the game that night. "I'm his ride."

Brzezinski stepped in. "I'll see that he gets home, but that's only if he doesn't want to come to the hospital with the rest of us. 

"Great! I owe you one," Cameron said and tapped him on the arm before he ran out with Kent.

Kent did not say a word until he was in the passenger seat of Cameron's car. "I don't know if he even wants to see me right now..." 

"What are you talking about? Corey Henderson _always_ wants to see you. The only thing more certain than death and taxes." Cameron chuckled to lighten the suddenly gloomy mood inside the car.

"He yelled at me to get the fuck out when I tried to see him before OT."

 "He was probably just in a lot of pain."

Kent sighed. "I _know._  That's _why_ I wanted to be there for him."

"You know," Cameron started as they waited at a red light. "I broke my arm when I was fifteen."

"What does that have to do with--"

"I think my mom was more upset than I was. I hated seeing her cry. I finally convinced her to go grab a coffee and call my oldest brother... and the second she left the room? I bawled like a fucking baby."

Kent thought back to the jokes Corey had attempted to make while he was still in pain on the ice. "So you think he wanted to spare my feelings?"

"Well, tell me this -- how was Lace doing?"

"She was quiet when I got there, but she looked like she had been crying a lot."

"Listen, she's not one to cry easily. She's seen plenty of shit in her job and she _rarely_ lets it get to her. Something must've happened."

 "You think Corey told her to leave too?"

"No. I think he asked her _not_ to..." Cameron glanced over and saw the small frown on Kent's face. "Look, they're really close, you know that. It's at a different level than either of us can ever get to. Lacey's been through this stuff before with him -- the accident, his first surgery, his recovery -- and sure she was still a kid at the time, but that shit sticks with you. I think she knows what to expect. She can probably handle it better than any of us." 

"I helped him through his last surgery," Kent argued.

"Yeah, but, this different. He didn't expect this to happen. Just... don't take what Henny says tonight too personally. Wait till he's got a boatload of morphine in him and his bones set or whatever so that he can focus on something besides the pain. He didn't want you to see him like that, I guarantee it."

"He doesn't have to worry about _me._  I'm worried about _him._ "

"And that's _why_ he's worried about you. You don't like seeing him in pain? Well he doesn't want you to hurt either, even if it's for his sake -- _especially_ if it's for his sake."

Kent chuckled. "Look at you. Little Shanks, offering up sage advice." 

"I've grown wise in my old age, you know?" 

"Yeah, all your twenty two years of wisdom."

Cameron chuckled back. "Hey, I am  _very_ grown up now. I have an apartment and an amazing girlfriend who thinks I'm good enough for her for some crazy reason, I've taken little Bambi under my wing... I'm like, a real fucking adult now. How'd that even happen?"

"You finally got laid."

"True." Cameron adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. The cuts on his knuckles from the fight were stinging. "Hey..." He asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"You think Henny's gonna... like, he's going to recover from this, right? He'll play again next year or something?"

"I don't know, Shanker. I have no clue," Kent replied with a shake of his head. That was what Kent said, but in his heart, he feared he already knew the answer.

Corey's career in the NHL was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. That happened. Full disclosure -- there will be no miraculous full recovery. Corey will be okay eventually, but he won't get to play again in the NHL. Accepting and adjusting to that fact is going to be a big challenge for both Corey and Kent.
> 
> BUT let's focus on some happier things:  
> \- "Bambi"  
> \- Kent and Corey are finally in their new house  
> \- Kent who hates showing affection and real emotions in front of anyone else, kissed his boyfriend in front of a packed arena and millions of home viewers.  
> \- the "dick clause" is now officially a thing and Devisama gets all the credit for thinking of that amazing name for it lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting might be a little wonky right now. I'll fix it later when I get the chance. The spacing between paragraphs goes twice as big when I paste from my phone, but I wanted to post tonight and this is my only chance. Real life is kinda a mess right now and everything is coming to a head tonight, so... I hope you don't mind the weird double spaces!

 "You guys can go on home. He's in surgery for another hour at least." Kent returned to their teammates and coaches sitting around the hospital waiting room. "I'll give you an update tomorrow morning when we know more."

"He's right. Everyone go home and get some rest. We fly to Seattle tomorrow afternoon," their head coach instructed. He gave Kent a pat on the shoulder. "We'll talk in the morning. Try to get some sleep too."

"I will."

Half of the team had come to the hospital following the game, but now only a handful remained. "I would stay longer, but I promised I would spend some time with my girls before the roadie," Brzezinski said and gave Kent a comforting hug. Game three and four of the conference finals would be played in Seattle, game five would be a return to Las Vegas, and any games after that would alternate between the two cities each time. "Coach is right. Try to get some rest -- even just a cat nap."

"Thanks. I'll try," Kent said with a weary smile. He knew he would not be able to sleep until Corey was in recovery. 

"You comin' with me, Bambi, or are you staying here for a bit?" Brzezinski asked the sleepy rookie. 

Brett looked at the remaining Aces in the waiting room -- Brzezinski was preparing to leave, so that left only Kent, Cameron, himself, and Lacey. "Oh, well... I guess this is more of a family thing, huh?"

"You can stay longer if you want, Mac." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah -- but only if you want to stay. Don't force yourself if you're tired," Kent told him. He gave Brzezinski a quiet wave to signal that he could go.

"No, I want to stay. I don't think I could sleep without worrying about his surgery. Why does he need surgery for a broken ankle anyway?"

Lacey gently guided him by his shoulders to an empty seat by her and Cameron. "It's broken in two or three places and dislocated. They have to operate to put all the pieces back together. His ankle's a fucking jigsaw puzzle right now."  

Kent sat down in the empty seat between Lacey and Brett with a heavy sigh. "How are you holding up?" He asked Lacey.

"I've been better," she chuckled quietly. "Fuck. You guys are so lucky that you weren't there when they took off his skate..." Lacey shook her head. "I don't think I've ever heard my brother make a sound like that."

"They didn't give him morphine or something first?" Cameron asked. "What kind of hospital does that?"

Lacey shook her head more vigorously. "It was back at the trainers room. You came in like, a minute or two later, Kent. I'm surprised that you guys didn't hear him from the ice."

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick just hearing about it," Cameron said.

"It was pretty bad. He actually blacked out for about 15 or 20 seconds..." Lacey sighed and hung her head in her hands. "Fuck! I really didn't think this would happen. Not like  _this._ "

"I don't think anyone expected  _this..._ " Kent agreed.

"My parents wanted to fly down here, but I told them to wait. I said I'd update them after he was out of surgery. Mom is a wreck right now. They were watching the game, so they saw everything -- the hit, Cam's fight, all the fucking slow motion replays, Corey on the stretcher, your kiss... They say 'hi' by the way," she added. "Apparently the TV station went to commercial for most of the part where he was lying on the ice, so my parents tried calling me but I didn't even hear it. Too busy screaming, I guess. My dad didn't get a hold of me until I was with Corey in the trainers room."

"I want to see what happened. Do you think video of the hit is online already?" Kent leaned over to catch Cameron's eye. That young man lived on his phone and was constantly keeping up with the latest hockey news and gossip.

 "It **_is_**... but I don't think you should look at it yet," Cameron told him. "It's bad."

 Kent scoffed and pulled out his own phone. "I know it's bad, Shanks. I want to know what Wallace did so that I have context when I fucking kill him."

 Cameron sighed. There was no use objecting to Kent right now. He was going to watch the video whether he should or not. "Fucking Wallace... I can't believe I ever even  _tried_ to be friends with that prick. What kind of sick fuck do you have to be to purposely hurt someone like that?" He leaned over and rested his head on Lacey's shoulder. "This is so messed up..."

 Lacey sighed again and rested her head against Cameron's as well. "It was a pretty big long shot that Corey would ever make it to the NHL -- or even be able to play hockey again at all after his car accident -- but we always thought it would go the way it  _was_ going. We thought his ankle would bother him until he got to the point that he decided to retire and take it easy -- not _this_." She tossed her hand up and motioned to the hospital waiting room.

 Brett fidgetted uncomfortably in his seat before standing suddenly. "Does anybody want coffee?!" His words came out louder than he expected them too and Brett clapped a hand over his mouth. " _Sorry.._." He whispered.

 Cameron and Lacey both raised their hands and Kent stood up. "I'll come with you. I know everybody's orders anyway."

"You don't have to. I just wanted to do something nice, because..." He did not bother to say the rest. Brett was not sure how to finish that sentence anyway, he just wanted to do something nice. 

"I need a distraction. I think a walk to the cafeteria to stretch my legs might help," Kent said before turning back to Cameron and Lacey. "Call me if anything changes in the next ten minutes, okay?" 

"Of course," Lacey replied.

"Let's go, Mac." Kent patted him on the back and started walking.

Brett picked up the pace to catch up to him. "Um... I don't actually know where the cafeteria is," he admitted. "Do you think there's a map around here?" 

"It's fine, Bambi. I came here a lot last year when Corey had his surgery-- his last surgery," he corrected. "I know this trek all too well." 

"Oh..." Brett shuffled his feet as they waited for the elevator. "I'm really sorry this happened..." 

Kent gave him a small smile. "You make it sound like it was somehow your fault."

"No, I know. I just... I barely know him and I'm so sad, so you guys must feel..."

"Fucking devastated?"

"Yeah."

"Basically." Kent sighed and stepped onto the elevator. He hit the button for the first floor and stifled a yawn as the doors closed. 

"Is it strange that I stayed? If I'm in the way, just let me know. I can call an uber or something..." 

"You're not in the way, Mac."

"But you're all actual family... I'm just some guy."

"It's okay." Kent led the way from the elevators to the cafeteria and ordered the coffees. "What do you want, Mac? I'm buying."

"It was supposed to be my treat!" Brett insisted.

"Don't worry about it. What would you like?"

"Oh, um, just a bottle of water maybe? I don't really drink coffee that much..."

The cafeteria worker added a bottle of water to the bill and Kent paid. He turned back to Brett while they waited for their order. "So you don't really drink alcohol -- yeah, I've noticed you politely nurse the same beer all night on more than one occasion. You don't even drink coffee -- so what _do_ you do?"

"Oh, I uh..."

The cafeteria worker returned with only the bottle of water in hand. "Just brewing a fresh pot. Want to take a seat and I'll let you know when it's ready?" She asked.

"Sure," Kent said and gave her a smile. "So?" He asked Brett as they took a seat in the empty cafeteria. "What do you even like? Tell me a bit about yourself, I need to focus on something else right now."

"I don't really know what to say..." Brett shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well, I can tell you're homesick, so start with that." 

"Oh. You can?"

"Yeah, Bambi. You don't talk about _your_ family, but you point out _our_ family a lot. Is it hard being away from them? Do you have siblings?" 

"I have a sister and a brother. They're both older than me. My sister is about Shanker's age, I guess, and my brother is twenty. We're pretty close. Um... I'm actually from Utah, so being on the farm team was kinda nice-- oh! Being here is really nice too! The team has been so nice I can't even believe it! -- it's just farther from home. Not as far as when I was in juniors, of course. And Las Vegas is not like, _super_ far, but six hours is a much bigger drive than the one hour it took to get to my hometown before..."

"Have they visited you in Vegas yet?"

"Not yet. I think they're waiting until playoffs are over. I guess it depends on how long I stay here. If I get sent back down after this then there's no reason for them to book the trip, right?"

"You're doing great, Mac. They're not going to send you down anytime soon..." Kent looked down. Brett was a strong player and had an impressive amount of points for someone who started so late in the season and was so young -- and with Corey down for the count, the team was going to need another steady forward to fill that void.  

"I still can't believe everyone on the team is so nice... I was really worried about coming to Las Vegas. I thought everyone would hate me..."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know... hazing the new guy or something?" Brett shrugged and focussed on the label of his water bottle. "Is it still coming, or...?"

Kent frowned. "What? We're not gonna haze you. Are-- Is _that_ why you don't feel like a part of the team? Do you _want_ us to?"

"No! Please don't. I mean, if I don't  _have_ to, then I'd rather not..."

Kent was about to ask more, but the cafeteria worker called out that the coffees were ready. "All right. Time to head back."

Brett grabbed Lacey's coffee and Kent took Cameron's and his own and they started on their way back to the waiting room. "...Are you going to watch that video?" 

"I don't know. Not right now. Maybe when things have calmed down a little... I want to see it, but at the same time I don't," Kent admitted. 

"I understand."

"This is so fucked up, you know?" Kent sighed. "And I  _knew_ his ankle was bothering him. I fucking  _knew it._.. and I let him go out there. And now what? How was that worth it? I should have made him sit out. I should have told the coaches or something. They would have forced him to get checked out. And why didn't I do that? Because he'd be mad at me for a few minutes? Because we might actually have a fight once in a blue moon? It would have been worth it. Anything would have been worth sparing this fucking mess."

"But it happened because Evan Wallace hit him. You couldn't have know it would happen. Neither could Henderson, right?"

"But if I had stopped him, Corey would not have been on the ice in the first place for Wallace to hit."

"It's not your fault, you know?" 

"Yeah, yeah..." Kent sighed.

Brett picked up his pace and got a few steps ahead of Kent before abruptly stopping and turning around to block his path. "Um... I, uh..."

"What is it, Bambi? Spit it out." 

"Can I give you a hug? Or something? Is that weird? It's weird..." 

Kent laughed for the first time that night. "Sure."

"It's just that you look so sad and my mom always said that a hug was good for the soul and I'm sorry for being so awkward and-- wait. You said it was okay?"

"Yeah, I think I could use a hug right now," Kent admitted.

"Okay! Um..." Brett looked down at the hot drinks in their hands, then around for somewhere to put them. There was nothing in the hospital corridor, so he set the cup and his water down carefully on the floor beside the wall. He took the cups from Kent's hands and did the same. "Here..."

Kent let out a small surprised chuckle when the teenager wrapped his gangly arms around his shoulders and back and gave him a squeeze. "You're a sweet kid, Mac."

Brett loosened his grip a little, but he remained holding Kent tight until he felt the older man start to pull away. "You're a good captain. I really like you a-- Oh no! You're crying! Did I do something? What did I do? I'm so sorry!" 

"What? I'm not--" Kent wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and was shocked to see that he was in fact crying. "Shit. What the hell? I'm actually crying. Fuck." He tried to laugh it off but Brett quickly seized him in another hug. "This is so embarrassing..." Kent mumbled against the rookie's shoulder.

"It's okay." 

It took Kent another minute to regain his composure. "Okay. Enough. Let's get back." 

"Okay." Brett stepped back and let Kent wipe at his now dry eyes one more time to be sure he was done. "I won't tell anyone..." He assured Kent as they picked up their drinks and continued on. 

"Thanks, but it's okay. Shanks and Lacey... they're not gonna give me a hard time about it or anything. Not at a time like this."

"Okay." 

"And you know what? Fuck it. I wouldn't care anyway. Everybody fucking cries. Who needs that macho 'boys don't cry' bullshit anyway?" 

"Yeah." 

"Listen to me, Mac -- I take back what I said before. I'm not embarrassed. Corey just went through something horrific and I can't fix it. It fucking sucks. Don't let anyone ever tell you it's wrong to get emotional over something upsetting -- even me. _Especially_ me." 

Brett smiled at him. "Okay. Thank you." 

They returned to the waiting room with coffees in tow and Cameron immediately noticed Kent's red eyes. "You've been crying? You saw it, didn't you? Listen, don't pay attention to any of those dickheads, okay? They're just plain wrong. They need to get with the times."

"I didn't watch the hit," Kent replied, wondering what on earth people could be saying that warranted Cameron's 'get with the times' rant. "Any news about Wallace? Is he suspended for the rest of the playoffs?"

"I heard the Schooners were planning to argue it, but that's about it. I can't see how he's gonna get away with what he did." 

"We'll see." Kent took out his phone to check for news about Evan Wallace's punishment. The search results came up with multple summaries of the game, but the image search was what shocked him. "What the fuck? When did this happen?" 

Of course, Kent knew the answer from a logical stand point -- he was staring right at the picture of him giving Corey a kiss while he was lying on the stretcher -- but could not quite remember actually doing it. Most of the night had been a blur of nerves and emotions. 

"I mentioned it before you went for coffee. You don't remember doing it?" 

"I remember it vaguely... but I guess I was so focussed on Corey that I didn't really realize where we were... Or that there were eighteen thousand people in the stands... or TV cameras..." Kent said as he continued to stare at the picture on his screen.

"Listen to me, captain. Do yourself a favour -- do  _ **not**_ watch any videos of the hit, or read any articles about the game, or anything. That shit is just going to make stuff worse right now. Wait a day or two until things settle down. I'll keep you posted on any important things like Wallace's punishment. Everything else is gonna make you mad," Cameron told him. 

"So let me guess -- people are freaking out about that kiss? And its because there were kids watching and god fucking forbid they see something so _horrible?_ "

"Pretty much," Lacey replied. "They don't seem to mind that their kids saw half of my brother's leg get crushed by that obsessed homophobic psycho, though. Ugh. Fucking mouth- breathers, every single one..."

"Tell me about it." Kent leaned back in his chair and rested his head against the wall. "This is all so fucked up..." 

"I know, muffin. I know," Lacey said and gave his knee a squeeze. "How are you doing?"

"I'm... I don't know. I had a little emotional meltdown a couple minutes ago. Mac had to give me a hug. I cried all over his shirt, just a mess." Brett gave his shoulder a light pat and Kent chuckled quietly. "Thanks again, buddy. It helped."

"I'm glad."

"That's my boy, Bambi." Lacey gave him a thumbs up and chuckled. He gave her a shy smile in return and looked down at his water bottle.

Kent's mind immediately went back to Corey. "I hope he gets out of surgery soon. I just want to see him."

Cameron leaned over to catch Kent's attention. "What are you going to do tomorrow? We're supposed to fly out to Seattle at one o'clock."

"I have no idea. I don't want to leave him that soon. Maybe I'll catch a later flight? I'll have to talk to the coaches and see what options I have. If I can skip practice then maybe I can get away with flying out the morning of our game instead," Kent replied.

"You know what Corey would tell you to do?" Lacey asked him.

Kent chuckled. "He'd tell me to go play."

"Exactly. He's going to be laid up in that hospital bed for a few days at least. There's nothing that you can do for him right now. Go kick some ass in Seattle and he'll see you again in four days," said  Lacey. "Besides, I'm going to be around here to check on him. And that's if mom and dad don't insist on coming down to see him -- which, let's face it, they're going to come for at least the weekend. That's a given. No surprise there."

"True." Kent nodded. "It _will_ be nice to see them again, but I wish it was under _any_ different curcumstances..."

******

"Hey... Ken? What are you still doing here?" Corey was shocked to see sunlight glimmering on his boyfriend’s blond hair. 

The early morning sun was peeking through the curtains of his hospital room, and Kent was dozing in a chair next to Corey's bed. Kent's head was resting on his folded arms as a makeshift pillow on the edge of the hospital bed.

Corey had told him to go home sometime around three o'clock in the morning, before the lingering anesthetic had caused him to drift off to sleep again. He had suspected there was a chance that Kent would stay the night, but the logical thing to do would have been to sleep in his own bed. The Aces were in the playoffs and it would not do them any good if their star player was stiff or cramped from a bad sleeping position.

"Ken. Hey, come on. Wake up," Corey said as he nudged his shoulder.

"Hm?" Kent stirred and slowly opened his tired eyes. He blinked a few times and then jolted upright in his seat. "Oh shit. What's wrong? Are you in a lot of pain? Want me to check with someone about your next dose of pain meds? Are you going to be sick again? Where's that little bucket thing that's shaped like a ki--" Kent got up and began searching around the cart on the other side of the bed for the kidney shaped bowl. 

"Stop. I'm okay. I mean,  _yeah_ , it hurts like a bitch, but I expected it to. I still prefer this to last night. The nurse said my next round of morphine is at eight o'clock, what time is it?"

"Seven forty-five. Want me to go find someone? It's close enough right? They should let that slide, especially right after your surgery. I'll go ask--"

"Sparky. Sit down." Corey told him and Kent obliged. "Good boy." He patted Kent's hand like he was petting a dog to reward his good behaviour. 

"Shut up..." Kent said quietly and smiled. He did not have the heart to tell Corey off like usual, not when he was in a hospital in such rough shape.

"I thought I told you to go home with Lacey last night."

"Yeah right. Like I'd listen to that." Kent scoffed. "You were all drugged up, you didn't know what you were saying. Obviously I would stay."

"You're going to be so sore... you should have rested properly at home for the game tomorrow."

"Yeah, well..."

 "You have to go."

"I know that. I just... Wanted to spend as much time as I could with you before I had to go."

"You could have gone home to sleep and then come back in the morning," Corey suggested.

Kent took Corey’s hand and massaged his fingers and palm with his thumbs. "Yeah, well... I didn't know if they would let me back in if I left..."

"What did you do?" Corey laughed.

Kent shook his head. "There was just an issue last night. It's nothing you have to worry about, okay? We got it straightened out eventually." He yawned and then focussed back on massaging up to Corey's elbow.

"What happened?" Corey asked more seriously.

"It was stupid. They almost weren't going to let me come see you in recovery. The person we spoke to insisted only family was allowed in, and it turned into this scene where other staff were called in to convince her otherwise... I don't think it would have been an issue at all if I had claimed to be your _brother_. It's not like they were checking ID or anything, but since I'm 'just a boyfriend'..." 

"I've offered to change that plenty of times..." Corey grinned.

"I know. Maybe I should have taken you up on that offer sooner..."

"Don't look so depressed about this, okay? I busted my ankle, I'm not  _dead_ for fucks sake. We both knew I was running on borrowed time with my ankle from the start -- turns out I had less time than I thought. One year instead of two or three."

"I should have made you sit out that last period..."

"You know I wouldn't have fucking listened. You're not the only stubborn son of a bitch in this relationship you know," Corey grinned but Kent did not crack a smile back. "Sparky..." 

Kent took a deep breath and shook his head again. "I kept pushing you in all those workouts after your last surgery. Maybe if I had let you heal a little more slowly, then..."

"I wanted to get back out there quickly too. Listen, Ken, I know we like to pretend that you have me wrapped around your finger, but I did it because _I_ wanted to. You were helping me -- like hell I'd ever blame you for that. No goddamn way I'm letting _you_ blame _yourself_ for that either."

"But maybe if I--"

"Kent. Shut up. Okay? This was all on Evan Wallace. _Only_ Wallace."

Kent sighed and squeezed Corey's hand. "How can you be so calm about this? I'm barely holding it together right now..."

"Oh, I am _definitely_ gonna bawl like a baby when you leave, make no mistake about that." 

"Corey..."

Corey chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"No, you're _not._ I know you're not." Kent got to his feet so he could lean over the bed. "You don't have to be brave for  _me._ Fuck, Corey..." His voice hitched and he looked away from his boyfriend's eyes. "This isn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen..."

 "Sparky," Corey began. He winced as he sat up -- it was uncomfortable enough with his leg elevated, but all the muscles in his right leg ached from being so tensed after his injury. Kent started to fuss when he saw his discomfort, but Corey quickly stopped him with a kiss. "Please... Can we talk about something else? It's too much to focus on right now. Just... anything but my ankle right now."

"But--" Corey reached out and grabbed at the zipper of Kent’s jeans. "Whoa! What the hell, Corey?" Kent yelped.

"I'm invoking the dick clause." 

"I thought that was only for proposals..."

"Nope. I'm changing it to any topic we don't want to talk about at a certain time," Corey explained. 

"Okay." Kent did not think it was particularly healthy to ignore the problem at hand, but he did not have long before he would need to return home to pack for his roadie. Kent also had to make sure he blocked out enough time to update his coaches and his mother. With so little time left, he wanted to at least leave Corey with a positive memory while he waited in the hospital for the next few days.

That being said, Kent did not know what else to talk about. His mind was filled with thoughts about Corey and his injury and the implications that had on his career and his life in general. Corey breathed hockey. What was he supposed to do if he could no longer play?

"How did the rest of the game go last night? Did we win?"

 "You already asked me last night. You don't remember?"

"No clue. All I remember is seeing you and Lacey, throwing up a few times, and telling you both to go home. Did we win?"

"No. They beat us in overtime..."

 "Babe? Why are you crying?"

Kent wiped his eyes and sure enough, he was crying again. "Fuck. What the hell? I did this last night with MacNamara, too. He hugged me and I just started crying..."

 Corey pulled him in for another kiss. "It's gonna be okay. See? I'm still breathing."

"...And worse morning breath than ever." He smiled when Corey laughed.

"That cuts deep. _Babe_..."

"You know I hate it when you call me 'babe,' asshole." Kent whispered and they laughed quietly together again. He eased Corey back into a lying down position in his hospital and leaned down over him. 

Kent did not dare put any real weight on Corey’s body, unsure of what minor injuries might exist from his hit. Instead, he pressed their chests together just enought to make contact and braced himself on his elbows on either side of Corey. He touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes, just trying to take in the feeling -- finding some safe place between knowing Corey was there with him, and forgetting about his injury.

"I love you, Sparky."

"I love you, too." Kent was not sure how long they stayed that way. His shoulders ached, but he did not dare move once Corey had wrapped his IV-free arm around his back. He kept his eyes closed and tried to burn every sensation into his memory -- the warmth of Corey’s arm, the slow rise of his chest as he breathed, the scent of his skin, the soft brush of their lips together. 

"Oh!" A young nurse yelped when she walked in on the unexpected sight. Kent jolted back from Corey's bedside. "Sorry for interrupting. I come bearing morphine." 

"In that case, interrupt away!" Corey laughed. Not that he wanted to stop his cozy cuddle-slash-make out session with Kent, but the pain in his leg was getting pretty unbearable. "What's your name?" 

"Gloria."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Corey. That embarrassed guy with the bright red face in the corner is my boyfriend, Kent. He's shy about PDA," Corey explained as Gloria set to changing the IV. 

Kent let out a loud, "Hah!" 

"Hm?"

 "So... Do you remember when I kissed you last night? When you were on the stretcher? Turns out _millions_ of people saw that. Who knew playoffs were televised?" Kent joked.

"Go figure." Corey chuckled and turned his head to explain to the nurse. "You won't see him around for ths next few days. He's going on a road trip out of town -- he's a hockey player." 

"We  _ **both**  _are," Kent quickly corrected him.

"Well..."

"Nothing is set in stone yet, okay? Let's wait at least twelve hours before we decide your career is definitely over, okay?"

"Oh! You're those hockey players! The g--" Gloria had the good sense to stop herself from declaring them 'the gay ones'. She blushed and tried to cover. "Guys. Those hockey guys. Um, from the game last night. Everyone's talking about it -- I didn't realize you were at this hospital." 

"Please don't tell the media. Just let him rest and heal up for the next few days without that circus of distractions," Kent asked her.

"Oh, of course not. My lips are sealed, I promise." Gloria made the zipping motion across her mouth. "Okay, how's that feel? This should make a big difference soon. Let's ease some of that pain, hm?"

"Thanks." 

"I'll come back to check on you in a little bit." She smiled and left them alone again Corey’s private hospital room.

Kent returned to Corey’s bedside and stroked his hair. "I'm gonna have to leave in half an hour or so, but Lacey said she'd come up around noon." 

"Is she at our place yet with Kit?"

Kent smiled. Corey might act like Kent was his favourite when it came to cuddling, but he knew that it was clearly Kit. It was rare to see Corey relaxing in bed or on the couch without Kit curled up with him. "She's going over tonight."

"Good." Corey shifted over on his bed and winced at the pain that shot through his leg. The morphine was working, but it did not numb him.

"What are you doing? Stay still!" 

Corey patted the empty space now next to him. "Climb in."

"What?" 

"I don't want you driving home tired. Come nap for a bit. You can leave in an hour."

Kent’s immediate reaction was to object, but he stopped himself. This was not the time to argue with Corey about whether or not he was too tired to drive -- now more than ever. "Is it gonna hold both of us?"

"Sure it will. Come here, Sparky." 

Kent climbed into the bed more carefully than he had done anything in his life. It was not particularly comfortable, perched on his side on the left third of the bed, but he found a position that was good enough. Kent set the alarm on his phone for 50 minutes and tucked his head onto the corner of Corey’s pillow. "You rest too."

"Way ahead of you..." Corey half-yawned half-chuckled and turned his head to kiss Kent’s forehead. "Good night, Sparky."

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter came way later than I intended it too. Real life has torpedoed my NaNoWriMo goal, but I'm still plucking away at this story (it's just not going to update as frequently as planned).

 Kent: Just landed. See you soon.

Corey: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Kent: Ugh.

Corey: Haha

Kent browsed through hockey news on his phone. The Falconers were still battling out the eastern conference finals, though a win seemed likely. The Aces were about to get pushed out after three straight losses to the Schooners. Kent knew better than to click the video link about the expections for their next game, but he did anyway.

"The Schooners are set to face off against the Aces for game five in Las Vegas. A Schooners win tomorrow night will send them to the Stanley Cup -- likely against the Providence Falconers."

"Yeah, and I really had high hopes coming into these playoffs. I think we'd all love to see the Aces and Falcs --or rather, Parson and Zimmermann -- go head-to-head for the Stanley Cup. The on-ice rivalry between those men and their teams is something else."

"But the Aces just aren't delivering. It's like they've stopped even trying."

"That's exactly it, Chad. It looks like the loss of Corey Henderson did a number on team morale that I don't think any of us were expecting," the second announcer replied. "Corey Henderson, of course, is out indefinitely with a lower body injury. Still no word as to whether or not he'll return next season, but he will _not_ be returning for the playoffs," he added for the viewers.

"The rookie, Brett MacNamara was a surprise choice -- getting bumped up to the first line to fill in for Henderson. He's a promising young kid, but Kent Parson is not doing  _him_ , his _line_ , or his _team_ any favours right now. The guy is distracted. Plain and simple."

"I agree with you there, Chad. He is not the player we've been so used to seeing these past eight years. He's missing passes, fanning on shots. He's spent his career breaking every record in the books and right now he's playing like he should be on the 4th line."

"Call me old-fashioned, but I think if you're paying a guy eight-figures a year, he should be showing up to play and giving 100% every single game -- _especially_ during the playoffs." Chad shook his head. "If you're gonna cry about your boyfriend and let it distract you from your job, then get off the ice. I don't want to see that. The people in the stands didn't pay good money to watch _that_. I'm not a homophobe, I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Well... I get what you're trying to say, but..." The other man looked for a way to soften his message. "I, um--" He cleared his throat. "I think the issue at hand is regardless of any off-ice chemistry, the on-ice chemistry he had with Henderson was hard to beat. We haven't seen such an effortless connection with Parson since his days in the Q with Zimm-- Oh. Uh... Jack Zimmermann."

Kent cringed. He could see the exact moment that the commentator realized what other connection both men had with him.

Chad quickly spoke up again, unaware of his companion's awkward fumble and eager for the sound of his own voice. "And that chemistry has made Parson a _**lazy**_  player. He's gotten too used to playing alongside someone who anticipated his every move, and now that he's gotta work for it he's just not showing up."

"Well--"

"It's not the first time we've seen this either. He did this already a couple months back -- missing shots, tripping over his own feet -- I don't think we realized just how much Henderson has been carrying him as a player." 

Kent knew what time he was talking about. Those slip ups happened during his previous medication, which caused him to have dizzy spells as a side effect. Corey had gone the extra mile to help him out any way he could on and off the ice.

"He's not a young buck anymore and it's _really_ starting to show. Henderson is gone and Parson needs to show up or shut up -- there are countless guys out there ready and willing to take his place if he doesn't want to put in the work. The guy's gone soft. I don't think that he can handle the pressure like he used to. No wonder he's so broken up that his boyfriend isn't around to clean up after him anymore. If--"

Kent had heard enough. He pulled off his headphones and tossed his phone onto the empty seat next to him -- the seat where Corey had sat for nearly every flight for the past two years. " _Fuck!_ "

His yell startled the rest of the plane and Brzezinski leaned over into the aisle. "You okay, Parser?"

"I'm fine, just-- fuck!" He groaned and covered his face. "I just want to grab my shit and get off this fucking plane already. Maybe if I get to sleep in my real bed I won't totally fuck up tomorrow's game for everyone, too."

"We had a bad couple of games. That's not on you. It happens. We're having some bad luck, but we can still rally and win this."

"Maybe he's right -- I'm soft, I can't handle the pressure anymore."

"Who's right?" Brzezinski glanced down at the video still playing on Kent's phone. "Oh god, don't listen to _that_ asshole, for shits sake."

"He's right, though. I've been leaning on Corey too much. I can't do this on my own anymore."

"You don't have to. We're a team."

"You know what I mean."

Brzezinski sighed. "It's understandable, you know. You're not the only one distracted out there. We're all upset about Henderson's injury, and it must be ten-fold for you. Give it the best you can do, nobody is expecting more than that. You're only human."

Kent scoffed. "Tell that to the analysts."

"Fuck those guys. Your team doesn't blame you for anything."

"I'll take your word for it."

"That's why I wear the 'A.' I've got your back, man." Brzezinski reached across the aisle and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe you should be wearing the 'C' instead." Kent sighed.

"You're doing just fine. Give yourself a break for once," Brzezinski said. "You heading to the hospital from here?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know how Henny's feeling, 'kay? The girls made some get well cards and I promised I'd bring them up sometime to see 'Uncle Corey.' Only if he's up for it though."

"For sure. I'll text you when I know." Kent smiled as he collected his things and hurried on his way as soon as the doors opened.

Kent: Just about to leave the airport. Want me to bring anything?

Corey: Literally anything to eat that isn't hospital food.

Corey: It must have bacon.

Kent: I'll see what I can do.

Kent: Maybe that pita place down the street from the hospital? I can grab you one of those chicken bacon ranch abominations you love so much.

Corey: OMG YES. THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU.

Kent: Oh really?

Corey: Well, other reasons too. 

Corey: But it's the main reason.

Kent: Ass.

Kent arrived at the hospital just over a half hour later. He was still fuming about what the sportscaster had said, but most of that frustration melted away when he got to Corey's room. "Hey tiger. Miss me?"

"Like crazy. Come here." Corey waved Kent over impatiently when he stopped to set out the food on the roll-away table. He pulled Kent in for a kiss. 

"Mushy bastard..." Kent grinned and turned back to the bag of fast food.

"Did you miss me?"

Kent winced as he was immediately reminded of the video he had watched, and the comments about him struggling without Corey on the ice with him. "Yeah. A lot." He was grateful to have his back turned to his boyfriend at that moment. Kent took a deep breath before turning back around.

"You're eating with me?" Corey smiled when he saw two wrappers in Kent's hands.

"Hell no. Both of these are for you. Even this garbage is better than hospital food, eat up." Kent wheeled the table over Corey's bed and grabbed one of the drinks from it. "I got us both smoothies though, so I'll drink this and try not to gag while I watch you eat dinner."

"You're the best, Sparky." He eagerly dug in.

"Well, at least you think so..." Kent sighed and sank into the nearby chair.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing..." Kent gave in when Corey gave him an unconvinced look. "Just-- Some things they said on Sports Central after last night's game. Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. The usual. Don't listen to that asshole on Sports Central -- I have _not_ been carrying you this year. You had 91 points this season."

Kent groaned. "So you watched it too, huh?"

"Yup. Saw that Mike whatever-his-last-name guy realize that you've fucked Zimmermann before, too. Priceless. Expect _that_ to go viral."

"Ugh. I'm sorry."

"I thought it was kinda funny." Corey chuckled. "Though if you start playing _too_ well with Bambi we're gonna have to have a little chat..." He teased. He took a big bite and some ranch dressing dripped onto his hospital gown. "Shit. Napkins?"

Kent scoffed and grabbed them from the brown paper takeout bag. "Disgusting..." He shook his head and dabbed the sauce off of Corey's chest. He gave him a quick kiss and frowned at the taste of ranch. "Even worse. I can practically _hear_ your arteries clogging."

"Maybe you should do something to get my blood pumping..." Corey wriggled his eyebrows and took the final bite of his second pita.

"Like this?" Kent slid a hand underneath the table covering Corey's lap. 

Corey gasped. "I was joking, but if you _want_ to..."

"I want to... besides, you've already made one mess. If we're getting you a clean hospital gown _anyway_..."

"Oh, fuck..." 

He tried to move the table out of the way but Kent stopped him. "Nuh-uh-uh. Not so fast. We need some cover in case we're interrupted." 

Corey moaned and writhed in Kent's hand. "I'm not gonna last long. I haven't seen you in four days..."

"Almost _five_ days. Better make the most of it," Kent said as he suddenly removed his hand and left the room. He returned a minute later and closed the door to the hall. "I told the nurse we needed 15 minutes for a private discussion, so we shouldn't have any interruptions."

"Pull the curtain, just in case."

Kent grinned. "Oh? I'm sorry, did you think _you_ were in charge here?" He pulled the curtain halfway so that the view from the door would be obstructed if someone were to enter. "Tsk. Tsk."

"Fuck, Ken..."

"Move the table."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Corey did as he was told.

"Smartass," Kent said as he approached the bed.

Corey pulled him in and kissed him hungrily, both fists gripping desperately at his shirt. _"_ Fuck _,_  I've missed you so much..."

"Save the mushy stuff until _after_  I've sucked your dick." Kent nipped his lip, then pressed Corey's shoulders down into the bed. "Stay still."

Corey responded with an incoherent part-moan part-whimper as Kent started kissing down his neck. He reached up and pulled the hat off of Kent's head so he had a better view and Kent paused.  He took the hat back and tucked it onto Corey's head instead with a grin and a quick peck.

Kent kissed down Corey's chest over the hospital gown while his hands pushed the gown up to his waist. He nipped his boyfriend's skin through the thin fabric. "Everything smells like your fucking ranch dressing..."

"I know," Corey said with a chuckle. "Try not to focus on it, or you might end up with a boner the next time you eat a salad."

"Can't have that..." Kent quickly finished kissing his trail down Corey's body to where his hand were already working. He hooked one arm around Corey's right leg to stabilize it and lifted his left leg over  his shoulder. 

Corey made another sound and dug his heel against Kent's back when he felt his mouth close in around him. "Fuck, Sparky... You're so... Fuck, you're too good at this... You..." Corey arched his back and fell back to the bed. He gripped the railing of his bed with one hand and reached for the napkins on the table with his other. As much as Kent had teased about making another mess of his hospital gown, Corey did not actually want to explain those stains to any of the hospital staff. "Ken, pull back. I'm really close."

Corey tapped Kent's head and offered the napkins to catch the impending mess, but Kent grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. His intense grey eyes made contact with Corey's and Kent doubled his efforts. He had no intention of stopping until his boyfriend was completely spent.

Corey came with a shudder a minute later. He grasped at the napkins, the railing, the sheets, Kent's hair, anything he could reach but never lingering on one item for long. It was not until Kent was finished and placing soft kisses against his hip bone that Corey was able to find any words to say. Even then, it was short. "Now?"

"Hm?" Kent asked as he carefully released Corey's legs and tugged his hospital gown back down to cover him from the waist down again. He pulled the thin hospital blanket over Corey's legs as well, and pulled the rollaway table back over the bed.

"The mushy stuff," Corey said with a chuckle. "Can I talk about how wonderful you are and how much I love you now?"

"No thanks. I don't want to gag." Kent sat down on the edge of the bed.

Corey reached out and rubbed his leg. "Want me to..." His hand slid higher up Kent's thigh.

"It's okay. It's too awkward for you with this bed. I'll take care of it. Make it up to me once you're home." Kent stopped his hand and linked their fingers together instead.

Corey laughed quietly, still a little breathless. "I still can't believe you just did that... I have mouthwash in the bathroom. I know you don't really like the taste..."

"Why do you think I bought the smoothie?" Kent grabbed his cup from the table and took a big sip.

Corey grinned. "You planned that? You're so fucking hot, you little freak."

"Just imagine if the girl at the smoothie shop could read my mind as I ordered..."

"Scandalous!"

Kent chuckled and brought their hands up to kiss Corey's knuckles. "Do you know when you're getting discharged yet?"

"Should be another couple days. They want me to be able to move around on my crutches and right now there's too much pain to get much farther than the bathroom. I'm still not allowed to put any weight on it for a few more weeks after that. Like last time."

Kent shook his head. "I still can't believe this happened again... it hasn't even been a year since your last surgery. It's just not fair..."

"It's never been a matter of fair or not, it's just something that happened." Corey shrugged. "I knew my days with hockey were numbered..." He squeezed Kent's hand. "I'm still glad it was me he hit instead of you."

"Why? I'm not the one with the shitty problematic ankle. I probably would have been fine."

"Maybe, but if you'd have been the one in this bed..."

Kent sighed. "Either way, we're not playing together."

"Yeah but Ken, you have such a long career ahead of you. You're phenomenal. Your years playing with me were always going to be a tiny blip compared to the rest of your career."

"Ugh! Stop comforting me when I'm trying to comfort _you_ , it's fucking annoying!" Kent groaned.

Corey sat up and wrapped his arms around Kent. "I just hate to see you hurting."

"Well, how the hell do you think I feel, asshole? You're _**actually**_ hurt."

"Yeah but you're hurting for _my_ sake. I know it's rough having to face the Schooners repeatedly after what happened, but don't let it distract you."

"But you've been helping me so much out there up until now. I can't--"

"No, I haven't. If anything I've weakened you. You're _stronger_ than this, Sparky. I _know_ you are."

Kent sighed heavily. "You give me too much credit."

"I don't."

"You're too nice to me sometimes."

"True. You're damn lucky to have me," Corey said with a chuckle and nuzzled his neck.

"I am."

Corey pulled back with a frown. "That was your cue to call me a shithead and end the serious conversation."

"I know, but..." Kent leaned close again and gently kissed him. "I wanted to make sure you knew that. I _am_ really lucky to have you... shithead."

Corey laughed and nipped his lip. "Ditto, asshole."

Kent stood and Corey reluctantly let go of his hand. "I should go check in on Kit for a bit and drop off my stuff. Maybe eat some _real_ nutritious food for dinner."

"You're not full already from _your_ lunch?"

Kent responded by giving Corey the middle finger while he took a pointed sip of his smoothie. "Dick."

"Yes, it was."

Kent flicked him in the side of his head. "Do you get the Falcs game here? I'll come back tonight to watch it with you."

"I should get it, but you don't have to come back if it's too much. Rest while you can. The game tomorrow is a big one."

"I'll come back. I might catch a nap with Kit, but I'll be back for the game."

"A cat nap?"

"Ugh. I _knew_ you were gonna fucking say that..." Kent laughed and gave him a kiss. "So lame. See you in a few hours. Get some rest too."

"I will." Corey blew him a kiss and Kent gave him the finger again. "Love you too, cupcake."

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep," Kent said just as a wide-eyed nurse walked in. "Oh shit. That was a joke, I swear. We just-- Fuck. Cor, tell her I was joking."

"He's gonna do it. Don't leave me alone with him."

"Corey!!!"

Corey burst out laughing. "Shoulda blown me a kiss back, asshole."

"For fucks sake..." Kent muttered under his breath. His face turned red, but he blew his boyfriend a kiss in front of the nurse. "I'll come back later."

"To finish me off?"

"You keep saying shit like that and they'll actually ban me from visiting, you know."

"Can't have that." Corey waved him back over to the bed and sat up to kiss Kent one last time before he left.

"Come on, dude. The nurse is right there..."

"It's just Gloria. She's cool with it." Corey kissed him.

"Ugh." Kent shook his head. "You're so annoying..." He left the room but the nurse followed him into the hall.

"Wait! Kent, right?" Gloria tapped his arm. "We met the other day, very briefly."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, that whole night and morning is a pretty big blur. Um... that smothering stuff really was a joke. We just say shit like that sometimes for kicks. I swear I'm not like, dangerous, or whatever."

Gloria smiled. "No, it's okay. Really. It was just nice to see him laughing. He's been pretty down the past few days, as I'm sure you know."

This was news to Kent, but he tried his best to hide his shock. "Yeah," was all he managed to say.

"I just wanted to assure you that I knew you were joking around. No need to worry about getting banned or anything."

"Great. Thanks. I, uh... I should go." Kent hurried on his way, silently wondering why Corey was still putting on such a brave face for him. Was it maybe that he was just bored the past few days? Did he just seem unhappy because there was nothing to do but sit in bed? It seemed plausible. Kent made a note to ask Corey about it directly when he returned that evening. Asking now would make it obvious that Gloria had been the one to tell him. Kent wanted to hear it from Corey himself.

He got to the car and checked his phone. Kent had two missed texts -- one from Lacey letting him know she was back home with Shanks, but that Kit was happy and sleeping on his bed when she left. The other text was from Jack.

Jack: So... I got a delivery today. FOUR cases of wine, Parse?

Parse: Oh good, I wasn't sure if it would get to you while you were in Providence.

Parse: You anniversary IS this week, right?

Jack: It is...

Parse: Did you get the graduation card for Bittle, too?

Jack: Yes. Is some of this wine for his grad too?

Parse: Nah. I got him a gift card for Crate & Barrel. He likes fancy kitchen shit, right?

Jack: ...

Parse: Corey's better at the gift stuff. I didn't want to buy Bittle something stupid so I thought a gift card would work.

Parse: $4000 is good, right? Like, 1k for each year he was in school? It's only 4 years, right?

Jack: What are you trying to do to me, Parse? 

Jack: I have an apartment, there's limited space.

Jack: Where am I supposed to fit 48 bottles of wine and $4000 of kitchen ware?

Parse: No clue. Maybe it's time for you to get a bigger place.

Parse: With a nice big kitchen for your man.

Jack: Speaking of, have you moved into your house yet?

Parse: Last week. Haven't had much time to enjoy it, though. Especially Corey.

Jack: How's he doing?

Parse: He's good... I think.

Jack: Kenny?

Parse: I dunno... he seemed to be doing well, then the nurse made a comment just now as I was leaving that just... seemed off. 

Parse: Like he's faking so I won't worry. I'm gonna go back tonight to watch your game with him, so I'll ask him then.

Jack: Okay. Keep me posted. If there's anything I can do, just ask.

Parse: Will do.

Parse: Good luck with your game tonight. Kick some ass. Game 5. Get it done.

Jack: I hope so. Bits graduates in two days... I don't want to miss it because I'm stuck on a roadie.

Parse: Yeah, he'll break up with you for sure.

Jack: Shut up, Parse.

Parse: Hahaha! Well, extra incentive or whatever. You guys will kill tonight.

Jack: Your turn tomorrow.

Parse: Yeah well... we might have to hold off on battling each other for the Stanley Cup another year. Not looking too promising for me this time around.

Jack: It's not over til it's over.

Parse: Yeah yeah I know. Gotta go. It's a half hour drive to my house from this damn hospital. Good luck again with your game.

Jack: Thanks Kenny.

******

"Yes! Fuck yes! Atta boy, Zimms!"

"Fuckin' beaut!"

A passing staff member poked their head into the room to scold them. "This is a  _hospital!_ "

"Sorry. Our friend's team is heading to the Stanley Cup. He just scored the game-winner," Corey explained.

"In overtime. Fucking _knew_ he was gonna do it. No chance in hell he was missing Bittle's graduation." Kent laughed.

"Well... keep it down. People are resting."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kent dismissed him as he fumbled around in his pockets for his cell phone. "Bittle's phone is probably blowing up right now but..." Kent sent a text anyway, and received a reply a minute later.

Parse: You must be a fucking mess right now.

Bittle: Pretty much! :D

Bittle: I'm just so proud I can't stand it! <3 <3 <3

Parse: Barf.

Bittle: Shut up, Parse.

Parse: Lol! Jack told me the exact same thing earlier.

Bittle: Yet you ignored it...

Bittle: Jack said you sent 50 bottles of wine?

Kent: Well, you sent us a shitload of pies for our anniversary so now we're even.

Kent: And don't let that asshole hide the grad card we sent. It's his own fault if his apartment is too small for everything.

Kent: I told him to buy you a damn house already. I bet he will if you ask him. Dude has zero chill when it comes to you.

Bittle: You're such a pain in the butt sometimes...

Parse: Don't you forget it! hahaha

Parse: Oh shit. Before I forget -- trying to do a little bday thing for Cor if he's out of the hospital in time. Keep Friday open.

Bittle: In Vegas?

Parse: Yeah. Fly out for the night. You guys can see our house.

Parse: I'll even give you guys the guest room we haven't fucked in yet.

Bittle: How generous of you...?

Parse: I'm a kind fucking soul, you know. I do nice thoughtful shit like this all the time.

Bittle: Of course. I'll talk to Jack and let you know if we can make it. Give my best to Corey. I'll text him tomorrow. The rest of tonight will be... busy... celebrating...

Parse: Yeah it will! ;)

Bittle: Good night Parse.

Kent leaned back onto the hospital bed. "It will be nice once you can finally come home. This bed is way too small for both of us."

"Should only be a couple more days. Once they're satisfied with how far I can move I can go. I'm off the IV at least."

"You must be pretty bored here, huh?"

"It's not so bad. I'll be bored at home too, just in a different bed..." Corey sighed.

"Corey..." Kent paused. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Little sore, but otherwise pretty comfortable."

"No, I mean like,  _okay_ okay. You keep acting like everything is fine, but I'm not sure I believe you... You're allowed to be upset about your injury. Don't put on such a brave face all the time. Especially in front of me."

"I'm not."

"It's not like I haven't seen you cry before, you can--"

"I don't  _want_ to cry, Ken. Fuck. I don't want to do _anything_. I don't want to fucking _think_ about it right now. Can we just watch the damn post-game and let me forget for a second what happened?"

"There's a difference between forgetting and avoiding..."

"I know, but relaxing like this is one of the few things I've got going for me right now. Can we please just keep it positive and enjoy the moment a little?"

Kent sighed. "Fine... but we're still talking about this once you're home. I'm worried, that's all."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about winning your next three games so you can face off against the Falcs for the cup. Stay focussed. I don't want to be a distraction to you, or the team."

Kent sighed. "You're not, I just... don't care about hockey as much as I used to. I can't bring myself to care like I should."

"What are you talking about? You live and breathe hockey. You've done so your entire life."

 "Well, maybe hockey isn't the most important thing in my life anymore."

Corey turned his head. "Listen, Ken. That's sweet and really flattering and all... but it's not true. You know that."

"I'm serious! Seeing you on the ice... in that much pain... it put things into perspective. I didn't care about winning the game, I cared that you were hurt. I don't care about winning the cup, I care that you're safe. I care that at least Wallace hurt your leg and not your head... I've watched replays of that hit -- thank god you landed on your back, because you could have easily broken your neck."

"You're making too much of this."

"Well, I'm just telling you how I feel. You're the one always pushing me to be more honest about my feelings and shit." Kent folded his arms across his chest.

Corey sighed. "Okay, I get it. I don't want to fight or argue or whatever. I know you'll worry about me either way, because I'm the same way. I just..." He trailed off and toyed with Kent's soft blond hair instead.

Kent relaxed and nudged up against Corey. "Okay. I don't want to turn this into a whole big thing either. Let's just watch the post-game and then I'll head home for the night."

"Okay."

The voices of Sports Central came back into focus as their conversation stopped. "--impressive year for the Falconers, indeed."

"And I think it's safe to bet that the Seattle Schooners will be the team they'll face in the finals. The Aces would need a near-miracle to come back from this slump."

"I'm going to go ahead and call it right now -- the Falcs will win the cup this year. They're playing a much better game than the Schooners have this past round. Seattle's just not up to their level. The Aces are usually a tough team to beat, but they're just not putting in the effort this round. Maybe they'll win one more game, but I certainly don't see this reaching Game 7. I fully expect the Schooners to win tomorrow's game."

"Who knew that Corey Henderson was the glue holding that team together this year? He came to Vegas with a reputation as someone who did not get along well with his teams -- 'standoffish' was tossed around a lot -- but without him that first line is _struggling._ "

Corey scoffed. "This is bullshit. I'll turn it off."

"Wait!" Kent stopped him from grabbing the remote when Evan Wallace's picture flashed up on the screen. "Fuck. Don't tell me..."

"--suspension has been lifted. Wallace was originally set to be suspended for ten games, which would have effectively taken him out for the rest of the playoffs, but the NHL Commissioner's decision has been overruled. The case was appealed to a neutral arbitrator, where it was argued that Wallace had no _intention_ of injuring Henderson when they collided. With insufficient evidence to prove that the injury was deliberate, the suspension was overturned. Evan Wallace is expected back in the Schooners' lineup for tomorrow night's game."

"That might make the game worth watching all on it's own, Mike. Evan Wallace's presence on the ice might be the kick Kent Parson needs -- he'll be forced to keep on his toes, for sure. No more distractions. If he's still skating around with his head in the clouds, maybe Wallace can knock some sense into him -- that kid needs a good shake to the head to remind him of the player he was back in the good old days, before _**all**_ this nonsense with Henderson started. Am I the only one who misses--"

Corey immediately turned off the television. "Wow. I do _**not**_ want to hear the rest of _that_ sentence."

Kent brought a hand up to his forehead. "Did that seriously just happen? That prick just said on national television that he hopes Wallace 'knocks some sense' into me? So I can go back to the 'good old days' before I met you? Before we dated? Before I came out? Like us coming out had _such_ an impact on _his_ fucking career..."

"He has a point," Corey said, but hurried to explain when Kent gave him a dumbstruck look. "No, I mean, about Wallace -- that piece of shit is going to come after you every chance he gets. You know he will."

"Well, maybe his coaches will talk some sense into him."

"After the way he came after me and got away with it? Not fucking likely."

"Whatever, I can take it. I weigh 180, I'm not _that_ small."

"He's bulked up a bit this year, though. My guess is 230 -- he's got an easy 50 lbs on you, that's not nothing."

"I know, but I've taken hits from him already this year -- and his fucking _Gooner_ buddies. I'll be fine."

Corey sighed. "Fine. Just... be careful. _Extra_ careful."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kent faces Wallace, Corey gets discharged, and more!
> 
> Fun fact: Corey calls Kent "Sparky" as his nickname, but he's also the ONLY person allowed to call him "Ken".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was running super long so I decided to break it into two smaller parts. (Actually ch 7 will probably end up being regular chapter length -- 5k-ish)  
> Sorry for the wait!

Kent begrudgingly headed out of the locker room for an interview between the second and third periods. He had hoped to avoid it, but with Evan Wallace playing again, Kent's opinion was in high demand. He greeted the interviewer and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"That was quite a rough second period. Your team scored twice --one of those coming from you despite a particularly hard check from Evan Wallace minutes before. I'm sure you have a lot of thoughts about having him back on the ice after his suspension was lifted, would you care to share?"

"Not a lot, only one thought, really. It's bullshit. Wallace played with Corey for two years -- he _knew_ about the problems with his ankle -- our whole team did."

"So you disagree with the ruling that the injury was _not_ intentional?"

Kent answered that question with an unimpressed stare. He took a deep breath. "I've been warned to behave, so I'll just say this -- whether we win this game or lose, I know my team should be proud of themselves. They're a great bunch of guys and they've given 110% under unfortunate circumstances and managed to play a _clean_ game. I'd rather lose every game than have a player capable of something so dangerous without any remorse in my locker room again. Can the Schooners be proud of how they got to game five? I doubt it."

The interviewer nodded her head. "And how is Corey Henderson recovering after that injury?"

"One day at a time. We're all hoping he'll be out of the hospital in the next couple of days. I... It will be nice to have him home again."

"Any idea when he'll be back out here with the rest of the team?"

"What?" Kent frowned. He was caught completely off guard by the question. He assumed that the details about Corey's injury were more widely known. "Um, no. No news yet. Like I said, it's all one day at a time right now, but maybe never. It's... Well, everyone's seen the hit that injured him. I don't have to tell you that it's bad."

"Oh." She could not hide her shock at the news either. "Um, uh... The Falconers have secured their place in the finals after their win last night. You, of course, have a long-standing friendship with Jack Zimmermann -- how did you feel about that news?"

Kent wiped at his forehead again, but cracked a small smile. "I'm very happy for Jack, of course. It's been a long time coming. We cheered so loud at the win last night that one of the nurses shushed us. The Falcs have had a great year, they deserve a shot at the cup."

"Are the Aces planning give the Falconers a run for their money in the finals? You and Zimmermann have been known to be competitive now that you play on different teams."

"Well, we'all have to qualify for the finals first. Still, win or lose -- my team can hold their heads high. I'm damn proud of them all."

"Wonderful. Thank you for your time, Kent."

"Thanks," Kent said with a grateful smile before heading back into the locker room, thankful it was over. He sat back down in his stall with a groan.

Cameron saddled up next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore from that last hit."

"Wallace?"

"Yeah. His buddy a few minutes before didn't help either," Kent said as he rubbed his ribs. "That's gonna fucking bruise for sure."

"This is fucking insane. I can't believe he's back on the ice like this. Are the officials blind? Not one fucking guy can see the way he's coming after you?" 

"It's fine. Twenty minutes and we're home for the night." Kent sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hate that Corey is watching this on TV right now. He actually asked me this morning to sit this game out. Like that's even possible. He was convinced Wallace would try to pull something with me."

"And Henny was right! Maybe you should be benched for the last period-- for your own safety, not like because you deserve it or anything... but I'm worried."

"I can take care of myself, Shanks."

"I know, but like... after what he did to Henny..." Cameron squeaked out a small whimper sound. "Please, please, _please_ be careful."

"You say that like he hasn't been coming after you, too. I'm not the only one who should be careful out there."

 "That's different. He's been coming at you way harder and we both know why. Fuck,  _ **everyone**_ knows why, they're just not calling it for what it is."

Kent scoffed. "Well, believe it or not, even homos like me can take a beating and fight back." Brett leaned over from a few stalls down and gave him a concerned look, but Kent did not offer him an explanation.

Cameron frowned. "That's not what I'm trying to say and you know it. Wallace is just...  _ **fixated**_ on you -- he wants to hurt you. I'm worried, Kent. That's all."

Kent softened his defenses. He could not remember a time Cameron had ever called him by his first name. "I know." He sighed and leaned back in his stall. "Twenty more minutes. We can do this."

"Is everything okay?" Brett asked quietly.

"We're good, Bambi. No worries." Cameron assured him.

The team dressed back up in their pads and jerseys and headed out to the bench. Brett gave Kent a small supportive pat on the shoulder and Kent looked at him. "Oh, sorry. was that weird?"

"It's okay. Thanks, Mac." Kent returned the favour with a pat to the rookie's back.

It was towards the end of their first shift on the ice that things went south. Kent had just finished digging out the puck from a couple of Schooners along the boards and he passed it to Brett, when suddenly someone cross-checked him to the back of his neck, sending his head hard into the plexiglas. Kent dropped down to the ice on one knee as he tried to grasp what had just happened and regain some composure, but it only took him a second to realize the Schooner responsible -- Wallace.

Kent staggered quickly back to his feet, bracing himself with one hand against the boards to regain his bearings. "It's just impossible for you to take the high road, huh prick?"

"What're you gonna do about it, faggot?" Wallace smirked and skated in close, shaking his gloves loose on his hands.

"Drop your gloves, I fucking dare you."

"How's Henderson doing?" Wallace asked as he dropped his gloves.

That was the last straw for Kent. He launched himself away from the boards and gripped a handful of Wallace's jersey, landing a quick punch to his former teammate's jaw with his right hand.

Cameron immediately joined in the scrum along with two Schooners, followed by Brzezinski and one more of Wallace's teammates. With the other players busy with their own fights and the officials trying to defuse them all, Kent and Wallace were able to go on uninterrupted.

Wallace landed a few good punches as he forced Kent back up against the boards, breaking the skin under his eye and on his lip. Kent used the boards to brace himself once more, this time twisting while still clutching the jersey until he had knocked Wallace off balance.

Evan Wallace fell to the ice on his back and Kent pounced on top of him. Kent landed punch after punch to his opponent's face until he was forcibly pulled off of him, his knuckles bloodied from Wallace's nose.

The minutes that followed were a blur, and before Kent knew it, he was in the "quiet room" with a cloth pressed to his cheek and lip, getting checked over for a possible concussion. 

"Do you know where you are right now?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah..." Kent raised an eyebrow. The doctor watched him closely without a word. "What? I have to say it?" The doctor nodded. "This is the trainers room. In the arena. In Las Vegas. Do I need to keep going? Nevada, USA, Earth?"

"Okay, good. Do you know who hit you?"

"Which time?"

"When your head hit the boards."

"Well, I couldn't see it, but I'm 99% sure it was Evan Wallace who cross-checked me to the back of the head. Might need to check the tape for that one. The punches were all Wallace, for sure."

"What day of the week is it?"

"Wednesday. Wait, are you-- I don't have a concussion, I promise."

The doctor smiled. "Good. You'll have no trouble answering these questions, then. Do you have a headache? How would you rate your pain on a scale of zero to six, with six being severe and zero being no pain at all?"

"I dunno, like, a three? Maybe four? I _did_ just get punched a lot."

"Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"No."

The doctor continued through his string of questions, then put Kent through some physical tests such as standing on one foot with his eyes closed to be sure he maintained his balance. "Do you remember the five words I told you to repeat earlier?"

"Uh, elbow, bubble, apple, saddle, and uh... fuck."

"Not quite."

Kent groaned. "No, fuck, I meant I was trying to remember the last word. Give me a second, shit! It's  uh..." He closed his eyes and tried to remember the association he had made between the last three words. "Horses like _apples,_  you put a _saddle_ on a horse before you ride it... Oh! Aladdin rode on a magic _carpet!_  Carpet is the last word."

"Okay, now list all the months of the year in reverse order, starting with December," the doctor instructed while making notes on his paper.

"Are you joking? I don't think I could do that properly on a good day. Come on, doc. I'm fine."

"You're probably right, but I must be thorough. You just hit your head, then physically attacked another player despite not typically being a player that gets into fights. You have a headache, slight recall difficulty, and are extremely agitated. These can all potentially signal a concussion."

"I'm agitated because the piece of shit that cost my boyfriend his entire fucking career and got away with it just called me a faggot and tried to fight me."

"Yes, and you broke his nose."

"Good! That's some fucking karma, right there! Every time he picks a fight he gets his nose broken by a gay man. Maybe after five or six times he'll get the picture."

"And the months in reverse order are..." The doctor prompted him to stay on track with the assessment. 

"Okay, fuck. Uh... December, November, October, September... August, Ju...ly, June, May, fuck-- April... March, February, January. Did I get it?"

"Yes." The doctor proceeded through the rest of his assessment as the bustle of the team returning to the locker room could be heard outside. "You likely do _not_ have a concussion, but I'd recommend taking it easy for the next couple of days. If any new symptoms present themselves or if your existing ones worsen, go to the hospital."

"I'm heading to the hospital after the game, anyways."

"You shouldn't drive, to be safe. Do you have someone who will drive you?"

"Yeah, sure. Can I go? I want to know if we tied it up or not."

The doctor sighed. "Alright, you may go."

Kent hurried back to the locker room and was met with an unhappy team. He had missed the rest of the game, and they had lost. "Shit..."

"You okay, man?" Cameron came over as soon as his skates were off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't look like a concussion or anything, but I'm not allowed to drive tonight. Any chance you can swing me by the hospital on your way home?"

"The hospital?! But you said--"

"--To see Corey. I'm fine, I promise. Just banged up on the outside."

Brett interrupted their conversation by coming up and wrapping Kent in a big hug. "I'm really sorry."

"What? You-- What do you have to be sorry for?" Kent's wide eyes peeked over Brett's shoulders at Cameron, hoping he had an explanation.

"We lost every game since I joined your line and if Henderson was playing we would've won for sure and I didn't join in when everyone was fighting and if you hadn't been passing the puck to me you wouldn't have been right there when Evan Wallace came at you and I just messed up everything, I'm so sorry please don't hate me." Brett took a deep breath after his single sentence.

"It's okay, Mac. Really. You've done a great job." Kent patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you, you've worked really hard."

Brett choked back a sob, earning the attention of some other teammates. Everyone was feeling down about the loss, so nobody attempted to chirp him or lighten the mood. Brett suddenly jolted backwards. "Sorry! You're hurt! I shouldn't have just--"

"I'm okay, Bambi. Really. Thanks for the hug, I needed one of those." Kent patted his shoulder and Brett blushed lightly and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm not here to look at your dicks!" A woman's voice announced from the doorway. It was Lacey, and she was searching for Kent. "Hey babe, one sec," she told Cameron before gripping Kent by both biceps. "Are you okay? Call Corey, he's freaking out."

"Shit. I forgot he saw all that on TV... I'm okay. I'll call him in a minute as soon as I get changed." Kent went back to his stall to finish getting ready while Lacey gave her boyfriend a quick hug and a kiss before leaving to wait outside the locker room. Kent gave her a small wave and pointed to the phone in his hand so that she knew he was making the call. "Hey, hun."

Corey's voice was hushed as he whispered into his cell phone for privacy. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I mean, _physically_ , yeah. Aside from a couple cuts on my face..."

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh... I'm gonna come visit you, okay? I should be at the hospital in about 20 minutes."

"Ken?"

"I'm gonna come see you," Kent said and hung up.

True to his word, Kent walked through the door of Corey's hospital room twenty minutes later. "Aww, your poor face. What did that asshole do to my beautiful boyfriend?" Corey tried to lighten the mood with some playful chirps when he saw the bandage on Kent's cheek and his cut lip. 

Kent covered his eyes, sure that he was about to cry. "I've fucked up so much this year. Everything is my fault. I've just been thinking about myself, and I've let the whole team down -- even you."

"Sparky, hey, hey, hey... No. Never. Get over here," Corey said quietly and waved him closer to the bed. "Ken, listen. You didn't let anyone down. We've been eliminated from the playoffs before, it happens. There's always next year, right?"

"Not for you..." Kent crawled into the space Corey had made for him on his bed. "I thought I didn't care at all but I was wrong. I still care. Hockey is my life. I didn't do enough to get us to the finals... and this was probably your last chance to win the Stanley Cup."

"You did your best, that's all you had to do. You're human. That's okay. I'll love you anyway, I swear." Corey kissed his head and twisted carefully onto his side to spoon Kent. "You've had such a big year  _off_ the ice, I'm so proud of you."

"Ugh. Stop saying that."

"Can't. Won't. It's the truth." Corey held him closer. "That fight was super hot, by the way."

"That's creepy." Kent chuckled.

"You were like a knight in shining armour, like, defending my honour or some shit."

"Are you a damsel in distress?"

"My dick was in distress, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my god. _**No**_. No, Corey, I have no fucking clue what that means and I don't _want_ to know."

Corey cackled and kissed the spot behind Kent's ear, causing his boyfriend to squirm a little. "I'm really glad you're not hurt, Sparky. I know sending the _Gooners_  to the finals wasn't the ideal outcome, but I'm so relieved you won't have to see Wallace again for another game in two more days."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you going to get in trouble for that fight?"

Kent yawned. "Not sure yet. They checked me out for a concussion and then I came straight here."

"Do you have to leave soon?"

"Actually, I'm not exactly allowed to drive tonight to be safe in case of the whole potential concussion stuff, so I was thinking I would crash here and then grab my car from the rink tomorrow. It might be a little cramped, but I hope you don't mind."

"When have I ever turned down a chance to have your body pressed against mine?"

"Ugh."

Corey chuckled. "Hey, if you're too cheap to spring for a hotel room then having to listen to me is the price you will pay tonight."

"It's not worth it. I'm gonna pull the plug on you first chance I get," Kent offered another empty threat and they both chuckled.

Corey sighed happily and nuzzled into Kent's shoulder. "The doctor said I should get to go home the day after tomorrow. I'm almost moving around well enough on crutches and have pills for the pain instead of an IV. That's basically all they were keeping me here for."

"Good. That house is way too big to be in all alone. It will be nice to have you home." Kent waited until he heard the slow rhythm of Corey’s breath signal that he had fallen asleep, then took out his phone to surf through twitter.

It would be nice to have Corey home. Kent missed having him nearby as he slept, even if they were not physically touching. It had been difficult to get a good night's sleep during the roadie without Corey at his side, even though Kent had expected it to be easier without being clung to all night long.

\- "Maybe I HAVE been distracted lately. To my fans and @LVAces teammates, I'm sorry. Will try harder next year. I promise."

\- "@SportsCentralOfficial I'm only human. Fuck you."

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted Wallace to get his face busted, not gonna lie. Kent needed to vent some rage. PR is probably not thrilled by the FU tweet, but Steph will convince them to look the other way this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry xmas everybody! In case you missed it last time, I posted three little Cornt ficlets on AO3: one about their vacation in Paris with Zimbits (I might write a second chapter to that someday, but for now it's a one-shot), one is a prequel to Ace of Hearts a couple of months into Kent and Corey's not-quite-relationship, and the third one is about Kent and Corey's failed house-hunting trip (hence why they built a custom home lol)

Cameron turned up the volume on his phone and played the video of Bad Bob speaking the day before. "He's so cool..."

"I really think Kent Parson said it best during their game last night -- can the Schooners be proud of how they won this round? I can't see how. Evan Wallace _clearly_ targetted both Henderson and Parson, and I admit that as a father, I do worry about my own son's safety in the finals if Wallace allowed to play. He is a bigot, plain and simple. Wallace is violent and reckless, and has become a clear liability to his team and the reputation of the Schooners' organization. By using the playoffs for his personal vendetta, he has shown an unfathomable immaturity and lack of respect. Evan Wallace is an embarrassment to his team, the league, and this sport."

"Yes! Fuck! That man is fucking _legendary_ and I'm not talking about his hockey skills!" Cameron could barely sit still in his excitement. "I can't believe I know him!"

"Keep it in your pants, Shanks. Jesus..." Kent shook his head. His phone rang and he answered it with a grin. "Hey, asshole. You almost here?"

"...The GPS says we're about ten minutes away," Bitty's voice replied.

"Oh, shit. Hey Bittle. Didn't expect you to be calling from Jack's phone. Okay, good talk, see you soon."

"Wait! _Obviously_ I'm calling for a reason, don't hang up yet." Bitty groaned. "Will I have access to an oven?"

"Are you making pie?"

"And a birthday cake."

"You can use all three."

"Wonderful! We'll be there in half an hour instead." Bitty said happily. "Honey, loop back to that grocery store. I need supplies." He added to Jack before coming back on the phone. "See you soon!"

"See ya," Kent said with a chuckle. He hung up and turned to his friends lounging by the pool. "Bittle is making pie and cake. They should be here in half an hour or so."

"Bittle?" Brett's ears perked up. "Eric Bittle is coming here?"

"Yeah." Kent eyed him curiously. "...Why? Does that matter?"

"Oh god. Just-- don't put out those cookies I brought. I'm too embarassed."

Kent, Cameron, and Lacey all shared amused grins with each other. "Bambi... Are you a fan of his baking vlog?"

"I, uh... _Well_..." Brett's face turned red. "I wanted to make something for my mom's birthday and I googled what the difference was between brown sugar and regular sugar and found this video and the guy was really cheerful and he mentioned he played hockey and I watched the video and then I've kinda watched every other one since..."

"Holy hell, that's adorable." Lacey laughed.

"Please don't let him try one of those cookies. They're nowhere near his standards, I'm sure. you served that pie for my 'birthday' that he made and it was more incredible than anything I have ever tasted. My cookies will be garbage compared to anything like that."

"No way. They're really good, Bambi. I swear," Brzezinski assured him. "I just had one. It's delicious."

"Please don't let Eric Bittle eat one..."

"Okay, Mac. Got it." Kent put an arm around him.

"You promise?"

"...No." Kent laughed when the rookie let out a whine. "Seriously, kiddo -- they're delicious. Have some fucking confidence in at least one part of your life, okay? You're good at a lot of things."

"Oh god..." Brett covered his face. 

Lacey rolled over onto her stomach on one of the loungers and propped her head up on her elbows. "Stop picking on my baby deer, Kent."

"I'm saying _nice_ things! Shit!" Kent sighed and dramatically threw his hands up in the air as his friends laughed. He checked the time on his phone and glanced back inside the house through the window. "I'm gonna check on how the birthday boy is doing. I thought he'd be ready by now..." 

Kent knocked quietly on the door of the only bedroom they had on the main floor of the house. When they had finally brought Corey home from the hospital that morning, both men quickly realized that the climb up the stairs to their actual bedroom was not going to be possible for a while. Corey was still not allowed to put any weight on his right foot. Their high spirits over Corey coming home were quickly grounded by reality. 

"You're back in bed?" Kent asked when he found Corey stretched out wearing only a towel.

"I don't have any clothes down here, Ken." Corey sighed and continued his staring at the ceiling.

"Shit, that's right. Okay, hang tight -- I'll grab some stuff from upstairs. How did it go?"

"My sponge bath? Fine, I guess? It was awkward trying to wash my hair in that sink, though. Might need to figure out a better system for that -- my neck is killing me."

"Oh? Want a massage?" Kent chuckled.

"Just grab my stuff from upstairs. Please."

Kent winced and left to grab some clothes for Corey to change into. He had considered cancelling the party, but Jack and Bitty were flying out specifically for it, and the other Aces were eager to see Corey out of the hospital. He hoped being around all of their friends might lift his boyfriend's spirits, as well. Kent returned and placed the clothes on the corner of the bed, before crawling up beside Corey.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a minute to see if my boyfriend wants to talk about what's bothering him. I'm worried, fucking sue me."

A grin cracked on Corey's lips. "Fuck, you love me so much. Gross."

"Fuck off. Spill."

 Corey sighed heavily. "Just a bunch of stupid little things. I _am_ happy to home, just... I didn't think about what that would mean. My bedroom is upstairs and I can't sleep in it, my friends are over for a pool party and I can't go in the water, I can't even wash my hair properly..."

"Want me to wash your hair?"

"No, it's good enough. I'll wear a hat anyway."

"What can I do, then?"

"Nothing." Corey stopped Kent's hand as it rubbed over the towel around his waist. "Not in the mood for that, either."

Kent sighed. "Come on, sit up. Let's get you dressed. Everyone is waiting to see you. Brezzy and Janet even brought the girls for the afternoon and they're dying to sign your cast. Come have a couple drinks with your friends and you'll feel a lot better, at least for today."

Corey sat up and reached for the pile of clothes but Kent snatched them out of his reach. "What the hell, Ken? My _arms_ aren't broken, I can dress myself."

"I know," Kent said with a grin. "I want the excuse to touch you a little longer. It's always so much fun _un_ dressing you -- I wanted to see how the reverse feels."

"Yet you call _me_ the weird one..."

"You _are_ the weird one." Kent pulled the t-shirt over Corey's head and kissed him. His hands slid down his torso as he smoothed out the shirt. "Fuck, your abs are amazing, it's not even fair." Corey laughed and his abs flexed beneath Kent's fingers. Kent let out a whimpered moan. "Screw the party. Let's just stay in here..."

Corey chuckled as Kent kissed down his neck. "What's gotten into you?"

" _Nothing._ For over a week. That's the problem. I'm _aching_ to be fucked..." Kent whispered against his ear before nipping his earlobe.

Corey had not been in the mood earlier, but that had quickly changed. He pulled him forward into his lap and grabbed at him as Kent straddled him, still clothed. "And you were worried that your medication would lower your sex drive..."

"Lucky, right?" Kent started to grind down against Corey.

He groaned. "...We don't have anything down here, do we?"

Kent froze. "Fuck. No we don't. I don't want to do this dry. Anything we can use in that bathroom?" Kent looked over at the ensuite bathroom where Corey had just finished washing up.

"No, nothing. We might have to wait until everyone goes home..." He rubbed his hands up Kent's bare thighs to the hem of his swim trunks. "I could return the favour from the day you brought those smoothies to the hospital..."

"Well, I definitely don't want to go back out to the party like _this_..."

"True. I can see how it might 'raise' some eyebrows," Corey teased.

"Ugh."

Kent's phone began buzzing with texts fifteen minutes later, as he and Corey lounged lazily on the bed. He grabbed for it blindly, finally finding it pushed under a pillow during their manoeuvring. He had 5 texts, all from Bitty.

Bittle: Almost there!

Bittle: We're here!

Bittle: [picture sent]

Bittle: This IS your house, right? We've been knocking for 3 minutes.

Bittle: Parse, I swear to god...

Parse: Shit! Sorry! Be right there!

"Shit! They've been waiting out there for a few minutes..." Kent scrambled from the bed and pulled the drawstring tight on his swim trunks.

"Who?"

"A surprise. Hurry, get dressed. Do you need help?"

"I've got it. Go."

Kent hurried to the door and greeted Jack and Bitty. Bitty was dragging a suitcase, and Jack was carrying roughly a dozen grocery bags in his hands. "You guys know you're not staying a week, right?"

"We packed both of our things into one suitcase. Let us in, Parse, my fingers are going numb," Jack told him.

"Right, shit, kitchen is this way." Kent showed them the way and took a few of the grocery bags from Jack's hands. "Your room's upstairs and I'll show you in a minute, but first-- try these cookies." He offered the plate to his guests.

Jack took one, but hesitated taking a bite. Bitty stared at the plate, his hands not moving at all. "...What did you do to them?"

"Nothing! What the hell, Bittle?"

"Shitty made pot brownies once I didn't realize it and I had a _very_ confusing morning..." Bitty continued.

"I didn't put drugs in the fucking food. There are kids here, shit! I didn't even make the damn cookies. You're the big baking expert -- just try them and tell me what you think, this is important." Kent wiggled the plate impatiently until Bitty took one and he and Jack both took bites. "Well?"

"These taste really familiar..." Jack mused.

Bitty's eyes lit up. "They taste like my MooMaw's butter pecan cookies!"

"Is that a recipe you've talked about on your vlog?" Kent asked. Bitty nodded his head as he took another bite. "Then they probably are. Listen..." Kent checked over his shoulder to be sure Brett was still outside. "My rookie is apparently a big fan of your baking and had a little panic moment when he found out you were coming. He worries about absolutely everything, so please be nice to him."

"I'm nice to everyone."

"Not to me."

"Meh..." Bitty shrugged his shoulders and then laughed. "I'm joking. Thank you for inviting us over. Where's Corey?" Bitty asked as he gave Kent a hug.

"Still getting ready. He should be out soon. He's gonna be so surprised to see you guys." Kent moved on to hug Jack as well. "Hey Zimms."

"Nice to see you, Kenny." Jack smiled. 

Kent grabbed the suitcase from Bitty's hand and started towards the stairs. "I'll show you to the guest room. You can do whatever and then come down when you're ready and I'll introduce you to everyone."

"And you said one of your friends is a fan of my vlog?"

"Yeah, Brett, my rookie. Don't get too excited though, it's not like he grew up with a poster of _you_ on his wall."

"He had a poster of you on his wall as a kid?" Jack asked. "Doesn't that make you feel old?"

"Yes. Very. Thank you for that, Jack. Not to mention that he's the sweetest kid ever and all these stupid fucking paternal instincts keep popping up and shit."

"Oh. My. God." Bitty laughed.

"Fuck off, Bittle."

"Wait, so when you said there were kids here... were you talking about your teammate???" 

Kent scoffed. " _No._  Brezzy and his wife brought their daughters. They're like, 4 and 6 or something."

A small squeak came out of Bitty's throat and Jack laughed. "You want to babysit, don't you?"

"Desperately!" Bitty replied as Jack put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Well, if you want to stick around for a few extra days, I'm sure they'd take you up on that offer. Corey would be happy too, I'm sure. I know Jack has to hurry back for practice tomorrow night, but you're welcome to stay longer if you want. I'll even take you to some tacky place on the strip for a graduation drink that's almost as tall as you."

"We'll see." Bitty laughed.

"Change into your swimsuits and come downstairs when you're done. The pool is fantastic. Have a swim first before you go full-Bittle with the kitchen. Or, better yet, use the summer-kitchen-ish bar area over by the pool. It opens up right where everyone is sitting and it has an oven, just a single one, but still."

"Oh, wonderful!"

Kent went downstairs and started sorting through all the things Bitty had bought from the grocery store. He put what needed to stay cool in the fridge and set the rest of the items out in neat lines across the counter. Jack came downstairs first. "Bits has some more stuff in the suitcase. He insisted on bringing his rolling pin from home."

Kent chuckled. " _Of course_  he did. What do I owe your for all this stuff?"

"It's fine. It's on us." Jack came up beside Kent and idly helped him take ingredients out of the bags. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Bitty showed me your Twitter thing after your last game..."

"Are you checking up on me, Zimms?"

"Do you _need_ to be checked up on?"

Kent sighed. "I'm doing well, I swear, just... it's been more stressful than normal lately."

"I could tell."

"How?"

"Well, I saw Evan Wallace's face after your last game, for starters."

"He fucking deserved it."

"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, Kenny."

"He ended Corey's career. I broke the prick's nose. That's hardly an eye for an eye, Jack. That piece of shit got off pretty damn easy."

"I've never seen you react like that before. You _never_ get into fights. I'm worried."

Kent snapped at him. "Fuck, Jack, I get it. Okay? You're the fucking poster boy for mental health and good choices  _ **now,**_  but not everybody can live up to your fucking standards. Even **_you_** couldn't up until a few short years ago. I'm allowed to be pissed off about what happened."

"I never said that you weren't, I just said I was worried."

"All the fucking times I let you vent out your frustrations with school or your dad or whatever and just-- Ugh. Things are bad right now, Jack, okay? A lot of shit running through my head and I don't need you picking a fucking fight on top of that."

Jack took a calm quiet breath. He was not trying to start a fight, and Kent knew that too. "What _do_ you need?"

Kent sighed. "A fucking time machine, for starters, so I can go back and stop Corey from getting injured. Better yet, go back and smack some sense into myself from a year ago so I wouldn't push him so hard after his surgery. Maybe if he had more time to heal up slowly, his ankle would have been strong enough to handle that hit."

"That wasn't your fault. Evan Wallace is 230 pounds and slammed directly into Henderson's ankle -- there's only one possible outcome from something like that, and it happened."

"Then I need Wallace to be held accountable for what he's done... but he won't be. That shithead essentially committed a hate crime and the NHL is just letting him get away with it. And why? Because more people secretly agree with his opinions than not. Because it's okay to show Corey writhing on the ice in fucking agony on TV but 'inappropriate' for me to kiss him. What's so good about Wallace anyway? Corey is ten times the hockey player and a thousand times the man Wallace could ever be. And I need--" Kent caught himself when he heard Bitty coming down the stairs. "Never mind."

"Kenny. Tell me," Jack urged him quietly. "Hey, Bits? Can you give us one more minute?"

"Oh, sure sweetheart. Take you time!" 

"Um, I didn't really get to finish giving the ten cent tour, but if you go to that door off the left of the living room you can check out the bar area. Let me know if that's something you think you can work with." Kent told him and watched until he left the room. A faint squeal could be heard when Bitty walked through the door. "I guess he likes it. You know, Zimms... you really should look at getting something like that when you buy him that house."

"We'll discuss that later. Don't change the subject. Kenny..."

Kent sighed. "I just... I need Corey to actually tell me what's on his mind instead of dismissing it with small excuses like saying he's frustrated by sponge baths and not be able to swim in the new pool. I know this is bothering him, but he won't talk to me about it."  


"Maybe he just doesn't want to worry you."

"Yeah. That's what Shanks and Lacey said too... but I love that stupid asshole -- I'm _allowed_ to worry and he's not _letting_ me."

Jack snickered softly. "You've changed so much, and yet in some ways, you're the same as always."

Kent frowned at him. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"You're supposed to know him better than anyone, and it's driving you crazy that you don't know what he's thinking right now."

"Ugh. Fuck you, Jack. Seriously." Kent groaned and dragged his hands down his face. That was exactly Kent's problem. All of these years, and Jack could still call him out somehow. "Not fair."

"Give him time."

"I don't want to. I'm worried _now._ "

"I thought I lost my chance at the NHL once too, remember? You know what definitely did _not_ help? Being forced to discuss it over and over before I was ready to deal with what had happened. Give Henderson some time... he will absolutely confide in you when he's ready."

Kent sighed heavily. "I really hope so."

"He will," Jack reassured him.

"Okay. I'm holding you to that, you know?" Kent bumped his forehead against Jack's shoulder, then slung an arm around him. "Let's go find that boyfriend of yours. Gotta hide you guys away while I get Corey."

"I think Bittle is the bigger surprise here..." Jack laughed.

"Well, obviously -- those two losers get along _way_ too well -- but seeing _you_ would still spoil the surprise that _Bittle_ is here, so go hide in the bar area with him like a good boy." Kent shooed him through the door to Bitty and headed for Corey's temporary room. He opened the door just as Kent was about to go in, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Whoa! Oh, good. All ready?"

"Yeah."

"You scared the shit outta me."

Corey chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Sorry, Sparky."

"Whatever. So... you good? Looking forward to a relaxing day with friends and non-alcoholic drinks to help your pain meds go down?"

"Absolutely." Corey kept his left crutch tucked carefully under his arm as he reached up and tugged his cap down a little and adjusted his sunglasses. He looked around the living room and kitchen area. "Where's Bittle?"

" _What?!_ How did you know?!"

"Um... the mountain of baking supplies on the kitchen counter..." Corey grinned.

"For fucks..." Kent shook his head. "They're hiding by the bar. Go lay down outside and I'll get them out there." He led Corey out to one of the loungers on the patio and carefully helped him ease down and put his feet up. "Wait here. All that planning..." He grumbled as he walked away, but Kent was not really angry.

"Time?" Bitty asked when he saw Kent.

"Yeah, he already knows. Follow me," he instructed and led them outside. "Ta-da!"

Bitty scurried over and gave Corey a hug, immediately taking a seat beside him and chatting about how he was feeling, and giving Corey a chance to discuss his favourite topic that always bored Kent to tears -- the heat in Vegas compared to the heat in Georgia.

"Um...?" Kent looked to Jack, and Jack shrugged. "Okay so I'll start with introducing just you, I guess?" He asked with a laugh. "Everybody, this is Jack. Jack, here we've got Shanks -- Cameron Shanker, and Corey's sister Lacey. Brett MacNamara is our rookie, not sure if he was on our roster last time we played you. The guy in the pool is Jeff Brzezinksi, and that's his wife Janet and their daughters in with him."

Brzezinski hopped out of the pool and dried himself with a nearby towel on his way over when he noticed Corey was outside and the newest guests to the party. He extended a hand to Jack. "Hey, I guess we've sort of met before. We shouted a bunch of obscenities at each other from the benches during our last game. You can call me Brezzy, if you want." He laughed and shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you. Call me Jack." He smiled back. "Bits, come meet everybody." 

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Bitty turned red when he noticed the other people nearby. He hopped out of his chair and promptly joined Jack, tucking against his side with an arm around his waist. "So rude of me, I'm so sorry."

"No worries, Bittle." Kent started the introductions over. "This is Jeff, you can call him Brezzy. That's his family in the pool, you can meet them later."

"That's my baby sister over there and Shanks, her boyfriend slash Kent's teammate," Corey pointed out. "And our rookie, Bambi."

"Bambi?"  


"Brett MacNamara. We call him Mac or Mackey or Macker too," Kent explained. "Everyone, this is Eric Bittle. Mac already knows that, of course."

"Oh, right! You made those cookies!" Bitty beamed at him.

Brett immediately turned red and covered his face. "You promised you wouldn't give him one!"

"I promised the exact opposite," Kent reminded him. "They're _good_ , Bambi. Chill out."

Bitty let out a small sympathetic sigh. "Really, they were delicious. You did a wonderful job." He smiled at Brett, but the teenager's hands remained covering his eyes. "I have a birthday cake and a couple pies to make, any chance I could ask for your help with them? You sure seem to know your way around an oven."

Brett slowly lowered his hands. "Really?"

"I was going to make some cookies too, but I think you have that covered just fine."

"... _They're your recipe,_ " Brett whispered as his face flushed bright red again.

"I recognized the taste. They're _just_ like my MooMaw used to make whenever I would go over there as a kid. Felt like I was right back in her kitchen again." Bitty smiled again, and this time Brett saw it.

The rookie smiled back shyly. "I-- okay. I'd be happy to help."

"Great!" Bitty stood up. "Ready to get started?"

"Oh, um, sure. Yes. I am. Yes."

Bitty chuckled and stopped to give Jack's arm a little squeeze as he walked by. "You know where I'll be."

"Do you need help, Bits?"

"I've got an _excellent_ helper, but thanks for the offer, sweetheart." Bitty gave him a little wink and Jack chuckled. "Let's go, Brett."

"Okay," Brett followed him obediently, pulling on a tshirt as he walked.

Kent turned to Jack once they had gone. "Bittle isn't like, one of those people who looks really sweet but turns crazy in the kitchen, right? He's gonna be nice if Mac screws up?"

"Nothing to worry about, Kent. He's very patient. If he can teach half a dozen college guys with no skills how to make a thanksgiving turkey, he can definitely handle one rookie that can already bake."

"Good."

A playful grin tugged at Jack's lip. "Your son is in good hands." He started to snicker, proud of his own chirp.

"Fuck off, Zimms."

"Oh my god, you noticed it too?" Cameron jumped into their conversation. "I used to call Kent and Corey my 'hockey dads' because they're always looking out for me, but it's completely different with Bambi. They're like, _brotherly_ with me, but they're seriously _fatherly_ with him. Especially Kent. Always checking up on him, even though I live in the same building and can easily keep an eye on the guy."

"We're not that bad," Corey protested.

"Ehhh, you're pretty bad." Lacey laughed at them.

"You guys should adopt an _actual_ kid if you want to be dads so badly," Brzezinski teased them.

"We've talked about it," Corey said, and everyone else fell silent. Kent gave him a glare. "Well,  _I've_ talked about it -- Kent doesn't want to."

"You don't want to talk about it, or you don't want to have kids at all?" Cameron asked Kent.

"Wow this is so not the time and place to get into this whole thing."

"But you love kids. You're so good with them."

"That's true. You're adorable with little kids. It's super weird to see, but **_so_** cute," Corey said with a chuckle.

"Cor, seriously. Not now."

"But--"

"Dick clause."

"Fine."

"Um... what?" Brzezinski laughed.

Brett returned at that moment. He had been sent by Bitty to ask about something, but everything had slipped his mind when he heard those words. "Claws?!" He paled. "Why? That sounds so painful!"

"Some people are into that kinda thing," Cameron explained with a grin.

"True. I had--" Brzezinski paused to check over his shoulder that his wife and children were out of earshot. He turned back and spoke a little quieter to be safe. "I had this ex girlfriend who was into like, _clamps_ and shit. It wasn't really for me, but to each their own, I guess."

"But why would you ever want... claws... by your...?" Brett's eyes were wider than any of his teammates had seen before. He looked truly horrified. "...I don't think I understand gay sex, you guys."

The group erupted in laughter, Corey to the point that tears were streaming down his face. "Bambi, no-- it's not-- holy hell, I can't-- I can't even-- ahahahaha!"

"What can I say? They're into some pretty kinky shit, baby deer."  Lacey cackled when Brett's eyes went even wider somehow.

"Stop making Bambi think we're total freaks. Jesus Christ!" Kent smacked her leg before turning to Brett. " _Clause_ , Mac. Like in a contract or something. C-L-A-U-S-E. No sharp objects involved. They're messing with you. It's just a code word we have that means we'll discuss something later. Like pausing it until we're alone."

"Like a safe word?"

Kent smacked his own forehead as the others burst into laughter again. "Bambi, you gotta work with me here..."

"But you called it a _dick_  clause, so I thought..." Brett whispered the one word especially quiet.

"That's just the code word. I'm not gonna explain how it came about, but it's nothing like a safe word."

Corey piped up. "Well, it's like an _emotional_ safe word..."

"Corey, fuck off for the love of God you are not helping right now," Kent scolded him and Corey laughed. Kent groaned, but deep down, he was relieved to see Corey was having such a good time already. "Mac -- I thought you were helping Bittle in the kitchen. What happened?"

"Oh! Um. I was supposed to ask about something, but then everyone was talking about sex stuff and I forgot why I was here."

"If we're going to get technical, sex is  _literally wh_ y you're here." Brzezinski snickered. "Sometimes, when two people love each other very much, they drink so much wine while celebrating their first wedding anniversary seven years ago that they forget to use birth control and end up with an adorable oops #1 currently wearing an Elsa bathing suit." He waved at his family in the pool. "Hi sweethearts! Daddy loves you!"

Brzezinski caught his daughters' attention when he called out to them, and they noticed Corey was outside when they turned around. They scrambled out of the pool and hurried over. "Uncle Corey!!! Can we sign your cast? Happy birthday-- Ahh!"

Brzezinski scooped up his daughters under each arm and pulled them back onto his lap and they squealed. "Soggy munchkins stay away from the cast. Dry off first, then you can sign it."

"Okay daddy." Kent tossed two towels directly over their heads and they giggled. "Uncle Kenny!"

"Uncle Kenny, eh?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah, well, I figured I should relax the 'who can call me Kenny' policy a little. I'm sure your kids would have done it anyway. Most people still call me Kent or Parse or whatever, but I don't mind if they don't."

"Why the change?" 

Kent shrugged with a small laugh. "My therapist asked why it mattered so much to me and I honestly didn't have an answer. I don't know, I have a lot of important people in my life now, more than just you. Sorry, bro."

Jack laughed. "Understood. Good. I'm happy for you."

"Shut up, Zimms. I didn't ask you to get all sentimental and crap." Kent grinned when Jack laughed again.

Bitty came outside to see what was taking Brett so long to ask the question, but unfortunately for him, his boyfriend was now in a playful mood. "Phew, it is hot out here. Brett, did you-- Ahhh!!! Jack Laurent Zimmermann! Put me down this instant!" He laughed.

"Where should I put you down? Over here?" Jack hovered Bitty over the pool.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare..."

"How long til you need to take that cake out of the oven, Bits?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Where's your phone?"

"I left it inside." Bitty plugged his nose, fully aware of how this was ending.

"Perfect," Jack said with a grin as he tossed Bitty in the pool, then jumped in after him.

Kent turned back to the rest of the group. "Keep an ear out for that cake timer, Bambi. Those two are going to be off in their own little world for a while." He sat down next to Corey and put his arm around the back of his lounger. Kent played idly with the tufts of hair poking out from the back of his snapback. Corey grinned at him and Kent smiled back.

"Yeah, that must be _super_ annoying..." Lacey grinned and rolled her eyes at them.

"What?" Kent frowned.

"You guys do that all the time."

"What?" Corey laughed. "No way. Not a chance. Not like  _that --_ not like, in front of other people."

"No, no, totally not in front of other people..." Cameron said and everyone burst into laughter. Even Brett laughed shyly at their expense.

Kent scoffed. "Oh, come on. There's no way."

"Sure, sure. So, Henny, about that entire conversation we were having before Kent sat down and you guys got lost in each other's eyes..." Brzezinski teased and everyone laughed again when the couple’s faces turned red. "It's really great you were able to get out of the hospital in time for your birthday. How long were you in last time?"

"Two weeks."

"And this was what, a week and a half? If they kept you for 2 weeks for a surgery, I expected they'd keep you even longer for surgery plus an existing injury."

Corey’s shoulders stiffened and Kent noticed him subtly tense up. "Well, that's because my recovery isn't as important this time around. My career is over. As long as I heal well enough for day to day life, anything beyond that doesn't matter."

Cameron winced at the thought. "Hey, that's not set in stone or anything, right? Let's give you a chance to heal first, 'kay?"

Corey sighed, already exhausted by everyone insisting that point. "I'm done, Shanks. The sooner you all accept that the sooner we can move on."

"Do you need a hug, Uncle Corey?" Brzezinski's eldest daughter asked.

His expression softened and he smiled at her. "Sure, kiddo. Thanks."

She hopped off her chair and whispered to her sister, but was loud enough for everyone to hear. "You go hug Uncle Kenny. He looks sad too."

"Aww, thanks girls. That's very sweet." Kent smiled again as he got a hug too.

"Can we sign your cast  _now?_ "

Corey chuckled. "Sure."

"I'll go grab a marker." Kent excused himself to the house in search of one. Once inside and out of sight from the others, he took a moment to himself, leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh and closing his eyes. 

Brett came in a minute later and found Kent. "Sorry, I... Um, I was checking on the cake. Um... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bambi."

"That sounds like a lie, but okay. If you don't want to talk about it..." Brett hovered in the doorway.

Kent groaned quietly. "What? I don't want to talk about it."

"No, just, I remembered what I was supposed to ask you before all that sex stuff. Do you have food colouring? Eric Bittle needs it for the icing."

"Food colouring? No. And you don't have to say his full name all the time, just call him Bittle. He's an athlete too, he's used to the last name thing."

"I'm just so nervous. He's so talented and nice. I haven't been this nervous since meeting _you_."

Kent could not help but laugh. He had to admit, he was still baffled by Brett's childlike naïveté sometimes, but it was nice to have him around. Especially now that he seemed to be settling in and getting more comfortable with the team. "Listen, Mac. Bittle is nothing to be afraid of. He is painfully nice to everyone, even me most of the time."

" _Even_ you?"

"That's a story for another time," Kent said with a chuckle. He shuffled through a few drawers until he found a black marker. "C'mon Bambi. Let's get back to the party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out those other ficlets if you haven't yet! They're all under my "tumblr fics and prompts" series on here. Have I mentioned how much I love that people send me Cornt things when I ask for prompts? So cute.   
> I hope everyone has happy holidays! Merry Xmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates have slowed down so much. I promise I'm still plugging away at this! Now that I'm out of training at work I don't really have much time for breaks, so my writing time is seriously chopped down. Still, i hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

"Does Bittle think I'm bi? I don't understand what I'm looking at right now," Corey whispered to his boyfriend as they stared at his birthday cake. It was decorated with lightly tinted pink and purple icing and fresh blueberries and raspberries. "Do you think he makes bi flag coloured cakes for Zimmermann and just did it out of habit?"

Kent laughed. "No clue. So weird. Go get settled in at the table, I'll call everyone else in a second." He hesitated for a minute inside the bar area of the house and then followed Corey to the dining table rather than call their guests inside just yet. "Hey, Cor... do we need to talk?"

"About what?" Corey let out a groan as he dropped into the chair and slid his crutches underneath the table.

"You _know_ what."

"About how you never want to have kids?" Corey knew that was not what he was getting at, but felt the need to point out a topic that Kent was not eager to talk about either.

"Corey, fuck, I'm being serious here..." He sat down in the chair next to him with a sigh. "And I never said _never_...but it's complicated. And with our schedule it was never an option. Can't exactly take a baby on a roadie, you know?"

"Well that's not really a problem anymore, is it?"

"I know things seem really bad right now, but--"

"Dick clause, Ken."

"We're going to have to talk about this eventually."

"Yeah, but not now. I just-- I _can't_ do this right now. Please?"

Kent sighed softly. "Maybe after everyone leaves? I _want_ to give you time to process everything and shit, but I can't help it. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, okay? I don't need you fussing and fretting and shit like that over me. That's seriously the _last_ thing I want."

"Okay. I'll try to cut back a bit, if that helps. Give you a little independence. That doesn't mean you get to try doing anything risky. Promise you'll ask for my help if you need it."

Corey chuckled. "Okay, Sparky. I promise." He kissed him and touched their foreheads together, his hand still resting on the back of Kent's neck. "I really love you, you know?"

"Hadn't occurred to me. Thanks for letting me know." Kent grinned, then paused for a moment. "Yeah. Me too."

"You really love yourself?"

"I was obviously talking about you, shithead." Kent laughed. "Okay, enough of the mushy crap. I really want you to have a fun day today. Everyone's here because they love you and are happy to see you out of the hospital on your birthday."

"I know."

"Is it too much? I wanted to surprise you with everyone coming over, but I guess I should have considered how you would be feeling your first day home from the hospital. I can send everyone home after cake, The Brezzy Bunch have to leave then anyway, and Shanks and Lace will understand. Jack and Bittle will give us space too, if I asked. Bambi might be a _little_ heartbroken, but--"

"Sparky, no. It's okay." Corey chuckled. "I'm having fun, really. It's been a great distraction for the most part, too. Stop fussing."

"Right, right. Okay." Kent gave him a peck on the lips and stood from his chair. "Sit tight, I'll go call everyone in."

Once everyone gathered at the table, Bitty brought the cake in while they all sang the Happy Birthday Song. Corey asked for the little girls' help blowing out the candles when he noticed them staring hopefully at the cake. "Did you make a wish?" Kent whispered with a grin.

"I did."

"What was it?"

"If I tell, it won't come true. You'll have to try to guess it tonight," Corey whispered back in his ear. Kent chuckled and rubbed Corey's leg underneath the table.

"Uncle Corey! Do you like purple? It's my favourite colour too!"

"It's not bad," he replied with a laugh. "This was certainly unexpected."

"You didn't have any food colouring so I used some juice from the berries." Bitty laughed. "I hope you don't mind."

"My best friend at school is Jacob and his favourite colour is pink. He has a pet gecko."

"A gecko? He sounds really cool." Corey smiled at the young girl.

"Yep!"

Janet let out a squeaked moan when she took a bite of the cake. "Oh my gosh! This is _delicious_ , Eric!"

"Thank you." Bitty smiled before taking a bite himself. "You know, a hundred years ago, pink was considered a 'boy' colour. Red was considered masculine, and baby boys were dressed in pink because it was a lighter shade. Baby girls wore lots of blue instead."

"Wow! You're so smart, Eric Bittle." Brett watched him from across the table with wide eyes. "No wonder you went to university."

Bitty laughed. "Oh lord, no, I'm not that smart. I just had to listen to my friend Shi-- uh, 'Mr. Knight' work through a presentation for one of his Women and Gender Studies classes on the subject. After hour four, it found a permanent spot in brain."

Jack snickered. "Someone shoulda warned you to hide when he had a presentation to practice for..."

"Yes, _someone_  should have, Mr. Zimmermann. I noticed you were nowhere to be found in the Haus that night."

"It was like a rite of passage when you lived there. Everyone had to do it at some point."

Bitty chuckled. "Oh well, it wasn't so bad having someone to talk to while I was so busy baking. Or, well, have someone talking _at_ me, at least."

Kent smiled. "Knight? Is that the guy with the moustache and the hair? I only know his nickname."

"Yes. You remember?"

"Yeah of course. The dude likes to talk, he caught me on that gross couch for two hours the first time I visited Jack," Kent explained.

"Oh lord, yes! Wasn't that couch just _awful?_ We finally replaced it last year! I've rarely been happier in my entire life!"

"I showered for 45 minutes after sitting on that thing. Bittle, no joke, I got _tested_  after I got home just to be safe."

"Funny, because the first time I met you, you were sitting on that couch."

"So were you. I got caught in a selfie-mill, what was your excuse?" Kent grinned.

"One of those people getting the selfie with you. I _was_ super excited to meet you."

Kent chuckled and offered a vague explanation to the table. "I made a bad second impression on Bittle. But we're good now, right?"

"Yeah, we're good." Bitty smiled.

The Brzezinskis had to leave after cake for dance class, but the others stayed behind well into the evening. Wine was opened with dinner and continued to flow. 

"Wait. Shit. Bambi, are you drunk?" Kent asked when he noticed the rookie stumble on his way back from the bathroom and then giggle as though it were the funniest thing he had ever done. 

"I think so. I just got stuck in the bathroom. I kept trying to unlock the door and it just... wouldn't unlock??? I tried five times and then it worked." He giggled again.

"You guys trashed too?" Corey asked his sister and Cameron, who both nodded. "Okay, well that's settled -- you're all crashing here tonight." 

"You guys can take the other spare room. Bambi can sleep in the master bedroom, I'll be down here with Corey tonight."

"Why does Bambi get the biggest bed? He's just one person, we should--" Cameron started to object.

"Because, nobody is allowed to fuck in that bed but us, Shanks." Kent smacked him playfully in the back of his head. "He's the only one I can trust up there, unless any of you people in committed relationships are planning on propositioning him for a threesome tonight."

"Hey, don't knock 'em till you try 'em. Threesomes can be fun sometimes." Lacey laughed and sipped her wine. "But sorry, Bambi, that's not in cards."

Kent scoffed. "Who says I haven't tried one?"

"No way. When?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, when?" Corey asked.

"Good question. When?" Jack asked as well.

"Uh..." Kent laughed awkwardly. This was a strange topic to discuss in front of his boyfriend, his ex, and his ex's new boyfriend.

"So this wasn't with Jack?" Corey asked.

"I assumed it was something he tried with you," Jack answered back with a shrug.

"Fuck, no, shit, okay -- it was during my little _experimental_ phase in between you two."

"So in between Jack and Henny you were in between two other guys? Literally?" Cameron laughed, very pleased with his own joke.

"Yeah. One of my bar adventures, drunkenly hooking up with strangers in cities that I was the least likely to be recognized." Kent checked the room, but thankfully Brett did not seem to be listening.

Jack frowned. "That sounds really risky, Kenny..."

"Yeah, well, after seven year of waiting for _you_ and getting nothing to show for it..." He shrugged. "It was a quick phase. I started hooking up with Corey a couple months later and the rest is history."

"Yeah, but..."

"I always used condoms. I was safe about it." 

"Safe aside from the whole 'going home with total strangers' bit," Corey pointed out. Kent glared at him. "I know, I know. I'm not trying to slut-shame you or anything, I'm just very relieved that none of those guys had a collection of heads in their fridge. I don't care how many guys you've slept with, or that you had a threesome -- in fact, you _definitely_ need to tell me about that in more detail later."

They all moved from the table to the living room, accompanied by more bottles of wine. Cameron was already distracted by the new details of his girlfriend's past. "Twice? You've done it twice? Like, what configuration?"

"Once with two guys, once with another girl," She replied as she topped up her wine glass. Lacey looked up to find a nervous look on her boyfriend's face that she had not expected to see. "Sweetie, it's fine. All in the past. I am _very_  satisfied with you."

"Yeah?"

" _Oh_ yeah." She winked at Cameron.

"Aaand this is why you're not allowed to crash in our bed tonight," Kent said as he opened another bottle of wine. "Bittle? Jack? Ready for more?"

"I'm not sure if I should..." Jack stared, contemplating the bottle in Kent's hand. Bitty eagerly offered  up his own glass. "Maybe _one_  more..."

"Nobody else is gonna tell if you get drunk, Zimms. Safe space and all that shit. I think you've more than proved yourself since your NHL debut. We can celebrate Corey's birthday and your team making the finals and Bittle's graduation all at once. Deal?"

"Deal," Jack finally agreed and and held up his glass. "But, Kenny... about what you said before..."

"Fuck, Jack, this is not the time to get all serious and shit. We're good, okay? Everything is good. You don't have to apologize or anything."

"I--"

"We both had a bad time that night. I acted out afterwards by sleeping around a bit -- _**I** _ did that. You didn't push me into risky behaviour, that's not on you. Everything worked out in the end. I'm just happy we're friends again. Please don't dwell on that party or anything I did after that -- or any _one_ , for that matter. And really, when you look at it, if I hadn't been sneaking out to cruise that night, I never would have hooked up with Corey, but look at us now."

"Yeah, you've got yourself a real meet-cute with that story, Parse."

"Shut up, Bittle." Kent laughed.

"Listen, we both know Jack isn't going to get _drunk_ , so where's your glass? Are you drinking with me or not?" Bitty maintained purposeful eye contact with Kent as he took a particularly big sip of wine.

"I'm not really drinking tonight. Corey's still on pretty strong pain meds, so I don't want him to be the only sober one in a room full of drunks -- especially since Bambi apparently got sloshed over dinner." Kent chuckled and looked over at Corey. "Speaking of, what can I get you, Cor?"

"A drunk boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"Fucks sake, Ken. Go drink. I'm not some pregnant woman forcing her husband not to drink in solidarity. Have fun, just as long as you're not so drunk you forget about my birthday wish."

"You haven't told me your birthday wish."

"Exactly. So stay alert enough that you can keep guessing tonight." Corey winked at him.

"Oh? Well then..." Kent grinned. "I should probably grab some more of your stuff from our room before I have to worry about climbing the stairs tipsy."

"Yeah. You really should. Get anything you think I might _want_ you to get."

"Don't worry, bros. You're super subtle. Nobody in this room knows what you're talking about," Cameron teased.

"I bet they're talking about that claw," Brett piped up matter-of-factly. The others in the room burst into laughter, except Bitty, who had missed the original misunderstanding that afternoon. 

Jack whispered into his ear and soon he too was laughing. "Oh lord, that's too funny. Brett, you poor sweet thing."

"Mac, for the last time, for the love of God -- it's C-L-A-U-S-E. Not _claws_. There are no sharp objects involved when two guys have sex -- we are normal human beings. Now excuse me for a minute."

Brett took a seat next to Corey on the couch after Kent went upstairs. "I'm really sorry. Is he mad at me? You guys always make jokes about things, so I never know when it's serious or not. I'm really sorry. I don't think you guys aren't normal. You're so nice. I'm happy you're home from the hospital and you're such a great guy. I'm going to hug you now." Brett snuggled up and wrapped himself around Corey's arm. He rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "My face feels warm and I can't feel my nose..."

"Probably 'cuz you're drunk, kiddo." Corey chuckled quietly. "Feel free to go to sleep, if you want. I'm certainly not going anywhere."

Brett sighed and nuzzled his head closer. "Just until the room stops spinning. I'm so happy this team hugs. I miss hugs. My team in juniors would've beat me up if I hugged someone..."

Corey stifled a whimper. "Well, rest easy Bambi. Nobody here's gonna do that."

"Okay. I trust you."

Kent came down the stairs at that moment and found Brett curled up beside Corey. "Um... okay?" 

"Can we keep him, Sparky? Please? I promise to feed him and take him for walks."

"Oh god. I'm-- I'm not even going to answer that. I have no words." Kent chuckled and turned back to Bitty. "Wine?"

"Already poured you a glass. You've got some catching up to do, I'm on my third," Bitty replied.

" _Fourth_ ," Jack corrected him with a grin.

"Oh, fourth. You've got _a_ _lot_ of catching up to do. Chug."

"Right. 'Chug.' Spoken like a true frat boy, Bittle."

"Don't you forget it!"

By the time Bitty moved on to his fifth glass, Kent was half-way through his third. After weeks of poor sleep and a fast-paced playoff schedule that left little room to deal with hangovers, Kent's alcohol tolerance had lowered significantly.

"It's like Paris all over again..." Jack had moved away from Kent and Bitty, and was currently leaning on the back of the couch where Corey was sitting.

"It's nice to see them getting along so well, though." Corey laughed. "Look at that. Someone needs to take a picture of that." He gestured to where their drunk boyfriend were sitting, arms around each other and talking excitedly about something that was surely nonsense.

"Okay," Brett said and snapped a picture with his phone.

"Hey buddy, welcome back to the land of the living. When did you wake up?" Cameron asked. He was sitting on the other side of Corey, and Lacey was half in his lap, with her feet tucked under her brother's legs.

"I wasn't sleeping, Shanker." Brett suddenly laughed. " _Shanker._ Your name already sounds like a nickname..." He snuggled back against Corey’s shoulder. "What kind of name is Shanker?"

"It's German, I assume."

"German?"

"There _are_ black people in Germany, Bambi."

"No-- I didn't mean-- oh god. Oh my god I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to ask like--"

"Bambi, relax. He's just giving you a hard time. Cam's a bit of a dick, you should know that by now," Lacey assured him.

"No, he's nice. Everyone on this team is so nice. I still can't believe it."

"Is that so unexpected?"

"Nobody liked me in juniors. They thought I was weird."

"You _are_ weird, Bambi. That's _why_ we like you," Corey said with a soft chuckle. "Oh? Awww!" He laughed again when Brett cuddled up to him even closer.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Brett sniffled and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sure that's not true, Bambi. You're just an emotional drunk." Lacey laughed.

Brett squirmed around until his face was tucked in between Corey's shoulder and the couch cushion behind him. "Please don't tell my parents I got drunk."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I didn't realize wine was so good. I kept drinking it and then when I went to the bathroom suddenly I couldn't walk right."

"Im surprised you liked the wine, Bambi. Usually people don't get the taste for it until they're old guys like me," Corey teased.

"You're not old, you're perfect."

"Dear god, I am never gonna let him live these drunken ramblings down." Cameron cackled. "This is the best night ever!"

Corey chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Let's see how much _your_ drunk ass remembers in the morning." He shifted positions on the couch slightly and winced. "Ow, fuck. What time is it?"

Lacey pulled out her phone and took a few seconds to focus her drunk eyes on the screen. "Why the fuck did I make my time display an analog clock? Did I think that was fucking cool? Note to self, switch to digital clock before drinking. Okay, it's... 11:13pm. Oh my god why am I this drunk before midnight?" She started giggling and let her phone drop from her hand. 

Corey dug it out from between the couch cushions and double-checked the time. "Shit. I should have taken my meds over and hour ago." He looked over at Kent, who seemed to be simultaneously enthralled and confused by whatever rapid-fire story Bitty was telling him. Corey felt guilty about interrupting their bonding session.

"Where are they? I'll grab them for you, if you're okay with that," Jack offered.

Corey had almost forgot that Jack was there, he stayed so quiet. "Oh? Sure, they're just in the bathroom attached to that bedroom over there," Corey said as he pointed to his temporary room. Jack took a few steps in that direction when a thought suddenly occured to Corey. Kent had brought who knew what down from their bedroom and put it who knew where in the room. "Oh, shit, uh... if there's anything like, on the bed or whatever, please ignore it."

"Oh. Uh, got it."

Lacey untucked one of her feet and used it to nudge her brother's side. "Aww, look at you! Awkwardly bonding with your boyfriend’s ex!"

"Shut up, dork. Jack and I have never really been the problem. Those two..." He let his sentence drift off as he looked back over at Kent and Bitty. "It's nice to see them getting along."

Jack returned a minute later with Corey's medication and a glass of water. "Here you go. I uh, fixed the blanket on the bed in there. Just so it would cover the _bed,_  you know? In case anyone goes in there for some reason."

"Oh, uh, great. Thanks, bro." Corey chuckled. He took his medication and drank half the glass of water before pausing to turn back to Jack. "Hey, if you want-- Zimmermann?" Jack was gone again from where he had been only a moment ago. "What the-- oh!" 

Jack returned from the kitchen with a second glass of water and stooped down in front of Brett. "I thought maybe this was a good idea."

"Yeah, probably. He's done for the night." Corey wiggled his shoulder to gently nudge Brett awake. "Wake up, buddy. Zimmermann brought you some water."

"Nnngh. Who?"

"Eric Bittle's boyfriend."

Brett's eyes snapped open. "But I'm not--Oh!"

"Unbelievable." Lacey shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Thank you," Brett inexplicably apologized as he took the glass from Jack's hand. He stared at him with bloodshot eyes as he gulpes the water down. "You must eat delicious food all the time, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're dating Eric Bittle. You're so lucky."

Jack chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Bitty. "Yeah, I think so too."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Bitty asked when he saw Jack look his way.

"Just talking about how lucky I was to find you."

"Aww! Baby~!"

Kent and Corey exchanged their own looks. Corey counted down on his fingers while Kent silently mouthed the words, "Three, two, one..."

"I'm pretty tired," Bitty started with an exaggerated yawn. "I think it's about time for bed. You know, jet lag and all."

"Yeah, we should hit the hay," Jack added, not looking the least bit tired. 

"Uh-huh. We all know what you'll be hitting in a few minutes." Kent said under his breath. 

Bitty, had he been sober, would have been more scandalized. Instead, he gave Kent a wink. " _Tapping,_  Parse."

"My sincerest apologies for my mistake," Kent grinned back. He turned to the others, but Bitty's sudden shriek startled them all.

"Ah! Honey, no. Put me down! Wine plus gravity equals 'I'm going to throw up everywhere if you toss me over your shoulder' you know."

Jack carefully set him back down. "Sorry, Bits. You okay?"

"More than okay, sweetheart." Bitty smiled and gave him a gentle reassuring kiss.

"My turn to puke," Kent chirped. Bitty gave him the finger and they both laughed.

"The filter is gone when you're drunk. I love it!" Kent called out to them as the ascended the stairs. He turned back to the group. "Well, should we call it a night? Bambi is down for the count. You guys-- Um. Okay, what the hell is going on over on that couch?" Kent laughed.

Corey shrugged his free shoulder. "Bambi is snuggly drunk and Shanks is defiling my baby sister's mouth with his tongue." He was not sure when exactly it had started, but Lacey and Cameron were currently in the middle of an intense make out session.

"This is why they're not allowed in our room."

"Obviously." Corey grinned back at Kent, then smacked his sister's shin. "Okay, horn dogs. Upstairs. You're not allowed to fuck in our bed and you're _certainly not_ allowed to fuck on our couch."

"Prude." Lacey laughed and shoved him back.

"Take Bambi up when you go. Make sure he's settled in okay."

"Want us to tuck him in and give him a good night kiss on the forehead too?" Cameron teased.

"That's implied. Clearly."

Cameron laughed and got up with Lacey. "Come on, Bam-Bam, time for bed."

"I'm not sleeping I'm just resting my eyes..." Brett groaned.

Cameron quickly took a picture with his phone before finally tugging Brett to his feet. "You can rest them better in bed." He carefully guided their young teammate around the couch, leaving a wide berth so as to avoid accidentally tripping on Corey's ankle. "Good night, you guys. Don't have too much fun down here."

"No promises," Kent replied as he walked over to Corey's couch. "Hey, tiger. How you feeling?" He straddled Corey's lap and started sloppily kissing his neck.

"I almost forgot you were drunk for a second," Corey teased when he smelled the alcohol on Kent's breath. "Do you want to-- ah! Fuck, ow." He winced when he accidentally moved his legs to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Shit, what did I do? Did I kick--"

"No, it wasn't you. I moved my foot. My pain meds--"

"Shit! I forgot! What time is it? I'll go grab them for you. Where--" Kent frowned when Corey held him still when he tried to get up. "Cor?"

"I took them already. Zimmermann grabbed them for me. I just took them a little late so they haven't kicked in yet."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I would have kept better track of the time..."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit fussing. I like it when you're drunk."

Kent sat back with a curious grin on his face. "Oh?"

"Bambi isn't the one Ace who gets cuddly when he drinks. You also-- fuck."

" _Yeah_ , I do..." Kent started kissing his neck again. 

"Wait. Fuck. Just--" Corey fumbled for his phone and quickly typed out a message.

Corey: Don't post that pic of me and Bambi online anywhere okay?

Corey: He doesn't want his parents to know he got drunk.

Shanks: I thought you guys were his parents? ;)

Corey: Shanks...

Shanks: Don't worry, I didn't. I am planning to save it and chirp him endlessly though. That cool?

Corey: Go for it.

Shanks: Sweeeet!

"Hey, put your phone away. Let's go to bed." Kent nipped at his ear lobe.

"Are you tired?"

"Not one bit."

"Good." Corey slipped a hand under Kent's shirt and up his back. 

Kent kissed him eagerly. "Fuck, I've missed this."

"This?"

" _You_ , asshole. I missed you."

Corey was about to chirp him, when they were interrupted by Bitty's voice upstairs. "What?!!!" It was followed by his cackling laughter.

"I wonder what that's about..."

"We should probably go to the room. Save the sexy couch times for a day when we don't have a house full of people..." Corey pulled his boyfriend's shirt back down.

"Yeah, good idea." Kent carefully climbed off of him and picked his crutches up off the floor. He offered his hand to help Corey to his feet, but was met with a confused stare. "Don't look at me like that. I'm trying to fucking help. Give me your damn hand already."

"Such a gentleman?" Corey laughed.

"Damn straight. Don't you forget it." Kent warned as they headed for the downstairs bedroom.

"How could I ever?" He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened at some point:
> 
> Brzezinski's oldest daughter, while Bitty is playing with the kids in the pool: "Are you and Uncle Kenny brothers?"  
> Bitty: "What." O.o  
> 6 yr old: "You look the same. Like brothers."  
> Bitty: "No sweetheart, we're not brothers. Just friends." (Inwardly: oh my god oh my god oh my god)
> 
> In other news, Brett Mac/Mackey Macker/Bambi/Baby Deer/Bam-Bam MacNamara is a cuddly drunk.
> 
> Next chapter gets a little serious again, but I'm excited for a fun upcoming scene!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over! I promise! See? I'm still updating! And it's an extra-long chapter! I was going to break it up into two chapters, but there wasn't a good stopping point. Enjoy!

 "What time does your flight leave?" Kent asked Bitty as they prepared breakfast together the next morning. 

"Not until the afternoon, but Jack wants to be at the airport by 11:30."

"So it leaves at like, 3 o'clock?"

"1:15pm."

"Figures."

"It's not the flying itself -- lord knows he flies all over the place during the season -- but commercial flights with the long line ups for security... it's easier to wait at the gate for some extra time than to cut it close and rush, you know? That's stressful, and Jack doesn't need something unnecessary like that."

"I get it. That crap is stressful enough without, you know, anxiety and shit..."

"Yeah..." Bitty focussed back on the pancake batter he was mixing. 

Kent stole a glance at him. The silence between them was not exactly awkward, but he still found a need to fill it. "I'm surprised you're up so early. I thought you'd be hung over this morning like the rest of them."

"You sir, have greatly underestimated my college experience. It's _amazing_ what four years of kegsters will do to your alcohol tolerance."

Kent chuckled. "You don't seem like the partying type. Not like _that_ kinda party, at least."

"You'd be surprised. I do a mean keg stand."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time you visit. We'll to one of those bars like in Coyote Ugly where everyone does body shots and dances on the table tops."

"Only if you get up there with me."

"Hell no. I've seen your moves -- I'll look like an ass up there next to you."

"Oh, Parse honey, you don't need  _my_ helpto look like an ass."

"Hurtful." Kent laughed. "I, uh..." He grew quiet. 

"Hm?"

Kent sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, then swore and re-washed his hands. "Since we have a few minutes alone before everyone starts smelling bacon... I, uh... Can we talk?"

Bitty dropped his spoon and rushed to fish it out before the handle sank into the pancake batter. "Of course," he squeaked out.

"We're good now, right?"

"Yes...?" Bitty blinked. They had been over this multiple times already, but Kent still seemed fixated on that same question. "You know, I was teasing just now. I didn't mean to sound like--"

"No, I got it. I thought it was funny, just-- Fuck, I'm saying this all wrong again. I'm sorry."

Bitty offered him a gentle supportive smile. "It's okay, take your time."

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you -- I'm sorry. I've patched things up with Zimms... but I've never apologized properly to you..."

"Oh. Well, it's okay. That's all in the past, right?"

"It is, but still..." Kent sipped his coffee to stall for time while he thought out his words. "It's like... I patched things up with Jack, right? And we're friends again, which is great. And you and Corey became fast friends and that's great too... but you and me? It's just... I dunno. Tense? Sometimes? Maybe 'strained' is a better word for it."

"I didn't realize it still bothered you this much. We're getting along a lot better than before, I think."

"Yeah, we are..." Kent stared down at his coffee cup. He was struggling to get across what he wanted to say, but Dr. Sharma had encouraged him to discuss it the next time he saw Bitty. Now that they were alone, this was his shot. "I think I finally realized that I've been wanting you to forgive me, but I've never actually _asked_ you to. And I like when we can joke around or get trashed on wine or whatever, but..."

"But?" Bitty prompted quietly.

"I'm still afraid that you secretly hate me."

"I don't--"

"Like, I'd totally understand if you did, but if there's anything I can do to change your mind..."

"Parse.  _Kent,_  listen to me." Bitty sighed. "I've never  _hated_ you. Sure, there was a while when I felt pretty close to that, but that's certainly not how I feel  _now._  I think we're friends now, we're just not at that stage where we can be completely comfortable with each other yet. That comes in time, right?"

"I suppose, but... I just want to assure you that stuff with me and Jack... that's all 110% in the past. I know that's probably obvious and you don't seem to be worried about it at all anymore, but I still wanted to say it. And that night when I showed up at Samwell... I said some really awful things and I know you heard them..."

"I did."

"I think..." Kent sighed. "It used to be 'me and Jack against the world' you know? I was alone in Montréal, surrounded by a new country and language, but I had him. And Jack was surrounded by Bob's legacy, and people who pretended to like him to get to his dad... but he had me.

"So we had each other, and you know, _hockey_ of course. It was good; we were fine in our own little world... but then everything started getting more intense. We knew that what we were doing was more than most friends did, the secrecy grew, the pressure grew, we started partying on weekends and then every chance we got... I couldn't see it for what it was at the time. I couldn't see how unhealthy it all was, how much Jack was struggling...

"After I got drafted and Jack, you know, **_didn't_**... things were so awful that I guess I just kinda clung to the past, because that was the last time things _felt_ good, even if they weren't. When I showed up that night, I was trying to rekindle the past -- everything about the past -- and Jack had so clearly moved on. He was at a party again, but was behaving himself. He had a plan to get into the NHL but didn't want my help. He didn't want to be on my team or anything else... and that's all I had been clinging to for years. All that time while I thought I knew him so well... he had changed. I didn't know this new responsible, healthy Jack. There he was with his life together, and all of these friends, and _you_... and I didn't have any of that. I still had hockey, but I'd lost Jack. I was hurt and said a bunch of just fucking cruel shit..."

"Well," Bitty started now that it seemed that Kent needed a breather. "Jack's forgiven you for that. I have too, so don't worry so much, okay?"

"You have? You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying that. It's true that my initial reaction was to be protective of Jack after your fights, but I know he doesn't need me to be. There was bound to be a lot of tension after dragging up the past, but he was always satisfied with the end result. Clearly something worked out, or else we wouldn't be here visiting. As for me, I think that time dating Jack before he came out gave me some perspective about the extra pressure you had been under since entering the NHL. Not that it is an excuse, of course, but I can see how hard it must have been to be closeted in the public eye, with only one person that you barely saw that you could, um, be _open_ with..."

"It wasn't just a sex thing, Bittle."

"No, of course not, I meant-- ugh, I didn't mean it like _**that**_." They both laughed and it provided a much-needed break in the tension. Bitty wiped his hands on his apron. "Okay, I'm going to give you a hug now. Come here," he said as he held open his arms.

Kent hugged him and they lingered for a minute before finally breaking to resume their breakfast preparation. "Thanks, Bittle. I'm glad we could finally talk. It's been bothering me lately, not apologizing."

Bitty smiled and finished mixing the pancake batter. "You know... You were saying how much Jack has changed, but he's not the only one."

"Huh?" 

"You're not the same Kent Parson as the boy in Jack's stories from the Q -- you're not even the same Kent Parson as the man who showed up at Samwell two years ago. People change, they _grow_. You have too."

Kent chuckled. "Good. I was kinda obnoxious back then."

" _Well..._ " Bitty grinned.

"Shut up, Bittle." Kent grinned back as he set to preparing the turkey bacon. "By the way, where'd you get that apron you're wearing?"

"I brought it from home."

Kent laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, hush."

Brett came down the stairs, drawn by the laughter. "Good morning. Thank you for--" He froze when he saw Bitty standing next to Kent in the kitchen. "Oh, um..." He looked down at his feet and his face flushed red. "Good morning Eric Bittle."

Bitty gave a quiet laugh. "You don't have to be so embarassed. It was funny."

"Huh?" Kent asked him.

"Brett tried picking me up last night," he teased.

"Wait, what?"

" _Literally_. I guess he saw Jack do it and wanted to see for himself? The rationale of the drunk mind is incredible." Bitty laughed. "He came up really close and put a hand on my shoulder, and when I asked what he was trying to do, he said 'trying to pick you up'. I was shocked for a moment that he would be so bold to hit on me like that... and then he literally lifted me off the ground."

Brett looked back up at them, stunned. " _ **I did that?**_ "

"Don't worry, I'm not upset. It was all in good fun. Honestly, I'm used to things like that by now. A couple of my friends had a habit of trying to stuff me inside whatever they could find that they thought I might fit in. I'm used to being picked up or carried around."

"Your _friends_ did that? That sounds so mean..."

Bitty laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. If I ever told them to stop, they did in a heartbeat. It was always for fun with my full consent. Like one time, they hid me inside a hockey bag to prank Jack."

"Did that work?" Kent asked.

"Pfft. No. He was just like, 'nice try Bittle' and then we _**won**_ the game, so I had to crawl into that stupid smelly bag every game for the rest of the month."

Kent laughed at him. "You really fit inside a hockey bag? Fuck, you _**are**_ a small guy, huh?"

"I bet we could fit you in one if we tried..." Brett wondered out loud.

"No. No, Bambi. That's a bad Bambi. I'm not that small."

"You're one of the shortest guys on the team."

"Yeah, and you're the skinniest. Maybe we should fold you up like a pretzel and squish you in a hockey bag," Kent countered with a grin.

"Please don't."

"I--" Kent was thrown by the concerned look on his rookie's face. "I wouldn't. I was just kidding around, Mac. Jesus Christ, what the hell happened in juniors?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay, well, we don't _have_ to. Especially not right now, just-- nobody's gonna mess with you here, okay? We've got you."

Brett smiled and gave a small nod of his head. "Okay."

Bitty chewed his bottom lip. He had not planned to disclose it to Kent and a near-perfect stranger, but after years of comforting his younger teammates, 'make this kid feel better' was his default setting. "I was bullied pretty bad when I was in grade school. Some kids even locked me in a storage closet over night when I was in the seventh grade."

"Oh shit," Kent said quietly.

"I don't want to get into all the details, but it was really scary. My parents were worried sick. We moved not long after that. It took me a long time to deal with it. When I got to Samwell, I was terrified that my team would turn on me if I made the wrong move... but I  was blissfully wrong. Meeting those boys changed my life -- and I'm not just talking about Jack. It seems like you've got a pretty good team of guys here too, Brett. I know it's easier said than done, but give them a chance to earn your trust -- I think you'll be pleasantly surprised like I was. They've got your back."

"Okay," Brett said quietly and looked down again to avoid eye contact with Bitty.

"It's true, Mac. If anyone even  _tries_ to mess with you, you tell me and I'll take care it. You can come to me or Corey for anything."

"Because you're my hockey dads?"

Bitty choked out a laugh. "Oh my lord, that's too sweet..."

"Yes, Bambi. Exactly. Our team is a family."

"Aww..." Bitty elbowed Kent playfully in his side.

"Shut up, Bittle." Kent elbowed him back with a grin. "Is Jack still in bed? I didn't think he'd be hungover."

"Hm? No, Jack's fine. He went for a morning run. He should be back any-- Oh!" Bitty peered around the corner when he heard the front door open. "Here he is now! How was your run, sweetheart?"

"Good. It heats up quick here in the summer, eh?" Jack kicked off his shoes at the door and joined them in the kitchen.

"Well, it  _is_ the desert." Kent chuckled. 

"True," Jack replied before immediately focusing on Bitty. "I'm surprised to see you out of bed already, Bits."

"I wanted to stay in bed longer, but I couldn't get you to stay and keep me company." Bitty stepped around the island to meet Jack half-way, kissing him on the cheek.

"I, um... I gotta-- excuse me!" Brett whispered and rushed from the room.

"Is he going to be sick? He drank a lot last night... Should I go check on him?" Jack asked.

"It's okay, honey. You go shower, I'll check on--"

" _I'll_  go check on him. You make him too nervous. The kid is skittish enough as is -- why do you think Lacey named him after a baby deer?"

"Aww, that poor boy..." Bitty said with a sad frown. Jack gave him a small peck before heading upstairs for a quick shower.

"This is actually him out of his shell a bit. Compared to when we _first_ met him? Well..." Kent trailed off and shook his head. "He's getting there. He still seems amazed that we're nice to him, and that's... heartbreaking."

Bitty gave a small smile. "Well, he's lucky he found your team to call home. I'm sure with  all y'all's support he'll find a comfortable place soon."

"Yeah, I hope so." Kent finished frying the turkey bacon and covered the dish to keep it warm. He was about to check on Brett when Cameron and Lacey trudged downstairs.

"Coffeeeee..." Lacey moaned.

"There's a whole pot. Knock yourself out."

"Thank god," Cameron hurried over and poured himself and Lacey each a cup while she sat down on one of the bar stools at the island and buried her head in her arms. Cameron joined her. "Here, babe. Drink up."

"You two look like shit." Kent laughed.

"I feel like shit. Thank you for noticing." Lacey took a grateful gulp of coffee. "Ah, fuck, hot. How are you not hungover?"

"It's called staying hydrated. There's this stuff called water and when you drink it, it helps your body."

"That sounds fake, but whatever... Ass."

Kent laughed. "I have ibuprofen if you need."

"Already took some. Thanks though," she said and finally cracked a hint of a smile. Lacey's grin widened when she finally noticed Bitty. "Hey... late night?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, _late night?"_  Cameron prodded.

"Um... we went to bed all around the same time, I think. Didn't we?" Bitty asked. 

"Going to bed and going to sleep are two completely different things, Bittle."

"Well, I am _not_ one to kiss and tell," Bitty said with a wink.

Kent grinned. "That's true. You'd have to walk in on him."

"Oh, quiet you-- Ohhhh my lord!" Bitty's face went red as a thought occurred to him. "You don't think--"

"Didn't you stay inside the bedroom?" Kent asked.

"We _did_ , but-- Well, you obviously know him better than I do, if he heard--"

"Yeah, he would _absolutely_ be mortified. Okay, um... Let me go try to fix this." Kent cleared his throat and left to find Brett. "Hey, Mac... feeling okay?" He asked as he knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "You puking?"

"No," Brett replied. 

"...Shitting?"

"No!"

"Are you hiding?"

"...Maybe a little bit."

"Okay, well, I really hope you were telling the truth about not taking a shit because I'm  coming in," Kent announced as he opened the door. "Hey..."

Brett was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Okay, so... fuck it, I'm just gonna ask -- did you walk in on Bittle and Jack last night during sex?"

"No! But..." Brett covered his face. "This is so embarrassing..."

"Did you hear them?"

"I didn't _mean_ to. I went to get a glass of water during the night and when I came back upstairs I heard voices. So I thought I would go say hi since I was awake too, but when I got to their door..."

Kent chuckled softly and sat down next to him. "Yeah, they can be noisy dudes sometimes. We vacationed with them. It was... an experience."

"What did you do?"

"What? Nothing. It's just sex, Mac. Everyone does it-- or well, _most_ people do it at some point. Not everyone gets as _loud_ , but that can be blamed partly on the wine."

"Do you?" Brett asked.

"Hm?"

"Get loud? I've slept over a couple of times but I've never heard you and Henderson like that before."

Kent blinked a few times as those words sunk in. "Oh, uh, well we... we, uh... Well like, we kept it down and stuff purposely because we had people over. It's not like... it varies, you know?"

"I heard Shanker and Lacey again too, but not words, just... sounds. Last night was very confusing. I don't think I should drink again."

Kent laughed. "Well, don't feel too bad if you can't stick to that. Wine is pretty damn delicious."

"Yeah."

"I promise I'll keep a closer eye on you next time though, until you learn how to pace yourself. I should've been looking out for you last night. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think i slept most of the time."

"I think you snuggled Corey most of the time, dude."

"Did-- oh! Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?"

"He's your boyfriend!"

"Yeah... and?"

"I shouldn't have just hugged him like that! I'm so sorry. Are you mad?"

Kent was dumbfounded. "Um... no?" He laughed. "It's not like you fucked him, Bambi. Relax. Honestly, you coulda kissed the guy and it would have been funny more than anything."

"Sorry. I don't know how it works with two men. My ex-girlfriend would have been mad if she saw some other girl hug me. Guys don't care?"

Kent let out a soft sigh. "It's not because we're guys, Mac. It's because we're adults. Listen, Corey and I... we're solid. Rock solid. That kind of stuff doesn't concern us."

Okay, good." Brett smiled. "I don't think I've ever hugged someone with that much muscle before. Like, his chest? And abs? I could feel all of them. He must be _really_ strong."

"He is. You've seen him in the gym."

"Is that what gay guys find sexy? Strong guys?"

Kent froze for a moment, unsure what to say. "I uh... Well, everyone is different. People have different types."

"Oh god, wait-- um, you're really strong too, you know? I just-- you're shorter than me so I can't feel it the same when we hug."

" _Thanks_ , Bambi."

"You're welcome." Brett smiled, missing Kent's sarcasm.

Kent stood up from the edge of the tub. "Speaking of Corey... I've gotta go check on him and wake him up for breakfast. _You_ should go back to the kitchen with the others."

"But I'm so embarassed..."

"There's not-- look, Jack and Bittle-- sex is like, natural and shit, you know? Lots of couples do it. It's nothing you have to be embarassed about."

"But it's supposed to be private..."

"They don't care as much about privacy as you'd think. Trust me. This isn't a big deal, just go out there and act like normal. This situation is only as awkward as you let it be."

"I'll _try_ , but I'm pretty awkward anyways..."

Kent laughed and patted his shoulder. "Just do what you did after you heard Shanks and Lacey the first time."

"I think that was mostly just staring and blushing."

"Oh. Well... Fuck it. Just do you, Mac. Obviously things worked out fine with them, I'm sure it will be fine this time around with Zimms and Bittle too."

"Okay."

"Atta boy." Kent left and went immediately to Corey's room. "Dude, wake up. I just had the most awkward conversation ever with Bambi," he said as he crawled into the bed next to Corey.

"Hngh?"

"He was freaking out about hearing Jack and Bittle going at it last night, and then all of a sudden he was apologizing to me for snuggling you last night and then he was talking about how strong you are--"

"Wha--"

"Oh! And get this -- then he asked me about what gay guys found sexy."

"Kent, fuck, stop talking for a minute," Corey groaned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I woke up like, 10 seconds ago -- how long have you been talking?"

"At least a minute." Kent shifted closer so that their shoulders were touching. "Sorry, it was just so fucking awkward I needed to vent fast."

"It's fine, just-- _Good morning_."

Kent chuckled. "Good morning."

There was a burst of laughter from the kitchen and Corey covered his face. "Is everyone still here?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

" _No,_ but..."

"I'll kick them out after breakfast. Bittle and Jack are leaving before noon to catch their flight, so they won't be here too much longer either."

"It's just... a lot of noise. And I'm happy to see everyone, and obviously nobody was going to drive after drinking or while they were tired, but... I kind of want some time to adjust to being in the house without the audience, you know?"

"I know." 

"I'll get up in a minute or too, just let me wake up first."

"Okay."

"You don't have to wait for me."

"Okay."

"...Why are you still here, Kent?"

"Maybe I need a break from all the noise too, huh? Ever think of that?"

Corey chuckled softly. "You're still freaked out about that awkward conversation with Bambi, huh?"

"You bet. AND it came on the heels of awkward heartfelt bullshit with Bittle over-- fuck. I have to finish making breakfast. I left right in the middle." Kent groaned.

"Ooh, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, pancakes, and literally all of the eggs we have in the house."

"That's a lot of eggs."

"Tell me about it." Kent reluctantly rolled off the bed. "That's what happens when we have seven athletes around for breakfast -- especially when five of them are pros."

"You mean four," Corey corrected him.

"No. I mean five."

"Don't start with that fucking shit so early in the morning, Kent. I swear to god. My career is over. Admit it. I want to hear you say it."

"It's too soon to--"

"It's not! It's _not_ too soon to tell! Fuck! Kent. Just say it."

Kent bristled. "No."

"Kent--"

"If you want to have an actual honest conversation about it then fine, but I'm not here to confirm your self-pitying bullshit if you won't even tell me how you're really feeling." 

"Oh? So I'm an asshole if I want to talk about it and I'm an asshole if I don't? Nice. Real fucking fair."

"I can't do this right now." Kent threw his arms up in frustration. "Get dressed and come have breakfast with all of your friends. We'll talk later."

"Then why bring it up now?"

"I wasn't _trying_ to! I was just talking about breakfast! Shit!" Kent was struggling to keep his voice down, so he left the room before Corey responded, lest their friends hear their fight. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. It was pretty convincing, but that was no surprise -- Kent had a lifetime of practice pretending to be happy when he was not.

"Henny on his way?" Cameron asked when Kent returned to the kitchen.

"Yeah, should be. I just woke him up, so it might be a few minutes."

"Does he need help?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." 

"Back for less than a day and you're sick of him already?" Cameron teased.

"Well, he _is_  pretty insufferable under normal circumstances," Lacey added.

"Exactly." Kent laughed began cracking eggs into a large bowl. "Hey, Zimms -- you're not hungover. Come help. You too, Bambi."

"How the hell are you not hungover, Macker? You were wasted last night." Cameron groaned and shifted in his chair so that his back was to the sunlight streaming through the window.

"I drank lots of water."

"Smart. It's important to stay hydrated," Jack told the rookie as he washed up to help Kent crack some eggs. His first attempt broke a piece of shell into the bowl. "Oh, shit..." He muttered to himself while he tried to fish it out with a spoon.

"Uh-oh." Bitty chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm bad with eggs," Jack admitted. "Right, Bits?"

"Just plain _awful_ , sweetheart." They both laughed.

"Well what the hell then? Shoo! You're no use to me." Kent nudged him away from the bowl and towards the toaster. "Go make toast or something--" He looked at Bitty, who nodded his head in a 'yes, he can handle that' way. "Yeah, go make the toast, Zimms."

"What can I do?" Brett asked, shuffling restlessly from foot to foot.

"Can you check the muffins? I need a baker's eye," Bitty replied.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Anyone who can bake cookies like my MooMaw is welcome in my kitchen anyday."

Brett smiled shyly. "Wow. Thanks, Eric Bittle."

"Okay, two things--" Kent cleared his throat. "This is  _ **my**_ kitchen, and when the hell did you have time to make muffins?"

"Kent honey,  _any_ kitchen I'm in becomes my kitchen temporairly."

"That's true," Jack laughed.

"And a third thing -- Bambi, you don't have to call him by his full name. I told you that already."

"You can call me Eric, if you'd like."

"No! Um..." Brett's face immediately turned red as he recalled hearing Jack say 'Eric' the night before.

Bitty blushed as well as he realized the reason for Brett's embarassment. "Oh! Okay, right. Maybe not that. Well, you can call me Bittle. Or, why don't you call me Bitty? A lot of my friends call me that."

" _I_ can call you Bitty?"

"Of course you can! I think we're friends now, don't you?"

"I can't believe I'm friends with Eric Bittle..."

The others laughed. "We'll work up to 'Bitty' I suppose."

Corey arrived just as breakfast was being served. "Masterful timing, as usual." He grinned. Kent helped him get settled in at the table without saying a word.

Jack spoke up after the first few bites. "Good eggs, Kenny. I was surprised to see you cooking. I expected McDonalds," he teased.

Kent chuckled at their inside joke. "You remember that? I always thought you were too, uh, out of it. Cuz, you know..."

"Of course I remember." Jack gave him a small smile then turned to explain to the rest of the table. "Kent used to live down the street from a McDonald's in Montréal. He  _insisted_ it was a hangover cure. It wasn't."

"It would've worked if you stuck to alcohol." An awkward silence filled the air. "Um, I--"

"It's fine." Jack dismissed it with an easy smile. "You're probably right."

"What the hell? You _never_ eat fast food. When did that change?"

"Probably around the time I came to Vegas. Everything was new here and I was all alone -- wasn't exactly going out partying. The team had a nutritionist and Brezzy kinda took me under his wing and helped me adjust to the expectations of the NHL."

"Like you do with me?" Brett asked.

"Exactly. We take care of each other. Someday _you'll_ be the guy helping the nervous rookie -- maybe even after you've got a couple cups under your belt, too."

"It really is unfortunate that the Aces didn't make it to the finals with the Falcs this year. That would've been quite the battle," Bitty said.

"I think the _Gooners_ will be the tougher opponent this year anyway. Not that we wouldn't have given you guys a run for your money, but still..." Cameron said to Jack.

"Yeah, seriously, man... Be really careful out there. Wallace will have his eye on you."

Corey was quiet for most of the meal, only speaking up occasionally to answer Bitty, who was dominating the conversation. By the time they were finished eating, he was itching to return to bed for some quiet. It was not that he disliked the company, and he did want to spend time with Bitty and Jack during such a short visit, but Corey just did not have the energy. He went back to the bedroom as soon as his sister, Cameron, and Brett left, and Bitty and Jack went upstairs to finish packing for their flight.

"Hey..." Kent came into the bedroom just as Corey got back into bed. "You didn't say much during breakfast. That's unusual for you."

"Everyone else was, I didn't need to carry the conversation." Corey sighed.

"Yeah, but did you--"

"Kent. I just need a few minutes of peace and quiet."

"I know. You told me before that you-- oh... You're including me in that too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kent could only bring himself to keep quiet for a minute before the questions bubbled up to the surface. "Is this because I mentioned Wallace during breakfast?"

"No."

"Or because I mentioned the playoffs? It's not your fault we lost, you know."

Corey covered his face with one hand. "That's not it."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah."

Kent picked up his cell phone and paced the room. "I'll call the doctor and ask about changing your prescription. Maybe a different dosage or a different medication..."

"Why?"

"Well, if it's not working, then--"

Corey shook his head. "What? No. My meds are fine."

"Maybe you have a post-op infection? If it's hurting more than you expected it to, then maybe you--"

"It's not about the pain, Kent. I'm always in fucking pain..."

Kent sat down on at the foot of the bed. "I know you hate to hear me say it, but we have to wait and see how you heal. It's too soon after your surgery to tell. Just take it one day at a time, and--"

"I've been taking it one day at a time for 14 fucking years!" Corey exploded and threw the TV remote across the room. It broke as it hit the wall. "Every fucking day... it's _never_ going to stop!"

Kent flinched and stepped back from the bed. "I'm, uh..." He stooped and collected the  remote, the broken back, and the batteries that had fallen out.

"Shit. I--"

"I'll leave you alone for a while, since you want some quiet. I'm... I'm going to see if I can fix this," Kent said quietly.

"Ken..." 

Kent was already out of the room. He was in the living room trying to secure the back onto the remote when Jack and Bitty came downstairs switch their suitcase. "Oh, hey guys... All set?"

"Yeah." Jack frowned slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-- fuck! Maybe I can just tape it back on."

"What happened?" Bitty asked.

"I broke the remote."

"Did you?" Jack exchanged a silent look with Bitty before turning back to Kent. "We, uh, heard some shouting..."

Kent sighed. "It's not like-- he didn't throw it _at_  me -- he's just in pain and frustrated and threw it against the wall. This isn't a common occurrence, I promise. I've never really seen him like this before."

"We can stay a little longer, if you'd like." Bitty smiled gently.

"It's fine, really. You guys don't have to worry about anything -- it's  _Corey._  He's just... I don't know. Shutting me out? Maybe he just needs time to adjust to all the changes. It's not every day a homophobic bag of dicks ends your dream career, right? It's normal that he'd be upset."

"It is." Bitty nodded. "It's normal for _you_ too, you know?" Bitty took a seat on the arm of the couch. "I would be _devastated_ if Jack's career was cut short this way."

Kent made a joke to avoid the emotions welling inside. "You'd miss those NHL paycheques that much? Didn't know you were such a gold digger, Bittle."

Bitty kept focussed on the issue at hand. "I would be devastated for Jack's sake, of course. Especially because there would be nothing I could do to change it."

"So what would you do?"

"Whatever I could do to help."

"I've _been_ doing that -- Corey hated it. He told me to stop fussing." Kent tossed the remote gently onto the couch cushion beside him and covered his face with both hands.

"Helping can come in a lot of different ways."

Jack chimed in. "Even just being there for him on a bad day. Comforting him. You don't have to do every little task, just having someone there _physically_ can be a huge relief."

"Way to rub salt in the wound, Jack. We didn't end up have sex last night."

"Oh, uh, that wasn't what I meant. I--"

" _ **Really?**_ " Bitty asked. "Sorry, just, last night it seemed like..."

"Yeah well, I was kinda drunk, he was really sore, and we just couldn't get _there,_ you know?" Kent sighed. "It's just one more thing going wrong lately, you know? What if we never have sex again?" 

"Okay, well -- Kent, honey, you're spiralling. It's a stressful time, but you love each other and you'll get through it together. I'm sure _everything_  will go back to normal eventually."

Jack rubbed Bitty's back absentmindedly. "You know, Kenny... you want Corey to open up to you about how he's feeling, but you should too."

"I can't. I can't just like, pile on my own shit when he's already struggling. That's not fair. Things were going so well before, too..." Kent groaned.

"Welcome to being in a relationship," Jack said with a small smile. "It's not always great. You have to help each other through the hard times -- they affect you both."

"Ugh, okay, I get it. You guys have the perfect relationship and you never fight and you talk about feelings and crap all the time -- we're not like that."

"Oh lord, nobody is like _that!_ " Bitty laughed.

Kent cracked a small smile at the sound of Bitty's laughter. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Listen, every couple is different. I have no idea _how_ your relationship works with all of the horrible things you two find funny -- but it _does_ work. And jokes are fine, but you need to be honest about how you're feeling right now. Corey can't 'fix' that any more than you can fix what is troubling him, but you can still support each other through it all."

"This is gonna suck..."

"Probably," Bitty admitted. "But you'll be happy in the end."

Kent stood from the couch and Bitty followed suit, tucking his arm around Jack's waist immediately. "Okay, you guys have a flight to catch and you're so lovey-dovey it's making me sick, so time to go. Get outta here."

They laughed and Jack momentarily left Bitty's side to give Kent a hug. "It was good to see you, Kenny."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome to come for a visit any time -- you too, Bittle."

"Oh cool, I made the cut," Bitty teased. Kent gave him the finger behind Jack's back and Bitty laughed. "I'm just going to say a quick goodbye to Corey and then we're all set."

"Wait -- what about all that baking stuff in the kitchen? You have to pack that up too."

"That can be a gift for Brett. I'm sure he'll make good use of it."

"That poor kid's gonna have a stroke when he finds out that _Eric Bittle_  left him a gift." Kent chuckled. Jack stopped him to give him a second hug once they were alone. "What the hell, Zimms?"

"Thought you might need one more..." Jack said quietly. "You've got this, okay Kenny?"

Kent took a deep breath instead of replying with a cheeky comment like usual. "Thanks."

They finished saying their goodbyes and Kent waited until Jack's rental car was out of the driveway before walking back to the main floor bedroom. Corey looked up as soon as he heard the door open. "Ken?"

"Yeah, it's me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course..." Corey looked back down. "I'm really--"

"Wait," Kent interrupted him. "I just-- I... I need to say something first."

Corey's brow furrowed with concern. "Okay..."

"I know you're stressed out and that's totally understandable, but..." Kent took another deep breath. "You can't just... _throw things_  like that, okay? My dad used to throw shit, I know I've told you about that before, and I... I really can't handle that." He paced the room.

"I know. I'm sorry." Corey's eyes followed Kent's every move. "Will you come sit with me? Please, Sparky?"

"...Okay." Kent joined him on the bed, cautiously at first, but grew more comfortable when Corey took a hold of his hand. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to talk."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Kent finally spoke up quietly. "You _might_ still play again, you know?"

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_ , though... I do," Corey said sadly.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing," Corey admitted with a shake of his head. "I _really_  thought I had more time, you know? I thought the last surgery would work, at least for a few more years... Hockey's the only I've ever been good at. It's the only thing that makes me feel normal."

Kent gave his hand a small squeeze. "I understand that... but you're wrong. It's the only thing you've ever done -- you don't know what else you might be good at."

"Nothing."

"That's not true. You're a good boyfriend."

Corey sighed. " _Great_ , I'll just do that with the rest of my life. I can be your fucking arm candy, spend all your money."

"Don't say that."

"Well, it's true."

"You have a lot of time to figure things out. You don't have to believe me, but that's still true. _Maybe_ hockey is still in your future, nothing is sent in stone."

"You don't get it. This isn't a sudden setback, Kent. This is just another step in years of dealing with this shitty injury and I'm burned out. You've never had to worry about something like this." Corey sighed heavily. "Have you ever had to wonder what would happen if your ankle gave out while walking down a staircase? Or done risk-analysis before stepping out of the shower? Things like 'do I risk slipping with my bad foot in the tub, or do I risk landing badly on my first step with my right foot and injuring it that way?' Fourteen years, Kent. Fourteen years and nearly every waking minute filled with stupid little thoughts like that over the most mundane actions."

"That doesn't sound healthy..."

"I know it's not fucking healthy, but it is what it is. Hockey was a break from that. For a little bit each day, I could just go out on the ice and think about the game -- _only_ the game. My ankle felt safe inside a skate, and now? I don't think I could lace up another pair without remembering how much pain I felt when they pulled it off last time."

Kent moved over until there was no more space between them, and put his arm around Corey. "Keep going."

"I can't. Not right now. It's too tiring to think about."

"Okay." Kent guided Corey's head against his shoulder. "I'll talk for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay."

He sighed. "I really hate this, you know? I hate seeing you in so much pain. I hate knowing your head is full of such sad thoughts... The only thing I hate more is _not_  seeing it. Not knowing how you feel. I'm not... _good_ with emotions and shit, but... but I'll never stop trying with you. Okay? Never."

Corey turned his face against Kent's shoulder. He sniffled, but otherwise stayed quiet. "...What if you get sick of me?"

"We've spent nearly every minute of the day and night together for the past two years. I feel like if that was going to happen, it would have happened by now."

"Do you... nevermind."

"It's okay. Tell me."

"Do you think things will change now that I won't be able to play anymore? You'll be gone a lot on roadies and I won't be with you."

"Things will _change_ , sure, but that's not exactly a bad thing. Maybe you'll actually have time to find a hobby without me constantly around."

Corey chuckled. "I  _like_ when you're around..."

"Do you?"

"Of course. Always." Corey looked up at him and cracked a smile at the unconvinced look Kent was giving him. " _Even_ when you drive me crazy."

"Yeah, well... I like having you around too, and you  _alway_ s drive me crazy, so..." Kent looked away at the wall. "We're probably a perfect match, or whatever."

"Such a romantic!" Corey laughed and kissed the side of Kent's head.

"Whatever, we're close enough. I've never met anyone I get along with better than you in every way," Kent said, growing a little more flustered.

"Well fuck, I don't know how my ankle's ever going to heal if you keep sweeping me off my feet like this," Corey teased.

"Go to hell, asshole." Kent chuckled and playfully pushed his face away.

Corey eased back down into a lying position and dragged Kent down with him to spoon. "Thank you."

Kent chuckled. "For what?" The last thing he had said was to call Corey an asshole, and he was pretty sure that was not worthy of thanks.

"For taking care of me. I know I don't exactly make things easy sometimes."

"Pfft. Whatever. It's fine." Kent closed his eyes and pressed a little closer into the warmth of Corey’s body against his back.

"I'll work on it, I promise. I'm sure I'll still have some asshole moments from time to time... but I'll try to get a grip. I'm not frustrated with _you,_ I don't want to take it out on you. You deserve better than that."

"Well... I know you don't really mean it, so I'll forgive you if you do," Kent said quietly. "But... Tell me how you're feeling okay? Even the weird shit. I want to know, even if i can't fix it. You don't have to go through it alone. I'm here for you, shithead."

Corey tightened his arm around Kent's waist. "Okay, asshole. I will."

"Good."

"I try to think back sometimes to before I knew you. Back when you were just 'Kent Parson: Hockey Wunderkind,' and it seems so surreal. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined you would be so good to me. So good  _for_ me."

"Surprised that I can be nice? You sound like Bambi." Kent chuckled.

"I'm serious, Ken. I can't remember how ever I made it through a day without you. You're the love of my life, Sparky."

" _Oh_ ," was all Kent managed to say at first.

"Just thought you should know that." Corey smiled and kissed his speechless boyfriend behind his ear.

Kent cleared his throat and blinked back the tears that had unexpectedly sprung to his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Ditto. I love you too, you know?"

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place a week or 2 later. Corey's pretty eager to get his cast off and finally get in that new pool (even if he can't use his slide for a while) lol
> 
> Just FYI, I'm starting a second full-time job on Monday, so the next chapter is in progress, but will probably take a bit. Hopefully not longer than it took to write this one lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? A new chapter already??? I know, right? So weird. The next chapter is half-done as well, because it includes a scene I started working on months ago and I'm really excited about it.  
> I'm also excited about this chapter too, obviously. I hope you like it!

"Oh god! That feels so good!" Corey groaned. "Can I touch--"

Kent smacked his hand away. "Not yet. Wait for the doctor to speak with you."

"Sparky, you don't understand how great it feels to get a cast off. If my foot gets itchy, I can just _scratch_ it! Like, without a stick or anything. You don't know what kind of luxury that is."

"Apparently not." Kent rubbed his arm. "It will probably be nice to have a real bath for once, too."

"Maybe I can finally go in the pool," Corey added.

"That would be nice."

The orthopedic surgeon returned at that moment. "So, how does that feel?" He asked Corey.

"Great! Weird, but great."

The doctor smiled. "Good. The incision has healed well, I see no cause for concern. I think it will be fine if we switch you to a walking cast now. I'd still like you to use your crutches for 2 to 3 more weeks, but this way you can remove it for bathing. I don't want you putting any weight on it for at least two more weeks, though."

"Hey, doc? What about going in the pool?"

"Swimming would put too much strain on your injury at this point."

"Not to swim, just to lounge around on a floaty thing."

"That should be all right, just keep the fact that you need to regain the strength in your joint in the front of your mind at all times. And you should have someone there to supervise in case of an emergency."

"I wonder if they make water wings that fit over your biceps..." Kent teased.

"I'll just flex and bust out of them."

"You wish." 

"Also, be sure to make some appointments with physio on your way out." The doctor gave a nod of his head and turned to leave, but Kent stopped him on the way out. "Yes?"

"Sorry, um, does it have to be _at_  the hospital? There's a physiotherapist's office that opened a little closer to home."

"That should be fine."

"Great," Kent said and tapped Corey's arm. "Sound good, Cor?"

"Yeah, doesn't really matter to me. I'm not the one driving." Corey shrugged. 

"Okay... Well, we don't _have_ to try the new place..."

"No, it's okay. Let's go." Corey smiled and reached for his crutches. Kent handed them to him and helped him on his way.

They pulled up outside the physiotherapy clinic and Kent parked. "We can probably just make a phone call."

"We're driving right past it, and this way we can take a peek at what it looks like in there."

"Need help getting out of the car?" Kent offered.

"Maybe just with the door," Corey replied as he managed to get out on his own, but stumbled to regain proper footing with his crutches.

"Whoa!" Kent caught him around the waist. "Easy, tiger."

"Thanks, Sparky."

Kent smiled and looked away towards the doors. "Let's check this place out, huh? See if it's any good?"

"Sure."

They entered to find a small waiting room of about a dozen chairs, and young man with black hair enthralled with something on his cell phone behind the desk. "Um, hey. Can we make an appointment for a few weeks from now?" Kent rapped his knuckles against the counter.

The employee startled and leapt to his feet, dropping his phone and ripping the earbuds from his ears as it fell. "Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-- do you have an appointment? Did I forget to write something down? We usually don't schedule any appointments from noon to 1 o'clock so we can break for lunch."

"No, we weren't waiting or anything. I was just wondering if I could get an appointment a couple weeks from now. My surgeon doesn't want me putting any weight on it _yet,_ but I should be ready soon."

"Oh! Okay! Let me just..." The young man shuffled around the desk until he found the appointment planner. "Aha! Got it! You know, most people just call for appointments."

"It was on our way back from the hospital," Corey clarified.

"Oh, you live nearby? Swanky!" He suddenly blushed. "That was _completely_ inappropriate of me, I apologize. Please don't tell my uncle. Oh, but also -- the stupid things that come out of my mouth are 100% my fault and not a reflection of the excellent care you will receive here."

Corey laughed. "Don't worry. We don't mind."

The employee smiled from Corey to Kent and back. "Good to know. I'm Marco, by the way."

"Nice to meet you 'Marco by the way,' I'm Corey."

Kent restained himself with only an eye-roll in response to his boyfriend's cheesy dad-joke. "Kent." 

"Corey-- Henderson, if you need my last name for the appointment, but call me Corey."

"Nice to meet you, Corey. And Kent. Now..." Marco searched around for the appointment book he had some misplaced again. "Okay, Corey -- would you be able to come in for an initial appointment next week? Just for an assessment and recovery plan, you won't actually have to do anything yet."

"Oh, sure. I'm free whenever."

"Saturday at 1:00pm sound okay?"

"Great, thanks."

"And you mentioned your surgeon -- what was the nature of your injury?"

"My ankle, uh, a couple breaks and a dislocation."

"Oh my god, how'd you manage that?"

"Hockey."

Marco looked up suddenly and stared intently at Corey for a moment before laughing. " _Hockey?_  Where the heck does anyone play hockey here?"

"Um... The arena?" Kent chuckled.

Marco made a curious noise. "Huh. I didn't expect hockey to be very popular here. Though, I guess a lot of people who live in Vegas are from other places."

"Well, we  _do_ have an NHL team..."

"--A **_fantastic_** NHL team--" Kent added.

"--with a fucking **_phenomenal_** captain."

"Okay, Cor, settle down."

Marco chuckled along with them, oblivious to the joke. "Big fan, huh?"

"The biggest," Corey said with a little wink at Kent.

" _Corey_..."

"I'll try to check them out sometime. Though, hockey wasn't very popular around me growing up --  _soccer_ was my life. I loved basketball too, but when you're 5'8" as a grown man, you don't get a spot on many school teams, let me tell you." Marco laughed. "You're pretty tall yourself -- I had you pegged as a basketball guy when I first saw you," he told Corey.

"Well you have to be pretty tall to play hockey nowadays, too. If you're 6 feet or shorter you better have some _incredible_ talent to back it up," Corey said before Kent elbowed him in the ribs. "What? That was a compliment!" He laughed.

"So are we all set for the appointment next Saturday?" Kent asked, peering over the counter to the blank page of the appointment planner.

"Oh! Right! Saturday at 1pm, yes." Marco scribbled it down and read it out loud as he went. "Corey... 1pm Saturday... ankle break and dislocation... hockey."

"Anything else you need to jot down? I have brown eyes and I'm afraid of cougars."

"The cats or the women?"

"Both, actually."

"Smart man."

"You're only saying that cuz you don't know him," Kent said dryly.

Marco jotted a few more notes by Corey's name. "Brown eyes, cougars, funny. There, I think that's pretty thorough, don't you?"

" _ **He**_ thinks I'm funny, Kent."

"Oh god, don't encourage him, kid. He's gonna be insufferable."

"Kent -- downer. Zero fun. Wet blanket." Marco grinned as he pretended to write more down. Corey roared with laughter. "Blond."

"Nailed it!" Corey slapped his hand down on the counter in his excitement.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. I hope you don't mind. You seem like you have a good sense of humour too," Marco said to Kent.

Kent chuckled. "I really don't mind. I have to keep a sense of humour when I'm dealing with _this_ asshole all day." He motioned to Corey, who pretended to be offended. "Give it a rest, dude."

"Actually, speaking of rest... I'm gonna need to sit down soon." Corey shifted uncomfortably on his crutches. "Preferably on something inflatable in the new pool I've never been able use."

"No slide, remember."

"Of course no slide. At this point, I'm just happy to get into the water."

"We should head out, then." Kent looked across the counter at Marco. "Thanks, we'll see you around."

"Oh! Of course! Sorry to keep you, enjoy the water!" Marco smiled brightly and waved as the two men left.

"Nice kid," Corey said as he got into the car.

"Yeah. Let's hope he actually got the appointment right."

"Huh?"

"Scribbling everything down in a book? That's what computers are for. So disorganized. And what was with all those notes he was adding about you? I doubt _that's_ going in your patient record."

"You're the one who wanted to try this place, Sparky..."

"So?"

" _So_ no getting jealous of the cute reception guy who thinks I'm funny."

"Pfft! Whatever, bro. Like I would ever--"

"Sparky."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"Because you love me and I want you to and you're going to keep feeling insecure for no real reason until you do something to secure your 'claim' on me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't need to 'claim' you."

"No, you don't, _but_..."

Kent sighed dramatically and leaned over in his seat. "Okay, fine! I'll kiss you, just shut up already." He gave Corey a quick peck and started the car. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, while you're at it."

"You hate my joy that much?" Corey teased. 

"...Well, it _is_ nice to see you in such a good mood..."

"Thanks, Ken doll. Love you too."

"I've changed my mind."

"Too late!"

"Ass." Kent grinned the rest of the drive home.

 

******

 

"Hey, hey, hey! Ken! Come here for a sec." Corey pulled up alongside the edge of the pool on his floating lounger and splashed water at Kent.

"What?"

"Go down the slide for me."

"Why the hell do I need to do that?"

"I want to watch you. Go down nice and slow for me." Corey wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert. Who knew you had a waterslide kink?"

They both laughed and Corey splashed him again. "At least come in the water with me."

"Fine." Kent dipped his foot in the water and pulled it out again. Without another word, he walked around to the slide and did as Corey had originally asked.

Corey laughed when Kent emerged from the water. "You're supposed to toss your hair back like the Little Mermaid when you come up from the water, everybody knows that."

Kent dunked back under and did exactly that before swimming over. "So I'm your mermaid, huh? Does that make you Prince Eric? You-- oh god. Bittle. Scratch that."

"I can still be your prince..."

"Yeah right. No self-respecting royal would name their son 'prince Corey'." Kent laughed. He kept one hand rested on Corey's floatation device while treading water at his side. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, this is great. If I close my eyes, I almost feel normal." Corey pushed some of Kent’s dripping hair back from his face.

Kent frowned. "You are normal -- well, as normal as someone like you can get."

"Yeah, but just relaxing like this... I'm not constantly aware of my injury like when I'm standing or sitting. I don't feel a thing."

"That's good. I'm glad you can take your mind off of it for a while."

"Me too." Corey smiled and closed his eyes. "So, what did you think of that physio place? Not bad, right? It seems pretty nice."

"The office, yeah. That receptionist..."

"It seems like he's new there, give him a break."

"Maybe. It sure seemed like he was into you."

Corey chuckled. "Come on, Sparky. We've been over this already."

"I'm not like, trying to start a thing or anything, I'm just stating a fact."

"I think he's just friendly. You're a sexy millionaire that's hopelessly in love with me -- he's not even on my radar. Also, pretty sure the kid is like, 16 years old."

"This is gonna sound conceited, but--"

"Shocking."

"Shut up -- I was surprised he didn't recognize us. We're famous, and your injury was big news, even outside of the sports world. You'd think all of our hockey talk would have at least jogged his memory of the story."

Corey chuckled. "Does it matter?"

" _No,_  but... it feels weird, right? When was the last time we went somewhere together where we weren't recognized?"

"France."

"Exactly."

Corey sighed softly. "I should start getting used to it. I'm going to fade into total anonymity long before you will."

Kent frowned, but did not counter his statement. He disagreed, of course, but it was not worth the potential fight. He redirected the conversation instead. "Hey... have you figured out some things you want to try out when you're a little more mobile? Like... an art class or something?"

Corey cracked a smile. "Art class?"

"I dunno, whatever you want."

"I was actually wondering if we could go to the library sometime this week. I could borrow a bunch of books."

"You're a millionaire, just buy them."

"But I need recommendations and stuff."

Kent grinned. "Oh god, you're one of  _those_ people? Why am I only finding this out now?"

Corey splashed him again. "I wouldn't mind learning how to be a better cook, I guess. I help out in the kitchen, but I basically just follow your lead. If I'm going to be home more, I could make more of the meals."

"What else?"

"I've always kinda wanted to learn how to play the guitar. I never had the time to devote to it growing up because of hockey."

"Guitar? Really?"

"Don't you want me to serenade you when you come home every day?"

"Of course, what was I thinking? What else?"

Corey shrugged. "I'm not sure, hence the library."

"Okay. We can go sometime this week. How about Thursday?"

"I dunno... I'm pretty busy lately, I'll have to see if I can clear my schedule."

"I'm sure you can find some time to squeeze me in."

"Is that before or after the trip to the library?" Corey winked.

Kent splashed him. "Classy."

"I learned from the best. I was an innocent before I met you, ya know."

"Oh _sure_. I  _ **have**_ met your family before, remember?"

Corey snapped his fingers as if just remembering. "Damn! I thought I had you there for a minute."

Kent chuckled and tilted Corey's lounger slightly as he pushed up to give him a kiss. "This thing is pretty sturdy, huh?"

"Climb up in my lap, let's see how much it can take." 

"Somehow, I don't think pool water would make an ideal lubricant..." Kent grinned back. "You're in quite the _mood_ , hm? If you want to get out of the pool..." He brushed his fingers along Corey's forearm.

"I can't help it. Not when you're wearing those shorts so obscenely low on your hips."

"So you noticed?"

"Sure did," Corey grinned and leaned over for another kiss. "So naughty... Let's go inside."

Kent swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up. "I'll grab your crutches, go float yourself over to the shallow end. We'll have to figure a way to actually get you out of the pool."

Corey managed his way to the gradual slope of the wade-in section of the pool and stood up when the water was about knee deep. Kent passed him his crutches and he carefully walked out. 

"Sit down for a sec and dry off so we can get your cast back on."

"Let me get to the bed first. If I put my cast on now I won't be able to get my trunks off."

"If you're dripping wet, your crutches are going to slip on the flooring."

Corey groaned and sat down on one of the patio chairs. "Since when does sex include so much planning ahead? I miss the old days..."

"I know." Kent sighed softly and brought over a towel. "It will be easier once you're able to do some weight-bearing, but right now I don't want to take any stupid risks."

"I know, just..." Corey drifted off mid-sentence with a frustrated sigh. It was a conversation they had dozens of times already. 

Kent tightened the towel around his own waist before kneeling down and taking Corey’s towel. "Lift up from your chair for a sec."

"Hm? Wh-- oh!" Corey yelped when Kent promptly tugged his shorts down to his knees. He sat back down as Kent carefully guided them the rest of the way past his injured ankle.

With the removable cast secure on Corey's leg and his crutches and body mostly dried off, they went inside. Corey sat down on the bed and scooted back so that he could lie down while his feet stayed on the floor. "I seriously hate how much _work_ this is."

"Let me do the work for a while." Kent climbed over him on the bed and straddled his hips.

" _No_."

" _ **No?**_ "

"Not like-- ugh. I don't want to just lie there like a dead fish while you bounce on my dick."

"Well, don't do  _that_ \-- I expected you to touch me, back." Kent grinned and leaned down to kiss Corey's chest up to his neck. Corey huffed out a small sigh and Kent sat back up. " _What?"_  


"It's just-- if this is how you want to do it, then fine, I just thought..."

" _What,_ Corey?" Kent asked impatiently.

"We've only had sex in this one position lately. Now that I'm a little more mobile, I was hoping to change it up a bit."

"Oh?" Kent raised one perfect eyebrow. "Is that your coy way of saying you want me to fuck you?"

"I'm a very shy person."

"I've always thought so." Kent grinned and kissed him, nipping Corey’s bottom lip at the end. "Can you turn over and get on your knees?"

"Yeah."

Kent climbed out of bed and went to the nightstand. "We're out of condoms down here. There's more in our room upstairs, I'll--"

"It's fine, Ken. We're okay without one."

"You sure?"

"Unless you've been sleeping around behind my back...?" Corey chuckled.

"Pfft! When would I ever find the time? You had all those nights in the hospital, who knows how many guys came to your room when I wasn't there."

"Dick."

Kent laughed and dug out the lube. "We've got this, at least. It's been a while, so you're gonna need quite a bit."

Corey positioned himself so that he could rest his right knee on the bed with the toes of his cast off the edge. He untied his towel, but left it draped off the back of his hips while he waited. "Well?"

"So impatient..." Kent purposely took his time, toying with the towel instead until Corey groaned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now." Corey groaned again. "Please."

Kent grinned and pulled the towel off of his boyfriend. He did not waste any more time inserting one lubed finger, then another. "You like that?"

Corey pushed his hips back impatiently. "I'm good, keep going. Fuck me."

"You sure? It's been a while -- it might hurt a bit."

"You're not  _that_ big, Sparky."

"Asshole." Kent added more lube and pressed inside, delighting in the moan Corey made. "Big enough for ya?"

"Always."

"No more talking."

Corey chuckled, but his voice soon gave way to the low moans and soft whimpers that Kent so loved to hear. "Fuck..." He whispered when Kent suddenly slowed to a few long thrusts before picking up the pace again.

"Feel good?"

"Fuck yeah." Corey did his best to move in time with Kent. "I've-- Ah- _ngh!_ "

It was very different from the small pleased sounds Corey had been making up to that point. Kent stopped moving. "What happened? Are you hurt?" 

"It's nothing. You know I like a little pain sometimes, let's just keep going."

"Keep-- Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He pulled out suddenly, making Corey groan again. "This isn't like 'ooh sexy' kind of pain, Corey. You have an injury."

"I can handle it."

"Well  _ **I**_ can't! I'm not gonna just purposely hurt you like that. Come on, lie down for a bit." Kent guided him onto his side and then onto his back. He gathered a couple of pillows and propped them beneath Corey’s leg to keep his foot elevated. "I think there's been too much moving around today, it's probably aggravating your-- Corey??"

Corey covered his eyes to mask the frustrated tears rolling down his cheeks. "This fucking sucks! I hate this so much!"

"I know, Cor. Me too," Kent said softly, sitting down beside him. "It's only temporary."

" _Is_ it?" Corey asked. "We've had sex what, like 3 times since I've been back?"

"Twice."

"Why aren't  _you_ as frustrated by that as I am?"

Kent scoffed. "Okay, well I'm gonna go ahead and ignore that accusatory tone because I know you don't mean what you're suggesting -- I  _am_ frustrated, but I also know that you healing properly is more important than getting my dick wet."

"I just want something in my life to feel _normal_ again..."

"I know." Kent stood and slipped on a pair of boxers. "Can I get you anything? Need meds?"

"No. It's aching a little, but that's fine."

Kent covered Corey’s still-naked body with a light blanket and slipped underneath to cuddle up beside him. "We'll take a little break for now. Want to watch a movie or something instead?"

"...Sure."

"This is all _temporary_ , Corey. I mean it," Kent reiterated.

"I know." Corey sighed. "I know you  _mean it,_  I just hope it ends up being true."

"It will." Kent placed a kiss against his shoulder. "And it's not like we haven't done  _anything_ all this time -- it's just that the mechanics of sex are a little complicated right now."

"It's not the same. It's not about the sex itself -- I miss feeling that connection, experiencing it  _together._ "

"We'll work on it. I'm sure we can figure out something where you can stay comfortable but have a bit more of a connection. Right now, I want to make sure your ankle stays elevated so there's no swelling." Kent rubbed Corey’s thigh to soothe him. 

"I know you say that it will be okay, but I can't help worrying about what will happen down the line. What if some new guy gets traded to the team, and now you're not only the biggest star in the NHL and one of the few openly out athletes, but you're also away from home a lot on roadies and our sex life isn't what it used to be, and maybe this younger fit guy seems like a better option..."

Kent sat up and stared at him for a minute. "Corey... what the fuck?"

"I'm just saying--"

"Well  _stop_ saying it.  _Jesus Christ_ , Cor. What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious? I want  _you._  I  _love **you.**_  This isn't some 'we built a house together so I guess I'm tied down for a while' bullshit. We have a life together -- one I'm planning to share with you for the rest of mine. I don't know why you keep doubting that this is what I want."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ken. It's not like I  _don't_ believe you... but I don't know what you see in me. I don't have anything to offer anymore. Just a washed-up nobody."

"Okay, so, here's where you're wrong -- all of that," Kent said matter-of-factly. "I know this relationship started as just a sex thing, but you can't seriously think that's all I  _still_  care about."

"No, I know, but--"

"And nothing to offer? It's not about your money or your skills as a hockey player either. You have so much more to offer than that."

"Okay..."

Kent bent down and kissed Corey gently, resting their foreheads together. "You're the best man I know. You're funny, and kind, and patient, and if there's anyone here that's not worthy, it's me. Every day is a good day when I get to spend it with you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to doubt that, but for me there is no doubt."

"Ken..." Corey tangled his fingers through Kent's damp blond hair and tilted his head to kiss him. "Thank you. I love you so much, Sparky."

"Ditto." Kent smiled. "Now... movie time? I'll go grab some drinks and snacks, and you can pick what we watch."

"Mm," Corey hummed and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're so good to me."

"I know, right? I'm amazing." Kent winked and narrowly missed being swatted by Corey as he hopped out of bed.

"You are," Corey said quietly as Kent was almost out of the room. Kent paused in the doorway with a gentle smile, but did not say a word. Corey selected a movie on netflix and paused it while waiting for Kent to return. He studied the remote in his hand, the same one he had thrown weeks before. Kent had taped the back on so the batteries would not fall out. Kent returned a minute later and he put it down. "Hey, Sparky..." Corey smiled.

"Hey. You pick a movie yet?"

"Mmhm. I think you'll like it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Corey sat up in bed and adjusted his pillow to prop up his back. Kent joined him under the blanket and handed him the bag of popcorn and a beer.

"Bittle bought a fuck-tonne of butter when he was here, so I melted some on there."

"Ooh!" Corey dug in with one hand, and hit play on the remote with the other. Lilo and Stitch began playing on the TV.

Kent laughed. "We don't have to watch a Disney movie -- I told you to pick something _you'd_ like."

"I like it because you like it." Corey smiled and kissed Kent on his temple.

Kent laughed. "Okay, weirdo."

"Also, for all that 'give Elsa a girlfriend' buzz, people totally overlook that these two dude aliens end up like chill gay uncles by the end of the movie. Like, there's no reason for them to stick together afterwards, but they do."

"True. Is that gonna be us someday? The chill gay uncles?"

Corey laughed. "I'm obviously the evil genius. You're the nerd."

" _Excuse me?_ I'm the evil genius  _and_ the nerd. You're that dumbfuck frog that almost got hit by the truck," Kent said without missing a beat.

Corey was caught off guard and nearly choked on his beer. He covered his mouth with his hand and took 10 seconds before he could finally swallow. "Dear god, you're such an asshole." He laughed and kissed the side of Kent's head. "Never change."

"Watch the movie, loser." Kent grinned and tossed a piece of popcorn at Corey's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst but also silly fluff. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Corey *thinking*: Did he just call me a "dumbfuck frog"??? I love him so much!
> 
> Their relationship is not normal lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how well everyone responded to the "dumbfuck frog" line from last chapter lol #RelationshipGoals???
> 
> I've been really excited about this chapter for a while. I hope you like it!

"I just don't get it. We were right at the library. Why didn't you just borrow it with the others?" Kent asked as he pulled into the parking lot of their old apartment building.

"Why would I check it out of the library when my sister has it for me to borrow for as long as I want?"

"And she knows I'm stopping by?"

"Well, maybe not _right_ now, but I asked her about it this afternoon."

Kent: I'm here for that book Corey wanted. Hope you don't mind.

Lacey: Shit. Okay. One sec I'll grab it. Come on up.

"Okay, wait here. I'll be back in five minutes." Kent left Corey in the car and went up to Cameron's apartment.

"Oh captain, my captain!" Cameron greeted him at the door with a smile. "Come on in. Lacey's just looking for that book about Gandhi or whatever."

Lacey breezed by on her way to a stack of books on an end table in the living room. "It's about Muhammad Yunus, founder of the Grameen Bank," she corrected.

Cameron looked back at Kent with a laugh. "I have no clue what any of those words mean."

"She's too smart for you, Shanks. Totally out of your league," Kent teased.

"I know, right?" Cameron smacked him lightly in the arm. "Want a cup of coffee or something?"

"Corey's waiting down in the car, I can't stay."

"You know," Cameron began as he poured himself a coffee. "Henny's gonna start reading all of these books and then  _he'll_ be out of  _your_ league too. We'll just be the dumb jock arm candy." He laughed.

"Hey, if it gives him something to focus on besides the lower half of his body, I'm all for it."

" _ **Ohhhhh...**_ " Cameron grinned.

"I'm talking about his _ankle_ , Shanks. Trust me."

"How are things going for you guys now?"

Kent sighed. "Good, for the most part. Things with  _us_ are great, but he's still dealing with so much from the injury and I can't really fix that part. We're having these deep converstions and shit, but our sex life is pretty boring lately. It will get better once he's more mobile."

"Ah, I see. These things take time. You--"

"Damn it!" Lacey groaned. "Okay, it must be downstairs in your old place. Let me check my room and I'll be right back."

Lacey entered the apartment and called out to see if Brett was home. He usually was, and it was much too hot out for him to be gone for a run. Something in the air did not feel right. It was a sense she was used to feeling at work, but not in the safety of her own home.

"Bambi?" Lacey stopped when she found an unfamiliar man drinking a beer in the kitchen. "Who the fuck are you? Where's Brett?" She gripped her phone tightly in her hand, waiting for the sign she might need to call for help.

The young man seemed scared too, for a moment, then his expression turned to one of disgust. "Fuck. I should have seen this coming..." He shook his head and laughed as he set the beer bottle down on the table. "He's got a girlfriend, _of course_. I knew it. I fucking _knew it._  You said his name is _Brett?_  Asshole didn't even tell me his real name... Why does this always happen to me? Sorry-- probably worse for you, but _seriously_? The guys in this city sometimes... they take the 'what happens in Vegas' thing a little too literally..."

Lacey quickly typed out a message to the most recent contact in her phone, Kent.

Lacey: Need your help.

Kent did not text back, and she did not want to risk looking down at her phone again with an unknown man on his way towards her. Lacey stepped back as he got closer. "Where is he?" She asked again.

"Bedroom, last I checked." The man scoffed and walked past her to the door. "Sorry, I'm outta here. Ask your soon-to-be-ex boyfriend what happened." He had his hand on the knob when Kent and Cameron suddenly burst through the door, knocking him off balance. "Whoa! What the hell?!"

"You okay, babe?" Cameron asked. He grabbed the stranger by his collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Where's Mac?" Kent had his phone ready to call the police. He knew their defenseman could handle the situation physically, but the fact that their rookie was currently unaccounted for made him uneasy.

"The bedroom apparently," Lacey replied. "Ah! Kent, wait!" She grabbed his arm. "I think there's been a misunderstanding, muffin. Wait a second. Cam, let him go -- don't let him _leave_ yet, but give him some space."

The stranger pushed away from Cameron when he was let go and stepped back. "Jesus! How many boyfriends do you have? Like, if you guys are into some group thing that's your business, but I'm _not_ so I'm gonna go."

"What'd you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. He freaked out when I undid his pants. So, I grabbed a beer on my way out -- sue me. Can I go? This isn't exactly how I thought I would be spending my day."

At that moment, Brett emerged from his bedroom. "I'm sorry, I dont think I can do this. Maybe you should--" He spotted the others when he got down the hall and froze in his tracks. "Oh god." Brett bolted back down the hallway.

Kent turned to his friends. "Shanks, let that kid go home. Lacey, let your brother know I'm gonna be a few more minutes -- he's still waiting in the car downstairs. I'm going to talk to MacNamara for a bit."

"Fucking weirdos..." The stranger muttered as he was finally allowed to leave.

Kent made his way down the hall to Brett's room -- the same bedroom he shared with Corey for a year -- and knocked lightly on the door. "Hey, Mac. Can I come in?"

Brett took a moment before answering. When he finally did, it was so quiet that Kent almost did not hear him. "...Okay."

"Okay. I'm coming in," Kent announced as he opened the door. He found Brett sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm so sorry..."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I just... I didn't think anybody else would be here. I'm so embarrassed..."

Kent sat down next to him on the bed. "Lacey was just coming to grab a book for Corey, but when she got here and saw someone she didn't know and didn't know where you were, she texted us. Shanker and I ran down the stairs immediately."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I didn’t mean to worry anyone..."

"It's okay. This was all a big misunderstanding. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I should have asked permission to have someone over, though. Or--"

"No, Mac. You're an adult. This is _your_ apartment now. You don't need to ask for anyone's permission to have guests over. Especially not..." Kent trailed off as he tried to find the right words. He could not help but think that Corey would be so much better at having this talk than he was. "I mean, I don't know _exactly_ what the situation was or anything... but if you want to, you can talk to me. You know, for advice or whatever..."

"I don't know where to start..."

There was a knock on the door and Kent called out to whoever was on the other side. "Yeah?"

"It's me. Can I come in?" Corey asked.

Kent was conflicted about how to react. On one hand, he did not like the idea of Corey going around on his crutches without anyone nearby to help him, but on the other hand, he wanted Corey’s help desperately. Kent looked at Brett for his reaction to hearing Corey’s voice. Brett nodded his head 'yes' silently.

"Come in, Corey," Kent called out. He immediately got to his feet and helped Corey onto the bed and far back enough that he could keep his leg somewhat elevated. "Did you come all the way up here by yourself?"

"Shanks met me at the elevator. It's not like it's far from the car to the elevator and from there to the apartment. I'm fine, Sparky."

"Still..." Kent set the crutches aside with a frown before turning his attention back to Brett. "So, Mac... if there is anything you want to talk about, we're here whenever you need us."

"It's true, Mackey. Any time, any reason. And if you  _don't_ want to talk about it right now, that's fine too."

"I _want_ to -- I _really_ want to -- I just don't know where to start..."

"Okay, well, why don't you start with your...  _guest_  from earlier. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Not really, we just met..."

"Lacey said he didn't know your name. Did you give him a fake one?" Corey asked. Kent gave his boyfriend a worried look. That detail was new to his ears.

"Not fake exactly... I said it was 'Andrew' -- that's my middle name," Brett said quietly. "I didn't know if I _should_ \-- I'm not famous or anything, but if he googled me then maybe he would find out, and I didn’t want anybody to know... at least not now. I don't even know right now."

"Know what?"

"Just... Nothing..." Brett sighed. "If I'm wrong then I don't want to make you guys mad, so maybe I should wait until I know for sure..."

"We won't be mad," Kent assured him. He exchanged looks with Corey again as they both wondered how to ask the next question. He sighed. "So... your _guest_ from earlier... how did you meet him?"

"It was through an app on my phone... to meet people..."

"An app where you can make friends?"

Brett fidgeted. "Well, sorta like a dating app, but some people are looking for friends when they're new to the city..."

"Tinder?" Corey asked.

"No..."

"Fuck. Mac. Did you meet that guy on _**Grindr?**_ " Kent asked.

"...Yes," Brett answered quietly. "Are you mad?"

"We're not _mad,_ just--" Kent stopped himself from saying the stereotypical _disappointed_. He was not disappointed. "Just _concerned._ "

"I thought maybe with hockey season over you guys wouldn't want me hanging around so much, so I thought I could meet some other people in the city. He seemed really nice, but..."

"But you didn't realize what Grindr was?"

"Um, well..."

Kent exchanged another concerned look with Corey, begging him to step in. He was in over his head with this. Surely Brett was not so naïve to mistake it as an app for meeting friends. "I, uh... I understand you wanting to meet friends your own age. I'm sure always being 'the baby' of the group gets frustrating, but..."

Corey sighed. He was not sure how to say it delicately, so he blurted it out instead. "Grindr is a gay hook-up app. You invited that guy over to your apartment, he probably thought you wanted to have sex with him."

"Oh... Just like that? He seemed so nice..."

"He probably is -- I mean, we freaked him out pretty bad with the whole storming in the apartment and Shanks getting in his face thing -- but he's probably a nice guy under normal circumstances. He just... misunderstood what you wanted."

"But we just met today, why would he even want...?"

"Dude... some guys are just into that kind of thing. It's not really  _wrong_ \-- risky, definitely -- but if that's what two people want to do, that's between them."

"Have you ever done that?"

Kent was caught off guard by the question. "I-- yes. I have."

"Have you?" Brett asked Corey.

"No, not really. Well, sorta once? But we went on a date first, so he wasn't a  _total_ stranger," Corey replied. "And  _we_ started out with that drunken hook up, but we already knew each other for a while by then," he added with a nudge to Kent. "Took a while to get a date out of you."

"Shut up. We went out plenty."

"As a couple of bros just hanging out."

"I took you to that Clippers game for your birthday. That was a date," Kent told him.

"It was?"

"Of course it was, asshole. Did you see me shelling out five thousand bucks to fly anyone else to Los Angeles for a nice dinner and a basketball game for their birthdays?"

"Aww, Sparky! Our first real date! And _you_ did it! Fuck, you loved me so much back then and you didn't even know it." Corey grabbed his arm and Kent squirmed away.

"Ugh. Don't touch me you're so annoying. Why did I ever want to date you?" Kent grinned and pushed him away as Corey continued to paw at him.

"That's what I thought..." Brett said quietly.

"Hm?" Kent blushed as he remembered the rookie was right next to them.

"I thought it was going to be a date... I wasn't trying to make friends -- I'm not  _that_ innocent."

Corey poked Kent in the side, unable to resist the unintentional quote from a Britney Spears song, but quickly turned back to being serious. "You  _wanted_ to go on a date with a guy?" He clarified.

"I thought maybe if I did, then I would finally know..." Brett continued in nearly a whisper. "But he kissed me right away and things started moving really quickly, and... I don't know. I couldn't really tell if I liked it or not. I don't know if I wanted to stop because I didn't like it, or because it was too fast..."

Kent took a deep breath. This was more than Brett had ever said to anyone at one time, and it took a moment to process. "Do you think you might be gay?" 

"I don't know." Brett shrugged while keeping his eyes down. "I had a girlfriend for a really long time and I loved her..."

"Did you ever have sex with her?"

  
_"_ We almost did once, but we felt really guilty about it so we decided to wait until we were married... but I've always  _wanted_ to, and we did other stuff like--" Brett covered his mouth. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be saying things like that about her to other people. It's private."

Corey made a little whimper sound in the back of his throat and Kent smacked him on his arm. He could not help it though, Corey had developed a definite soft spot for their kindhearted rookie. "You're a really nice guy, Mackey." He leaned back until he could stretch out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Brett got quiet again, his face bright red. Kent gave him a pat on the shoulder to reassure him, but he took a minute before speaking again. "How did you know you were gay?"

"Me?" Kent asked. "I didn't exactly know at first that I liked guys, I just knew that I didn't like girls. In juniors, all the guys on my team wanted to meet girls, and I... just wanted to spend time with Jack, and he was happy to hang out with only me." He shrugged. "It took us a while to figure out why that was, but we did."

"Jack _Zimmermann?_ "

"Yeah, Bambi. We had a thing for a while, back in the day. You know he has a boyfriend now -- _Eric Bittle_  -- it shouldn't be _that_ surprising." Kent chuckled.

"No, but, you're friends now, right? I don't think I could be friends again with my ex-girlfriend. She's a nice person, but..."

"It's not for everybody. Jack and I... we had a lot of bad years before now. Maybe it's partly because we're both happy with other people that we can be friends much more easily again." Kent smiled when he felt Corey's fingers lace through his own. "Some people work better as friends, and some people can never get back to that stage, and that's fine too."

Brett sighed and flopped backwards on the bed as well, so that he was lying down like Corey was. He craned his neck to look at his injured teammate. "How did you know you were gay?"

"It took me a while. I mean -- I definitely had an idea that I wasn't straight, I even fooled around with one of the guys at summer camp when I was a teenager -- but I had a girlfriend in high school, and a girlfriend in Georgia. I liked them both a lot... I just never wanted to have sex with them. I did a few times, of course, but I wasn't into it on any level deeper than it how it physically felt. With my high school girlfriend, it was only once, and my girlfriend in Atlanta figured it out after about five months."

"What happened?"

"We were watching a movie at her apartment and she just blurted out 'you're gay, aren't you?' And I said, 'yeah, I think I am' and there it was. Everything clicked after that." Corey chuckled.

"She wasn't mad?"

"Nah. She was really chill. She had suspected it for a while. We stayed friends after that and then lost touch after I got traded. I had a boyfriend for a while down there, but it was only for about eight months and when I got traded and the franchise was sold, things fizzled out. He was one of the trainers -- super closeted, got a job with a football team instead -- he was never gonna move with me to Dallas. We both knew that it was only going to last for as long as I played for the Thrashers."

"Did it feel better with a guy?"

"What? Sex? Definitely." Corey chuckled. Kent smacked his arm again.

Brett's face turned red again. "Or, well, like, _everything..._ "

"Yeah. I was happier -- still closeted, but happier than I'd been before. Everything started to make sense. The sex was great, too."

"Oh..."

"Hmph." 

"Aww, what's the matter, sugar?" Corey pulled Kent down onto the bed and started peppering his cheek and neck with little kisses.

He tried in vain to squirm away, but he did not want to move his feet in fear of accidentally kicking Corey's ankle. "Get off of me, asshole! Bambi's right there!"

"I think it's funny."

"Quiet, Bambi. That's the opposite of helping." Kent huffed a big sigh when Corey finally released him. He turned to his boyfriend. "And _**you**_ \-- you never told me your ex-boyfriend was from Georgia. You just said you dated him before you were traded -- I thought you meant when you were traded from Dallas to Vegas."

"Nope. Atlanta. Blond. Little shorter than you. _Great_  accent." Corey grinned.

"...You're not allowed to hang out with Bittle anymore."

"So jealous..." Corey clicked his tongue.

"Who's jealous over you? Shit..." Kent groaned.

He laughed. "Aww, Sparky!"

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Lacey entered. "I found that book you wanted," she told her brother. "It's on the kitchen table, so make sure you don't forget it when you go. Cam and I are gonna head back upstairs if you guys have things under control in here."

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks, Lace." Kent smiled and gave her a small wave with his free hand, the other one still in Corey's grasp. 

Her eyes scanned the bed and the three men now lying on it. "...Okay." She left without another word.

Corey did not have to wonder long about his sister's strange departure. He received a text message only a minute later. Corey fished his cell phone out of his pocket and his eyes went wide when he read it.

Lacey: You guys better not fuck Bambi.

Corey: WTF???!!!

Corey: No! Never!!! 

Lacey: Okay. Just checking.

Corey: That doesn't even need to be checked! He's way too young.

Corey: What makes you think that's even a possibility here?

Lacey: Because you're getting all cozy on the bed and he's obviously into guys.

Corey: Obviously?

Lacey: Um... that guy we just chased out like, 10 mins ago? 

Lacey: Not to mention that huge crush he has on Kent or both of you.

Lacey: Or holy shit BITTLE. Did you see him at your bday? It all makes sense now.

Corey: Okay stop. We're in the middle of a big convo here. I'll call you later.

Lacey: Fine. But you better keep your grubby hands off my baby deer or so help me...

Corey: Deal. Goodbye. Fuck.

Corey shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, that was Lacey. She was just... Lacey." He shook his head. "Where were we?"

"You guys were bickering over Eric Bittle."

" _Before_ that, Bambi." Corey snickered. "Do you have any other questions? We're happy to answer what we can."

"I don't know... What if I think I'm gay and then it turns out I'm not? Will you guys be mad?"

"Mad? Of course not. Why would we be mad about something like that?"

"I don't know. Misappropriation, or something?"

"Mis-- Bambi, no. It's okay. Really," Kent assured him.

"Listen, Mackey, you're probably bi or something."

"I read that that's not a real thing for guys."

"It is. Don't listen to that 'it's just a phase' or 'gay denial' bullshit. You can like men and women. Jack has his history with me and he's dating Bittle now, but he's dated women in the past. It's absolutely a real thing. You like who you like."

"And you don't have to figure it out right now. Take your time. We can help you, if you want," Corey offered.

"Like, a demonstration?"

"A **_demonstration?_** Oh my god. No. He meant like, answering questions and shit."

"Oh! I didn't-- oh god. I didn't mean like a _real_..." Brett covered his bright red face with his hands. "I'm so embarassed I could die. I should just stop talking. I'm so sorry..."

Corey laughed. His sister would have lost her mind if she had heard that. "It's okay Bambi, really. Um, but yeah, for the record -- we won't be demonstrating how we have sex."

"No, of course not..." Brett mumbled through his hands.

"But if you want help meeting a nice guy who’s cool with taking it slow, or want to go on a date somewhere that we can keep an eye on you, just ask."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure."

"Like a double date?"

Kent and Corey looked at each other. "Sure, if the other guy is cool with that. Or we could sit at a nearby table so that you have privacy, but we can still intervene if things start going south."

"I think I would rather you guys were there. I have trouble talking when I'm really nervous."

"Okay. If that would help you feel comfortable, then absolutely. Just... maybe Grindr isn't the route you want to take here. Maybe try meeting guys in person at first, that way you can see what kind of vibe you get from them. See if they're willing to take things as slow as you need."

"Maybe when I'm sans-crutches, we can bring you to a bar to people watch. You know, get used to the atmosphere or something."

"He can't go to a bar. He's only 19," Kent reminded him.

"Right. Fuck. The drinking age here sucks. Okay, um... well, Pride? Right? That's coming up. People will just assume you're there to hang out with us. Lacey and Shanks can come too, I think they were planning on it anyway. It looks even less obvious that way."

"True. Brezzy said he and Janet were going to come for a bit with the girls, too. It would just look like an Aces thing, nobody would have to know about you if you didn't want them to."

"I think that would be okay..." Brett said with a nervous smile. "I've always wanted to go to something like that."

" _Always?_ "

"Yeah. It looked really fun, and like, colourful and stuff. Just all sorts of people being happy together. There was a GSA at my high school when I was in juniors. They would always plan a bunch of things for Pride Week at the end of the year... it looked really fun. I wanted to join, but..."

"But you didn't want people to think you were gay?"

"Not exactly, just... the guys on my team picked on me enough as it was. I didn't need another reason to stick out." Brett sighed. "I had a few friends from class that were in it, though. Some of my teammates saw me talking to one of the guys in the hallway once and they told the rest of the team. They kept texting me stuff and making jokes in the locker room, even when I told them that he was just my friend and that I had a girlfriend. They made me skype her in front of them as proof that she was real."

"That really sucks, man."

"And then they said mean things to _her_  and she got mad at _me_ and asked 'why are you friends with people like that?' I told her I wasn't, but she couldn't understand why I wanted to stay in juniors and not just come home to Utah. I just wanted to play hockey."

Corey chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"Oh! I'm sorr--"

"It's okay, Mackey. Keep talking. Seems like some stuff you've kept bottled up for a long time."

"That's why she broke up with me when I got to Las Vegas. The farm team was okay, but coming to the NHL and moving to 'Sin City' of all places... she said that I was going to get corrupted again. I never was before, but I guess it seemed like that to her. I think that's probably why my family doesn't want to visit here either, just in case they don't like what they see. Like maybe what they see during skype calls is all an act and I'm some big womanizing partier off camera."

Corey laughed. "What?!"

"I'm _not_ like that."

"Yeah, no shit, Bambi. You're the sweetest guy ever." Kent laughed. Corey made a whining noise to get his attention. "Oh shut up, asshole. Oh my god, get off of me!" He laughed again when Corey started clinging to him again. "You're like a fucking octopus..."

"If only! I'd hold you with all 8 arms if I could!" Corey teased as he squeezed tighter.

"Ugh, you're so-- fuck! Why are you so damn lame?!" Kent struggled in vain. Brett laughed. "What are you looking at, Mac? Help me!"

"No. It's funny."

"Traitor."

"You always act like you hate it but this stuff makes you really happy. I can tell."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Bambi."

Brett laughed again. "Hey, are you going to get married soon?"

"Define soon," Kent replied once he was finally released from Corey’s grasp.

"Eventually, yeah." Corey fixed his hat that had been knocked off during the struggle.

"Can I come to the wedding?"

"Of course. Obviously you'd be invited."

Brett smiled at that. "Hey, um... Do your families both know? Like, Lacey obviously does, but..."

"Kent kissed me on live TV. If they didn't know _before_..." Corey laughed. "Yeah, our families have known for a while now."

"Should I tell mine? About how I might want to date a guy?"

"Well, you're the only person who knows the answer to that, Mackey. Do you think they would be okay with that?"

"Maybe... I mean, they're kinda religious but pretty open-minded about stuff. They're not, like, _stereotypical_ or anything... my parents questioned some of the teachings so they distanced themselves a bit and raised us with the basics. They said we could decide for ourselves once we were adults what level we wanted to be involved, and that they would support us either way."

"That sounds pretty good."

"My brother got more involved as he got older, my sister sort of stayed in the middle, and I... I don't know. It was complicated. My girlfriend was in the church, so I always just assumed that's how it would be. We'd grow up and get married and do everything according to plan... And I did everything right when I was home, but when I was away in juniors, the guys teased me about everything so I kind of did what I could to look 'normal' to them. Not that it mattered." Brett sighed. "And now I don't really know what to think. I don't know what my family will think either."

"You can wait a while until you know how you feel, what you want to say," Kent suggested.

"But I talk to my siblings about everything."

"You could always talk to one of your siblings first and see how that goes."

"Yeah, take some time to think about it, no rush."

"Okay. Um... Thank you -- both of you -- for everything. I don't know what I would've done here without you guys. You've helped me so much with _everything_."

"It's not a problem, Mackey. We're happy to help you any time." Corey smiled. "Shanks and Lace, too. You don't have to tell them right now if you don't want, but they'll be completely supportive. Hell, Lacey was the first person I ever came out to, and Shanks started an entire viral campaign of supportive videos after I came out."

"I remember those. I think I watched all of them." 

"Even Eric Bittle's video?" Kent could not resist teasing.

"Of course! Lots of times!"

Kent chuckled. "Of course."

"Hey Mackey, just curious... do you have a crush on Bittle?"

Brett's face turned red. "I-- well, he has a boyfriend. And Jack Zimmermann seems really nice. So, I don't--"

"You can still have a _crush_  on him -- I wasn't asking if you wanted to date him." Corey laughed.

"Oh! Then yes, I think so. Like... I really liked watching all of his videos, and he's so nice in person and shorter than I thought but still very cute, and then..." Brett somehow turned an even darker shade of red. "Then I _heard_ um, well, _you know_... and I kinda..."

"Had an 'eureka' moment?"

"Is that what people are supposed to say when they ej--"

Kent cut him off. "--Let's just call it an epiphany, okay kiddo?"

"Okay."

Corey snickered at how uncomfortable Kent was at that moment. "You okay, Sparky?"

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"The point is, Mackey, if you do decide that you want to tell Lacey and Shanker--"

"I do. I want to tell them. Are they busy?"

"What, like  _now?_ You want to tell them right now?" Corey asked.

Brett nodded his head. "This is going so well right now so I want to tell them too while I'm on a roll."

"Okay, well..." Corey looked over at Kent, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'they basically know anyway'. "I'll ask them to come back down." Corey fired off the text, and five minutes later, they were all seated around the living room.

"What would you like to talk about, Bambi?" Lacey asked gently to break the silence.

"Oh, I, uh... I think..." Brett looked nervously at Kent and Corey, seated next to him on the couch. Kent put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small nod to reassure him. Brett took a deep breath and continued. "I think I like boys... too."

"Just to clarify, when you say 'too' you mean--"

Brett suddenly panicked. "Men!" He shouted, then blushed. "Sorry, 'boys' sounded weird. I like men. And women still, but men too."

Cameron gave a short laugh at his unexpected outburst. "Okay, thanks for clarifying. And thank you for trusting us enough to tell us."

"I know Corey or Kent will be better resources for any questions you may have, but please know you can come to us for anything too." Lacey smiled.

"Except **_demonstrations._** " Corey made a point of adding, making Brett blush. Kent smacked him in the arm.

"Huh? What demonstra--"

" ** _Nothing!_** " Brett shouted in panic.

Everyone laughed, even though Cameron and Lacey were not in on the joke. "Okay so, what's the plan here, Bam-Bam?" Cameron asked.

"Huh?"

Lacey cleared her throat. "I think what he means is, are you interested in  _dating_ men now, or was this just for the sake of coming out? Obviously you don't have to act on anything if you're not comfortable, but I'm pretty sure today's events indicate you want to explore that attraction."

"Yes," Brett said quietly. "...Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! That's great," Cameron reassured him.

Brett covered his face. "I was so scared to tell anybody..." He sniffled.

Kent put an arm around him and pulled the him closer for a reassuring hug. "It's okay, Mackey. Let it out."

"Yeah, it's been an intense day for you," Corey agreed.

Brett regained his composure a minute later and apologized. "Sorry for crying..."

Everyone rushed to reassure him, but Kent spoke up first. "Hey. Remember what I told you in the hospital? It's  _okay._ "

"Okay." Brett nodded as he wiped his eyes again. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Phew! Okay. That's a big relief. Thanks everybody."

"We were thinking that maybe Grindr wasn't the ideal way for him to meet a guy willing to take things as slow as necessary. Maybe there will be something during pride where he can go, but it looks to the public like he's just being supportive of us," Corey explained.

"Then won't all the guys assume he's straight?"

"He'll still get hit on."

"Yeah, but dude, I've been to these things with you before. The guys hitting on the 'straight guy' aren't looking for long-term, you know what I'm saying?" Cameron pointed out.

"Well... we'll do some ground work first." 

"Everyone's gonna think you're looking to cheat, or hook up with a third," Lacey pointed out.

Kent sighed. "Well, whatever! We'll figure something out. Point is, Grindr is off the table."

"Yeah, maybe not, huh?" Lacey agreed. "Though Bambi, points for knowing about Grindr." Her comment set off a round of questions.

"What's Grindr?" Cameron asked.

"What points?"

"How do you know about Grindr?" Corey asked his sister.

"How do  _you_ know about Grindr?" Kent asked him.

"Well we all know how Parse knows about Grindr..."

"Piss off, Shanks." 

The room descended into five minutes of laughter and chirping until Cameron got everyone's attention. "Hey, hey, everybody shut up for a minute," he called out without looking up from his phone. "There's an 18-plus thing going on this weekend at one of the gay bars. You guys in? That would be perfect, right?"

"I don't know if I want to deal with a crowded bar on crutches, but you guys go ahead."

"No way. If you're not there then people will _definitely_ think I'm trying to hook up behind your back." Kent nudged Corey’s side. 

"True. I can see the headlines now -- 'only weeks after defending his honour on the ice, Kent Parson is spotted at seedy sex club behind boyfriend's back' or something like that." Cameron laughed.

"Seedy sex club? What the hell, Shanks? I thought you said it was a normal bar." Kent tensed up.

"It is, but that makes a better headline."

"Cor, seriously, you have to come with me."

"Fine, but you know I'll just be sitting in a corner all night while you bring me drinks. Actually, this sounds like a great idea." Corey laughed.

"Sweet! I'll order five tickets. It--"

"Wait!" Brett spoke up. "I, um..."

"Sorry, Bambi. Is this moving too fast? We don't have to do this right now," Lacey told him.

"It's just... what if I'm wrong?"

"Wrong?"

Brett squirmed in his seat while he struggled to find the words to explain what he meant. "Like... what if I find out I don't like men? I think I do, but what if I'm _wrong?_ I'm 19 and I've never even had sex..."

"That's perfectly normal," Lacey assured him.

"But everyone else has had sex by my age--"

"21," Cameron interrupted him. "That's how old I was the first time I had sex."

"Boom." Lacey gave her boyfriend a small high-five.

"So a couple of points about that -- one, it's more common than you think to be a virgin at 19. And look, I get it. I've been through all that same worrying -- but don't feel pressured to change that before you're ready. It'll work out, I promise. And _two..._ I didn't need to have sex to know that I liked women. If you  _think_ you know, guess what? _You_ _know_ , Bambi."

Brett smiled and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Okay," he said in an almost-whisper. "Thank you. I feel better."

Corey shifted uncomfortably and grimaced, immediately getting Kent's attention. "Achy?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"We should get you home then. You okay if we head out, Mac?" Kent turned from Corey to Brett as he stood.

"Yes."

"Hey, Macker. Want to come up to our place for dinner tonight?" Cameron asked.

"Oh! Sure! If I won't be a bother..."

"We  _invited_ you, Bambi. It's all good." Lacey laughed.

Corey balanced his weight against one crutch, and offered a one-armed hug goodbye to Brett, who gratefully accepted. "Have a good night, Mackey. Big step today. Proud of you."

"Thank you," Brett said, hugging him back tightly with both arms. He stepped away to give Kent a hug as well, as Corey moved onto saying goodbyes to his sister and Cameron.

"See you soon, Mac." Kent concluded his hug with a few comforting pats on the back. He got Corey safely to the elevator and leaned back against the wall with a sigh as the doors closed behind them. " **Wow**."

"I guess we know now why he asked you what gay guys found sexy that time."

"Yeah, _apparently._ And all that gushing over Bittle. _"_  


"Literally."

"Gross."

Corey laughed. "What? Where's the lie?"

"Sweet Jesus..." Kent shook his head with a grin. "And what was that with Shanks? Did you know about that?"

"The virgin thing? Oh yeah. For a long time."

They exited the elevator and headed for Kent's car. "So was it Lacey? Or just before he met her?"

"With Lacey. They didn't wait long, I don't think. Shanks was never the kind of guy looking for one-night stands or anything. He wasn't holding out for any life-changing experience with 'the one' but he still wanted it to mean _something_."

"I get that. Well, good for them, then. They're certainly making up for lost time, huh?" Kent chuckled.

"Like fucking rabbits, those two." Corey laughed as well. 

"Shanks has grown up a lot though, hm? Dishing out all this good advice to make people feel better when they're stressed out."

"I think he's probably always been like that, he was just too busy on his damn phone to say anything before. He's surprisingly perceptive when he wants to be. Remember when we had that big fight right before our first anniversary? After I met Bittle and told you I might want to come out. He asked me to sit with him on the flight home, even though he knew it was our routine to sit together normally. It avoided the whole awkward scene of looking for somewhere new to sit, or joining you but not talking to each other."

"He's a good kid."

"He is."

"You think he and Lace are gonna get married eventually?" Kent asked as they drove.

"I hope so. Or, not necessarily _married_ , but stay together at least."

Kent smiled. "I hope so too. That would be nice. Even if trades happen down the line, we'd still have a reason to keep in regular touch with him."

"You plan to still be around years down the line?"

"Obviously, asshole."

"Is this your way of--"

" _No._ It's not a proposal. I'm just saying, you're stuck with me for a while."

"Fair enough. You're stuck with me for a while too."

"I'm _well_ aware of that."

Corey laughed. "Ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Corey are very awkward dads to their baby deer (especially Kent) lol but they're trying. 
> 
> Bambi has a very child-like innocence and has been sheltered from a lot of things in his life, but he's also 19 and not exactly the kid everyone else assumes him to be. When Brett sets his mind on something, he makes it happen. (Maybe that reminds Kent a little of another man he knew at 19...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming, but also a long chapter, so hopefully worth the wait!
> 
> (Sorry if it's super spaced out. I will fix the paragraph gaps after work.)

"Okay. All set, Bam-Bam? Excited?" Cameron asked as they piled out of the uber.  

"Kinda. Terrified is a type of excited, right?"

Cameron laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder for a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna be great, I promise. You don't even have to talk to any guys if you're not ready. Just enjoy the night out." 

"Okay." 

"And  ** _you_** \--" Cameron spun around to face Kent and Corey. "Really glad you guys both came tonight. It's nice to see you supporting your community -- they sure as hell are supportive of you."

" _Our_  community?" 

"What are you talking about?" Corey asked.

"You know our team has like, a  _huge_  LGBTQ following since you guys came out, right? The Falcs too, yeah, but the Aces especially. You guys are a really popular couple. Oh! And those shirts! You must've seen the shirts, at least."

"What shirts, Shanks?"

"The ones that say like, 'Mr. Parson' or 'Mr. Henderson' or like, your initials in little hearts? They sell them for fundraisers for the local resource centre."

"Seriously?" Kent asked.

"Oh my god!" Corey groaned. "That autograph day! I was so out of it I seriously told that dude 'oh, your name is Henderson too? Cool.' I am an idiot."  

"That's not news, hun." Kent laughed.

"Keep laughing,  _babe_. That guy was eye-banging me a foot away from you and you didn't even notice." 

"Neither did you." 

"I-- okay yeah, good point."

"Hopeless." Lacey shook her head. 

They were greeted at the door by a muscular man with a goatee. His eyes lit up as he recognized their faces. "Hey!" 

"Hey Ricky!" Lacey gave him a big hug before stepping aside for Cameron's turn. 

"Hey man," Cameron said as he gave him a fist-bump that shifted into a one-armed hug. "How's it going?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Good too. Hey, is John here tonight?"

"Depends... Which John?"

"Little John."

Ricky laughed. "Like,  _actual_  little John, or ironic little John?"

"Ironic." 

"Oh yeah, he's here. Wanted to keep an extra eye on the bar with the kids here tonight. Everybody's gotta wear wristbands that show whether they're over or under 21." 

"Makes sense." Cameron smiled. 

Lacey let out a small squeal and ran over to hug one of the people waiting to check IDs and wrap wristbands. "Dude, how many people do you guys know here? You come to this bar often?"

"Only once or twice." Cameron shrugged. "I know Ricky, and John, and other John, and Samantha from basketball. They're in an LGBT rec league and we got in touch after they made one of those support videos last year," he explained, adding a nod to the woman that Lacey was still talking to at the door. 

Corey came up at that moment to. "What? Why wouldn't you tell us? We love basketball." 

"Yeah, but you both suck at it. Lace and I kick your asses every time." Cameron laughed.

"Piss off, Shanks."

Cameron laughed again. "Okay, so anyway, this is Ricky. Ricky, meet Kent and Corey. Corey is Lacey's brother, in case the fact that they look exactly alike isn't enough of a hint. And..." He took Brett by the arm and pulled him from his hiding spot behind Corey. "This is our other teammate, Brett. He's under 21 but can actually hang out with us this time." 

Ricky smiled at the nervous rookie. "Welcome! Don't worry, nobody's gonna bite ya... unless you're into that." He winked. 

Brett shook his head. "No thank you. I don't think I'd like being bitten." 

Ricky looked at Cameron, who shrugged and laughed again. "Come on, Bambi. You got this. It's gonna be a lot of fun, I promise." He gave Ricky a little wink as he led Brett to the door with Kent and Corey in tow. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! Sam! Sam, look!" The other person working the door started excitedly slapping the arm of the woman Lacey was talking to. "I'm wearing my shirt, this is so embarassing. I'm going to look like a stalker!"

The commotion immediately got Kent’s attention. Sure enough, the young man was wearing a 'Mr. Henderson' t-shirt. He tapped Corey on the chest. "Not even through the door, and already I've got competition."

Corey laughed. "And don't you forget it! You better be extra nice to me tonight, or I'm finding myself some other husband." 

"Oh really? Who's to say I won't find someone else tonight? Someone with a nicer dick who will fuck me 'til I can't think straight."

"When have you ever thought _straight_?"

"Point taken." Kent grinned.  

They approached the young man at the door who was trying desperately to find a body position that covered the words on his shirt, while simultaneously looking casual. He was failing spectacularly. 

" _His_ name is Henderson too, you know?" Kent teased his boyfriend about his earlier realization.

"Smart-ass." Corey lightly whacked him behind the  knee with one of his crutches. "Hey, buddy. How's the wristband business?"

"Do you need to see our IDs, or--"

"I like you both so much!" The young man yelped then clapped a hand over his mouth, surprised by his own outburst. "I have your shirt too," he told Kent, then looked mortified. "I'm not a stalker, I swear."

"Dude, chill." Samantha shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I just-- you guys are really _here_. I didn't even watch hockey until you guys came out, and then I was like, 'Hey. Who are those hotties blowing up the sports news?' So I started-- I'm not a stalker, I swear! Everything I'm saying makes me sound like a creep. I'm normal when I'm not using all my brain power to keep from passing out." 

Corey laughed. "The more you insist that you're not a stalker, the more suspicious you look..." He teased.

Kent scoffed and smacked him on the arm. "Ignore him, seriously. He's just messing with you."

"Can you sign my shirt?!" 

"Here," Kent said as he pulled out a pocket-sized sharpie and handed it to Corey. "I'm assuming he means you."

"Could you  _both_  sign it?" The young man asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and smoothed it out on the small table of wristbands.

Corey signed his name, then handed the marker back to Kent, who took his time writing a message. "I thought we were just signing it. Should I have written something? What are you writing?"

The young man took back the shirt and let out an excited squeal. "OMG thank you! 'I've never minded some friendly competition, but I don't intend to lose -- Kent Parson.' _**Awesome!**_ " He read aloud before carefully re-dressing. 

Kent winked, then laughed when he saw the amused look on Corey's face. "So... How 'bout those wristbands?"

"Oh right!" The excited fan quickly fastened the bright yellow bands around each man's wrist. 

"Thanks," Corey said with a smile, despite his eyes never leaving Kent. He knew it was at least partly a façade, but Corey could not resist Kent's confident public persona. 

"What?" Kent laughed again at Corey's ever-widening grin.

"Nothing. I'm gonna marry the fuck out of you one day, that's all." He shrugged as much as his crutches could allow. "Let's get inside."

"Want to find a dark corner and make out for a while?"

"I was thinking somewhere better lit. Give the people a show. I bet there's a stage. Maybe we-- oh shit! Where's Bambi?"

Kent looked around. "Shanks and Lace are gone too. Maybe they're inside already?"

Samantha piped up, having witnessed the entire exchange. "Yeah, they all went in a couple minutes ago." 

"Crap. Okay, we should get going. Hey kid, want a picture with us?"

" _ **Yes!**_  Really???"

"Sure. You have a phone? Corey's arms are longer, get him to take it." 

"Okay!" The fan could barely contain his excitement as he posed between Kent and Corey for a selfie in his freshly-autographed shirt. "Thank you so much! This is so cool!"

"No problem. Nice meeting you." Kent quickly stepped ahead of Corey. "I'll get the door. Here," He said as he opened the door for him.

"Aww, thanks Sparky." Corey paused to give him a peck on the cheek. "Such a gentleman."

"You're a really cute couple!!!"

Kent looked at Corey in shock. 'Cute' had never been anyone else's go-to word to describe their relationship. Corey snickered and Kent smacked his arm again. "Thanks, man." He waved to the young man one last time before they went inside.

"We're cute.  _Really_  cute. Fucking _**adorable,**_ probably." Corey was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, whatever. Settle down, loser." Kent tried to maintain his cool composure in the crowded bar.

" _Sparky~!_ " He whined.

Kent covered his face. "Oh my god, _what?_ You're so needy." He was trying his best to sound annoyed, but his laughter betrayed his true feelings. "We have to find everyone."

"Kiss me first, then we can look for them."

"So needy..." It felt strange still to kiss his boyfriend openly in a public place. The last time he had wittingly done so was when they had been in Paris. Kent was still unable to remember the details of kissing Corey on the ice after his injury.

"I believe I was promised a make out session..." Corey said as their lips parted.

"I think we need a dark corner and a couple drinks first."

"You need to get drunk to kiss me?" He pretended to be hurt.

"Uh, yeah. Always," Kent teased back. "Fucking wasted."

"Dick." 

"See? We're super cute." Corey leaned his armpits down on his crutches, freeing his hands to reach for his boyfriend.

"Yeah... that's not the word I would have gone with, but okay. Whatever." Lacey interrupted them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Selfies."

"I don't know why I even asked..." She led the way to a lounge area towards the back of the bar. 

Corey sat down gratefully on one of the plush leather seats, and stowed his crutches off to the side. Kent returned a few minutes later with drinks and took a seat beside him. "I bet there are more of my shirts here tonight than your 'Mr. Parson' ones." 

"In your fucking _dreams_ , Henderson."

"You think so? Because so far I'm up by one."

"I  _know_  so. You're on." 

"So what do we each get if we win?"

Kent sipped his drink first before answering. "Depends... what do you want me to do?"

" _For_ me, _to_ me, or _with_ me?"

"Any or all of the above."

"Can you just owe me for now and I'll decide later?" Corey asked.

"Sure, whatever you want. It doesn't matter because I'm clearly going to win."

Corey laughed. "Well _**IF**_  you win... what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know..." Kent shrugged. "You already do everything I say because you're so whipped it's pathetic, so..."

"Ass." Corey elbowed him plafully. 

"Fine, I'll think up your exact punishment later too. Shake on it?" Kent offered his hand.

Corey grabbed his hand to shake it, but did not let go. "This is a pretty high-stakes bet. I think we need something stronger to seal the deal."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm. Gotta kiss on it,  _at least_."

Kent laughed. "Let's stick with that. We're fine to kiss in here, but I'm not sure they'd appreciate much more." 

"We could always find a bathroom stall. People will just assume you need to help me because of my crutches."

"Gross."

"You wouldn't help me if I needed that?"

" _Obviously_ I would, do you even have to ask? But you're perfectly capable of going to the washroom by yourself right now, so until that day comes -- and it _will_ , because you're  _ **so**_  much older than me -- you're on your own."

"Aww, Sparky! You're such a romantic!"

"If you think wiping your ass as an old man is romantic, then I'm having serious doubts." 

"About staying with me that long?"

"About who you are as a person in general, weirdo."

"Oh? Well you'll never have to doubt how much this weirdo loves you."

"Ugh. Lame." Kent squirmed in Corey’s grasp in vain before breaking out in laughter. "Oh my god, just let me go! Why are you so--" he turned his head and was met by Corey’s lips.

His hold on Kent shifted from playful clinging, to gently but firmly pulling him closer. One of Corey’s hands came up to brace behind Kent's neck as their kiss deepened. They could kiss here, and nobody in the bar gave it a second thought.

Kent gripped Corey’s thigh, but could not get a good enough handful of the denim there. "Your jeans are too tight." He grinned.

"Getting tighter..."

"Ugh," Kent groaned and kissed him to shut him up.

 There was a change in pressure of the couch cushion as someone flopped down on the other side of Kent, effectively ending their make out session. "Hey." It was Brett.

"Hey kiddo! There you are! Having fun so far?"

"Shanker and Lacey made me dance."

"And that's... bad?"

"I don't really know what I'm doing out there. Everyone else looks so good."

"Get Kent to teach you. He's got some moves," Corey suggested.

Kent shook his head. "I think Lacey or Shanks might be a little more age-appropriate. I do not want to be seen grinding on a teenager in public--" he corrected himself when he saw Corey’s mouth open to make a joke. "--Or _**ever**_."

"Does that mean I won't get to see you moving those sexy little hips tonight? Or does that mean that I just get a private show?" 

"Feel free to stop talking at any time, Cor." Kent groaned.

"I didn't hear a 'no' there. So... bathroom stall?" Corey teased.

"No. Dear god. First of all, disgusting. Secondly, we do not need to add ourselves to the _long_ list of men in the public eye caught in sex scandals in public washrooms."

"Okay, good point. Think of the children. Gotcha."

"Whose children?" Brett asked. "Are you having kids?"

"We're adopting. You. We're adopting _you_ , Bambi."

Brett looked both happy and disappointed. "I thought I would get to play with a baby..."

"Who's having a baby?" Lacey and Cameron returned from the dance floor at that exact moment. 

"Nobody. We were joking about adopting Bambi," Kent explained. "Who needs another drink? Thirsty, Cor?"

"Sure." Corey finished the last gulp in his glass. 

"Shanks? Lace? Mac, you want a coke or something?"

"Oh, I can pay..." Brett fumbled for his wallet and Kent gave him a light smack in the shoulder to stop him. "Huh?"

"My treat, Mac. Obviously."

"Oh. Thank you."

Lacey and Cameron had only been sitting for a minute, when she stood again. "I'll come with you. There's no way you're carrying five drinks by yourself in this crowded place without eventually _wearing_  them."

"Thanks," Kent said with a smile before leading the way towards the nearest bar. "I hear you were trying to get Bambi to dance." He laughed as they leaned on the bartop, waiting for the next available bartender. 

"Um, we were _succeeding_  in getting Bambi to dance. He was doing just fine, but Cam and I looked away for literally five seconds and some guy who was dancing nearby got a little handsy and I think it spooked him."

Kent frowned. "Handsy how exactly?"

"Just like, trying to dance with him. Grabbed his hip and slid a hand up his arm. Might have made a comment about his biceps, it was too hard to actually hear." 

"Which guy was it? Point him out to me." Kent's eyes scanned the room as though he would just _know_  when he saw him.

Lacey turned him back around towards her. "It's fine. We took care of it. The guy wasn't doing anything particularly wrong, it was just more than Brett was expecting so suddenly."

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken him to something like this. Maybe it's all too soon."

"He knows that we're all willing to leave whenever he wants. We made that very clear on the ride down. I think he might just need to ease in a little more slowly tonight. We'll keep a closer eye on him the next time he's on the dance floor."

"You think he'll go back out there?"

"Oh definitely. Especially if you come with us."

"I don't think..."

"Look. I know you're freaked out about how young he is, but weren't you eighteen when stuff started up with Zimmermann? Younger than Bambi is now. Hell, I was 15 the first time I had sex. The kid has been a bit sheltered, and he's really sweet, but you aren't acknowledging the fact that he's 19 years old and probably just as interested as the rest of us were at that age. Well, I mean, _almost_ all of us." She shrugged. "We can keep an eye on him in case of creepers, but don't go all papa-bear and make him feel even more uncomfortable about himself. Let him explore a little tonight. He didn't look so bothered by that guy until he noticed Cam and I saw him. I think it was more of a knee-jerk reaction than anything."

Kent sighed. "And you think me dancing with him will help that?"

"I can dance with him. You can dance with Cam."

Kent laughed and shook his head. "Okay. That won't feel weird at all."

"And then we'll switch after a bit and I'll dance with you, and Cam will dance with Bambi. No pressure. A guy he already knows and trusts. If Brett wants to dance with some other guy or girl after he gets a little more confidence, then we all give him some space to do that."

"But..."

"This isn't your decision to make, muffin. It's _his_. We discussed everything after you guys went home the other day. This is what he thinks will work for him. You specifically don't have to dance with Brett, but he kinda expected you'd be on the floor with us to help buffer people until he was ready."

"Well, I certainly prefer this plan to him inviting strangers from Grindr over to his apartment..."

"Great. So you're on board?"

"Yeah, I'm on board... but I don't want to leave Corey just sitting alone all night either. You know how huge this was to get him to come out in public tonight?"

"You went to the library the other day..."

"Yeah, and were seen by like, 3 people. But _this_..."

Lacey put a hand on his arm. "We're not going to forget about him. Corey will have a fun night too, I promise."

 "...Okay."

It was then that Lacey gave Kent a strong hug. She let out a small sigh, which Kent would have missed if she had not been holding him so tightly. "I love you, you know?" 

"Scandalous," he teased to lighten the mood. "Are you drunk already?"

"I honestly don't know where my brother would be without you. You've been so good for him and I know he's stressed out lately, but it's such a relief knowing that you're always there for him. I don't think I've seen him laugh more in his entire life than he does with you, and my family is so happy that you're a part of it."

"Um, thanks?" Kent patted her back awkwardly, while wondering why she chose that exact moment to share. "Lace? Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah just... we spent a lot of years worrying about him, you know? This. His inevitable career-ending injury. How he would ever come back from it. I don't know what you're doing, but it's working."

"It's probably sex."

Lacey snorted with laughter and let him go. "Whatever works."

The bartender came over to take their order. "What's Shanks gonna want? Beer? I forgot to ask." Kent turned to Lacey.

"Double rye and coke."

"Ugh. Gross. Corey’s drinking that too."

"It's good! It's my go-to drink too when I don't feel like beer or wine." 

"I forgot that you're all Canadian..." Kent rolled his eyes. "At least drink  _rum_  and coke..."

"Nope. I never order rum and coke at a bar. I did once and the bartender for whatever reason made it with coconut rum... disgusting. Have not risked it since."

"Ew." Kent grimaced. The bartender also looked disgusted at the thought. "Okay so, two double rye and cokes, a vodka-water-lime, just a regular coke -- no alcohol, and Lacey?"

"Just a bottle of water for now, thanks." She smiled at the bartender. 

"What the hell? Why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm pacing myself. You're the one always saying 'stay hydrated'. I don't want a repeat of that hangover from Corey’s birthday ever again. On second thought, add a water for Cam too."

"Well, get a drink too then." Kent turned back to the bartender. "She'll also have a double rye and coke."

"--In a  _tall_  glass, if you can?" Lacey added. If she couldn't fight the drink, she would at least make it last a little longer.

"Sure. Coming right up."

Lacey slipped the water bottles into her purse and helped Kent carry the other glasses back to the lounge area. "We come bearing drinks. You all disgust me, by the way." Kent set down the glasses in front of Cameron and Corey before sitting down with his own.

"Huh?" Brett asked.

"Not you, Bambi. The rest of these assholes with their rye and cokes." 

"Oh." Brett did not understand what the issue was with his friends' drinks, but he nodded his head in agreement with Kent. "Yeah."

"See? Mac's on my side with this." Kent laughed. "Oh! By the way, you're lucky I'm gay, Shanks. Lacey was _all_ over me at the bar telling me how much she loves me."

"Of course she loves you. I love you too, man." Cameron shrugged with a chuckle.

"Awww." Brett smiled and sipped from the drink in front of him. "That's so nice."

"Uh-oh, Lacey. Do we have to worry about our boyfriends running off together one of these days?" Corey asked his sister.

"I dunno... I'm pretty good in bed, I'm sure I can hold his interest." 

Kent scoffed. "Pfft! I could _rock_ your world, Shanker."

"I'm so confused right now..." Brett looked bewildered between his chirping friends. 

"It's all good, Bam-Bam. They don't know what they're talking about either." Cameron laughed and raised his glass towards him. "Cheers." 

"This tastes funny..." Brett whispered to him.

"You must be a pepsi man, huh?"

 "Oh, maybe?" 

Lacey sipped her drink then chugged half of her bottle of water, handing the second one to Cameron, who did the same. "Okay. Let's go dance! Bambi, muffin, come with us."

Kent sighed and sucked up as much of his drink as he could through his straw. "I have to go dance with them to make a buffer for Bambi. Some guy got all handsy earlier and it spooked him," he explained to Corey.

"What? That little piece of--"

"I know. They handled it apparently, don't worry. Lace is gonna dance with him for a bit and then they're gonna switch off and Shanks is gonna cut in so he can get comfortable with a guy who won't push things."

"So you're dancing with Shanker first?"

"Yeah."

"It's all happening, Lacey! This is how it starts!" Corey laughed. "They're going to run off together for sure, now."

"We'll just grow old together like little spinsters," Lacey added.

"Collecting cats."

"Okay, okay, rein it in, you two." Kent chuckled and leaned down to give Corey a kiss. "It's just dancing."

"I know, I'm just being an ass. Put on a good show." Corey grinned.

"I always do." Kent winked. "I'll keep an eye out for more 'Mr. Parson' shirts. Good luck spotting your shirts from the nosebleed section."

"What's all this?" Cameron asked.

"We're betting who will have more t-shirts with their name on it here."

"I'll count for you while we're out there."

"Thanks. See? Shanks has my back." Corey laughed. "Okay, go have fun, Sparky. I'll be right here." 

"I'll be back soon." Kent turned around to leave, but yelped when Corey unexpectly spanked him. "Dude... _public_." It set off a round of chirps about what that must mean he was okay with in private, until Kent hastily pushed them to the dance floor. 

"Did that hurt?" Brett asked him quietly in the already noisy club.

"What?"

"When Henderson spanked you on your... _bum_..." He whispered.

"What? No. It was fine. He was just kidding around."

"So it didn't hurt?"

"No. Not in the bad way, at least."

"So there's a _good_ kind?"

"Well, yeah. Like--" Kent caught himself as he realized who he was talking to. "I'll explain it some other time." 

"Okay," Brett smiled. Lacey grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Oh!" 

"Come dance with me, Bambi."

Cameron slung an arm around Kent's shoulder and leaned into his ear. "Oh captain, my captain. May I have this dance?"

"Weird, Shanks. So weird." Kent laughed with a shake of his head, but joined him anyway. He gasped when Cameron grabbed him by his hips and pulled him close. "Okay, but seriously... this isn't a little weird for you?"

"How so?" 

"Like... dancing... with _me_... a _guy_..." 

Cameron shrugged. "Women dance together all the time. Can't guys?"

"Not _straight_ ones."

"This may shock you, but..." Cameron paused.

Kent's breath caught in his throat. Was this really happening? They had been so focussed on Brett's coming out, had they completely missed Cameron? Suddenly it all made sense -- the unwavering support, the involvement in all the LGBTQ activities -- his relationship with Lacey seemed authentic, but was he bisexual? "I didn't realize--" 

"--It's totally possible to dance with someone while having _no_ interest in banging them," Cameron finished. "What's with your face?"

"Huh? Nothing. Just... so, you _are_ straight, right?"

"Yeah, last I checked."

"For fucks sakes, Shanks. Don't pause in the middle of a sentence like that! I thought you were coming out to me!" 

Cameron collapsed in laughter against Kent's shoulder. "What?! No! Why would I do that at such an awkward place? It's so loud! And like, I would have told you a _**long**_ time ago. You'd be the first to know if I was," he said as he wiped a tear from his eye, still fighting to control rogue chuckles. "Or, well... Lace would, obviously. Then Henny. But you'd be like, third to know. Probably. Depends if I saw Bambi first, since he lives so close."

"What the hell, Shanks?"

"Dancing is fun. You're my friend. It's _literally_ that simple," Cameron explained to his confused captain.

Kent let out an exasperated chuckle and shook his head. "I still don't understand why you do all of this..." He gave in and started dancing with him.

"Do what? Dance?"

"No, like... **_this_**. All of it. Like..." Kent's grip tightened ever so slightly on Cameron's arm as he glanced around the room. It felt different all of a sudden. It was certainly not his first time in a gay bar, but his past experiences had been very different. His visits used to be rushed -- get in, meet someone quickly before getting recognized, go home with him -- Kent would occasionally get pulled into a dance or two, but usually he could work his charm to get them out the door without one.  

He had gone to a club with Corey, Jack, and Bitty while in Paris since coming out, but that was still nothing like this. Nobody recognized them there, and they kept to themselves for the most part. This was his first time actually out where people would recognize him. Hell, he had counted two 'Mr. Parson' shirts in the short time since they stepped onto the dance floor. There was some comfort in being surrounded by other queer people in such a large group, but Kent still did not know where he fit in 'his' community. It had caught him off guard when Cameron had referred to it that way earlier. 

"Do you know a lot of people here?"

"I don't know, like a dozen or so?"

"That's a lot." 

"You think so?"

"Well, the only people I know here are you guys, so..."

Cameron laughed. "Okay, fair enough. You could change that, you know? If you wanted. You could come with me to things -- Henny too, when he's feeling better."

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

 "I look more like one of the dumb jocks who would _bully_ the gay kid, not _the_ gay kid. I don't think anyone would like me here." 

"What?!" The young defenseman could not help but laugh again. "Parser, what the hell? Everybody who meets you, likes you. You don't have to worry about making friends."

"I'm well aware that I've lived a very different life from most people... and I just don't see where I fit in here with normal people." Kent looked around self-consciously. Dancing on a crowded floor was a strange place to have this sort of conversation. "I'm used to being recognized when I go places, but I guess I'm not really used to being a  _gay_  celebrity." 

"Well, you are, so..." Cameron clapped a hand onto Kent's shoulder to stop him dancing. "Look, you don't have to if you don't want to... but you're missing out on a lot of fun. You like working with kids -- why not help out with the youth group at the resource centre? The kids like me there, but there's only so much that they can believe when a straight dude tells them 'it gets better' you know? You're living proof." 

"Yeah, but..."

"You think you don't have anything in common with 'normal' people? Being in the closet, afraid of coming out, dating, finally going public... that's all shit other people do too, just without the audience of thousands of people."

"I guess..."

"And you never know, sharing your story might make it a little easier for the next athlete to come out," he said with a little nod in the direction of where Brett was dancing with Lacey. "Now... I believe I was promised some mind-blowing moves, so put up or shut up, captain." Cameron grinned and put his arms back around Kent.

"I promised no such thing."

"I know _you_ didn't, Henny did. He was talking you up while you were getting drinks."

"He exaggerates." Kent looked over to where Corey was seated. He waved and gave him the finger. Corey laughed, though he was too far away for Kent to actually hear him. "Look at that fucking pervert. Waiting eagerly to see his boyfriend grinding on his best friend. Fucking _**weird**_ , is what that is."

Cameron laughed. "Well...?"

"Okay dude, but I'm warning you -- don't blame me if you end up getting a boner 'cuz of this."

"Okay, I'll try my best."

They did try to look good on the dance floor, but the tipsy friends kept falling into their old chirping habits. "Whoa, careful!" Kent stumbled a step to regain his footing.

"Sorry, this angle is weird. I'm not used to dancing with someone so short."

"Piss off, Shanks. I'm taller than Lacey!"

"Uhhh, no. You're both 5'10", but she usually wears heals."

Kent looked over at Lacey's feet and noticed she was indeed wearing heals tonight, too. They were only one or two inches tall, but that meant she would be one or two inches taller than him while the danced. "I'm going to need another drink. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm still good. I'll go dance up on Macker and Lacey for a bit. Hurry back." Cameron patted his shoulder and moved onto the others. "Hey, Bam-Bam, it's just me, don't worry..." he could be heard saying as he came up behind them.  

Kent grabbed another drink and stopped in to check with Corey. "You good still? Need another drink?"

"Least. Sexy. Dancing. Ever."

"Fuck off, pervert," he said as he sank into his seat beside Corey.

"I thought you had to keep dancing over there as a buffer or whatever."

"Hm." Kent pressed their shoulders together until Corey took the hint and put his arm around him. "They seem to have it covered. They can spare me for a five minute break."

Corey chuckled at the scene on the dance floor, with Brett sandwiched between Cameron and Lacey in a way he had surely never danced before. "Poor Mackey. I'm not sure his little bisexual heart can take that. The kid's gonna pop an awkward boner for sure."

"Dude. He's dancing with  _your sister._ "

"Yeah, so? She knows what she's doing out there. Shanks too. He's hot when he's not that awkward tangle of limbs and giggles that he was while dancing with you."

"Well excuse _me_ for not knowing how to dance with a straight boy. I don't actually have a lot of experience dancing with guys in general, you know? I didn't really get to enjoy myself when I used to sneak out to those bars; I was too worried about being recognized." 

"You danced with Bittle in Paris..." Corey reminded him.

"Yeah and we were both three sheets to the wind. I'm not nearly drunk enough."

Corey turned his head to kiss the spot behind Kent's ear that always drove him crazy. "You looked so sexy, though..."

Kent scoffed and pushed his face away. "I'm sure that was right up your alley with your apparent thing for blonds."

"I was just watching _you_. I only have eyes for you, buttercup."

"Whatever, perv."

Corey sipped his drink. "I could tell you at least one guy there was watching both of you..."

"Zimms?"

"Why do you think it was Zimmermann?"

"Who the hell else would it be?" 

"Fine. It was Zimmermann."

Kent chuckled. "Not surprised. I don't remember much about that night, but I  _do_  remember it got Jack onto the dance floor with Bittle for the rest of the night."

"I remember. You dragged me out there for the rest of the night, too."

"Well, Bittle gets... He's fucking _filthy_ when he's dancing. If I'm gonna get groped on the dance floor, I'd rather it was, you know, by  ** _you_**..."

" ** _Please_**  tell me that's gonna be part of our wedding vows someday. 'For better or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and drunkenly grab your ass in public, 'til death do us part'..."

"I have no problem with that." Kent shrugged.

"Well, now I  _know_  you're drunk, Sparky."

Kent gave him a light smack on his thigh and looked back out at the floor. A young man was dancing closer to the others now, and seemed to have his eye on Brett. "I should get back out there. Gotta go be unsexy with Shanker or dance with your sister the amazon." 

"Amazon?"

"Well, she's wearing heels tonight so--"

" _Holy shit_ , she's taller than you. Aww, Sparky. You'll look so cute and tiny out there."

"Say whatever you want, Cor. I'm kicking your ass in this t-shirt contest anyway. I already counted three to your two." 

"Oh? Have you decided what you're going to do to me if you happen to win?"

"I have an idea or two..."

"Cryptic." Corey laughed. "Thanks for checking in anyway, Sparky."

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Corey laughed again. "Wow, you are  _super_  drunk, huh? Saying that in public?"

"I have to be drunk to dance with Shanker. It's so awkward. Why did he agree to this plan?"

"He has to do what I say -- I own his ass."

Kent laughed. "Why? Because he's dating your sister?"

"No, dude. I literally own his  _ass_ \-- he even has my name tattooed there!"

"Fuck, don't remind me. You know how weird that is to see in the locker room? Seriously, no more drunken bets for you two. Thank god you won that one... if anyone can really be called a 'winner' here."

"Aww, are you jealous? You could get one too..." 

"Does my ass belong to you now too?"

" _Obviously_. And I'll tattoo your name on my chest because you own my heart!" Corey teased and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"Oh, for the love of fuck-- yeah, okay, leaving now." Kent squirmed away and stood up. "Fucking cheesy bullshit..." he grumbled as he smoothed out his clothing, bur he could not hide his grin.

"You love it."

" **Goodbye**." Kent promptly walked away while Corey laughed.

Lacey snagged him in her arms as soon as he returned to the dance floor. "There you are! Where'd you go for so long?"

"Went to get a drink and check in on your dumbass brother."

"And?"

"Still a total idiot."

"Gotcha."

Lacey had only been off dancing with Kent for one song when Cameron leaned into Brett's ear. "I think that guy wants to dance with you," he said about the same kid Kent had noticed earlier. "You interested?"

Brett glanced over and smiled shyly. "Yeah, okay. What do I do?"

Cameron chuckled. "Dance, dude." He took a step back to put a little distance between them and gave the guy who had been dancing nearby a small wink. "We'll keep an eye on you, okay? If you aren't comfortable with something, one of us will come grab you, so don't worry."

"Okay. Thanks."

Cameron returned to where Kent and Lacey were dancing. Kent raised an eyebrow when he saw Brett dancing with the stranger. "Mac's not as shy as I expected him to be."

 "Yeah, well... He might be a bit drunk," Cameron admitted. "Or, well, buzzed at least.

"What?!"

Lacey bit her lip. "...I _may_ have switched out our glasses. He was so nervous about tonight, I thought it would take the edge off." 

"Is _that_ why you asked for your drink in a tall glass?"

"Yeah. I mean, I would have drank it anyway, but it did make the switch-out easier."

"We also did a shot at our apartment before you guys showed up tonight," Cameron added. "I think that drink is what did the trick, though."

"Unbelievable..." Kent shook his head.  

"He's having a good time, look." Lacey gave a nod to where Brett was dancing with the other young man. He said something, causing his partner to laugh and step closer, and he smiled.

Kent sighed. "Fine. Whatever works. If--"

"Oh my god! That's really Kent Parson!" Someone shouted from about two feet away.

"I _told_ you that guy with the crutches was Corey Henderson! I _**knew**_  it!" Their friend squealed back. 

Kent turned his head to find two very excited young women clinging to each other's arms. "Hey, how's your night? Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes!"

"So much!" The second girl bounced on her toes. "This is my girlfriend Katie. We played together at Wayne State. Oh my god I can't believe you guys are really here!!!"

"Wayne State, huh? You girls ever play Samwell?"

"Yes! We even saw Jack Zimmermann at one of our road games! He was cheering against us obviously, but..."

Katie looked as though she were about to burst into tears. "I'm going to ruin my mascara..."

Kent smiled. "Come with me." He led the girls off the floor and up to where Corey was sitting, surrounded by half a dozen other 20-somethings. Corey looked up at him as they approached, and the two men shared a wordless shoulder-shrug. "Who wants pictures?"

Cameron and Lacey had followed behind them, and as the fans lined up for Lacey to take their pictures, Cameron disappeared back into the crowd. He returned three minutes later with everyone who was wearing a Parson or Henderson shirt from the bar, including the young man who had been working the wristband station at the front door from earlier. "How 'bout a group shot with these guys?" 

They posed with each of the new fans, and took a group shot with everyone, as well as a shot surrounded by the seven young men in 'Mr Parson' and 'Mr Henderson' shirts and one more person wearing a shirt with 'KP + CH' written inside a heart. It was not until the crowd of fans had dispersed that Kent looked back out at the dance floor.

"Where's Mac?" 

"Shit! I wasn't watching!" Cameron spun around scan the span of the bar.

"Fuck, Shanks! You promised him you'd--" Kent opened his phone to find a text from Brett letting him know he was going outside for a bit. "He said he was going outside... fuck! _Ten_ minutes ago!" 

Corey's phone buzzed and he grabbed it out of his pocket with lightning speed. It was another text from Brett, and it sent a chill down his spine. "He needs help! Go!"

Lacey held back for a second with her brother while Kent and Cameron sprinted for the front door. "You okay--"

"Go! I'm right behind you guys!" Corey was not sure what he should expect, but his mind had run through a thousand possible horrible scenarios by the time he got outside.  Instead, he found Brett sitting on the curb with a young drunk woman sobbing uncontrollably while Kent stooped down to speak with her. "What...?"

"Bambi was caught by a drunk girl." Lacey explained quietly. "Looks like her friends left without her?"

"I was in the-- the-- bathroom, and they thou-- ought I le-- ft!!" The girl clung desperately to Brett, who had his arm around her protectively. The shoulder of his shirt was soaked with tears.

"Is there someone we can call to come get you?" Kent asked calmly.

"They're a-- all a--at the ho-- tel!!"

"Sit tight for a second, okay? We'll figure something out." Kent stood and walked over to where Corey, Lacey, and Cameron were watching. "We need to drop her off at her hotel. I don't even feel comfortable putting her in a cab like this..."

"Which hotel?" Corey asked.

"No clue," Kent said with a glance back at the girl. "Looks like Bambi's finally calming her down."

Lacey managed to coax the girl's cell phone away and call one of her friends to find out their hotel, while Kent ordered their Uber. Brett maintained his one-armed hug of the girl, even after she calmed down. "Thank you," she whispered to him. 

Kent stooped back down in front of her. "Okay sweetheart, here comes our car. We're going to get you back to your hotel now, okay?"

"Okay." She squeezed into the car beside Brett, evidently still unwilling to let go of his comforting presence. It was once they were seated that she finally took a good look at the people around her. "...Are you models? You're all so beautiful."

Kent laughed. "Hockey players," he answered, followed by Lacey clearing her throat. "--except for Lacey. She played basketball." 

"Hi Lacey."

"And beside her is her boyfriend Cameron, her brother Corey is up front with the crutches -- also _my_ boyfriend -- I'm Kent, and the guy you're hugging is Brett. What's your name?" 

"Olivia." She looked up at Brett. "Should I let go? Is this weird?"

"I don't mind." Brett smiled shyly. "I like hugs."

 "You're lucky. He gives great hugs," Kent told her with a chuckle.

She snuggled against Brett's side in the back of the luxury SUV and closed her eyes. "I'm so drunk still... Hey! Where did _your_ boyfriend go?"

"Me?" Brett blinked. "I don't have one?"

"Oh, so that guy you were leaving with was...?"

Brett's face turned red when his friends looked at him. "I wasn't-- we just danced and then went outside. I wasn't going to leave."

"Oh, okay." Olivia was satisfied with that answer, but Kent frowned.

"We can talk about _that_ later," Kent told him. 

"Okay..."

They arrived at the hotel and Brett and Kent walked Olivia up to her room. "Took you guys long enough!" Corey shouted out the window when he saw them emerge from the casino entrance. 

"He lectured all of her friends for not sticking together in a new city," Brett told them.

"Such a dad..."

"She was completely trashed, had no money for a cab, and couldn't even remember her hotel. That's just fucking dangerous." Kent grumbled as he climbed in behind Brett. "And  _ **you...**_  Care to explain what you were thinking tonight? Why did you leave the bar with that guy?"

"I thought we were just going _outside_. I texted you to make sure that was okay, but then nobody replied so I thought it was fine. Then he-- okay. So we were dancing? And then he asked to buy me a drink and i said I wasn't 21 and he said 'me too' and so we got water instead because it was so warm in there and then we kissed and then he said we should go outside so we did. Then--"

"Don't forget to breathe, Bambi."

"--I texted everyone and nobody said I _wasn't_ allowed to go outside so we went outside and kept kissing and then he wanted me to go home with him and I said no and then he said _his boyfriend_ would really like me too and I said, 'you have a boyfriend?' And he said, 'he gets off work in an hour but we can get started without him' and showed me an  _innanpropriate_ picture of his boyfriend on his phone!"

"Was that the first dick pic you've ever seen?"

"Yes! So I said 'no thank you!' and he left and then I saw Olivia crying so I asked her if she wanted a hug." 

"Aww!" Corey wimpered from the front seat.

 "Bam-Bam, my man, sorry we got distracted out there. I hope you still had a fun night, even if it ended up being a bit of a bust." Cameron twisted around in his seat and patted Brett's shoulder at an uncomfortable angle. 

"I had fun. I think it... answered some questions I had."

"Questions?"

"I _do_ like guys, _for real_ , not just because I want to be cool like you," Brett told Kent and their friends all started laughing. 

"Shut up, you assholes! I'm totally cool!" Kent kicked the seat in front of him where Cameron and Lacey were sitting. 

Brett continued on. "So, I guess I like guys and girls the same. Or, maybe not the  _same,_  but like, the same...ish? And it was nice seeing everyone there tonight being themselves and having fun and kissing a guy and not worrying that anyone would want to beat me up... but I didn't know he already had a boyfriend. That was so bad..." His face turned red again. 

"It's okay Mac. That wasn't your fault. He was clearly looking for something different tonight."

"So... I think I want a boyfriend. I don't want to kiss any more strangers. I want to do all the stuff I did tonight with someone who doesn't have someone else waiting at home. And--"

Cameron got excited about the idea and burst out before Brett had even finished talking. "Yes! Let 'Operation Get Bambi a Boyfriend' commence!"

"But!" 

"Dude, don't worry. I can start working my network and--"

Lacey nudged him sharply to make him stop. "Don't mind him, he's drunk. Continue what you were saying, Bambi."

"Oh, um... just... someone who won't rush me to do things too soon."

"Of course."

Brett let out a happy sigh of relief and sunk back into his seat. "Thanks, everybody. Tonight was fun." 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Mac." Kent patted him on the shoulder. 

"Hey!" Corey suddenly shouted from the front passenget seat. "Who won our bet? Let me see that group shot... Fuck!" He groaned when he counted four 'Mr Parson' shirts and three 'Mr Henderson' shirts on the screen of Lacey's phone.

"Hah! Take that, shithead! I win!" Kent cheered triumphantly. 

"Well, at least he's a graceful winner..." Lacey teased. 

"So, what do you win?"

"Don't ask, Bambi. It's probably something sexual and disturbing."

"It totally is," Corey answered. "He's a freak in the sheets."

"You're a freak always! And it's  _not._ I can want something perfectly normal too, you know." 

"You  _could..._  but you wouldn't need to bind me to agree to a  _normal_ thing." 

"What do you know about normal, anyway?" Kent scoffed.

"So if it's not some depraved sex act, why won't you tell us?" Cameron asked. 

"Because it's none of your business! It's a secret." 

Corey laughed. "You still haven't come up with anything, have you?" 

"Shut up." 

"So, I'm right then?"

"Maybe... shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Wayne State doesn't have a hockey team anymore apparently? I know a bunch of girls who played there back in the day. Too bad. But had they still existed at the same time that Samwell existed, they would have playes each other sometimes. And Jack would go cheer on the SWH home games from time to time when the men's team wasn't busy with their own schedule.
> 
> What is Kent planning to ask for by winning that bet??? Meh? He was just really afraid that Corey would make him get a tacky tattoo if he lost. Also, you may not know this, but Kent HATES to lose anything. His shirt message was pretty honest. Everyone who sees it will think "haha cute" and really Kent was telling that kid to back off or be crushed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter? So soon after the previous one? Yeah I'm as surprised as you are lol. I hope you like it! A bit of drama and sexy times awaits! (And ridiculous inappropriate jokes because these boys like to laugh)
> 
> Formatting might be a little wonky. Hopefully not.

 Kent came home late one morning to find Corey uncharacteristically out of bed already. Instead he was stretched out on the couch. The TV was on, but Corey's eyes were focused on the ceiling fan above him, or possibly some space near it.

"Hey... Fancy seeing you up this early. Good morning. _Actual_ morning." Kent smiled.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind apparently." He finally broke his gaze at the ceiling to look at Kent. "Where'd you go?"

"Shopping. Groceries, mostly." Kent raised his arms so Corey could see the bags over the back of the couch. He set them down on the kitchen counter and walked back over. "So... What were you thinking about so deeply over here?"

Corey let out a sharp chuckle, less joyful and more bitter than his usual way. "I was thinking... how  _badly_  I wanted to dance with everyone last weekend. Isn't that stupid? **_That_**  is the thought plaguing my mind all morning. I've never given a shit about fucking dancing in my life... but suddenly now that I  _can't_ , that's all I can think about doing. I cannot wait to be off these damn crutches."

"Dreaming of days of un-chafed armpits?"

"That too."

Kent watched him for a minute with a small smile on his face before reaching for Corey's hand and pulling him up to a sitting position. "Okay, enough of that. Up you go! I've got something that might cheer you up."

"Oh?"

"It's either thoughtful or ridiculous, either way I'll be fucking embarrassed so it's a win-win for you..." Kent said as he walked ahead to Corey's temporary bedroom.

"Aww, Sparky! I've witnessed you in some really embarrassing positions. Like, _humiliating_. Downright _degrading_. Filthy, even--"

"--Are you done?" Kent cut him off.

"I can't help it, my imagination is running wild. Some kind of costume? Is this my 'punishment' from the t-shirt bet?"

"I said this might be considered _thoughtful_... it's not a punishment... well, not for _you_ at least." Kent instructed Corey to sit down on the bed and close his eyes while he pulled something out of a large bag. "Fuck, I regret this so much. This was a terrible idea..."

"Can I look yet?"

Kent groaned. "Yeah, fine. Here..." He handed him a long cardboard cylinder. "I'm never going to live this down..."

"If this is a dildo, I don't think it's big enough..." Corey teased as he gripped the nearly 2 foot long cylinder in his hand. "I mean, I know you'll be away a lot on road trips, but--"

"For fucks sake, Corey. Just open the damn thing!"

Corey popped off the top and carefully slid out a large poster. "Wha...?"

"I know you've been down about not being able to go upstairs yet, and I thought you might find this like, funny, or whatever. And since this is ' _your_ ' room and it's only temporary, I figured I could handle looking at it for a couple of weeks before I burn it with fire..."

"Holy fuck, you _remembered that?_ " Corey laughed when he rolled out the large official poster of Kent Parson, the NHL superstar. He had been teasing Kent before about being jealous that Brett had a Kent Parson poster when he did not, but now he really was thrilled to have one for himself. "Sparky..."

"Of course I remembered. It was so embarrassing --  _ **nothing**_  compared to the scene in the Aces gift shop when I bought a big shiny poster of  _ **myself**_ \-- but still pretty embarassing."

"Kent..."

"Oh my god, what?" 

"Get over here, already." Corey carefully laid the poster down on the bed and pulled him in. He rested his forehead against Kent's abdomen and placed a soft kiss to the fabric of his t-shirt. "My favourite hockey player..."

"You're so-- ugh, ow!" Kent yelped when Corey squeezed him.

"You're not allowed to call me cheesy when you just did something  _this_  sappy," Corey pointed out.

"Whatever, I think it was on sale, anyway."

"Doubt it." Corey grinned. 

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts. The second you've healed enough to walk up those stairs I'm tossing it in the firepit."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I _know_ you wouldn't... I _love_ it, Sparky. I love _you_. You know what else I love?"

"Some kind of sexual innuendo to lighten the mood?"

"I love being the only man who gets to see this side of you."

" _Inside_  of me?"

" _ **This side**_  of you. I know you heard me, stop trying to ruin the moment, asshole." Corey stood up shakily with most of his weight on his left foot, and braced himself on Kent's shoulders.

Kent scoffed dramatically. "You never let me have any fun."

"I run a tight ship."

"Oh yeah?" Kent chuckled. "Last I checked, I was the 'captain' here..."

Corey was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "...There's a 'first mate' joke in there somewhere but it's just not coming to me."

"Gross.  _Now_  who's ruining the moment?"

Corey laughed and wrapped Kent in a big hug. "Thanks, Ken. This was really sweet."

"It's just a dumb poster..." Kent could not help but smile against Corey's shoulder. He sighed. "I just... It's tough right now, but you'll be okay. You'll be off your crutches in no time, and swimming, and dancing and whatever the fuck you want to do."

"Except hockey."

Kent sighed. "Yeah, probably not that, but you'll be okay." He gave him a gentle kiss.

"You know, if we moved a little we could probably dance right now..."

Kent swayed them carefully from side to side. "Not really the same without music, is it?"

"I'll sing to you..." Corey grinned at Kent's surprised look, and took a deep breath. "IF YOU WANNABE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY--"

"Nooooope!" Kent shouted to interrupt Corey's horrible falsetto.

They both laughed and Corey sat back down on the bed. "What? We were having such a romantic moment!"

"Shut up, asshole." Kent followed him onto the bed, pushing Corey to lie down on his back and straddling his waist. "Anything else you've been missing besides dancing?"

"A couple things-- Hey, careful! Don't damage my poster!" Corey slid it over a few more inches. "I miss standing up to take a shower."

"Anything _else?_ "

"I haven't had a good poutine in like, 8 months..."

"Corey!" Kent groaned.

"I'm teasing, Sparky..." Corey rubbed his hands up Kent's thighs.

"Yeah?"

"Obviously." He pulled Kent's shorts off his hips. "Fuck, you're so hot..."

Kent grinned and leaned down, lightly nipping at Corey's neck and making him squirm. "Not so bad yourself, you know?" 

Corey writhed, pushing himself back farther onto the bed, so his feet were no longer touching the ground. His hips were now pinned beneath Kent, and Corey bucked them impatiently. "Little help?"

"What do you want me to do?" Kent asked as he sat up to remove his shirt.

"Help me out of these clothes."

"Hm?"

"Please." Corey managed to get his t-shirt off, but his pants were a lost cause while his hips and thighs were held hostage under Kent's weight. 

Kent smirked, his finger tips travelling up Corey's abdomen to his chest, before finding their way back down to the small trail of dark hair beneath the drawstring of his sweatpants. "And what do you _need_ me to do?"

"Fuck me. Please."

"I don't know... I'm sure you _want_ it, I'm just not sold yet that you _**need**_ me to fuck you. I might need some convincing..."

"That can be arranged..." Corey pushed up on his elbows and Kent leaned back down to meet him halfway in a passionate kiss. He pulled Kent down the rest of the way so that the smaller man's weight was almost entirely on top of him and moaned when Kent's erection rubbed against his abs. Corey reached down between their bodies, and Kent lifted his hips to give his hand room to move.

Kent rested his forehead against Corey's shoulder and let out a pleased sigh at the familiar touch. He did not let himself enjoy the sensation for long. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good." Corey kissed him one more time before Kent climbed off of him, shedding his own shorts first, then carefully pulling Corey's pants down and off around his walking cast.

"You look about ready to-- Fuck!" Kent suddenly shouted.

"You bet I am!"

"No, just-- fuck, I left the ice cream out on the counter. One sec."

Corey sat up and barely caught Kent's wrist in time to keep him in the room. "Wait! _You_ bought _ice cream?_ "

"It's vanilla bean banana avocado ice cream from--"

"Okay, so not _**actual**_ ice cream." Corey chuckled.

"I'm just going to put it in the freezer, I'll be right back."

"Do avocados melt?"

"I don't really want to risk it..."

"I _**need**_ you to risk it."

"Well, if you put it that way..." Kent grinned and climbed back onto the bed, gently prodding his boyfriend's side. "Roll onto you stomach and spread your legs."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Ugh. You ever gonna get tired of saying that?"

"Not likely, no."

Kent grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Corey's hips. "Comfortable? How's your ankle in this position? Is it pressing against your cast weird?"

"It's good."

"Are you sure? Because last time--"

"I promise, Ken. Really. I'll tell you if anything changes, but this feels good."

"Good. Now let me make you feel even better..."

An hour later when both men were thoroughly satsified and exhausted, Kent finally ventured into the kitchen to put away the groceries. He returned with a sigh. "So, apparently avocados can melt..."

"I'm sorry, Sparky. I should have let you put that stuff away."

"It's okay. It was worth it." Kent smiled as he crawled back into the bed. "I've missed this."

Corey extended his arm so Kent could use his shoulder as a pillow. "Oof!" He chuckled softly as Kent plunked down half-beside and half-on top of him, pushing his thigh between Corey's legs until his knees parted. "Me too."

Kent rested his chin on Corey's shoulder and looked up at him. "We should get cleaned up. I'll toss the sheets in the laundry while you take a bath."

"Not yet..." Corey curled his arm around Kent's back and used his other hand to gently push back his boyfriend's blond hair. "Damn, you're gorgeous."

"Oh god, don't start with that shit..." Kent tried turning his head to hide the blush on his cheeks, but Corey kept a gentle grip and turned his face back. "Dude..."

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, you know that?" Corey chuckled when Kent glared at him. "I swear, if you could only see what I see right now..." He stretched his neck forward to kiss Kent, but could only reach the freckles on his nose. Corey's fingertips brushed small circles between Kent's shoulder blades before flattening his palm to follow the trail down his spine, past the dimples of his lower back, over the curve of his ass and back up again.

"You're just looking for an excuse to cop a feel..." Kent grinned.

"Since when do I need an excuse?"

"You don't." Kent closed his eyes and rested his head back down, comforted by the faint sound of Corey's heartbeat. "We really should get cleaned up."

"Okay, but only if you agree to stay like this for 15 more minutes."

"2 minutes."

"10 minutes."

"Five minutes, and I'll join you in the bathtub," Kent countered.

"Deal!" Corey smacked Kent's ass triumphantly.

"Ow, asshole!" Kent laughed.

"Sorry, I got excited. You're being so nice to me today."

"I'm always nice to you, dickhead."

Corey chuckled and gently rubbed Kent's reddening skin. "No, but like... _really_  nice to me. Like, _spoiling_ me. The poster, the amazing sex, the bath... what am I missing here? Am I dying?"

"Drama queen." Kent rolled his eyes and inched closer to give Corey a kiss, a grin still on his lips. "I was thinking today about that bar we went to... It's too bad you couldn't dance this time, but otherwise it was a lot of fun. I liked..."

"What, Ken?"

"I liked being able to kiss you in public without getting dirty looks. Or angry tweets. Or fucking national debates on whether or not it's appropriate for children to see... I mean, we love each other, we've built this whole life together... I'm sick of having to _defend_ it all the time. What's so _wrong_ with us, you know? It was a relief to be somewhere without that judgement for once."

"Maybe we should make a point of going there every now and then. Or any of those other events that Shanks and Lacey apparently go to all the time."

"Shanks said I should help out with like, youth outreach stuff... that could be fun, right?"

Corey smiled. "I think that's perfect for you. You're great with kids."

"Well, I guess this would mainly be teenagers, but it could be cool..."

"Can I ask you something... at risk of losing bathtime?"

Kent sighed. He knew what Corey was about to ask. "Yeah. It's okay."

"Do you _seriously_ not want kids? I don't understand -- you love kids!"

"Being good with kids is different than being a dad, Corey."

"I _know_ that, but... I guess I always _assumed_..."

"Assumed what?"

"That _I_ would be a dad someday."

Kent rolled over on his back to look up at the ceiling. "Is that a deal-breaker?"

Corey was silent for almost a minute, deep in thought. "...I honestly don't know. I mean... I think it's a conversation that we definitely need to continue having. I'm not ready to just concede a whole part of my future for no reason."

"I just... Why now? Why do you keep trying to bring it up all of a sudden?"

"Look, I don't mean _right now_ or anything. It's not like I want to have a kid to fill the void of hockey or whatever -- I can find a fucking hobby... but _never_?"

"I thought we were on the same page with this. Weren't you the one who always said that juggling an NHL schedule with getting married and having a family in Vegas would be a nightmare? Something you didn't even want to _think_ about until you were 35?"

"I guess I changed my mind." Corey shrugged. 

"So what now? I have to change _mine?_ I don't get a choice?"

"That's not what I'm saying! You don't have to  _change_ your mind, just _open_ it!"

"Wow. Fucking unbelievable." Kent sat up in bed.

Corey followed. "What's so crazy about that? You can't pretend like this is a surprise all of a sudden. We built a house together, we talk about getting married -- it's not like I've ever said we should wait a few more years for any of that. Fuck..." He dragged his hands down his face. "I'm not saying I want to start adopting a litter of fucking kids right now, okay? You're acting like that's what I'm saying and it's _**not**_ \-- but getting married? Yeah. I guess I'd like to do that before I turn thirty. Fucking sue me. And kids? Yeah, I'd like a family before I turned 35. I don't want to be some old gray man when my kids graduate high school."

"...I don't know what to tell you, Corey. This is why I didn't want to have this conversation."

"This is exactly why we _need_ to have this conversation. You know-- you _still_ haven't given me your actual reason for not wanting kids."

Kent balled up the sheets in his fist. "What did I _just_ tell you, Corey? Not even ten minutes ago? I'm sick of everything we do being open to public opinion. I can't even fucking comfort you during the worst fucking moment of your life without some asshole who sits behind a desk for a living taking _offence_ to it -- and that's _**my**_ problem for some reason, not his. We're almost at the point where we can live our lives in peace, why mess with that? Weddings and kids... it's going to throw everything back into the spotlight again. It's hard enough with the Aces getting a fucking pride float this year -- like _**that's**_ not going to be talked about at length."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just-- I'm sick of having to be _perfect_."

Corey sighed. "There's no such thing as a perfect parent, Ken. Everyone makes mistakes now and then, that's part of life."

"You're not listening -- everything we do as parents would be scrutinized. Everything. We wouldn't be allowed to make a single mistake without it becoming part of a larger issue. And even if we did everything 'right,' who knows what damage we might unwittingly cause. Fuck, look at Jack! He had incredible, supportive, loving parents and he almost _died._ You want to raise a family under our circumstances? We live under a god damned magnifying glass as it is, Corey. Turn the spotlight on a kid, and he'd burn up like a fucking ant."

"So it's just about the press? Nothing else? Ken... Sparky, we could figure something out. Lots of celebrities manage to keep their kids out of the public eye. We could work _something_ out. And sure, your schedule would be hectic for those first ten or so years, but I could handle it, everyone else does. And when you're home, you'll be the best dad ever, I know it."

Kent scoffed. "You don't know that... I don't have the first clue about being a dad."

" _What?_ " Corey chuckled. " _Sparky!_ Nobody really knows until--"

"Fuck, Corey! That's easy for you to say! You had a dad that like, gave you hugs and tucked you into bed and all that shit! You don't know what it's like to-- damn it! Just forget it, okay? I can't..."

"Kent..." Corey tried rubbing his back but Kent flinched away.

Kent wiped his eyes, hating the tears forming there. "I don't see how I could ever be a good father. I didn't-- I didn't exactly have the best role model, you know? If you want to learn the finer points of getting hammered and throwing shit, or shoving your kid awake at 3am to make them listen to some drunken slurred rant about whatever random thing pissed you off _this_ time, then I could write a fucking book... but real dad stuff? Forget it."

Corey wrapped his arm around Kent's waist from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. "You're still really angry about that, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Kent snapped. "I just... I don't see the point in raising kids that are just going to _hate_ me eventually." 

"You're not your dad, Kent."

"You sure about that? I seem to have his temper..."

Corey kissed the back of his neck. "I _know_ it, Sparky. We don't have to make any decisions yet -- Hell, I'm _**definitely**_ not ready right now -- but there's no doubt in my mind that you could do this -- that _we_ could do this."

"I wonder what that feels like..." Kent mumbled.

"What?"

"Having no doubts."

Corey gently pulled back until Kent was lying back in bed with him. "I still don't understand why you have such a hard time seeing how incredible you are. You're unbelievable on the ice, yeah, but off the ice? You're even better. I really wish you could see what I see _always."_

"I think you need your eyes checked, Cor."

"See? Always looking out for me. So sweet..." Corey said with a soft grin.

"Ugh."

Corey chuckled agin and tightened his arms ever-so-slightly around Kent. _You_ might not be able to see it, but for what it's worth? I know you'd be a loving, thoughtful, nurturing father if that day came."

"Nurturing? You're thinking of Bittle. Now, _his_ kids are going to be well-adjusted, models of society when they grow up. Bittle, and Jack, and you... You'd all be good dads, I'm sure. But me? I can see, like, being a fun uncle? Hanging out with my nieces and nephews and stuff, but sending them home before I do or say something emotionally damaging."

"Nope. Face it, Sparky -- I know you better than you do."

Kent scoffed out an unconvinced laugh. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say..."

"You're so patient with your fans, and supportive with Bambi, and honest with Lacey, and trusting with Shanks, and just... loving, and caring, and fun, and all of the fucking above with _me,_ " Corey said with another small squeeze. "You're so good to everyone around you, Ken. Even that drunk girl at the bar the other day -- you were so gentle and protective of her. Maybe you don't notice it because it's second-nature to you, but really? It's something else. You meet someone once and you remember them, you know why? Because you take a personal interest in everyone you meet."

"I just do that so people will like me..."

"You do it because you're a good man. Trust me. I see the _real_ you, it's why I can't look away."

Kent did not know what to say in response to all the wonderful things Corey had to say about him, so he defaulted to his usual joke. "I bet you've spent a lot of time watching me, stalker." Kent winced after the words left his mouth, but Corey's chuckle, warm against the back of his neck, eased his worry.

"I have. You would too, if you saw how beautiful you were."

"Like Narcissus staring at the pond?" 

Corey laughed and kissed Kent's neck. "Such a fucking nerd..."

Kent laughed too, it was hard not to whenever he heard Corey do it. It always lifted his spirits, even when he was already in a good mood. Corey's breath against his neck and his chest against his back spread warmth throughout Kent's entire body. It melted away the sorrow and anger and self-pity that he had been feeling. In Kent's opinion, Corey was the incredible one. He rolled over carefully, ever-mindful of Corey's cast, and placed a gentle kiss just above the dark patch of hair on his boyfriend's chest. "I..."

Corey brushed his fingers through Kent's messy blond hair and smiled fondly at the stubborn cowlick. "What?"

"I'm really lucky, you know? To have you. I know I'm not easy to, like, _love_ all the time..." Kent paused when Corey frowned. "I'm _not_ , Corey. I know that. I lash out when I'm upset and honestly, I have no clue how you can be so patient with me. There have been so many times that you probably should have walked away. Times where I've been unwilling or unable to meet you even halfway -- and you've always been so far ahead of me in this relationship -- I know it's not fair for me to keep forcing you to slow down."

"It wouldn't be fair of me to rush you, either."

"See? _That's_ exactly what I'm talking about." Kent groaned and it made Corey chuckle. "I'll be better. You deserve that."

"You don't have to change. I love you just the way you are."

"Well, now you're just rubbing it in. Asshole." Kent laughed into Corey's kiss. "Fuck, you drive me crazy sometime, you know that?"

"I do. I know you better than you know yourself, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kent answered back sarcastically. "But really, Corey, I--"

Corey pressed a finger to Kent's lips. "Shhh. It's okay, Kent. Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of you for being honest about how you feel instead of pushing it down and closing it off or invoking the dick clause... but let's take a breather from the heavy stuff, okay? Give yourself a break. _You_ deserve _that._ "

" _I_ was supposed to be the one spoiling  _you_ today..." Kent sighed.

"You spoil me every day. Just seeing your smiling face each morning is a gift."

"Oh my god that is a terrible line, even by your standards. Just fucking awful." Kent laughed and rolled out of bed.

"I meant every word!"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Yeah? Trying saying that without that quirky little grin on your lips and _maybe_ I'll believe you." Corey tossed a pillow at him.

"Nothing gets by you, huh stalker?"

"Nope."

Kent shook his head. "You're the worst, I swear..." He said with a happy sigh before picking up the crutches. "Come on, let's go. Bath time."

"Wait. I get a serious conversation _and_ bath time?"

"Yeah, shithead. If you manage to shut your fucking face hole for 30 entire seconds you might get even more."

"A bathtub handjob? You _do_ spoil me."

"Whatever." Kent rolled his eyes and went ahead to the washroom to start the bath while Corey laughed and followed close behind him. 

"Do I get to decide where your poster--"

"Oh, damn. That was 25 seconds, _so close!_  Try again. Remember, the goal is to shut up for _**30**_ seconds. You can do it, hun. I believe in you," Kent teased.

Corey leaned on his crutches and grinned. "You're such a dick, _hun."_

"Hm?"

"You don't even notice when you say it, do you?"

"Notice what?" Kent asked over the rush of water flowing into the tub.

"Nothing."

"Okay, hun. Whatever you say..." Kent turned around to catch Corey snickering. "Oh my god, _what?_ "

"I just love you so much, I can't contain my joy."

"Jesus _Christ_ , you say some lame shit sometimes..." Kent helped him into the tub and very carefully avoided his ankle when he climbed in after him. 

Corey grinned at the way Kent's face suddenly turned red. "You realized the irony of chirping me about being cheesy as you joined me in the tub for a romantic bath that was entirely your idea?"

"...Yeah. Pretty much."

"Imagine if the Aces knew we did shit like this?"

"Oh god, don't even start. _This_ is the gayest thing I've done all day and _I fucked you_  earlier."

"Yeah you did!" Corey gave Kent a high-five and leaned in for a kiss. "Mmm, and it was _so_ good, Sparky."

"Glad you liked it."

"You're very talented."

"Always nice to meet a fan..." Kent grinned. He leaned over to shut off the tap and Corey pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well, you _are_ my favourite hockey player..." Corey said between kisses. "Can I get your autograph, Mr. Parson, sir?"

Kent nipped his lip. "Where am I supposed to write it?"

"Can you sign my dick?" 

"Damn, I don't seem to have a pen on me right now..."

"That's okay..." Corey grinned. "Use your tongue."

Kent snorted before bursting into laughter. "Fuck, Corey! How do you think of shit like that!? For the love of god!"

"It's a gift, I know. I just look at you, and I'm filled with inspiration."

" _Inspiration,_  huh?"

"You're like my personal dick joke muse."

"For fucks sake..." Kent shook his head and kissed him. "I have no idea why I love you."

Corey grinned again. "Yeah, you should probably be offended..."

" _Probably_." Kent finally stopped chuckling. "Hey, I know you put an end to the serious talk and all... but I really love you, okay? I felt like I should at least say that part, to make up for all the times you weren't sure before."

Corey sighed and smiled at him in a way that always made Kent's chest flutter, though he would never admit it. "I know. I really love you too, Ken." He sought out Kent's hand beneath the water and linked their fingers.

They stayed that way for a minute, smiling gently in comfortable silence, until Kent suddenly burst into laughter again. "I can't believe you told me to use my tongue!"

Corey laughed too. "You really liked that one, huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good, I gotta admit. Like, _**the** **worst** in every possible way_ , but also _amazing_." Kent teased. 

Inwardly, Kent could not help but think again about how lucky he was to have Corey. Their sense of humour made no sense to anyone outside of their relationship, but Kent loved it. He loved Corey. Never had he met someone who could make him laugh this much, someone who made him _this_ happy. Corey wanted to spare him the discomfort of spilling everything about how he felt earlier, but that did not stop all of the thoughts from running through Kent's mind now. He had never felt so sure about another human being in his life, and that comforted him, instead of making him feel anxious like it used to.

Kent smiled and gave Corey a longing kiss, as he shifted forward in the tub. Corey made a pleased noise. "You were quiet for _well_  over 30 seconds, so..."

"Oh, that's right. So were you..."

Kent kissed Corey again to keep himself from blurting out more things he wanted to say in that moment. This was not the right time nor place for it. He made a mental note to find a better hiding spot than the closet by the front door for the _other_ gifts he had bought that morning, but he definitely had no regrets about buying them. He tucked his head against Corey's neck to hide his smile as he realized that _this_ was how it felt to have no doubts about something, or someone. Kent liked that feeling.

"I could get used to this, 'Mr. Henderson'..."

Corey chuckled. "Yeah, we should do this more often. Especially once we can use that bigger tub upstairs... Maybe that's how we can celebrate when I finally get up there again."

"I like that plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm working out the next chapter already:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, you guys. I am on a roll lately. So long writer's block! Another chapter is here!
> 
> I've been excited to get to this point for a while, too. Corey is officially starting his physio. What? How exciting can that possibly be??? Read and find out!
> 
> I will fix the formatting a little later. I'm updating from my phone right now. Hope it isn't too hard too read!

Kent put down his phone with a heavy sigh and returned to the pool. Corey was happily relaxing in his floating lounger when Kent sat down along the edge and sunk his feet into the water. The sun had mostly set, but it was still warm. "I've been booked to do a bunch of interviews and stuff on Saturday leading up to Game 6. You want to tag along? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, and it might be nice to have a change of scenery."

 "Sure, if I won't be in your way..." Corey shrugged. "What time?"

 "From like, 9am until the puck drops, basically. It's gonna suck. How am I supposed to answer the same damn questions for 7 hours straight?"

 "Wait, _this_ Saturday?" 

 "What other Saturday could I mean?" Kent laughed. They had just finishing watching Game 5 of the Stanley Cup Finals, and Game 6 was set for two days away -- Saturday. 

 "I have my next appointment on Saturday. At 2 o'clock, remember?"

 "Fuck. I completely forgot." Kent pulled his feet out of the water and padded back to the table where he had left his phone. "I'll see if Shanks can give you a ride."

 Parser: Hey Shanks. You free sat afternoon? Corey has physio and I'm booked up all day with press shit.

Shanks: Sorry, buddy. No can do. Big plans that day.

Parser: Fuck.  

Parser: Okay, no biggie. I'll ask Lacey.

 

Kent: Hey Lace. Can you take Corey to his physio appt on Saturday? It's at 2. Are you working that day?

Lacey: I can't. Cam and I are going away this weekend. Didn't he tell you?

Kent: First I've heard of it. 

 

Shanks: Shit, I forgot to tell you that I'm taking Lacey on a little romantic getaway this weekend.

Shanks: She can't take Henny to his appointment either.

Parser: Yeah, she just told me. Wth man? How long have you had this planned?

Shanks: I just surprised her with it yesterday.

 

Lacey: He surprised me with it yesterday. I figured he would have told you guys before.

Kent: Okay well, have fun.

Lacey: I'm freaking out a bit tbh.

Lacey: You don't think he's gonna propose, do you?

Lacey: I'm not exactly AGAINST it, but it's only been a year...

Lacey: and I've told him before that I don't know if I EVER want to get married... 

Lacey: The whole thing is such a money-grab, you know? I've been a bridesmaid 3 times and it just seems like such a huge hassle.

Lacey: And I hate the diamond industry. What if Cam gets me some ridiculous ring and I end up being some gross hypocrite? 

Lacey: Seriously. Diamonds are a deal-breaker. If he's planning something please make sure it isn't a diamond ring.

Kent: Holy shit stop typing for a sec.

Kent: I can't even scroll back fast enough to read.

Lacey: Sorry. It's been an intense week.

Kent: Want me to call you?

Lacey: No. It's okay. BUT do you think he's proposing?

Kent: I really don't know, Lace. I haven't heard anything.

Lacey: He's been acting weird this week, too. 

Lacey: I saw his phone ringing while he was in the shower the other day and it was from Janet.

Lacey: What could he possibly have to talk about with Brezzy's wife? Isn't that weird?

Kent: Maybe she was asking for his help for Brezzy's bday? It's coming up.

Kent: Though I don't know why she wouldn't ask ME...

Lacey: Maybe she thought your hands were full enough with Corey right now.

Kent: My hands are always full with that jackass.

Lacey: He's your problem now, bro.

 

"Shanks and Lace are going away for a romantic weekend," Kent told Corey as he floated by. 

"Aww, that's nice. Why don't we do shit like that?"

"You want to go somewhere? We can plan something. First, let's figure out the appointment thing though."

"Maybe I can just reschedule it for 4 o'clock instead."

"Corey. **Game 6.** Falcs are leading the Schooners 3-2. If they win this, Jack gets his first Stanley Cup. We can't miss a minute of it." Kent's phone buzzed again. "Ugh. One sec."

 

Lacey: What about Bambi? He can drive Corey. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Kent: I wasn't even thinking about him. Okay, I'll check. Thanks.

 

"Lacey said Mac can probably take you. You feel okay driving with him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Corey chuckled.

"I dunno. I keep forgetting he's not actually a kid sometimes. I have to keep reminding myself he's not 15 years old or something."

"He drives all over the place. If he's willing to give me a ride, I'm in."

Kent looked at the time on his phone. "He might be asleep already. That kid keeps to his bedtime better than Jack does. We can ask him tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Are you going to come back in the water?"

"Yeah. I want to get a few more laps in."

Corey splashed him lightly as he approached the pool. "It's ten at night. Relax with me."

"Fine." Kent gave in easily, he could do a few extra laps the next day to make up for it. Somehow, the moonlight made Corey's smile seem even brighter. He dove into the pool and came up with something in his hand.

"What do you--" Corey grinned when Kent dropped his swim trunks onto the ground with a wet slapping sound. "Ooh. Naughty..."

"Mmhm..." Kent dove back under the water to swim over to Corey.

Corey was grinning even wider when Kent came up beside him. "Didn't realize there'd be a full moon out tonight."

"Huh?" Kent wiped the water from his face and looked up at the sky. "It's not a-- Oh. You were talking about my ass, weren't you?"

"Always." 

"Riiight."

Corey chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Couldn't do this back at the old apartment, huh?"

"Definitely not." Kent watched as his boyfriend's eyes slid closed. "Hey, don't fall asleep out here. If you're tired, let's go inside."

"I'm not tired, just relaxing."

"Want me to tow you around for a little bit?"

"Really? Holy hell, yes!"

"Such a child..." Kent chuckled as he grabbed a corner of the lounger and gently pulled him along.

"Sorry I can't come along for all of your interviews on Saturday," Corey said after a few minutes. "Are you going to be okay? I know personal questions stress you out, and there's bound to be some with how Wallace is playing against Jack."

"It's okay. I'm sure I can handle it."

"I know you can."

"I'm sorry I have to bail on your physio appointment."

"It can't be helped, my little tugboat."

"Tugboat? Not flattering, Corey." Kent laughed and gave him a small splash.

"Sure it is!" Corey laughed as he splashed him back. The splashing intensified until Corey leaned over too far and suddenly felt his floating lounger slip from underneath him. "Shi--"

"Fuck!" Kent dove under and pulled Corey back up to the surface. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Corey coughed out some water directly onto Kent's face. "Ugh, gross. Sorry," he said as he wiped Kent's cheek.

"It's fine, just..." Kent brought him over to the shallow end and hooked his hands under Corey's thighs, holding him easily in the bouyant water. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just swallowed a bit of water." Corey wrapped his arms around Kent's shoulders gently squeezed his legs against Kent's sides. "You grabbed me immediately. My hero."

"Oh god. I was worried you couldn't swim properly without kicking your right foot. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Sparky." Corey smiled and rested his head on Kent's shoulder and gave one more short cough. "We've never done this before. I kinda like this thing where you're carrying me in your arms."

Kent chuckled. "I don't think I could carry you for long outside the water."

"We could always try. I've always been a little jealous of Bittle and Zimmermann that way... Don't you want to pick me up and fuck me against the wall sometime?"

"I'd drop you for sure."

"I don't think so. You're pretty strong."

"I'd do it on purpose."

"Hurtful." Corey laughed and lifted his head to kiss Kent's lips. "It feels really good to be in the actual water like this too, even if I'm not allowed to swim yet."

"It will be nice when you can. Swimming will be good low-impact exercise."

Corey ducked his head back onto Kent's shoulder. "Okay so don't freak out..."

"What?"

"I _did_ kinda kick both feet for a second there and my ankle is little achy."

"Damn it, Corey!" Kent brought him into the shallow slope of the wade-in area so that he could sit in only a foot or so of water. "How much is it aching? You didn't hit it with anything, did you? Maybe we should get it checked out. Want to go to the hospital?"

"Holy shit, _no_ , relax. I'm okay." Corey laughed it off as Kent carefully checked his ankle for swelling. 

"Let's get inside, we'll elevate it with some pillows just to be sure. If it's sore tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere to get checked out. I don't want it messing up your physiotherapy on Saturday. I can cancel your appointment if necessary..." Kent gently put Corey's foot back in the water. "If your appointment was even actually scheduled, that is."

Corey laughed loudly. "Oh, come on! Give that poor kid a break. He already explained what happened when I went for my consultation."

"You mean how he _conveniently_ forgot the password to get on the computer and had to scribble _way_ too many details about you down on paper?" 

"Holy hell, still jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Uh-huh? The important thing is that _**you**_ believe that, Sparky."

Kent scoffed and swam back to the deep end to grab his trunks from the edge of the pool, slipping them back on under the water. He grabbed Corey's crutches and they carried on their usual routine of getting him out of the pool. "It's not that I'm jealous -- although I do think it's weird that he jotted down all that stuff about you the first time -- but is that really someone you want handling medical information? Didn't he seem kinda, I don't know, flakey?"

"It was his first week. He was still getting the hang of everything."

"He lost the appointment book **_twice_** in five minutes, on the desk that was literally _right_ in front of him. That's not new job jitters, that's flakey."

Corey chuckled. "Maybe a little, but Marco seems nice."

"I'm not saying he's not nice, just..."

"Flakey?"

"Shut up."

They went inside and settled into bed, but not before Kent inspected Corey's ankle again in better lighting. "I'm fine, see? Stop fretting. No need to cancel any definitely-booked appointments, which were entered into the computer this time and not scribbled in a notebook."

"Fine," Kent conceded with a sigh and climbed onto his side of the bed. "...I still wish I could come along for your first real appointment. I hate that I'm missing it for fucking _interviews_."

"I'll be okay. Bambi will be with me to help fend off any of Marco's unwanted sexual advances."

"You joke, but I do think that kid has a crush on you. He keeps like, _smiling_ at you when you're talking."

"That's called being friendly, Ken."

"Ugh. Overrated."

******

Brett took a seat in the waiting room and sent Kent a quick text to let him know that Corey had gone straight in for his appointment.

 

Kent: Great. Thanks for driving him today. I owe you one.

Brett: No problem. I'm happy to help in any way I can. You guys have done so much for me.

Kent: No problemo, kiddo.

 

"Hi," a voice jolted Brett away from his phone. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you had an appointment?"

"Who? Me?" Brett looked around and found that the only other people in the waiting room were seated on the opposite side, near the doors. Marco laughed softly. "Oh, um. No. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh, okay. Good. I was afraid I had missed someone." Marco laughed again. "Who are you waiting for?"

"My dad!" Brett blurted out without thinking. Inwardly, he panicked. If any of his teammates knew he had accidentally called Corey his dad, he would never hear an end to the chirping.

"That's nice. He's in good hands here, I promise... Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed Brett's ever-reddening face.

"Nope," Brett squeaked out and flashed him an awkward thumbs-up instead.

Marco smiled. "Okay then. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you," the embarrassed rookie whispered back. Brett looked back down at his phone, and refused to look up again until Corey's appointment was over, out of fear that the cute employee might engage him in another disastrous conversation.

Corey was just finishing up his physiotherapy appointment when Marco knocked on the door. "Uncle Miguel? Your 3 o'clock is ready."

"Oh. Perfect timing!" The physiotherapist smiled. "Can I get you to finish up with Corey, here?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Marco." Corey took the opportunity to sit down once they were alone. "How's it going, man?"

"Pretty good. How are you? I see you're doing some weight-bearing now. That's exciting!"

"Yeah, well, my life is a pretty wild ride nowadays..."

Marco smiled sympathetically. "These things take time."

"Yeah, I know."

"I didn't see your usual friend out there today. I hope you're not driving here yourself yet."

"Oh no, Kent has an interview thing to do today. I got a ride, don't worry. Maybe you saw him? Tall, reddish-brown hair, kinda lanky."

" _What?_ Sorry, just-- I had no idea. I didn't know that you... Wow. You look so young for your age!"

"Um, thanks?"

"And he looks a little old for his age."

"You think so? He's done some growing lately, but he'll always be a kid to me."

"How old _are_ you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm 28."

" _Oh my god_. And he's old enough to **drive?** How? I mean-- I'm sorry, it's none of my business and I am completely overstepping my bounds here -- but did you seriously have a son at 12 years old? Was this one of those 'dating your teacher' scenarios? Oh my god, you poor thing!"

"Um... _What?_ "

"Your son. That's him in the waiting room, right?"

"Um... _**What?**_ "

"Oh, well, when I asked who he was waiting for, he said 'my dad' so..."

Corey burst into laughter. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Where is my phone? My boyfriend **_has_** to hear this!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Kent. The blond guy who usually comes with me." Corey flashed him the photo of Kent that served as the background on his phone. It was a picture of him eating the last of Corey's favourite yogurt and giving the finger to the camera. It was one of Corey's favourite pictures from their vacation.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Oh thank god. I thought maybe, but it wasn't really my place to ask. I'm so glad you're gay."

"Um... Well, I'm flattered... but I _have a boyfriend_ and you're a little _young_ for me, so..."

"Oh! Oh no! I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything. I just meant that I hadn't met anyone else who was gay yet and it was getting a little discouraging. I only moved here a month ago, and I was expecting this big _liberating_ experience but I've been so busy with work and classes that I haven't really gone anywhere. I'm not expecting us to be friends or anything, I know we've only met a couple of times, but I'm just so happy to know that normal gay guys _exist_ here and it's not all just creepy old men messaging me online."

"We can be friends, if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. You seem cool. Why not? Wait-- how old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Oh good."

"I know, people think I'm younger all the time." Marco laughed. "So, your friend in the lobby, he's...?"

"Definitely not my son. He's 19."

"Oh! Oh, good. I thought he was 16 for a minute there and _I_ felt like a creepy old man... Oh! Um, I mean--"

"Think he's cute?"

"I have _eyes_ , don't I?"

Corey laughed. "His name is Brett. He's pretty new to the city too. Maybe you could come with us some time while we show him around."

"Oh! That would be great. Um, thank you. Here--" Marco grabbed a piece of paper off the small desk and scribbled out his phone number. "Text me sometime. When you have plans set. Just in case I'm not working when you have your next appointment."

"Great." Corey smiled.

Marco looked like he was trying to keep quiet, but the words came out anyway. "You could give my number to your friend in the lobby, too."

"Brett."

"Right, Brett. Um, _because_..."

"Because you're both new to the city and about the same age, so it would be nice to talk to someone who is going through the same adjustments," Corey offered as he quickly entered Marco's number into his phone and sent a test text.

"Right. Yeah, totally. Took the words right out of my mouth." Marco smiled and walked Corey out to the waiting room.

"Want me to introduce you?"

"Oh, well we sort of met earlier..." Marco slipped back into his chair behind the front desk.

"Want me to introduce you properly? With actual names?" Corey chuckled.

"I think that might make him uncomfortable. He turned really red when I talked to him earlier and then stared at his phone..."

"Oh, that's just how he is. Dude is hella skittish. One sec--" Corey waved Brett over. "Mackey! C'mere for a minute."

"Sorry. Do you need help? What do I do?"

"Brett, this is Marco. He's new to Vegas too, so he might come hang out with us sometimes. Sound cool?"

"Yes." 

"And Marco, this is my son, Brett." Corey grinned when Brett's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed.

"How do you know about that?!"

"Sorry, that's my fault. I asked him how old his son was."

"Oh, it's okay. He's just teasing me. He's really nice, I promise." Brett smiled shyly. "Um..."

"It's really nice of _you_ to bring Corey for this appointment."

"Um, thanks. You're nice too, probably."

Corey cringed. He decided to end this torture and save Brett from himself. "We should probably head out, eh sonny-boy?"

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Brett asked him.

"Nope. Let's go, junior."

"Oh god..." Brett groaned, causing Marco to chuckle. "Um, nice meeting you."

"You too, um, Brett." Marco smiled.

Brett turned back and gave him a small wave before leaving. It took all of Corey's strength not to comment. He did not say a word until they were in Brett's car. "How 'bout I take you for some ice cream, eh kiddo?"

"Really?!"

Corey faltered. It had been meant as a 'dad' joke, but now Brett looked so hopeful. "Yeah, sure. Um, preferably a place where I don't have to drag my busted self out of the car again, but sure."

"Okay!"

Corey chuckled and looked out the window as they left the parking lot. "Well, okay then."

"Should we get some for Parson, too?"

"It would melt long before he got home. Besides, Kent doesn't usually eat ice cream."

"He eats really healthy, huh?"

"That's an understatement."

Brett glanced over at him, then looked back at the road. "Do you... Do you want to grab a burger? Like, a greasy bad one?"

Corey burst into laughter. "Oh, fuck yeah!"

Brett smiled and made the first u-turn he could. "I found this diner my first week in Las Vegas, but I just ordered an orange juice because I didn't want to eat anything bad when I finally made it to the NHL. Everything looked really good, though. I think they even have ice cream. Oh... you probably have to get out of the car, though. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, Bambi. Don't worry."

The diner was mostly empty at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, so they had relative privacy despite being seated close to the door. Brett sipped his iced tea as they waited for their food. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How did you hurt your ankle the first time?"

Corey inhaled sharply, but stopped Brett before the young man rushed to apologize. "It was a car accident when I was 14. My cousin had just got her driver's license and we were heading home from a party at her friend's house in the country. It wasn't even that late -- just after midnight -- but I guess the guy in the other car fell asleep at the wheel and came into our lane." 

"Oh no!"

"I don't really remember much else of the rest of the accident, just the headlights and the first roll into the ditch. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. I was pretty banged up, and with all the damage done to my right leg, we weren't sure I'd ever be able to play hockey again. I guess I should feel lucky that I got as far as I did." 

"But you don't?"

"I dunno," Corey said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not that I don't feel lucky to have made it all the way to the NHL after that, it's just... I guess I'm a little bitter. I know I shouldn't be -- hell, there are plenty of healthy, able, talented guys who have careers much shorter than mine -- but I could have had a lot more years in me if not for that accident."

"I get that. One small moment changed the course of your entire life."

"Yeah." Corey gave him a small smile. It was nice to have a real conversation with Brett, but he needed to lighten the mood to distract himself from the memories. "So... Marco's a pretty nice guy, huh?"

"Oh? Yeah. He seems really nice."

"Cute, too. If I was single and at least five years younger, let me tell you..."

Brett stared at him silently for a minute, waiting for Corey to finish his sentence. "...What were you going to tell me?"

Corey snickered. "I'd _ask him out_ , of course."

"But what if he said no?"

"What? You don't think I could land someone that cute? I used to be pretty cute too, you know? Bittle had a crush on me when I was around your age."

"Eric Bittle?"

"Which other Bittle could I possibly be referring to?" Corey laughed. "He told me to give you his number, by the way."

"I already have Eric Bittle's number. I had to thank him for all the baking supplies."

"No, not Bittle, Marco."

"Really?" Brett's eyes lit up. "He-- Why?"

"He'd obviously like to get to know you a little better. Do you want his number?"

"Yes! Um, but... what do I do?" Brett chewed his bottom lip as he took out his phone to enter the number. 

"Just send him a text." Corey slid the piece of paper across the table.

Brett swallowed hard. "But what should I say?"

"I think 'hi' is a good place to start," Corey said with an amused grin as the rookie typed out his message. "Are you that nervous about making a new friend?"

"Oh, well, I-- maybe-- This might be a bad idea. I shouldn't have texted him. He's never going to text ba-- oh! He replied!" Brett quickly unlocked the phone in his hand. "He said 'hi' back to me, and then asked if I was Brett. Now what?"

"Well, answer him at least!" Corey laughed.

"Ok, right.  _Yes_ ," he said aloud as he typed. "Oh no. He just asked what I was up to. I should try to think of something cool to say right? Like, something impressive? So he'll like me more?" Another text came in while Brett was fretting, and he showed it to Corey.

 

Marco: Am I interrupting some father-son bonding time? ;P

 

Corey burst into laughter. "Ohhh I like this kid so much already."

"What should I write now?"

"Why don't you see if he's free for dinner sometime this week? You, Marco, Kent, and I can get together for a little bit, and if you two want, you can go hang out one-on-one after that. Get to know each other a little better."

Brett nervously typed the dinner invitation and hit send. "What if I mess it all up?"

"How?"

"What if I blurt out that I think he's cute and he gets scared away because he just wants to be friends? Like, if he's straight or something?"

Corey stared at him for a moment. "...I don't think you have to worry about that, Bambi."

"Oh, I guess if he knows that you have a boyfriend and is _your_ friend, then he wouldn't be a homophobe, right?"

Corey's mouth fell open this time. "Dude, he _gave you his number_."

"Yeah, but that could just be a friendly thing."

"Okay well, he was very excited to find out that Kent was my boyfriend -- because he liked knowing there were 'normal' gay guys in the city."

" **Oh**." Brett looked inexplicably crestfallen.

"That's a _good_  thing, Mackey."

"But I'm really weird..."

Corey snorted with laughter. "It's a good kind of weird. I think he's been meeting a lot of creeps here so far."

"So I count as 'normal' in this situation?"

"Yeah. You do."

A shy smile crept back onto Brett's lips. "Do you think... maybe...?"

"Well, you'll have to get to know him a little first before you can figure out whether either of you actually like the other, but..." Corey paused for dramatic effect. "I did ask if he thought you were cute, and he said 'I have eyes, don't I?' **_SO_** I think that's a good sign."

"What?! You-- oh god. Why did you ask him that? Oh god..." Brett covered his face.

"Because he was so relieved that you weren't young enough to be my son. He's 20, by the way."

Brett's phone buzzed with Marco's reply and he snatched it off the table in a flash. "Oh!" He smiled. Corey sipped his water while Brett eagerly typed back.

 

Marco: Sounds great! I'd love to!

Brett: When do you want to go?

Marco: I'm free every evening this week, so anytime works.

Brett: How about tomorrow?

Marco: Great! Does that work for Corey and his boyfriend, too?

Brett: Oh! Let me check!

 

"Can we go for dinner tomorrow?"

Corey laughed. "Yeah, sure. I don't see that being a problem."

"Okay!"

 

Brett: Henderson said it works for them.

Marco: Great! I can't wait!

Brett: Me too.

Brett: :)

Marco: :)

 

"I think this is really happening. I'm going on a date. I have a date."

"Yeah, kiddo. Sure looks that way."

"I can't believe he thinks I'm cute. Nobody has ever thought I was cute, except my ex-girlfriend."

"What? You're super adorable, Bambi. Don't sell yourself short."

"What if he ends up being my boyfriend? What do I do? I would have to tell my family. And the rest of the team. What if the media found out? I hope they wouldn't bother him. Or you guys. I don't want like, people writing stories about you and Parson 'turning' me gay or something. Do you think we'll get married someday? I don't even know his last name."

Corey laughed and reached across the table to pat Brett's arm. "Whoa, slow down there, buddy. That's a lot of stuff to worry about for no reason. Let's wait until at least the third date before you start with the marriage talk, okay? And if down the road the media discovers that you have a boyfriend, yeah, they'd probably make 'we turned you gay' jokes. But you know what? That isn't going to matter, because we'll all know the truth. You can't turn someone gay, besides -- you're bi."

"Right. Okay. So, baby steps. Right? Taking things slow?"

"Exactly. You don't even know if you'll like him once you get to know him. One step at a time."

"I'm going to like him. He's really nice, I can tell." 

The server brought over their burgers and the two men dug in. Corey had a constant grin on his face as he watched Brett answer texts between every single bite. "Heh."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, just... I'm excited for you. I hope this works out." Corey smiled. "I never really had this stage before. The giddy feeling of getting to know someone you might date for the first time."

"What about with Parson?"

Corey shook his head. "We already knew each other by then. And when things started up with us, it was like a friends with benefits thing, you know? I wasn't expecting him to ever want to date me. We were both closeted, so it was convenient, you know? I had a crush on him by then, of course, but I figured I'd just enjoy it while it lasted. We did get to know each other better, but it was gradual, as friends. Friends that fooled around every day, but still."

"So it wasn't love at first sight?"

"No, not at all. I thought he was hot, of course, but I assumed he was straight when we first met."

"But Marco isn't straight?"

"I highly doubt it, dude."

"Do you think he thinks I am?"

"Maybe. You're harder to pin down right now because you're still new and not out yet."

"Should I text him that?"

Corey choked on his food. " _What?_ Just a random 'I like dudes' text? _**No**_ , Bambi, don't do that."

"But how else will he know?"

"You have to let it come a little more naturally in the conversation. Compliment him or something first. Tell him you like his shirt or hair or whatever at dinner." Corey returned to eating his burger. "Oh my god, this is so good! Great idea, Bambi."

"Thanks," Brett said with a smile and held out his phone. "Like this?"

 

Brett: I think your face is cute.

 

"Um..." Corey stared in horror at the sent message on Brett's phone as Marco wrote his response. He smiled as the reply popped up. "You know what, Mackey? I think you've got this handled. You don't need my help -- you do you."

 

Marco: I think you're really cute too.

 

Brett looked confused until he took back his phone and saw Marco's message. He smiled brightly at the screen, then up at Corey. "Did you see that? He likes me back!"

"Congrats, buddy." Corey took out his phone and sent off a quick message.

 

Corey: ;)

Marco: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambi is more awkward at flirting than even Jack was at his age. Does Bambi = awkward teenaged Jack doppleganger but more innocent? Well....


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night is here! Enjoy!

"I still can't believe we're doing this..." Kent checked his hair again in the mirror while Corey finished getting ready. " ** _Please_** tell me Bambi told this kid about the dress code. He's not going to show up in like, _shorts_ , is he?"

"He's always dressed well at the office... maybe I'll bring a spare tie just in case he-- Wow." Corey smiled when he saw Kent, dressed in a well-fitted grey plaid sport coat with hints of blue. "You look fantastic, Sparky."

Kent chuckled. "Thanks. I try, but I don't have to try very hard."

"Believe me, I _know_."

"Oh god, I was just kidding around. Stop smiling at me like that, weirdo." Kent grew a little flustered. Sometimes, the way Corey looked at him burned right to his core. It caused a pounding in his chest that Kent knew risked ruining their chances of arriving for dinner on time and in unwrinkled clothing. "Ready?"

"I think so. What'dya think? I clean up well, huh?" Corey put aside his crutches for a moment and adjusted his light brown summer blazer. 

"You look very handsome. Put your crutches back."

Corey beamed and approached Kent. "Not just regular handsome, but _very_ handsome?"

"I'm as shocked as you are." Kent grinned back. "Let's go."

"Wait! Spare tie."

"Right," Kent said as he hurried upstairs to the master bedroom. He returned a minute later, descending the stairs with two ties in hand. "Depending on what he's wearing, one of these should work with whatever colour."

"Watching you come down the stairs, I think I know how Jack felt seeing Rose in Titanic."

Kent scoffed at Corey's cheesy remark. "Let's hope tonight is less of a disaster."

******

Brett was already waiting at the restaurant when they arrived, and Marco followed not long after. Kent was relieved to see that both young men had dressed appropriately for the upscale steakhouse.

They were seated quickly, and Marco's eyes scanned the room in awe. "I don't think I've ever eaten somewhere this nice before."

"Me neither," Brett admitted shyly. "But Pars-- uh, Kent likes to eat here so I thought it might be better."

"You didn't have to pick the restaurant on _**my**_ account; it's _your_ da--" Kent stopped mid-sentence, unsure if the word "date" had actually been brought up between the two young men. There was no use avoiding it now. "Shit. Sorry, _is_ this a date?"

Brett and Marco exchanged shy smiles and Brett's cheeks began turning red. "I hope so?"

"Me too."

Corey squeaked out a small whimper at the sweet scene. Kent cleared his throat to cover the sound, then spoke. "Good. Glad everyone is on the same page."

Marco sipped his water and smiled with more confidence when he saw Corey's beaming smile. "Am I dressed okay? I was afraid I wouldn't get the dress code right. 'Smart casual' is more formal than it sounds..."

"You nailed it," Corey reassured him. 

"...My uncle bought me this jacket. I didn't have a clue about what I was doing, so all credit goes to him. I was so nervous." He let out a high laugh, still clearly nervous.

"Your uncle sounds nice," Kent said as the wine arrived. He took a small sip from his glass, intent on making the one drink last the entirety of dinner, unlike Corey who could drink more freely without worry about driving. 

"He is."

"Good." Kent caught Brett's attention and looked pointedly at Marco, trying to urge him to join the conversation.

Marco made the first move. "Brett. How do you know Corey and Kent?"

"Oh, uh... Hockey."

"And how did you two meet?" He turned his attention to Corey and Kent.

"Also hockey. We're all teammates."

Marco laughed. "Wow, big hockey fans here, huh? I guess I should go see an Aces game one of these days."

"You should come to a game when our season starts up!" Brett said excitedly.

"I think I can get tickets to any of the games if I arrange it ahead of time, right?" Brett looked at Kent for confirmation and Kent nodded.

"Wow. Only here since February and you already have connections? _Impressive_." Marco laughed.

"I can probably get you two tickets, if you want to bring your uncle," Brett suggested.

He frowned slightly, confused and embarrassed. "Oh? Um, _okay_..." Marco shrunk back against his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you wanted to go _with_ me..."

It was Brett's turn to be confused. "I can't?" He said, unsure about Marco's line of thinking, and looked to Kent again for help.

"Marco, hey, I think there's been a misunderstanding here..." Kent in turn looked at Corey in hopes that he knew a gentler way to explain. Corey gave him a small shrug. "We're on the team. All three of us."

"Well, I'm not really anymore, but it's true."

"You're still on the team, Corey. It's just LTIR for now. You're not retiring yet." Kent insisted, earning a dismissive scoff from Corey. "It's _**true**_."

"...I don't understand. Are you all joking?" Marco looked at the other three men at the table.

"What? No. Of course not."

"So you're all like, _professional athletes_. You're famous? And I'm so completely oblivious?"

"You don't follow hockey and you're new to the city, it's understandable." Corey did his best to reassure him. "But Kent _is_ the biggest name in hockey, it was a bit surprising that you didn't recognize him at least."

"I guess both of your names sound a little familiar when I think about it... they were super easy to remember when I first met you. I just didn't realize--" Marco's eyes went wide. "Your ankle! You're the guys who kissed on the ice with the stretcher and everything! I remember that story!"

Kent cringed slightly in his seat from the loud realization, but stopped short of outright shushing him. "Yeah," he purposely said in a whisper to convey the message.

Marco took the hint, also lowering his voice to a whisper. "I didn't know you guys lived in _Las Vegas!_ "

"Yup," Corey said with a chuckle.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Did you fall in love and then become teammates? Or were you teammates already who fell in love? Were you already out on your team? Did you even know that you yourselves were gay? This is amazing. Tell me everything."

Corey laughed again at the barrage of questions. It took a moment to process them all. "Okay, uh... we both knew about ourselves, but we didn't know about each other. And then we got drunk together on Valentine's Day a couple years ago and it kinda just _happened_."

"Your anniversary is Valentine's Day? That's so adorable! I love it. Tell me more."

"Well, we kept it hidden for a little over a year before anyone on our team found out. I mean, one guy caused a lot of trouble and basically outed me -- or maybe I sorta outed myself when I got in a fight with him -- and that started the ball rolling. There were rumours in the press about our fight, and I ended up coming out publicly after that."

"And you had no idea until then?" Marco asked his date.

"Oh, I wasn't on the team yet."

"Right. So a different teammate started all these supportive videos that a bunch of people started making, and Jack Zimmermann came out too in one of them -- he's another big name in the NHL, a friend of ours--"

"--he's going to win the Stanley Cup tomorrow, by the way," Kent added.

"--and Kent started getting flack for not showing his support as my 'best friend'... So he told the world that he was my boyfriend over twitter."

Marco's eyes lit up again. "I remember that too!" He said in an excited whisper. "Wow. I probably should have recognized you guys, huh?"

"It's fine."

"And you look so good together. Your outfits even match. Did you coordinate them on purpose?"

Kent laughed. "What?"

Marco pointed to the light grey windowpane details on Corey's jacket. "The grey matches your jacket," he began as he leaned across the table to look more closely at Kent. "And you have a bit of beige in your pattern too, along with the blue."

"Aww, Sparky! We _do_ match. Look how adorable we are. It wasn't even planned."

"Ugh, quiet."

"Or-- _**wait**_. You bought me this. _And_ you picked it out from the closet for me today. Holy hell, **_did_** you plan that?"

"...I plead the fifth."

"Aww!" Marco laughed. "That's so cute."

"No it's not. I just didn't want him to embarrass me in public," Kent insisted.

Brett leaned over a little closer to whisper to his date. "They do cute things like this all the time."

"Aww!"

"Stop spreading lies, Mac."

Corey snickered. "Listen to your father, Bambi."

"Bambi?"

Brett turned red. "...It's my nickname. Like the baby deer. Also, Brett Andrew MacNamara -- so 'B. A. M.' are my initials."

"I literally didn't even make that connection," Corey confessed with another laugh. "Great initials, Mackey."

"Not really. Without my middle name, it's just 'B. M.' So..."

Marco choked on his sip of water. "Oh my god..." 

It caused both Marco and Corey to attempt and fail to control their snickering, and soon the contagious laughter had spread to Brett as well. Kent looked around, grateful that they were seated in a quiet section so as not to disturb any other patrons of his favourite restaurant. "Guys, come on..."

"Sorry, just-- Mackey, the shit you say sometimes..." Corey shook his head in disbelief while finally getting control of his giggle fit. 

"I wasn't expecting that either." Marco gave one more short laugh.

"For the record, I'm probably going to stick to 'Mac' or 'Bambi' for now..." Kent said, causing another round of giggles that even he had trouble resisting. The server arrived to take their orders and the four men had yet to open their menus. "Sorry, we'll just need a few more minutes."

"Take your time."

Marco opened his menu and his eyes went wide. He immediately snapped it shut. "I can't possibly order anything this expensive..."

"I didn't know it cost this much..." Brett also paled at the menu prices.

Corey reached over and re-opened Marco's menu. "Don't worry about it, guys. Kent's buying."

"Am I, now? I seem to remember paying _last_ time."

"No, I remember it differently..." Corey grinned at him.

Kent laughed followed by a sigh. "Whatever, it's the same bank account anyway."

Corey smiled and looked back down at his menu. They had had a joint account for a while by then, but he never tired of hearing Kent casually mention ways they had already made a commitment to each other. "True. Very true."

"Tsk." Kent looked up from his menu. "Seriously, guys. It's on us. Don't pay any attention to prices, okay? Take the opportunity to try something ridiculous you wouldn't otherwise get. The Wagyu is out of this world."

"Really?" Brett asked.

"Trust me."

"I _do_ trust you."

"That's my boy."

Marco snickered. "I'm sorry I caused all these father-son jokes. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you. Actually, they already make a lot of jokes about adopting me... I think that's why I panicked and said it in the first place."

"Well, I'm sorry for making you feel _panicked_ , then." Marco smiled.

"It's not your fault. You were so cute I forgot what to say."

Corey once again made a whimpering sound and Kent smacked him lightly in the arm. "I can't help it, that's adorable!" 

"...I knew you didn't have an appointment," Marco confessed to his date. "I just wanted an excuse to say hello."

"I'm glad, even though I acted weird."

"It was endearing."

Corey whimpered again and looked over at Kent. Kent sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm with you on that one."

"Right?" 

The server returned and took their orders, and the four men continued their conversation. "I can't believe you ordered the asparagus and broccoli as your sides..." Kent groaned when their food arrived.

"Why? I'm being so healthy right now." 

"I'm sleeping upstairs tonight. You and your assorted bodily odours can Dutch-oven the spare room all you want." Kent teased.

"We share everything, Sparky. Good and bad, right?"

"Dear god, do I even want to know your point?"

"If you love me, you'll tolerate my broccoli farts."

"Ugh. You're disgusting. You're gonna get us banned from the restaurant."

Marco leaned over to Brett as the older men continued their bickering. "Is this normal, or are they actually fighting?"

"It's normal. Parson-- um, _Kent_ , pretends like Corey is annoying, but he doesn't actually think so and they end up laughing."

"And this happens a lot?"

"Almost constantly."

"Well, whatever works. They seem--" His sentence was interrupted by a burst of quiet laughter from the other men. "--happy." Marco smiled.

Corey looked over at the younger men and grinned. "Well check out you guys having your own quiet little side-convo."

"We were talking about you guys," Brett confessed. "You have a strange dynamic. It _works_ , but it's so weird."

"I'm as confused as you are, kiddo." Kent chuckled.

"So, Marco. How are you settling in here? You like it so far?" Corey asked.

"Yes. It helps that I'm able to take some of my courses this summer session. I can ease into learning my way around campus with fewer people around, and it was perfect timing that my uncle needed someone to work reception at his office. It's great to get some exposure to the range of injuries people can sustain."

"Oh?"

"Oh! I'm studying Athletic Training. I'm not a sadist or anything."

Kent laughed. "Well, thanks for clarifying _that_."

"I was accepted into the program starting in spring semester, but my dad was sick so I had to delay my move. Thankfully I was able to transfer most of my general credits, so it's just a bit of catch up before entry in the fall."

"How is your father doing now?" Brett watched him with concern.

"Better, or stable, I guess. Not really improving much, but also not declining. I almost wasn't going to come here, but my parents and uncle insisted that I not pass up the opportunity. It was hard at first, and I do still feel a bit guilty about leaving, but I'm starting to feel better about it." Marco gave Brett a shy smile.

"And you're liking your classes?" Kent asked.

"Definitely. They're mostly AT and Kinesiology courses, but I was able to squeeze in my language credit too."

"What language?"

"German. I almost went with French, but changed my mind."

Brett seemed surprised. "Why German?"

"I already speak Spanish and Italian, this seemed like more of a challenge," Marco said with a shrug.

"Wow, that's amazing! You're so smart." Brett's eyes practically sparkled as he smiled at his date. Marco shyly bit his lip to avoid smiling too big in return.

Corey smiled too. The scene was, to use Marco's word from earlier, endearing. "One of our friends speaks German. Maybe you can meet him sometime for some practice."

"Oh wow, that would be awesome. I like the class, but to be honest, it can be a little dry. My professor is about 100 years old."

Brett was hanging on his every word. "I didn't know people were even allowed to teach for that long!"

Kent and Corey exchanged worried looks. There were new levels to their rookie's naïveté every day. "Uh, Bam--"

Brett cracked a grin and Marco started laughing. "You're so funny!"

Kent and Corey exchanged another look. Corey shrugged. "Nevermind," Kent said quietly to his boyfriend instead. Whatever Brett was laying down, Marco was picking up, and vice-versa.

With dinner and dessert done, the four men exited the restaurant, pausing just outside the doorway while they waited for the valet. "So... we're probably going to head home. You guys okay with that?" Corey asked.

Brett and Marco exchanged unsure smiles, trying to gauge each other's reactions. "Um..."

 They both rushed to speak at once. "If you _have_ to--"

"Right. Like if your ankle is--"

" _Absolutely_. Don't feel obligated to--"

"Yeah, 'cuz we..." Brett looked back at his date and smiled again. "I mean, I think we..."

"We'll be okay on our own," Marco finished for him.

"Okay, good." Kent turned his head as the valet pulled up in Corey's escalade. "Did you use valet, Bambi? Marco?"

"I took a cab."

"I drove, but..." Brett looked down the street. "I parked kinda far away..."

"We can give you guys a ride to your car," Corey offered him.

"Oh, no. It's okay... Right?" The nervous rookie looked back at his date.

Marco smiled. "A walk would be nice."

Corey was grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, bring it in, kiddo. We'll see you soon." He held out his arms to Brett and was given a tight hug from him.

"Drive safe. Have a good night," Kent said as Brett hugged him as well. "It was nice getting to know you a little better, Marco."

"You too! Thank you both so much for dinner." Marco gratefully shook his hand and then turned to shake Corey's too. "I thought formally meeting someone's parents on the first date would be a lot more intimidating than this..." He grinned.

Corey laughed heartily. "Be nice to our boy. I expect him home by midnight, you hear?"

"Yes sir. Absolutely," Marco replied with a little wink.

"We should get going, Cor. If paparazzi shows up..." Kent tilted his head in Brett's direction. It would be unfortunate for Brett to get outed on his first date. He was not as easily recognizable as Kent and Corey who had made waves outside of the sports world when they went public about their relationship, but he would undoubtedly be recognized by fans if caught in any photos.

"Right. Shit. Okay, you guys have a good night." Corey waved and headed to their car. 

Kent helped him, stashing his crutches in the back seat before walking around to the driver's side. "Good night. Have fun!"

A text came in on Corey's phone less than two minutes later as they drove home.

Mackey: Help! I have no clue what to do! I need a romantic idea for something to do!!!

Mackey: We're almost at my car!

"Bambi wants a romantic idea for what to do now. Kid is straight-up panicking."

Kent glanced over at him. "What? He wants _us_ to help? I have no fucking clue." He laughed.

"True. They're probably not at the bubble bath stage yet..." Corey chuckled. "Okay, I got it."

Kent glanced over again as Corey typed something into his phone and smiled in satisfaction at the response he received. "What did you write?"

"I told him to take a drive outside of the city limits to look at the stars."

"Pfft!"

"What? It's romantic! You lie back on the hood of the car and talk about whatever comes to mind as you stare up at the night sky..."

They arrived home and Kent walked straight through the house to the back yard. "Come on."

"What?" Corey asked as he followed him back outside. Kent was already busy pulling the loungers out from the area near the house to the middle of the yard. "Sparky?"

"Lie down. Let's look at some fucking stars. Hurry up."

He laughed. "And you say you don't understand romance..." Corey lied down and pulled Kent's lounger right up against his before he could get on.

"Whatever." Kent scoffed and looked up at the sky. "So this is romantic?"

Corey reached onto their touching arm rests and grabbed Kent's hand. "Very."

"...At least if you fart out here, I don't have to smell it."

"That's the spirit, Sparky."

"And I _do_ like that we can actually see the stars out here, I guess."

"Me too." Corey squeezed his hand and Kent squeezed back. "Tonight was fun. It seems like Mackey and Marco really hit it off."

"Yeah."

"Hey, do you ever...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wish we'd had that? The whole sweet, nervous, real dating experience? Getting to know each other over a dinner full of shy smiles?"

Kent frowned. "No."

"Really?"

"That's not really our _style_ , you know? That works for Mac 'cuz he's sweet and shy and all that shit -- we're not nervous kids. We already knew each other by the time stuff started between us."

"We didn't know each other _that_ well, though. Just as teammates. And I know for you at first, it was just a sex thing and really getting to know each other was secondary, but..."

"But?"

" _I_ felt a little like a 'nervous kid' at least," Corey admitted. "Not all the time, but like... The first time we _really_ hung out and it wasn't just to have sex. Or when you started sitting next to me on the plane."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And honestly? Even tonight, before we left the house." He brushed his thumb gently back and forth against Kent's hand. "There is not a _millimetre_  of your body I haven't explored, yet seeing you still feels new each time. That giddy little skip of a heartbeat, you know?"

Kent smiled and turned his attention back to the sky. "Fuck, you say some cheesy shit..."

Corey chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I guess I feel the same way too sometimes... like, that first night I actually stayed at your place all night. Your birthday, when I brought my own toothbrush to keep in your bathroom. Maybe we missed out on some the new relationship jitters... but I'm happy with the path we took. I'm kinda glad we avoided a lot of that, honestly."

"You are?"

"I'm not sure I could have handled the stress of getting over Jack and keeping us a secret and the pressure of getting to know each other in an _actual_ relationship. I don't think I could have made that work."

"Hm." Corey looked up at stars as well. "I'm pretty happy with the path we took, too." 

Corey shifted in his seat so he could rest his head against Kent's shoulder. Kent sighed. "Sorry again that I missed your appointment yesterday, although I guess it worked out for the best."

"I think so too." Corey smiled. "But I'm sorry too. I wish I could have kept you company between interviews. I read one of the articles last night and you sounded fine. Was it bad?"

"Wasn't great, no. I held my own for the written stuff, but by the time that pre-game radio one came along..." Kent sighed. "I guess you didn't hear _that_ one, huh?"

"No. I grabbed a bite with Mackey after the appointment. Didn't get home much before you did. What happened?"

"It was just... I don't know. And the Falcs didn't even win so now game 7 is going to be the most stressful game I have ever watched. Ugh. I hate everything about this. I hate that you got hurt, that we're not playing, I hate that fucking Wallace _is_ playing... and on top of that I'm worried as shit that he's gunning for Jack now because of his connection to me."

"That's not your fault, Sparky. That's on Wallace, not you."

" _Your_ career already ended because of me. Jack's _first_ shot at the NHL ended because of me, if this one does too..."

Corey kissed Kent's shoulder. "None of that is your fault. You don't have as much control over other people's lives as you'd like to think." 

Kent chuckled. "I know, but still..."

"So, you started worrying about Zimmermann the closer it got to game time and it derailed your radio interview?"

"That was part of it. The other part was that people seem completely oblivious about the extent of what Wallace has done to you. They honestly think it was an accident and you broke your ankle -- they all asked me if you'll be back to 100% by training camp."

"What did you tell them?"

"I said, 'it's too soon to tell' like usual."

"But you know it's--"

" ** _I know_** , Corey. What the hell else am I supposed to say? My hands are fucking tied. Until a doctor signs off that you're unable to play I can't say whether you'll be back or retiring."

"But _you **know**_ I'm done, right?"

"Yeah, Cor. I know..." Kent sighed heavily.

"I'm not happy about that _either_ , you know."

"Yeah. I know that too..."

Corey gave a soft chuckle when he felt Kent's thumb rubbing against his hand in comfort. "There was a time when you would have pounced on me for sex to get out of having talks like this..."

"The good ol' days..." Kent said wistfully, which made Corey laugh. "I was a shallow dick back then."

"You're still a dick, Sparky. You're just slightly less shallow than before. A dick who acknowledges that he feels feelings."

Kent laughed. " ** _Thanks_** , Cor. You're still a dick too, by the way."

"Some things never change..." Corey matched Kent's earlier wistful tone and looked up at the stars. "Hey, uh..."

"What?"

"...Should we have made sure they had condoms before we left?"

"You think they're gonna get that far tonight? Mac could barely make eye contact with that kid. I'll be shocked if they manage to _hold hands_ without his head exploding."

"He almost had sex with that grindr guy. If he hadn't felt rushed at the time..."

"You think Marco's the kinda guy to push someone who's clearly not ready?"

"Well, _no_."

"Good, because if you knowingly set Bambi up with some unsavory guy we're going to have a  ** _big_**  problem."

"No, they're both good kids."

"Unlike us?"

"Exactly. We're _bad_ kids." Corey winked at him.

Kent laughed. "You're so fucking lame."

"You love it."

"Just watch the fucking stars in silence, for the love of god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I've mentioned before that Kent and Corey are like the "funhouse mirror" version of Bitty and Jack. Well... Brett and Marco are also a pseudo-zimbits couple. They are like Zimbits if they'd met younger, and if Bitty hadn't been so afraid to be himself before Samwell, and Jack had been able to maintain some child-like innocence and avoided addiction. Boom. I just made everyone sad. Don't be sad! Jack and Bitty are still the perfect couple just as they are, and aren't we all happy their lives led them to each other? Of course.  
> Side note: Maybe Kent sees a lot of Jack in Brett and MAYBE that's why he's so protective of him. Hm...
> 
> Also, stay tuned for a special chapter soon about the rest of Bambi and Marco's date! (And the regular story will continue after that)
> 
> (by the way, BM = Bowel Movement, that's why Brett doesn't like his initials)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter: Brett and Marco's date continues!

Brett walked silently down the sidewalk. Was he walking too fast? Shoot. Better slow down a bit. His eyes frantically scanned the area around him for an idea of what to do next, but nothing came to mind.

Or rather,  _everything_  came to mind -- that was his real problem here. Brett's head was full of a thousand thoughts, and at least 950 of them were about Marco. That was not necessarily a bad thing, except for the fact that Marco was currently walking beside him and they had said a word to each other since parting ways with Kent and Corey. He knew Kent would be driving, so he texted Corey in a panic.

Mackey: Help! I have no clue what to do! I need a romantic idea for something to do!!!

Mackey: We're almost at my car!

"So..."

"I have to tie my shoe!" Brett panicked and crouched down to buy himself some time to think as they got closer to his car.

"You're wearing loafers..."

Brett turned red, and he looked up at his date, expecting a frown but finding a grin on Marco's face instead. "Oh. Um. Right... Um... Well, all done, I guess. That was easy."

Marco laughed and it helped Brett relax a little more. "You're cute."

He stood up again, face still red. "Sorry, I'm really nervous. I don't know what to say."

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

"Please."

"I'm nervous too," Marco said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Brett let out a small sigh of relief. "I haven't really gone on a date in a while..."

"I haven't really gone on a date ever," Marco admitted. "I'm not really out yet-- Or, well-- that's not to say that I'm in exactly, but... It's unspoken, but I think my family knows. My uncle has dropped some very obvious hints."

Brett's phone buzzed with an incoming reply from Corey. "Ooh! Do you want to go for a bit of a drive? Henderson said the stars are really nice outside the city."

"Oh, um..."

"Unless you want to go home? I could drive you--"

"No!" Marco covered his mouth, embarassed by his own outburst. "Sorry, um, no. I don't want to go home yet. I wouldn't mind going for a bit of a drive, but..."

"What?"

"My uncle would probably kill me if he found out I let some guy I barely know drive me out into the middle of the desert all alone..."

"Oh. _Ohh!_ "

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't really think that would be the smartest idea on my part."

"I'm not a murderer, I promise."

Marco laughed. "You have to tell me if you are, otherwise that's entrapment."

"I'm not. I'm weird, but Henderson said it's the good kinda weird." Brett grinned. "But, um... What should we do, then? Is there somewhere you want to go instead?"

"To be honest? I want to go look at stars, but..." Marco sighed. "I mean, I definitely don't want tonight to be over yet..."

"What if you drove?"

"Huh?"

"You pick where we go. You can let your uncle know. I'll even say hi to him if that helps," Brett suggested.

"Oh, really?" Marco laughed.

"I'm serious. I'm 100% serious."

Marco pulled out his phone and looked from it, up at Brett, and then back again. "You'd honestly introduce yourself to my uncle?"

"Yes."

"What would you even say?"

"My name, I guess? And my intentions?"

"And what _are_ your intentions, Brett MacNamara?"

"To take you on a romantic date that sweeps you off your feet," Brett answered honestly.

Marco grinned and dialed his uncle's number. "You're off to a good start."

"Oh, good. You too."

He was chuckling when his uncle answered the phone. "Uncle Miguel, hi! So, um... I'm kinda not just out with friends right now. I'm on a date."

Brett tried to hear what the man was saying on the other end of the line, but had no luck. He took a few steps closer to his car instead. 

"So, the thing is, the person I'm on the date with, is... a young _man_. Are you-- okay, yeah. I figured you knew already. Hm? Oh, no, no, no, no! The exact opposite, actually. Yes, he's very sweet." Marco pulled away from his phone to explain to his date. "He thought I needed him to come get me."

"Oh. I mean, if you  _want_  to go home, we don't have to--"

"No! Um, no. It's okay. I want to stay with you a little longer." Marco went back to his phone call. "His name is Brett, and he wants to ask you something, okay uncle?"

Brett took the phone from Marco and put it up to his ear in time to hear Miguel's amused laughter. "--a _proposal_ , is it?"

Brett turned red. "Oh, um, no sir. Not yet."

"Yet?"

His face turned an even darker shade of red. "Oh, I mean-- oh god. This is our first date, sir. I am very nervous."

"Take a deep breath, son. You're doing just fine. My nephew sounds like he is enjoying himself." Miguel chuckled. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could go on a drive? My friend said that it would be romantic if we went to look at the stars away from the city lights, but Marco didn't want you to worry. Is that okay? We won't go far, like to the middle of nowhere or anything, and I promise I'm not a murderer."

"Hm... sounds like something a murderer would say to throw me off his track..." Miguel was teasing of course, but Brett took him seriously.

"I'm really not. I swear! Oh god, I'm ruining everything, aren't I?"

Marco stepped in with a smile and took the phone back from Brett, placing a calming hand on his arm. "Stop messing with him, please. I'm putting you on speakerphone to apologize."

"I'm so sorry, sir. I--"

"Not  ** _you_** , Brett. Uncle?"

The middle-aged man laughed. "I'm just teasing you, sorry. Have fun on your date."

"Okay, will do. Good night uncle Miguel."

"Good night, sir. It was nice meeting you."

"Good night you two. Marco, just text me if you're not coming home tonight."

"Uncle!!!" 

"Oh! No, I'm not-- I wouldn't-- I, um-- that's not-- Just--  ** _SLOW!_** " Brett ended up shouting at the phone. "Um..."

"I'll be home tonight. _Later_ , but tonight." Marco hung up on his uncle with a sigh. "Sorry, he likes to joke around a lot..."

The silence between the two young men was heavy and awkward. "I don't know what to say now..." Brett admitted.

"Me neither... Um, for the record -- I wasn't  expecting to be out all night. I know you said you've dated before, so maybe it's not a big deal to you, but I don't think I could, you know,  _spend the night._.."

"Oh, no! I wasn't expecting--"

"I mean, it's not that I'm not _tempted_. Hoh boy, am I tempted -- but I just think it's better if we got to know each other first. I'm not really comfortable with the idea of sex on a first date... I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I hope you understand."

Brett turned red in the face once more. "No!" He shouted, then realized how it sounded. "No, I mean, me neither. I've, uh... I've met some guys who want to do more than kiss on the first date -- or, well, not even dates -- but I don't want that. I was hoping that maybe we could take it slow?"

Marco smiled. "I like that idea."

Brett smiled back and fidgetted with the keys in his hand, before holding them out for Marco. "So... wanna drive?"

"Where did you park?"

"Right here."

"You drive a BMW?"

Brett hesitated. "Oh. Yeah. It's a couple years old and I bought it used though, so it's not as expensive as you're probably thinking."

"I don't think I can drive that... What if I damage it somehow?"

"Are you a bad driver?"

Marco laughed. "Well,  _no_ , but I don't think I'm comfortable with risking my first accident being in my first date's expensive car."

"Okay, I'll drive, but you have to decide where we go," Brett said as he unlocked the doors and they both climbed inside. He idled in his parking spot for a moment then closed his eyes. "Okay, this is all up to you. I'll keep my eyes shut and you tell me where to turn and stuff."

"What? You can't--" Marco was barely able to start his objection before Brett burst into laughter. "Oh, you-- I was actually _worried_ there for a second!!!"

"I couldn't resist." Brett chuckled, proud of his joke.

"Just drive, funny man." Marco tapped him lightly in the arm, then shyly turned his attention to adjusting his seatbelt.

Brett drove out of the city and stopped when they were finally free of the glare of city lights. Off the highway, down a small dirt road, Brett pulled over and parked. He put down the convertible top of his car and they both took off their seatbelts, reclining their seats back for a comfortable look up at the shimmering night sky. They talked quietly for over an hour, pointing out constellations and shooting stars while they shared stories from their childhoods and anything that came to mind. 

"-- _Then_ what happened?" Brett asked.

"We got used to it. We completely forgot that it was even there until one day when my uncle-- Oh, shoot! We were supposed to send him a picture! He texted me an hour ago saying he wanted to know what you looked like, at least." Marco grabbed his phone and leaned over the centre console to attempt a selfie with Brett.

"Want me to take it? My arms are longer, I think."

"Your arms are definitely longer than mine." Marco laughed and handed over his cell phone. "You're significantly taller than me."

"You're not that short -- my friend Eric Bittle is an inch or two shorter than you, and he's already 22 years old, and his boyfriend is my height."

"I'm still crossing my fingers for a late growth spurt."

"It's okay if you don't get taller though. I think it's good for everyone to be happy with the bodies they're given. I had an early growth spurt and used to get annoyed with everyone asking me 'how's weather up there' and stuff. I was really skinny too, but that changed as I grew up and got more serious with hockey. I look less awkward now, but I still _act_ awkward, I guess."

Marco laughed. "Well, I happen to think it's charming."

"Really? Okay, good." Brett smiled and held up the phone, ready to take the picture.

Marco laughed again when Brett's eyes stayed focussed on him. "You have to look at the _camera_..."

"Oh. Right. You just have such a nice smile, I don't want to look away." It took four tries to make sure their picture turned out okay, and three of those included Brett smiling at Marco instead of the phone.

Marco received a text back from his uncle a few seconds later. Miguel had been anxiously awaiting his nephew's text, but had managed to refrain from pestering him about sending the picture. "He says you're very handsome."

"Oh god..." Brett laughed quietly and covered his blushing face.

"Well, he's not _wrong_ ," Marco said with a smile. 

"I think you're handsome too," the younger man whispered as he looked up at the sky to  avoid eye contact.

"You're sweet..." Marco chuckled and looked back at the sky. He gave a big sigh of relief. "I can't believe I came out to my uncle tonight. It went so well! I wasn't really afraid of it going poorly, but there's always that fear, you know?"

"I know what you mean."

"Are you out to your family?"

"Ohh no. Not yet, at least. Only my fr--" Brett paused. _Friends_. He had those now. He smiled. "Only my friends know -- Kent, Corey, Cameron, and Lacey. Oh, um, Cameron is another teammate and his girlfriend Lacey is also Corey's sister. They've all kinda adopted me on the team for some reason. I don't know why... but I'm happy they did."

"They seem really nice."

"They are."

"I'm so full from dinner, yet it feels like we should have a snack for this or something." Marco said after a few minutes more of stargazing.

"I know what you mean."

Marco sat up and looked at the dash. "Which one of these buttons makes popcorn?"

Brett snickered. "None of them."

" _Whaaat?_ I thought this was a **_fancy_** car."

"The popcorn maker was 20 bucks extra. I was trying to stay within my budget." Brett grinned.

"Cheap," Marco teased. "I guess I'll have to _bring_ the popcorn next time." He reclined back to resume looking at the stars, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You want a next time?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"I do. I _really_ do." Brett smiled shyly at him. His fingers inched ever-so-slightly closer to Marco's hand, but Brett was still too nervous to make contact.

Marco laughed softly and made the rest of the move, sliding his hand over on the centre console and lacing their fingers together. "Good."

Brett gasped quietly when Marco held his hand. "Sorry if my hand is sweaty."

"It's not."

"It might _get_ sweaty. I'm still nervous."

"That's okay. You don't have to be nervous. At least you've dated before."

"Yeah, but that was different. We didn't like, stay out late or anything. And we knew each other since we were kids, so..."

"How long did you date?"

"About two or three years. I lived away from home for a while in juniors. We broke up right before I moved to Vegas."

"Oh, so you played hockey with him?"

Brett furrowed his brow. "With who?"

"Your ex-boyfriend. You dated him while you lived away from home, so that's why your family never found out?"

"Oh, um... no. I've never had a boyfriend before. I had a _girl_ friend."

" **Oh**."

Brett started to panic when he felt Marco's grip loosen, and rushed to explain. "I didn't really know until recently that I even liked guys... I um, I thought it was really cool when Corey Henderson came out, and when Jack Zimmermann told everyone he was dating Eric Bittle, and Kent Parson has always been my hero, so I thought that I followed all of his coming out news because I idolized him so much and wanted to be supportive of everything, but..."

Marco sat quietly and waited for Brett to continue. "But?"

"But then I met them and... I guess I didn't realize until then that two men could have a  _normal_  relationship. I mean, they have a very  _strange_  relationship, but normal in the 'loving and supportive' kinda way. Growing up I always heard that being gay was okay as long as a person didn't like,  _act_  on it... but Hender-- uh, Corey, and Kent are such nice people, and they're so happy together, and... I just couldn't understand what was  ** _wrong_**   with that."

"So when you said 'recently' you meant..."

"Very recently."

"Oh. So am I... um... _experimentation_ , or..."

Brett's eyes went wide and he squeezed Marco's hand tighter so he would not let go. "No! I promise! I really like you!"

"You're sure?"

"Definitely."

Marco smiled. "Okay. Good. I definitely like you too."

Brett chuckled. "Good. Um..."

"What is it?"

"I... uh, I want... I mean, if you don't want to that's totally fine, but... maybe...?"

Marco snickered too as he watched Brett nervously lean in closer, then shrink back a little before slowly inching forward once more. Both young men shared a nervous burst of laughter. "You can kiss me, if you want," Marco told him, his words sounding much more confident than he felt at that moment.

"Only if you want..."

"I want."

With that, Brett closed his eyes and made his move, leaning over that final distance to close the space between their lips. He opened his eyes to find Marco's, wide and staring back at him. "Oh! Sorry! Was that-- I thought you meant-- Sorry for kissing you! I'm so sorry. Oh god... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have--"

Brett was cut off when Marco kissed him this time. Almost more surprising than the kiss itself, was that Marco's eyes were open again. Brett closed his and hoped his date would follow his cue. He didn't. 

Brett pulled back with a small chuckle. "You..."

"What? Was it bad? I haven't really kissed anybody in... about 4 years. I was horrible, wasn't I?" Marco fretted.

"No, just... You kiss with your eyes open. I wasn't expecting that," Brett snickered. "It was still good, though!"

"I keep meaning to close them, I  ** _know_**  to close them..." Marco covered his face with one hand and shook his head. "I can do this, I swear. So humiliating..."

"It's...  _endearing_ ," Brett smiled, repeating the older man's term from earlier.

"Am I a bad kisser?"

"No."

"Because I feel like you're a really  ** _good_**  kisser and I don't think I'm anywhere close to the same level..."

"I liked kissing you," Brett replied honestly, and it made his date smile. 

"Okay. Maybe one more try?" Marco's smile tugged into a grin and his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Okay." Brett was feeling a bit more confident, bolstered by Marco's compliment. His ex-girlfriend had said he was a good kisser as well, but was never sure if it was true -- they had only ever kissed each other. Granted, Marco did not have much experience kissing either, but it still gave a boost to Brett's self-esteem.

He brought his free hand up to Marco's face, fingertips tentatively brushing along his jaw, before Brett finally guided him closer and deepened the kiss. The hint of stubble on his skin was a new and exciting sensation.

Marco unlinked their fingers and slid his hand up Brett's arm before pulling back suddenly from the kiss with a laugh. " _Hoooly_ cow! Where do I get tickets to  _that_  gun show?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, just-- Your  _ **arms!**  Wow!_" Marco squeezed Brett's bicep right as he flexed. " _Hahhh_. Oh boy..."

Brett blushed. "NHL workouts are pretty intense. I'm still scrawnier than I should be..."

"Oh my god, that's right. You're a professional athlete..." Marco gave an awkward laugh, suddenly feeling small and inadequate inside and out. "I guess we're a bit mismatched, huh?"

"Yeah," Brett agreed, causing Marco to wince. "You're way out of my league," he added sincerely.

Marco laughed. "You're sweet. A liar, but sweet."

Brett chuckled along too, although he did not understand why his date would think he was lying. "...Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Marco's heart raced. "But you barely know me... Are you sure?"

"Yes. I like you already and i think you're really nice and I'm sure I'll like you even more as time goes on because you're perfect."

Marco laughed. "I'm certainly not perfect."

"Well, close enough." Brett shrugged. "So... will you be my boyfriend? Please? Unless you don't want to, if you're not int--"

Marco cut off the start of Brett's insecure ramblings. "I'm _very_ interested! Just... wondering where the cameras are hidden." He laughed self-consciously.

"There aren't any cameras. Or-- well, there's a back-up camera in the car for like, parallel parking and stuff...? Is that bad?"

Marco smiled and shook his head. "No, just... feeling a little inadequate. You're too good to be true, I'm waiting for the catch."

"No catch. I mean, I'm not out yet so I guess we have to keep things a secret from the public for a while, but if you're okay with that..."

"I'm okay with that. We can take things slow, right?"

"Right. So... do you want to be my boyfriend?" Brett asked for the third time.

"Yes."

"Good!" He said with a beaming smile and Marco laughed. "I'm happy you said yes."

"Well, you really twisted my arm..." Marco said with a grin.

Brett's smile faltered. "Did-- You don't  _have_  to! I didn't mean to pressure--"

"Whoa, whoa. Everything is fine; I was only kidding," Marco reassured him and placed a hand on Brett's arm. "I mean it. I would have to be crazy to turn you down."

Brett blushed. "Can I kiss you again?"

" _Please_  do."

"Okay." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Marco's lips. "Was that okay?"

"Very okay."

Brett smiled and leaned back down in his seat, relishing the feeling when Marco looped their arms together and leaned back as well. He sighed happily, then laughed at the sound. 

Marco gave his arm a small squeeze and mimicked Brett's happy sigh, this time making them both laugh quietly -- still nervous, but in an exciting new way. Happy.

Another shooting star went by in the sky and Brett remembered what he had wished while watching the sky earlier. "You know what I wished for with the last one?"

"You can't tell me that or else it won't come true!" Marco teased.

"It already came true -- I wished you could be my boyfriend."

"Aww!" Marco chuckled at the boy beside him who seemingly got embarassed by everything but the mushy romantic lines he spoke. "Well, your _intentions_ have succeeded..."

"Hm?"

"I've been _thoroughly_ swept off my feet by this first date, Brett MacNamara."

"Oh? Oh, good! I'm glad... Do you want to go on a second date? Sometime? Maybe?"

Marco laughed. "I just agreed to be your boyfriend, of course I'd like to go on another date."

Brett let out a small sigh of relief. "Phew! Okay. What do you want to do next time? Um... I can't do anything too obviously date-ish in public yet, just in case. It's not-- I'm not ashamed or anything, I promise. I just want to tell my family, you know,  _everything_ , before there's a chance of someone recognizing me. Not-- like, I'm not _famous_ or anything. Nobody knows me, but just in case..."

"I understand. Absolutely." Marco nodded. "As for our next date... I thought we already had it planned out."

"We do?"

"Yeah. We can do this again, but with snacks. If that's not boring for you, of course."

"It's not. I'd like that a lot. I'd like... anything with you." Brett smiled shyly. "I think you're really great. And easy to talk to."

"I think so too -- I am an _excellent_ conversationalist," Marco said with a cheeky grin. "--I'm kidding."

"Well, it's true."

Marco laughed and gave Brett's arm another squeeze. "All jokes aside, I think you're sweet, and very easy to talk to as well."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask each time."

"Oh, okay." Brett leaned in, but paused. "So, I can, right? That was a yes?"

"Yes." Marco leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Brett. "...I hate to say this, but I should really get home soon. I have an early class tomorrow."

"Oh! That's okay! School is important." Brett adjusted his seat and put on his seatbelt. "You should get a good night's sleep to be prepared for the day."

Marco chuckled and followed suit. "I'm not sure how well I'll end up sleeping tonight; I still have an hour or so of studying to do before bed."

"You should've brought them here! I could've-- Or, I guess I wouldn't be much help with studying, but, like, I could've sat quietly while you read textbooks or something."

"I liked it better this way..." Marco touched his arm as Brett started to drive. "Hey, um, I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"I understand needing to keep things quiet for now, but... Is it okay if I tell people that I _have_ a boyfriend, at least? And maybe your first name? I won't reveal anything else or post our picture together on Instagram or anything like that, but I would like to be able to talk about you a _little_."

"Of course!" Brett insisted as he drove. "And I'd like to tell my other friends about you -- they're Lacey and Cameron -- and maybe even Jeff Brzezinski from my team and his wife because they're both really nice too, if that's okay."

"That's fine with me."

"And maybe you can meet them sometime too. Lacey and Cameron live in the same building as me; Lacey is technically my roommate, I guess, but she spends 99% of her time at his apartment. We usually have dinners all together, or Shanker, um,  _Cameron_ goes on runs or workouts with me and we carpool. Sorry, it's so hard remembering to call everyone by their first names -- I call everyone by their last names except for Lacey."

"That's fine, I can figure them out. Don't feel like you have to correct yourself for my sake; I'm used to athletes going by their last names."

"Oh, good. Sometimes I forget people's first names, or it feels funny calling them by their first name only, like Kent Parson. I was a fan of his for so long that it's weird to just call him 'Kent' like some kind of... I dunno. We're friends, but it's still different."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever be comfortable calling  _ **my**  _dad by his first name..." Marco teased, and both young men laughed.

They made their way to Miguel's house, taking twice as long as it should have due to Marco talking through the points where he should have given directions. Brett parked the car and got out with him. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Oh god, you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not, I just want an extra minute with you," Brett replied honestly. "Is that okay?"

" _Wow_... um, yeah, _more_ than okay," Marco said with a giddy smile. They paused outside the front door of his uncle's house. "So... this is me. I had a wonderful time tonight, Brett."

"Me too."

"Good night. I'll see you again soon, I hope." He touched Brett's arm and allowed his hand to linger.

"Tomorrow, maybe? Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I think that can be arranged." Marco moved up on his tip-toes to give Brett a kiss good night. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night." Brett kissed him one more time, right as the porch light came on and the door flew open.

" _Gotcha!_ " Miguel shouted, causing both young men to jump. "I couldn't resist."

"Uncle Miguel! Oh my god! Why are you so embarassing?"

"I'm sorry, sir! We were just saying good night!" Brett's face turned bright red.

Miguel chuckled and extended a hand towards Brett. "You must be Brett. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir. Please like me."

Miguel laughed as he shook the nervous boy's hand. "Breathe."

"Oh, right." Brett exhaled. "I'm..." he looked hopelessly at Marco.

"--My boyfriend. My very  _new_ boyfriend who is very nice so please don't scare him away." Marco started nudging his uncle back into the house.

"I just wanted to say hi! Meet the young man who has captured my nephew's heart!"

"Another time! Why are you still awake? Go to bed!" Marco closed the door and turned back to Brett. "He's a harmless goofball, I assure you. I promise Corey is in good hands, too -- Uncle Miguel is very professional when he's at work."

"He seems nice, but scary. Does he like me?"

"I'm sure he does. The important thing here is whether ** _I_** like you." Marco chuckled.

"And you do, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. I thought so, but I wanted to check. I like you too, just in case you were wondering..."

"Well,  _finally_ my mind can rest..." Marco gave him one final kiss and grinned. "After an hour of studying, of course." 

"Right. Good luck with studying and get a good sleep."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Marco smiled and slipped inside the house as Brett walked back to his car. "Why are-- were you listening on the other side of the door?!"

"This is such a big day for you! Tell me everything, I want det--" Miguel was saying as the door closed.

Brett got into his car and sat there for a moment. His life had changed a lot in the past few months. It was a little scary, but in a good way. He had friends now. He had a _boy_ friend now. Brett was happy, and he wanted the whole world to know. There was only one place to start... His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited to post this chapter because it reveals two special things about everyone's favourite 6'1" baby deer -- 1, he's a fantastic kisser, and 2, he blew most of his signing bonus on a fancy car.
> 
> Next up: the Falcs play the Schooners for the Stanley Cup, Shanks and Lacey share some news, and Kent and Corey contemplate a big decision about the future.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran a little longer than I expected, but some big things happen in it. I hope you like it!
> 
> ** I'm posting this from my phone so the formatting will be a little wonky for now. I will fix it when I get home. Please don't mind the spaces and random words that link to nothing. If i write on my ipad, it tries to create an appointment for every date/time I type, hence things like "tomorrow" or "5:30" getting underlined. I will also adjust the italicized/bolded words later too.**

Corey groaned and squirmed. "I was wrong. This is super uncomfortable. I have to sit up." 

 

"Then sit up. Jesus. Nobody's forcing you -- I'm sure as hell not." Corey was lying on his back on their couch with his laptop on his stomach and his head on Kent's lap.

 

"I thought your beefy thighs would make a good pillow, but my neck is still craning at this weird angle to see the screen."

 

"For the ever-loving fuck, Corey, just sit up already. I don't fucking care, I'm trying to watch something here if you'd stop talking through it." Kent paused the TV and bounced his knee impatiently to get his boyfriend to move. "And 'beefy,' really?"

 

Corey laughed. "It's a compliment, obviously."

 

"Ugh."

 

"Laptop--" Corey raised it over his head and Kent grabbed it without missing a beat, to hold safely until Corey had repositioned himself properly on the couch. He handed it back. "--Thanks, Sparky."

 

"Anytime. Now, TV..."

 

"Right, right. Quiet. Gotcha."

 

"Still too many words," Kent said without looking away from the screen.

 

"So the sound of my voice isn't music to your ears?"

 

"Pfft! Bagpipes, maybe."

 

"The music of my people!"

 

"Yeah, Canada is the one country everyone associates with bagpipes..." Kent said sarcastically.

 

"They should. There's a literal fuck-ton of bagpipes there."

 

Kent laughed. "And how much is a fuck-ton again?"

 

"I dunno. Just a lot. They're everywhere. There's always a dude with a bagpipe at events. My parents even had a bagpiper at their wedding apparently."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. Dude was wasted. Led them out down the side aisle instead of the centre." Corey laughed. "It's one of my mom's favourite stories, she seriously hasn't told you it yet?"

 

"No."

 

"Well, get ready, because you will hear it roughly a fuck-ton more times for the rest of your life."

 

"I think you need a classier 'word of the day' calendar..." Kent teased.

 

"Hey, Sparky?"

 

"What?"

 

"How much ton would a fuck-ton fuck if a fuck-ton could fuck ton?"

 

"I'm going to smother you with a couch cushion."

 

Corey chuckled and bumped his arm up against Kent as they each resumed what they were previously doing. It lasted for a few minutes, until Kent paused the TV again with a grumble and picked up his cell phone.

 

"Worried about Zimmermann's game tonight?"

 

"How'd you guess?"

 

"Well, you're re-watching games one to six, and you paused it on that hit he took from Wallace in Game 3, so..."

 

"Jack's ignoring my texts. He said I was getting worked up for nothing. Like, I know he's a big boy and all, but can't I fucking worry if I want to?"

 

"You want to worry?"

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"You know how much pressure he's under today; don't add to his stress."

 

Kent sighed. "I'm not trying to, but look--" he said as he skipped back on the recording. "That asshole's skates nearly left the ice with that hit. The same thing as his hit in Game 2 and Game 6! I'm telling you, he's trying to hurt Jack, he just hasn't had enough momentum by fluke."

 

"I'm sure Zimmermann and his team have figured out that tactic by now. They'll have a plan in place."

 

"I know, but..."

 

You're still worried, I know. I think it's sweet that you're so concerned about your friend."

 

"Pfft! It's not sweet. He's technically my ex. I used to fuck that guy, remember?"

 

"And now you're best friends."

 

Kent scoffed quietly, unable to get a rise out of his boyfriend. "...Yeah," he agreed.

 

"So sweet."

 

"Fuck off," Kent unlocked his phone and scrolled through his recent text messages. "I'll tell Bittle instead, he'll be able to get the message through to Zimms."

 

Corey sighed softly and shook his head. "Whatever helps you feel better, Sparky."

 

Parse: Yo, Bittle! What's up?

Bittle: New phone, who dis?

Parse: Don't be a smartass, you know who I am.

Bittle: lol fine. What is it, Parse?

Parse: Tell your boyfriend to watch out for Wallace tonight. Seriously. I know how that asshole works.

Parse: He's been trying serious shit all series and has missed causing damage by chance.

Parse: He will try even harder to hurt Zimms tonight, I'm positive.

Bittle: Are you telling me this just to worry me?

Parse: No I'm telling you because he's screening my texts.

Parse: And I know he'll listen to you because he loves you and shit.

Bittle: Noted. Any other message you would like me to pass on? "Good luck" perhaps?

Parse: Well, that's a given.

Parse: Tell him to give em hell and tear shit up. We're all gonna be watching here and cheering him on.

Parse: Or whatever.

Bittle: Thank you, Parse. Will do.

 

"Better?" Corey asked when Kent put down his phone again.

 

"A little." Kent sighed and started channel surfing instead of returning to the game. "Have you heard from Mac yet? Is he coming over for the game tonight?"

 

"He's not sure yet. He might have another date." 

 

"Already?"

 

"What do you mean, 'already?' He told us this morning that he asked Marco to be his boyfriend."

 

"Isn't that moving a little fast?"

 

Corey laughed. "You realize that we've spent nearly every waking minute together since the first time we hooked up, right?"

 

"Yeah, but... That was different."

 

"How so?"

 

"Because we had a casual fuck-buddy agreement and weren't emotionally invested."

 

"I was."

 

"Well, I didn't know that at the time..."

 

"So what is your problem with this?"

 

"It's just... Bambi's so... like, fucking innocent  about shit, you know? And what do we even know about this Marco kid? What does Mac even know?"

 

"He seems like he has a good sense of humour. Nice, friendly..." Corey shrugged.

 

"Yeah? Well so are con-artists."

 

"What?!" Corey burst into laughter. "For the love of Christ-- you can't possibly be serious about that!"

 

"It's not like I think that's absolutely the case -- but I can't rule it out, either." Kent frowned at the dumbfounded look on Corey's face. "Don't act like I'm crazy, Corey. I'm just looking out for the kid."

 

"Are you?"

 

Kent scoffed. "So you don't think this is even a little suspicious? Bambi takes him for a nice dinner and drives him around in his fancy car and suddenly this guy wants to be his boyfriend? After only knowing each other, what, like 36 hours?"

 

"Yeah, It's almost as though they have good chemistry and are attracted to one another. So weird."

 

"Fuck off."

 

"They like each other, Sparky. That's all. Let them have their fun."

 

"I just don't get why they have to rush into it and shit. Like... can't Mac wait 3 dates before deciding he wants a boyfriend?"

 

"He's been pretty clear about wanting a boyfriend for a while now."

 

"There's a big difference between wanting a boyfriend and having one -- and he's so young and naïve and like, sheltered from everything..."

 

"And you think 'protecting' him from these experiences is the way to change that?"

 

"No, but..." Kent sighed. "I can't explain it without sounding like a freak..."

 

"Try," Corey quietly encouraged him.

 

"Just... he's only 19, and just starting out his career, and it can be so stressful trying to juggle a relationship with all of that. That kind of pressure..."

 

"Ken. He's not Zimmermann."

 

"No, he's even worse -- Jack at least had some worldly experience, but Bambi..."

 

"Give him some credit. It sounds like he went through some shit in juniors and still made it out okay -- I bet he's tougher than he looks."

 

"Still..."

 

"I know, Sparky." Corey snuggled up to him and wrapped his arms around Kent's waist. "You're such a sweet guy, worrying about your friends' well-being like this."

 

Kent scoffed. "I just don't want to see Bambi get taken advantage of by some older, gold-digging guy."

 

Corey laughed. "Okay, a couple things about that -- Marco's like, a year older than him, and I seriously doubt he's a gold-digger. Give him a chance."

 

"I will... I'm just going to be keeping an eye on him for a while, too."

 

"Such a dad."

 

"Is that what dads do? I wouldn't know."

 

"Sparky... now you're just looking for reasons to be angry. Take some deep breaths and let it go. Have a swim or put on some silly movie. Give yourself a break from your head for a while."

 

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right."

 

"Lucky it happens so rarely, huh?" Corey nudged him.

 

"True. Very true." Kent laughed as Corey continued elbowing him. "Ow! What the hell, dude. Why are you in such a playful mood this morning?"

 

"Hm?" Corey hummed as he nuzzled Kent's neck and attempted to tickle him.

 

"Ah! You-- Hey, you're not gonna answer me? You-- Ahahah! Fuck! I hate you so much! Stop-- Fuck! Stop tickling me, asshole!" Kent curled up like a pill bug and gripped his sides in an effort to thwart Corey's tickling attack, but he had already descended into a fit of giggles. "Goddammit!!"

 

Corey relented after roughly 30 seconds and chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend cautiously un-curling. "I'm done. I promise."

 

"What the hell is with you, seriously? Why so cheerful and shit today?"

 

Corey smiled and shook his head slowly. "Because you need me to be, today."

 

"What?"

 

"I've told you before -- I know you better than you do. You're stressed out enough already, you need some laughs and snuggles and goofy jokes."

 

"Oh do I?"

 

"Yup. Which is why we're gonna cuddle up on the couch and watch 'Emperor's New Groove' instead of playoffs -- it's all queued up to go."

 

"Unbelievable..."

 

"That you have such an amazing boyfriend?"

 

"...Something like that."

 

"Hm..." Corey nuzzled him again and placed a kiss on Kent's neck. "Now, let's watch the silly movie."

 

Kent clicked his tongue when Corey slumped against his shoulder. "Let's watch it in the bedroom if you're going to fall asleep."

 

"I'm not tired, this thing is just so boring. I need to look at something else for a while." Corey squeezed his eyes shut and blinked a few times, setting his laptop down beside him on the couch. He looked over at Kent and smiled. "Aww! Your beautiful face! My eyes are cured!"

 

"So embarassing. You're a disappointment to everyone you've ever loved."

 

Corey laughed and cuddled up to Kent's side. "Then I must be a huge disappointment to you because I love you SO much."

 

"That's-- I don't even know how to respond to that." Kent laughed. He stretched his arm along the back of the couch and ran his fingers through Corey's hair. "For the record and all that -- you're not a disappointment to me. At all. Ever."

 

"So you don't love me?" Corey could not resist the chance to tease, and received an unimpressed glare from Kent. He smiled. "Thanks, Ken."

 

"You're welcome, asshole."

 

Corey moved his laptop to the coffee table and settled back down on the couch, this time lying on his side with his head in Kent's lap.

 

Kent pulled a fluff from Corey's hair. "I thought my beefy thighs weren't a good pillow?" 

 

"Not when I'm on my back, but when I'm on my side it's so comfortable."

 

"Strange. You're normally so good at being on your back..."

 

Corey laughed and gave some of the hair on Kent's shin a sharp tug. "You're such a dick."

 

"Ow!" Kent laughed and gave his shoulder a small shove. "What were you reading, anyway?"

 

"Our CBA. Jason suggested I read through it for the parts about career-ending disability insurance. Something about how I might not qualify for it if they can argue about my pre-existing ankle issues and surgeries."

 

"Bullshit. I doubt anyone would have come away from that hit any better -- pre-existing conditions or not. What's next? Is Wallace being an agressive prick a 'pre-existing condition' too?" Kent scoffed.

 

"Probably, if it avoids an extra million-dollar payout. I'm sure the insurance company will try anything."

 

"Pull it up, I wanna read it too."

 

Corey groaned as he reached for his laptop on the coffee table, catching it with just his fingertips at first and inching it closer until he got a better grip. He pushed his head back  as far as he could, pressing it against Kent's stomach while Kent balance the laptop on his knee. "Whoa it's weird trying to read from this angle..."

 

"What's this? This... 'the undersigned Player hereby remises, releases and forever discharges... NHL, each of the Clubs, the NHLPA, and all employees... of and from all debts, demands, actions, causes of action, suits... damages and any and all claims, demands and liabilities whatsoever... arising in whole or in part out of an injury or sickness which occurred to Player... any action which thereafter occurred, and which injury or sickness and/or subsequent action has resulted in the permanent total disablement of Player to perform as a professional hockey player'... What the fuck? Does this mean what I think it means?"

 

"It means that I can't sue anyone for my injuries if I get the disability benefit." 

 

"Fuck that!"

 

"What?" Corey was surprised by Kent's angry outburst. The message had been straightforward and expected for Corey -- he assumed that he would need to sign something protecting the league and all of its parts from legal action. He sat back up and twisted to look at Kent.

 

"Fuck it. Don't bother even trying for this 'career ending disability' bullshit." Kent put the laptop back down and slammed the lid down.

 

"Why not? Obviously I would have to sign something like this -- not like I'm planning on suing the NHL or the Aces anyway, so--"

 

"What about Wallace? He--"

 

"--He got away with it already, Ken." Corey sighed.

 

"Only if we let him! Corey, he did it on purpose! We both know that's the truth! You're seriously telling me that you don't plan to fight that? It wasn't an accident, it was a fucking hate crime!"

 

"Why would I spend god knows how much money taking that asshole to court where he'll probably end up winning anyway, when I can take a million dollar payout and actually keep it? My contract ends next year, Sparky. After that, all I have is my pension. I need to be smart about my money."

 

"What the fuck? I'm still working. We'll be fine, it's not like we go that crazy with our spending anyway -- we could never make another dollar again and be fine living off just what I've got in the bank. The house is even paid off..."

 

"Yeah, what you have saved..."

 

"Corey..."

 

Corey sighed. "Look, I'm not expecting this to end, but I have to be realistic and at least consider the possibility that..." He shook his head and trailed off. "Five years is a long time, nevermind 10, 20..."

 

Kent scoffed. "Whatever. You'd get half of my stuff anyway -- not that I'm saying your insane theoretical future divorce scenario isn't totally fucking insane."

 

"So you do plan to marry me someday?" Corey said quietly, a smile sneaking onto his lips and lightening the mood.

 

"Of course, shithead. When have I ever told you otherwise? Just 'cuz I don't want to right now, doesn't--" Kent was interrupted by a sudden kiss. "Fuck, Cor! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that while I'm in the middle of a damn sentence? Shouldn't you be sick of kissing my fucking teeth by now?"

 

Corey wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and buried his head in Kent's shoulder. "You're that serious about keeping me around? Not even a single doubt in your mind? Even if I'm a useless and washed up has-been that spends all your hard-earned money like some kinda trophy husband?"

 

"Pfft! You'll find something to do, I'm sure. Maybe you could get a job on TV as one of those dumb fucking analysts we hate so much? Replace that Chad asshole from Sports Central."

 

Corey snickered and it tickled Kent's neck. "Living the dream!"

 

"Exactly. See? You'd be great at that." Kent smiled at the feeling of Corey laughing in his arms when he knew he had been close to tears. He rubbed his hand up and down his back. "It's gonna be fine, okay? It'll all work out, so don't worry so much. Neither one of us is going anywhere."

 

"Okay..."

 

"And you're too fucking likeable and talented to sit around like some arm-candy trophy husband, so you better find a damn job when you're ready to get back out there. Deal?"

 

Corey choked out a laugh. "Okay. Deal."

 

"And fuck the conditions of that disability payout. Wallace won't get away with what he did. He needs to pay."

 

"Look, I'm not really comfortable with suing anybody, even if I hate that prick Wallace. It looks so... shallow. It's not like more money would magically fix my ankle and let me play again."

 

"I'm not talking about suing, Corey... I think you should press charges."

 

"Ken..."

 

"I'm serious. We can't let him get away with this. Let's go after him. I don't want his money, I want him to fucking pay. He shouldn't be on the ice. He destroyed your career and it launched him into the Stanley Cup Finals. Not only was he not punished, he was rewarded. Let's do something real to let him know that he can't get away with it -- even if we don't win, maybe some change will come of it."

 

"Yeah, but..."

 

"You said it yourself, he got away with it -- for now. Who or what else will stop him? He's just gonna keep coming after me because he knows he can... or Jack..." Kent cringed at his own thought. "Or Bambi..."

 

Corey sucked air in sharply throug his teeth. In all of his excitement for Brett, he had forgotten about the many downsides to being queer in the public eye. There was no doubt in his mind that Wallace would target him too if he came out. "Shit."

 

"At least let's talk to a lawyer. See what they say about the situation."

 

Corey took a deep breath, and felt a little more confident about the decision as he exhaled. "Okay."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Corey smiled. "Fuck it. We won't know until we try, right? If you're there to help me through it, I'm sure we can win."

 

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now." 

 

"Me too." Corey chuckled when Kent straddled his lap and kissed him hungrily. "Wait-- Bedroom?"

 

"No time. Here. Now." Kent pulled Corey's shirt over his head and quickly unbuttoned his own.

 

"Lube?" Corey asked before dragging his lips over the skin of Kent's exposed chest.

 

Kent reached down deep between the couch cushions and pulled out a small tube. "Got it."

 

"Holy shit, how long has that been there!? Where did it come from?"

 

Kent grinned. "I figured it was only a matter of time before we finally christened this couch, so I bought some things for here and other places in this house."

 

"Which other places?"

 

"You'll find out as we test them."

 

Corey kissed Kent and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling and nipping it lightly before releasing it. "Fuck, you're such a sexy little freak sometimes and I love it."

 

Kent laughed. "I know you do -- that's why I do it."

 

"The things you do for me, I swear..." Corey shook his head slowly with a grin.

 

"Mmhmm..."

 

******

 

"Fuck! What time is it?" Kent woke up on the couch with a start. He grabbed his phone and checked the clock. "4:03?! Fuck! Cor! Wake up! Shanks and Lacey will be here in like, 20 minutes. We gotta go shower."

 

Corey stirred, but only to let his hands roam down Kent's back and give his butt a squeeze. "Hm?" He asked without opening his eyes.

 

"Shower, Corey. You know, bathe? We have to-- ugh." Kent grimaced as he stood up. "We have people coming over within half an hour and they're going to be sitting on this very couch. Get up."

 

Corey chuckled as he sat up. "So it's just 'wham, bam, thank you man?' As I suspected -- once again, you were only after my body..." He sighed dramatically.

 

"Oh, fuck right off. Go bathe. Quickly."

 

"You're not going to join me?"

 

Kent sighed in exasperation. "Not today. Come on..."

 

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Are you begging me to shower or explaining why I need to?"

 

"I--" Kent broke into a chuckle when the words hit him. "Damn it, Corey! Go!"

 

Corey snickered as he grabbed his crutches and headed to do as he was told. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

 

"Still not funny!" Kent called after him before booking it upstairs to use the shower in the master bath. He returned 15 minutes later and quickly inspected the couch for any signs of what they had done. 

 

Corey emerged from the main floor bedroom, bathed and dressed a few minutes later. "What're you doing?"

 

"Checking the couch for cum, obviously."

 

"Oh, obviously," Corey mocked him. "We in the clear?"

 

"Yeah, seems so. I febreezed the fuck out of it too, so give it a minute before you sit down." Kent paused for a moment to give Corey a quick kiss before breezing past him into the kitchen. "Can you make a pot of coffee? I'm gonna finish up the snacks."

 

"Yeah," Corey said as he watched Kent removing trays of food from the fridge. "Heh." He chuckled.

 

"What?"

 

"Just... so domestic."

 

"And?"

 

"And I love it. I've domesticated the wild Parson... didn't think that was possible before."

 

Kent rolled his eyes. "Please."

 

Corey snickered. "Okay, so, coffee?"

 

"Yes. You-- Shit!" Kent groaned when he heard the doorbell. "They're here. Act normal. Don't look at her hand."

 

"You really think they got engaged?"

 

"What else could it be? Shanks was acting suspicious all week, he surprised her with a romantic getaway, and they haven't broken up, so she must have said yes." Kent smoothed out his shirt and pushed back his hair. "You okay with this?"

 

"Of course. Shanks is already basically my brother. Why are you nervous?" Corey laughed at how his boyfriend was fidgeting.

 

"Fuck off, this is exciting," Kent grumbled as he went to answer the door. "Hey! How was the trip?"

 

"Great!" Lacey beamed as she hugged him. "We have so much to talk about! Is Bambi here yet?"

 

"Huh? No. I assumed he would come with you guys."

 

Cameron hugged him as well. "No, babe, remember? I told you he said he'll come around 5:30 after he picks up his boyfriend. Also-- Macker has a boyfriend?!" He directed his question to Kent.

 

"Yeah, apparently."

 

"What's wrong? You don't like the guy? If he's an asshole, we'll--"

 

"No, no, he's... the complete opposite, actually. Like, suspiciously perfect."

 

Cameron patted his back as Lacey went to greet her brother. "So... in other words he's totally fine and you're being Nervous Parser again."

 

"What the-- do people call me that?"

 

"Just me."

 

"Ass."

 

Cameron laughed. "Chill out, dude. Bambi can take care of himself."

 

Kent sighed. "So everyone keeps saying... Oh! Shit, I forgot to look at her finger!" Kent suddenly realized that he had not checked for a ring on Lacey's hand.

 

"What?"

 

"You proposed right? That was the point of the whole romantic getaway, and acting weird all week, talking to Brezzy's wife--"

 

Cameron's eyes went wide. "How'd you know about that?"

 

"Lacey saw a missed call on your phone. She told me about it when she suspected you might propose. So what was it? Trying to figure out her ring size? Getting her opinion on designs? I guess you avoided the diamond issue if Lacey said yes..." Kent looked over his shoulder but Lacey was too far away for him to clearly see her hand.

 

"I didn't propose..."

 

"You didn't? I thought for sure you were going to..."

 

Cameron shook his head. "That wasn't what it was about. Um..." His eyes darted nervously to where Lacey and Corey were talking.

 

"Is something wrong?" Kent felt a tightening in his chest. "Cameron."

 

"No, not wrong, just... we came early on purpose. We, uh... we do have something to tell you about."

 

Kent frowned, worried. "Okay, well... Let's go to the living room."

 

Corey's conversation with his sister had evidently been less worrisome, and he happily joined Kent on the one couch while Lacey and Cameron sat down on the other. "So? How was your weekend?"

 

"Great," Lacey said, giving Cameron's leg a reassuring squeeze. "We relaxed by the lake for most of the day on Friday, and on Saturday..."

 

"Oh, uh, we went for a long relaxing hike and I hired a personal chef to make a big meal while we were gone as a surprise."

 

Lacey cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Well, as you probably know, I've been a little... stressed recently... There's a reason for that. I've had something weighing on my mind... I thought Cam was planning this trip to propose and I didn't know what I was going to do if that was true."

 

Corey frowned. "I don't understand..."

 

Lacey held up her hand so as to stop her brother before he spiralled down into any upsetting hypotheticals. "We came back to this amazing dinner, and I just started to panic inside. By the time we got to dessert, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to blurt out everything and Cam just calmly stopped me. He took my hand, and..." 

 

Cameron and Lacey smiled at each other. "Do I have to say it? You can tell them." He looked a little embarrassed.

 

Lacey sighed softly, the smile still on her face as she turned back to the other men. "He said something like, 'I know you've been stressed out lately, and I know it's because of me, but you don't have to worry.' I tried to tell him he didn't know what he was talking about, but he just slid this little card over the table to me and told me to turn it over."

 

"What did it say?" The words felt dry in Kent's mouth.

 

"It said, 'you're pregnant.' I read that and I just burst into tears because he knew! I couldn't believe he knew. I mean, just--" Lacey shook her head in amazement. "I was so worried about telling him -- I didn't want him to feel trapped, or... We haven't been together that long, and ideally we'd be starting down this road when we were a little older, but..." She kissed Cameron's cheek and gave his leg another supportive squeeze.

 

"Wow..." Kent shook his head in disbelief. "Um, sorry, this is gonna sound like a dick question but I'm not trying to -- but, uh... This is a good thing? Right? I'm hearing it right?"

 

"Yeah." Cameron smiled. He kept his eyes busy looking everywhere but at Corey. "Unexpected, but good."

 

"Well, good then. Congrats you guys!"

 

Corey stared at them with a blank expression while he tried to process what he had heard. "Wait... what? You're what?"

 

Lacey laughed at her stunned brother. "I'm pregnant, Corey. Surprise!"

 

"But-- How?!"

 

"Well, I have these things called eggs and Cam has this stuff called semen, and when he ejaculated inside me, the sperm--"

 

"Fuck, Lacey, I didn't mean literally!" Corey groaned and hung his head in his hands, unable to look at either of them. "Jesus!"

 

Cameron finally looked over at him, his face fraught with worry. His nerves from earlier now made sense; he had been worried about how Corey would react. "Henny... I..."

 

Kent gently nudged Corey's shoulder. "Hey, Cor, come on. At least look at them."

 

"I need a minute."

 

"Henny... You know I love your sister more than anything in this world, right? I'd marry her in a second if I could, but you know that's not her deal. And this... sure, it wasn't planned, but it's not bad news. We're both happy."

 

"We had a long talk about it that night, and again the next day. Cam said he would respect whatever I decided to do, and this is what I want. What we both want," Lacey assured him.

 

"Just... Henny, Corey -- please don't hate me," Cameron begged.

 

"Hate you?" Corey looked up, truly shocked by the conclusion Cameron had made. "Shanks, never. And Lacey?" He turned his attention to his sister.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm so glad you moved to Vegas. And if there is absolutely anything I can do, I will be there. I will fucking walk to you apartment on my busted leg if I need to, but I'll be there."

 

"Thanks." She smiled.

 

"Now what the fuck? You guys know I cant walk yet, why are you still sitting all the way over there? Get over here and give me a hug!"

 

"You'd walk all the way to our apartment but you won't take 5 steps over to this couch?" Lacey teased.

 

"I don't need to yet, asshole." Corey grinned as she got up off the couch. He stood too, bearing most of his weight on his left foot, but carefully letting some of it shift onto his right side as well.

 

Cameron followed with some hesitation when Corey looked at him expectantly over Lacey's shoulder. "I thought you were going to be so mad at me..."

 

Corey and Lacey shifted so that Cameron could join in on the hug. "You're a good guy, Shanks. I trust you. And you're both adults who can make your own decisions, so if this is what you want to do, I'll support you every step of the way."

 

"Ugh! This beautiful dude!" Cameron grabbed his head and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "You're a lucky man, Parser!"

 

Kent laughed and broke Cameron away for his own hug. "Fuck, Shanks. You had me so worried for a second there. I thought you were like, fucking dying or something. You looked so nervous about what you were going to tell us."

 

"Yeah, because I thought your boyfriend was gonna knock my lights out."

 

"Hey now, we both know Lacey would have defended your honour. He knows better than to mess with her." Kent laughed. "Although... I'd be lying if I said i didn't get a little worried when he was so quiet there. What the hell was that about, Corey?"

 

"I just needed a minute to process everything!" Corey whined in exasperation. His arms remained locked around his sister, unwilling to end their hug. "This was big news! That's not something you hear every day -- I'm gonna be an UNCLE! And so are you, Ken."

 

"You know what they say -- one of the greatest days in a man's life is the day he becomes an uncle." Kent laughed. "Maybe shift the focus back to, you know, the future parents here."

 

"Yeah, let go. I want attention from Kent now." Lacey tapped Corey's back and squirmed away. "Hey, Uncle Muffin..."

 

Kent smiled and wrapped her in a warm, gentle hug. "I can't believe you're having a baby."

 

"Yeah, it's still sinking in for us too."

 

"Oh my god! Do mom and dad know?!" Corey had pulled Cameron in for a hug again and ended up shouting right next to his ear in his excitement. Cameron winced. "Oops. Sorry bro."

 

"No, not yet. We were thinking of telling them when we go up there for Canada Day. And we're not telling Bambi yet either. Not until after Mom and Dad know, at least. You're the only people we've told so far."

 

"Well, and Janet kinda knows because I was asking her so many questions," Cameron added. "Like, I didn't officially tell her, but I told her what I was noticing and asked about what signs she first had when she was pregnant. I didn't want to outright ask Lacey because I knew she was stressed out about something and in case I was wrong, I figured that question wouldn't be very appreciated."

 

"Truth!" Lacey laughed. "Oh my god, babe, I would have straight-up murdered you if I was just having a bad week at work and you had made some hormonal-pregnancy-PMS joke. No lie, you would not be breathing now."

 

"See? And I knew that, so I did my research!"

 

"That's why I love you -- you just get me." Lacey grabbed her boyfriend's hand and curled up next to him again on the couch. 

 

Kent made sure Corey kept his balance as he sat back down as well. "You good?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks snickerdoodle." Corey mimicked his sister's actions and snuggled up to Kent, despite his protests.

 

"I hate you so much right now," Kent said as he simultaneously put his arm around Corey's shoulders.

 

"Yeah, everyone totally believes that you hate that, Parse." Cameron laughed.

 

A thought came to Corey and he looked over at Cameron. "Hey, when you guys finally do announce that you're having a baby... that might finally put all those 'secretly in love with me' rumours."

 

Kent scoffed with laughter. "Going public about our relationship and Shanks getting a girlfriend didn't discourage those conspiracy weirdos... why would this suddenly do the trick?"

 

Cameron laughed too. "It sure was convenient for me to pretend to date your sister, especially now that she's the surrogate for our child." He turned to his girlfriend. "Thanks so much for doing this Lacey. Since you're his sister, this will still really look like our baby, you know?"

 

"You're so very welcome. I just wonder how to explain it to mom and dad. This isn't a situation you see every day -- having a baby for my fake boyfriend and his secret boyfriend, aka my brother." Lacey sighed.

 

"It'll be okay, sis. As long as they get a grandchild out of this somehow, they won't care."

 

"You guys are fucking weird," Kent said dryly, causing the other three to cackle with laughter. "I honestly have no idea why I hang out with you. Any of you. "

 

"What? But I'm so cool!" Corey protested.

 

"Fuck, no. You're like, the lamest person in your family... like, aside from Shanks, of course."

 

"Yeah. Shanks sucks."

 

"Dude~!"

 

"Sorry, bro. It's true. You're super lame." Corey shrugged.

 

Lacey put on a sympathetic smile when Cameron looked at her to defend him. "I mean, could you at least try to be a little cooler? It would mean so much to me. Please? For the sake of our unborn child?"

 

"You all suck."

 

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Remember everybody, no baby talk once Bambi gets here."

 

"Don't worry. I'm sure Marco will steal some of the spotlight away from you two," Corey said with a smile.

 

"How'd they meet, anyway?" 

 

"He's my physiotherapist's nephew; he works at the office part-time," Corey explained.

 

"Holy shit. Did you set them up?" Cameron grinned brightly.

 

"Not quite. The interest was clearly there from the start, I just gave them a couple nudges to boost their confidence. They-- oh my god! I totally forgot the best part! When Marco asked him who he was waiting for, he literally fucking called me his dad!"

 

"What?! You're such a liar!" Lacey laughed.

 

"I swear. You can ask them yourselves when they get here. And poor Marco thought I was some 12 year old father and that Mackey was only 16... and holy crap was he happy to hear that he was actually 19 years old."

 

"Wait-- did this all just happen on Saturday?" Lacey asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"And he's already Bambi's boyfriend? Doesn't that worry you a little?"

 

"Yes. Sweet holy fuck, thank you! Finally, a voice of reason!" Kent exclaimed. "If only the rest of your gene pool shared your, uh, fuck I can't think of the word... pragmatic-ness? Pragmatism!"

 

"Oh, come on! You guys know Macker is a zero-to-sixty kinda guy. I am not surprised at all that he's got a boyfriend already," Cameron said, patting Lacey's leg to calm her.

 

"Exactly!" Corey agreed. "How pragmatic of you, Shanks!"

 

"Thanks!"

 

"He's a sweet, friendly guy. I am not worried one bit about Bambi spending time with him. Unlike Kent, who thinks he's a con-artist."

 

Kent got defensive. "I don't think he is necessarily, I just don't think we can rule it out entirely. I think we should get to know this kid a bit more before we completely endorse him as Bambi's boyfriend."

 

"That's all I'm saying, too. Things have moved pretty fast in such a short period of time... maybe we should take some time to make sure he's not out for something else," Lacey said.

 

"Well, lucky for us all that he'll be here tonight. You can vet him yourselves -- but nicely. Nobody is allowed to scare away Bambi's boyfriend. I promise this kid is legit, but if you need to decide for yourselves, then at least be subtle about it," Corey begged.

 

"We'll be subtle, I promise."

 

Cameron was trying not to bounce off the couch. "I am so damn psyched to meet Bambi's boyfriend. This is gonna be amazing."

 

"And also, you know, _the game_..." Kent added.

 

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Go Zimmermann! Go Falcs -- as long as they're not playing us. Kick that Gooner ass! But also, like... Bambi has a fucking boyfriend and that is _amazing_ news, and if you think I'm not gonna haul Marco away during intermission to learn every single wonderful thing about him then I don't think you know me at all. I am going to love this guy, I know it."

 

"Okay, sweetie? You've got to dial it down like a _thousand_ notches." Lacey laughed.

 

"I can't help it. This has been an exciting couple of days. I'm excited! We have news, Macker has news, Kent and Corey have... well, they're fucking boring, but the rest is exciting!"

 

"Hey!"

 

"Fuck you, we have news!" Kent frowned.

 

"Like what? You finally get engaged?"

 

"No, I--" Corey was interrupted by Brett and Marco arriving. The news about deciding to press charges against Evan Wallace would have to wait for later. For now, the living room was filled with excited chatter and introductions.

 

Kent broke away from the group milling around by the entry and leaned over the back of the couch. He kissed the top of Corey's head. "I'm planning on drinking tonight. _**A lot.**_ You in?"

 

"Holy shit, _yes_. What were you thinking? Wine?"

 

"I was thinking of something harder--" Kent saw Corey's face light up with an impending chirp and quickly clarified his comment. "Shut up. I heard it. I meant harder  _alcohol_ and you know it."

 

"Whiskey, maybe?"

 

"You read my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Corey are gonna drink to celebrate/deal with the events of the night. Marco will have to pass the trial of "Bambi's crazy found family" all in one night. Can he handle it??? (Of course he can. You know there's no way I'd split them up and break my little deer's heart lol)
> 
> Kudos to everyone who guessed what was up with Lacey! Did anyone expect Corey and Kent to make such a big decision, too? (Will Corey follow through?) Bambi has some news to share too, but we'll have to wait and see what that is next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took forever to write! It's an extra-long one though, so hopefully that makes up for it! Enjoy!

"So..." Marco leaned over to whisper to his new boyfriend as the second period began. "I'm new to hockey, so help me out here. I know Jack Zimmermann is a big deal, but why is everyone cheering for his team? Aren't you rivals or something?"

 

"He's Parson's best friend, they go way back," Brett explained. "Also, remember my friend Eric Bittle that I told you about? He's Eric Bittle's boyfriend."

 

"Jesus Christ, Mackey. You've already told him about Bittle?" Corey laughed, but stopped when he noticed Brett wince. "Sorry buddy, I know you don't like it when we say that one. How 'bout 'for crying out loud, Mackey.' Better?"

 

Brett gave him a small smile and a nod. "Better."

 

"Oh, shit. Sorry Mac. I never even thought of that. I'll try to keep a lid on the whole 'Lord's name in vain' stuff too if it makes you uncomfortable," Kent added. "If I slip up, feel free to tell me off."

 

"Oh, I would never..." Brett seemed horrified at the thought of ever getting angry at the man he spent so long idolizing. He was long used to people around him, especially teammates, saying things that he did not feel particularly comfortable with, but this was the first time any had tried to make adjustments to meet his comfort level. "You're the best captain ever."

 

Kent laughed, then smacked Corey's arm when he laughed even harder. Cameron laughed too and was met with a throw pillow to the face. "You guys are dicks!" Kent shouted while still laughing. "Not you, Mac. You're wonderful. Never change, no matter how much these assholes try to ruin you."

 

Corey playfully shoved him back. "We would never try to ruin him. Mackey's perfect just the way he is. I raised him well."

 

"Yeah, and I am an excellent big brother," Cameron added. Everyone laughed, except for Brett who let out a small sigh. Cameron picked up on it immediately. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Something wrong, Bam-Bam? Are we embarassing you?"

 

"No," Brett said quietly. "Just..."

 

Marco frowned with concern. He knew the reason Brett was feeling down, but did not know if he should speak on his new boyfriend's behalf. "Um..." He nudged up against Brett's arm instead as comfort. 

 

"I wish my real family was more like you guys sometimes." Brett took a deep breath. "So... I sorta came out to my brother and sister today."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh! Uh... I guess it didn't go well, huh kiddo?" Corey asked.

 

"It didn't go bad, exactly... I mean, it could've gone a lot worse in a lot of ways, so I should be happy, just..." Brett sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "You all were so happy for me and supportive, so I should be satisfied with that, I think."

 

"You think?" Cameron repeated.

 

"Well..." Brett shrugged again. "I'll tell you all about it after the game."

 

On screen, Jack took a check from one of the Schooners and Kent cringed. "Ugh. Fuck. How do people watch this fucking sport?" Kent covered his eyes.

 

"He's okay, Sparky." Corey put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "The Falcs have got this one in the bag."

 

"Don't jinx it," Lacey told her brother. "Dumbass."

 

"Shit. Here comes Wall-E," Cameron said as their former teammate went on for his shift.

 

"Who's Wally?" Marco whispered.

 

"Evan Wallace. He played for the Aces before I joined. He's the one who hurt Henderson."

 

"I'd like to see that prick get what's coming to him," Lacey said. "Maybe one of those big dudes like Mashkov or Dallaire can take him out."

 

"Maybe."

 

"Wasn't it an accident?" Marco asked. 

 

"No," the other five people in the room answered in unison.

 

Marco was understandably horrified. "What? But to purposely hurt someone like that--"

 

"Marco, buddy, listen up -- Evan Wallace is a fucking nightmare homophobic piece of shit. He's had it out for Henny since he figured out he was gay. Parse too, and now Zimmermann aparently as well," Cameron explained.

 

"Not helped by the fact that the Aces organization gave their full support after the fight that outed me, and he got traded away in disgrace," Corey said. "-- with a broken nose."

 

"The first time." Kent did not take his eyes off the screen, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

Corey chuckled. "Yeah, Ken got his nose a little while ago, too. Defending my honour like my night in fucking armour." He gave Kent a small squeeze.

 

"Shining armour," Kent corrected with a laugh.

 

"Nah, doesn't sound as bad-ass."

 

"You're so-- FUCK!" Kent cringed as Jack narrowly evaded a hard check from Evan Wallace. "Jack, you fucking asshole! Keep your fucking head up, I told you he's gonna try that!" Kent shouted at the screen.

 

"He's okay, Sparky." Corey reassured Kent again, and kissed his hair. Kent did not say anything in response, but he silently linked fingers with his boyfriend and squeezed his hand. 

 

"Aww," Marco said quietly, more intrigued with watching their hosts than the hockey game on TV. "They're such a cute couple."

 

Brett smiled. "I know, right? They always sit together all close like that. Not in the locker room or anything, but when it's just like, friends and stuff around, they're always putting their arms around each other and things like that."

 

"We can hear literally everything you're saying, Mac."

 

"Well, it's true."

 

"It's happened. Our boy's hit that rebellious teenager phase. We were warned this day would come," Corey said with a grin. "That's enough out of you, young man."

 

"Everybody stop talking and watch the game," Kent said in a loud stern tone, his eyes still not leaving the screen.

 

The second period ended and the conversations resumed again. Corey took the opportunity to go to the bathroom while Kent was busy getting more snacks, and when he stepped out of the bathroom attached to his temporary bedroom, Cameron was sitting on the bed. "Whoa! Hey dude, you surprised me."

 

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you a bit in private. That okay?" Cameron asked. His hands fidgetted in his lap.

 

"Yeah, sure. Of course. What's up?" Corey sat down beside him.

 

"I know everything went fine out there, and maybe I'm just being paranoid, but... Are you sure you're okay with this?"

 

"Shanks, come on. I already told you I am."

 

"I know..."

 

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Corey asked.

 

"Because I would be super pissed if I were in your shoes. Lacey's so smart, and beautiful, and fun, and she's just starting out on her career... Aren't you mad that I've fucked everything up for her?"

 

"Do you think that?"

 

"A little, I guess. It really wasn't on purpose. We're usually really careful, but there were a few times when we got caught up in the moment, and... well, obviously you know the rest."

 

"You don't have to worry about what I think. If you're afraid Lacey's gonna resent you for getting her pregnant, then that's something you should be talking to her about."

 

"I have. We've talked a lot about it the past couple days. She keeps assuring me that she won't..." Cameron sighed.

 

"Then you should believe her," Corey replied.

 

"I know, and I do... but also, I don't. She's just so out of my league and she's done all these amazing things, and I'm just scared that I'm trapping her somehow. Am I? She's actually like, dated other people before and had this interesting life, and then she meets me who has never been with anyone and gets like, locked in."

 

Corey chuckled softly. "Shanks, dude, have you ever known Lacey to do something she doesn't want to do?"

 

Cameron chuckled too, finished with a soft sigh. "No."

 

"Exactly. Stubborn as a fucking mule, that girl. Always has been," Corey said and they both laughed quietly again. "My point is, if there was something about this, about you, that she didn't want -- you'd know. My baby sister is a strong woman, she'll be straightforward with you. And if she's worried about what you'll think, then she'll act like she did the past week -- it will be obvious that something is upsetting her."

 

"Okay."

 

"Feel a bit better?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks, Henny. Sorry about the awkward conversation. I know you're her brother and everything, and Lace and I have talked about as much as we can think of... but I also think of you as my best friend and sometimes a guy just needs to talk things out with his best bro, you know?"

 

Corey scoffed. "Fuck you, Shanks--"

 

"What?! But--"

 

"--You think of me as your best friend? Piss off, asshole. I AM your best fucking friend." Corey shoved Cameron over on the bed with a laugh. "Dick."

 

"I'm so confused right now," Cameron replied, but he was smiling. "...Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." 

 

"Anytime, bro." Corey wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and gave him half a hug.

 

"It still hasn't fully hit me yet. I'm exicted, but in this very, like, abstract way -- nervous too. Life is about to get pretty crazy, I guess."

 

"Yep." Both men shared a soft sigh. "But you've always had my back, and I've got yours. Lacey's too, of course. Whatever you guys need, I'm there." 

 

"You're the best."

 

"I know. I'm amazing."

 

Cameron laughed at Corey's cocky response. "Fuck, you spend too much time with Parse. He's starting to rub off on you."

 

"Well there has been a few more instances of that lately..." Corey grinned.

 

"Whaaat? Oh, thank god! I'm so glad you're getting laid again; I was a little worried for you guys."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Parser told me the magic wasn't really happening much there for a while. Good to know it's returning to normal as you heal up."

 

"What the hell? Kent talks to you about our sex life?" Corey asked.

 

"So what? You talk to me about your sex life," Cameron reasoned.

 

"Well yeah, but that's diff-- okay yeah no, that's exactly the same. Nevermind." Corey stood up with a small groan. "Okay, good talk. We should get back out there before the loves of our lives scare Marco away forever."

 

"Yeah, gotta look out for Bam-Bam's new beau." Cameron gave him a fist bump. "He seems sweet."

 

"He is. And like, insanely into Mackey. Just like, smiling at him all the time, and laughing at all his lame jokes. Also -- Bambi makes jokes???"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, man. I was super thrown off. I honestly can't tell if he's ever been naïve, or if he's secretly been trolling us this entire time. There's a chance that Bambi is the king of subtle sarcasm."

 

Cameron laughed as they left the room. "Marco! My man! Tell me all about yourself!" He wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulders and led him over to the dining room table for a semi-private conversation.

 

Corey chuckled and made his way to the kitchen to check on Kent. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

 

"What? I'm fine. There's no 'holding up' needed. Why even ask that?" Kent scoffed.

 

"Sparky... you say that like I don't know you."

 

Kent let out a soft sigh. "I just really want Jack to win this game. I don't think I've ever cared more about results of another team's game in my life..."

 

"I know. Come here," Corey said quietly. When Kent did not oblige, Corey went around the counter and came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kent's waist and kissed his hair.

 

"Come on, Cor. Everyone's here..."

 

"Nobody's paying attention. Just let me give you a big hug and help you relax. You're wound so tight right now, you're gonna snap."

 

Kent sighed again, the heat on his back from Corey's body always had a way of soothing him. "It's really important to me, for a lot of reasons... Jack, you, the team... I can't really put it into words."

 

"It's okay, you don't have to," Corey whispered.

 

Kent turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Corey, burying his face against his shoulder. "Stop being all gentle and understanding and shit. Can't you just call me a crazy asshole or something?"

 

"You have weird reactions to things." Corey chuckled.

 

"Hmph."

 

"...You, crazy asshole, you."

 

"Thanks," Kent said, muffled against Corey's shoulder.

 

"So weird..." Corey tilted Kent's head and kissed his lips. "I love you so much, you fucking weird shithead."

 

Kent laughed. "Well, that's just uncalled for..." He slid one hand behind Corey's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. 

 

"Hey lovebirds! Quit making out over there, the game is about to come back on!" Lacey shouted from the living room.

 

Corey looked up to find that everyone else was already gathered on the couches. Kent's grip tightened, clenching the fabric of Corey's shirt into two fists. "Hey, hey... I got you, Ken."

 

Kent took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "I know." He pulled away reluctantly and grabbed a tray of snacks, but promptly set it back down. "Go sit, I'll be right there. I'm gonna make myself another drink, want one?"

 

"Ooh, yes please!"

 

"Okay, can you ask Mac to help me carry some of this over?"

 

"Sure thing," Corey said and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch. "Hey Mackey, can you help Kent carry some stuff from the kitchen? My hands were full of crutches."

 

"Oh, sure!" Brett leapt from the couch and hurried to Kent's aid. 

 

Marco smiled. "You all certainly have a lot of nicknames for him..."

 

"He's very nickname-able," Cameron smiled back. 

 

"Brett was telling me earlier about how everyone invited him into your little family here. That's so sweet. It's hard moving to a new city where you don't know anyone. I have my uncle here, and even that isn't enough sometimes." Marco chuckled suddenly. "--And sometimes it's way too much."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Oh, not in a bad way, just-- I came out to him yesterday and he's been asking me a million questions. I guess he's suspected for a while, and he's really excited that I finally told him."

 

"Aww!" Corey said.

 

Kent and Brett returned from the kitchen. Brett set down the tray of food and everyone dug in, while Kent handed Corey his drink.

 

"What are you 'aww'-ing about?" Kent asked.

 

"Miguel is apparently a huge dork. He got all excited and annoying when Marco came out to him," Corey explained.

 

"Miguel?"

 

"My physiotherapist. Marco's uncle."

 

"You call him by his first name?"

 

Corey chuckled. "Are you jealous of him now too? Are you suspicious of all men, or just 'M. Villanuevas'?"

 

"Shut up," Kent mumbled. He grabbed Corey's hand as the third puck dropped for the third period. "Everybody shut up, the game is back on!"

 

The last period of the Stanley Cup Final was always a tense one, but this game had everyone on the edge of their seats. The Falconers were leading the Schooners by one point, and the latter team was determined to change that. Evan Wallace in particular, was on the ice every second he could get. Three minutes into the period, he finally managed to hit Jack. Hard.

 

After their initial gasps, nobody else in the room made a sound. Kent stared motionless at the screen as Jack writhed on the ice, struggling to get up even as far as his hands and knees.

 

Like Corey's career-ending hit, Wallace had made his move after Jack had already passed the puck, and the hit had been made while the camera was focussed on another player. A shot from another camera angle showed a dirty, but not illegal hit that sent Jack landing hard on his back.

 

Kent held his breath the entire time while they waited for Jack to get up. It pained Kent to see his friend struggling, but it was oddly comforting -- movement meant no obvious serious injury.

 

"And he's up!" One of the announcers declared joyously. "Robinson's helping him over to the bench and ohh boy, listen to that crowd cheer. Almost makes you forget that this game isn't being played on the Falcs' home ice."

 

"Well, nobody likes to see a guy go down like that. He gave us a bit of a scare but it looks to me like Zimmermann just got the wind knocked out of him."

 

Corey gave Kent a reassuring kiss on his temple. "See? He's going to be fine."

 

Kent finally exhaled into a long sigh of relief. "Yeah."

 

The relief did not last long, because when Jack went out for his next shift on the ice, Wallace was there again, trying to goad him into a fight. "That guy just won't let up, huh?" Marco asked when Wallace shoved Jack.

 

Jack pushed him away and tried to ignore the irritating Schooner. Instead, Wallace persisted,  shoving Jack again and shaking his gloves loose as he said something inaudible to Jack.

 

Jack frowned and reluctantly skated back closer to Wallace. If Wallace could not take Jack down with a hit, he could at least keep him out of the game for fighting. Evidently, the Schooners team supported this tactic.

 

"Fucking Wallace, I swear to god..." Cameron mumbled as they watched the events unfolding on screen. 

 

Wallace landed a few clumsy hits on Jack and Jack punched back, biding time until the linesmen could intervene. His disinterest in the fight changed when Wallace said something else inaudible to the TV cameras. Jack's eyes went wild and with two quick, hard punches, Wallace was on the ground, and the officials broke it up. The fight was over.

 

"Holy shit! Didn't know Zimmermann could hit like that!" Corey cheered and rocked in his seat. 

 

"What got into him?" Lacey laughed.

 

Kent knew the answer. "Wallace said something about Bittle, that's what."

 

"You think?"

 

"Without a doubt. Jack couldn't give less of a fuck what those guys out there say about him anymore, but no way in hell he'd let them bring Bittle into it."

 

"Aww, I guess you're not the only knight in shining armour in the NHL, huh Sparky?" Corey nudged him.

 

"Whatever."

 

"You're still the only one that matters to me, though."

 

"Why are you still talking?" Kent asked dryly. Corey snickered and cuddled up a little closer to him.

 

There was a commercial break and when the game came back on the announcers were discussing the results of the fight. "And word from the locker room is that it appears Evan Wallace will be out for the rest of the game with yet another broken nose!"

 

"What's that now, Todd? His second one this year?"

 

"His second one of the playoffs!" Todd the announcer was in complete disbelief. "That nose took a beating from Kent Parson not too long ago, too. I'll tell you what, Jim, if I were Evan Wallace I would keep my mouth shut and my hands to myself next time -- it doesn't seem to be working out too well for the guy."

 

Both announcers chuckled. "Right you are, Todd."

 

Cameron punched an excited fist into the air and laughed. "Yes! Oh my god, yes! That prick deserves it! And more!"

 

"That's gotta be some kinda hat trick -- getting his nose broken by three queer men in a row!" Corey added.

 

"Hoooly shit, let's make that a thing! I'm starting '#WallaceHatTrick' on twitter. Hell, Gordie Howe's got his own kind of hattie, now Evan Wallace can too."

 

The final minutes, then seconds, ticked down towards the end of the game. The Falconers were ahead 3-2, but the Schooners were giving it everything they had to tie it up and send the game into overtime. 

 

Kent's entire body was rigid as he watched the final seconds. 10, the Schooners were going to lose. 9, the Falconers were going to win. 8, it should have been the Aces out there instead of the Schooners anyway. 7, Kent was the reason they were not. 6, he had been so distracted by Corey's injury, he did not play as best he could. 5, he failed his team. 4, just like he failed Jack when they were teenagers. 3, oh god, please let Jack win. 2, for the first time in a hopefully long career. 1, the likes of which Corey will never have again. 0, if the universe could fix even one mistake in Kent's life, please--

 

The buzzer rang and the room erupted in excited shouts and laughter. Kent Parson sobbed.

 

Corey immediately noticed what was happening and squeezed Kent into a tight, seemingly celebratory hug. "I got ya, Sparky..." He whispered.

 

Kent squeezed back and pressed his face against Corey's shoulder. His relief and joy that Jack had finally won his first Stanley Cup, which they had both dreamed about since they were just kids, was quickly matched once more by his ever-nagging guilt. The rush of emotions overwhelmed him, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry..." Kent's voice cracked as he whispered back.

 

"You have no reason to be," Corey assured him.

 

"Is everyone--" the breath caught in Kent's throat and he could not finish his question.

 

Corey knew what he meant. "Nobody's looking at you. You know they'd understand, anyway."

 

"Yeah... but Marco..."

 

Corey chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about him either."

 

"Okay."

 

"I'm recording everything, so you can go back and watch Zimmermann's celebration later."

 

"Thanks, Cor." Kent stopped crying, but did not lift his head. "My eyes are probably puffy and gross."

 

"Yeah probably," Corey agreed, and it made him smile when he felt Kent huff out a small laugh against his neck. "Everyone's watching the TV if you want to sneak away for a few minutes."

 

"I will. Thanks." Kent cleared his throat and hopped around the back of the couch. He glanced self-consciously at the rest of the room, but nobody was looking at him. Marco in particular was suspiciously focussed on staring at the TV screen. 

 

Kent left the room to regain his composure, but not before he heard Brett whisper, "Is he okay?" 

 

"He's okay, Bambi. Don't you worry."

 

Of course everyone noticed his behaviour. There was a time that Kent would have absolutely hated anyone seeing him be so vulnerable. There was a time when his mom and Jack were the only people who had ever seen him cry. Truthfully, Kent still hated anyone seeing him vulnerable, but he knew that he could trust his friends. They were good people. He owed a lot of his change to Corey -- a lot, but not all. 

 

Brzezinski welcomed him on the team when he was the young hotshot so many years before. He had his back from day one, especially when he became captain after just two years with the Aces. Not everyone back then was thrilled with that decision.

 

Cameron was a breath of fresh air in the Aces locker room, always laughing and quick to befriend everybody. He was even willing to give Evan Wallace a chance, but when push came to shove -- literally -- he was a loyal friend to both Corey and Kent. Looking back, it felt ridiculous that Kent was ever worried about coming out to their energetic teammate, but he was happy that Cameron was the first person to know. Despite the continuing chirps, their friendship has only become stronger since.

 

 And then there was Brett -- he brought out an entirely new side to Kent. One he did not know he was even capable of before then. Brett reminded him a lot of Jack when they first met. Shy, a little socially awkward -- okay, more than 'a little' -- polite, and even a little desperate. Desperate to impress, desperate to be accepted.. yet at the same time, distant. Brett was without a doubt a talented player, who excelled despite living in a world he did not fit in. 

 

Part of Kent still hated that he had been oblivious to the rookie for his first couple months on the team. He hated that he had contributed to that feeling of isolation in any way, even if it had been an honest mistake. Brett was a second chance for Kent, and he had almost blown it. With Brett, Kent had the opportunity to cultivate the warm, inviting atmosphere on their team that he never had the power to do with Jack when they were kids. Maybe he would still be Brett's first friend, but he certainly would not be his only friend. He would do right by Brett.

 

Kent splashed some water on his face and held a cold, wet cloth to his eyes to reduce the puffiness from his earlier crying. He sat down on the edge of the tub and took a few deep breaths while he thought more about his life now, and all the steps that led him there. He could definitely see how far he had come in just a few years, but there was still a long way to go. Have people to share the journey with would definitely make the next steps easier than the first. 

 

One person in particular always did his best to help Kent through it all, and he was currently standing in the doorway to the bathroom with his crutches tucked under each arm. "Hey, Sparky... you good?"

 

Kent smiled and covered his eyes again with the cold cloth. He still loved that nickname every time he hear it. "Yeah, I'm good."

 

"Want to talk it out a bit?"

 

"Maybe later," Kent said as he stood. He put down the cold cloth and approached Corey. "I'm going to call doctor Sharma tomorrow for another appointment. I didn't expect seeing Jack win the cup would drag up that many feelings."

 

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Corey smiled gently.

 

"I'm happy he won, but I'm sorry you didn't get one last chance to get your name on the cup."

 

"It's okay. Even once was huge for me."

 

Kent wrapped his arms around Corey tightly again. "Maybe I don't say it enough, but I really love you, okay? I'm glad you're on my team -- on and off the ice."

 

"I know it even when you don't say it." Corey rubbed Kent's back. "You need a few more minutes?"

 

"Depends. Are my eyes still gross?" Kent lifted his head.

 

Corey gave a small shrug and grinned. "Yeah, a little."

 

Kent laughed. "Asshole." He let go and walked back to the mirror to see for himself. "Fuck you, I look fine!"

 

Corey cackled and Kent threw the cloth at him. "Hey!"

 

"You're such a dick, I swear..." Kent shuffled him out of the bathroom and through the bedroom to the hall. 

 

"You love it."

 

They rejoined their friends in the living room and Kent decided to address the situation, rather than avoid it like he would have in the old days. He was a bit uncomfortable that Marco, a near perfect stranger, was in the room to hear it, but he knew that he could trust everyone else with his life, and that helped.

 

"Sorry for my little, uh, meltdown or whatever. It's just..." Kent paused to take a deep breath. "Between Jack finally winning, and us not making it to the finals, and Corey's career-ending injury, and Wallace getting away with it... I just have a lot in my head right now."

 

"That's completely understandable," Lacey said with a smile and a gentle nod. "You can talk to any of us if you need to."

 

Kent smiled back when his other friends nodded in agreement. "I'd rather not talk about it any more tonight, but thanks." He turned directly to Marco. "There's usually not this much drama at these things, I swear."

 

"It's all right. Families can be that way sometimes, I understand." Marco smiled.

 

Kent chuckled. "Yeah." He took a seat back on the couch with Corey as the conversations resumed.

 

"Speaking of families -- Bam-Bam, kiddo, wanna talk about what happened with your siblings?" Cameron asked.

 

"Oh, well..." Brett hesitated, and Marco gave his hand a squeeze. "So I kinda came out to my brother and sister over the phone today and they just... they don't get it. My sister was all shocked and asked if I was gay now, and when I said 'no, I'm bi' then she was like 'oh, so just date girls then' and started talking about how nice my ex-girlfriend was. And then my brother was like 'that's okay, we still love you' and I was feeling a bit better but then he said 'it's okay to feel that way as long as you don't act on it' and I was like 'but I have a boyfriend now' and they were both like 'what?!' I didn't know how else to explain it to them. There was more like, 'this is just a phase' and 'I was worried you would get into trouble in Vegas' and 'don't tell mom and dad yet, it will just confuse them' kinda stuff..." Brett said all in one breath.

 

Corey sighed. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Mackey. I know it's not what you were hoping for, but maybe they just need some time to get used to the idea."

 

"I know." Brett sighed. "I just wish they were at least a little happy for me. I'm happy for me. For the first time in my life it feels like I've found this big missing piece to the puzzle. Like, I'm finally really me..."

 

"You know, Mac, maybe they're just scared for you. My mom didn't have the greatest of reactions when I first came out to her. I was about your age too. I get it now -- there are a lot of assholes out there, and she was right to think that the world would be safer for me if I was straight -- but it still hurt a lot at the time. It just... it really sucks, man. I know. I wish it could be easier. Knowing that they don't mean any harm doesn't make it hurt less," Kent said.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"But if you want to tell your parents? Fuck it. Tell them. And if they disappoint you too, so be it. You are the only one who gets to decide your life, Bambi. People can say what they want, that doesn't make them right. You be you -- you owe it to yourself to be honest, nobody else. If it takes them time to understand, that's not on you. In the meantime, you've got all of us who have your back."

 

Brett nodded and suddenly stood up from his seat, he was emotional, but held back any tears. "Um... Can I have a hug?" He asked Kent. 

 

"Of course, Mac. C'mere." Kent stood too and opened his arms as Brett rushed over to hug him. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah. Thank you. I feel a lot better."

 

"Atta boy."

 

They both sat back down next to their respective boyfriends. "That was really sweet," Corey told Kent.

 

"Ugh, whatever. Don't be a dick."

 

"I'm being serious." Corey wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Sparky." He added with a whisper.

 

Kent scoffed lightly and shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his lips too. "...Thanks."

 

"And don't worry about jerks like Wall-E messing with you, Bambi. If he somehow hasn't learned his lesson this time, I'll personally make sure he never so much as touches you on the ice," Cameron told Brett.

 

"Well, actually..." Corey spoke up. "It's been a big news day for everyone, and Kent and I were talking earlier too, and--"

 

"Oh my god, you got engaged!" Lacey shouted out.

 

"No, we--"

 

"Are you adopting a baby?!" Brett's eyes went wide. "I love babies! I babysat all of my cousins when I was a kid!"

 

"Holy shit. _**No,**_ Bambi. No, no, no..." Kent shook his head.

 

"Are you getting a puppy, then? Puppies are so much fun and Kit doesn't like it when I try to play with her..."

 

"We're not getting a dog, Bambi. Or, well--" Corey stopped and turned to Kent. "I'm not going to be on the road anymore, we _would_ have the time for one now..."

 

"Corey," Kent said sternly to guide him back to the real topic.

 

"Right. Okay -- no kids, no pets. The _real_ thing is... I think I'm going to press charges against Wallace," Corey was finally able to say.

 

"What?! That's fantastic! Make that dickhole finally pay!" Cameron cheered. 

 

Lacey was less enthused. "If that's what you really want, but... When did you decide this?"

 

"Well, it's not like it's set in stone that it's gonna happen, but we were talking today, and..." Corey sighed. "I can't just do nothing while he keeps going around trying to hurt people. Am I supposed to just sit around and hope that he'll get punished for it next time? That still means there would be a  _next_ time _."_

"I know, but--"

 

"We all saw how he went after Zimmermann tonight. He targeted me a lot before finally injuring me. Wallace has gone after Kent, even you, Shanks." Corey gestured towards Cameron. "Should I wait until someone gets a head injury? A spinal injury? Would that be serious enough for a conviction?"

 

"Corey, stop. I'm not _against_ you on this, I just think you need to really consider what this means..." Lacey sighed too. "What prompted this?"

 

Kent answered this time. "He showed me the collective bargaining agreement. If he collects the career-ending disability benefit, he has to agree not to sue the NHL or any employees, or hold any of them liable."

 

"How much is that benefit worth?" Brett asked.

 

"Only about a million. Actually, it might be 750k. I'd have to go back and check again," Corey replied.

 

" _Only...?_ " Marco whispered in disbelief. 

 

"Exactly. It's a drop of piss in the bucket. We don't need it," Kent said.

 

"Yeah, but pressing charges? There's legal fees, and--"

 

"We can afford a _lawyer_ ," Kent said with a derisive scoff. He and Lacey usually landed on the same side of any issue and he could not understand why she would be fighting them on this of all things. It was the first time they had ever seriously argued. "What's your problem?"

 

Lacey scoffed in return. "My problem is that you're clearly not thinking this through."

 

"Babe, whoa..." Cameron tried to calm the tension, speaking softly as he rubbed her arm.

 

She flinched her arm away, too agitated. "What are you hoping to get out of this, Kent?"

 

Kent winced. "What?" It took him a moment for her words to make total impact. " _Me?_ It's not about-- What's so wrong about wanting some kind of consequence for Wallace? He ended Corey's career. I thought you of all people would under--"

 

" ** _I understand,_** Kent. I  _understand_ that you both think this will end in your favour." Lacey turned her attention to her brother. "You charge Wallace, you take on the entire NHL -- Kent's employer. This isn't as simple as hiring a lawyer and then getting justice -- you'll _probably_ lose. The league is going to stand by him. He's not the first athlete to get bailed out by a team of high-priced lawyers."

 

Kent scoffed. "I've been the face of the NHL for my entire career. You think they'll choose _his_ side?"

 

"They have before, so, yeah. Yeah, I think they will _absolutely_ take Evan Wallace's side."

 

" _Wow_..." Kent shook his head, speechless.

 

"Look, it's not that I'm not on your side here, guys. Obviously I am... but I have to play devil's advocate. Ideally, you'd win your case, Wallace would get what he fucking deserves, and you'd live happily ever after in a world where professional athletes were held accountable for their actions..."

 

Everyone was listening to her now without argument, and Cameron prodded her to continue. "But?"

 

"But this is the  _real_ world. And Kent, you theoretically have another 10, 15 years ahead in your career -- maybe more. Do you want to spend those years working for an employer that resents you for disrupting the status quo? You won't be their golden boy anymore. This will not only piss off the league bigwigs, but even other players. Fans too. I'm not saying  _ **don't**_ do it, but be prepared that this could make your lives a living hell."

 

Corey sighed. "I get your point, and like I said, it's not set in stone... but I really don't think I could live with myself if I did _nothing_ and he hurt someone else."

 

Marco looked very uncomfortable as he stood from his seat. "I'm, um... I think I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back..."

 

"Want me to come with you?" Brett offered.

 

"No. I just... I need a few minutes alone. Sorry."

 

"Oh. Um... okay?" Brett sunk back down.

 

Corey groaned after Marco left the room. "Fuck. We're totally scaring that poor kid away. We need to stop all the dramatic shit or we're going to fuck everything up for Bambi."

 

"I don't even know what to do..." Brett dragged his hands down his face in frustration. "You guys are always so much fun, why are you fighting  _ **now**_ of all nights?!"

 

"We're sorry, Mac. Really," Kent said quietly.

 

Brett scoffed and stood up from the couch. "I want to try to explain, but he wants to be alone so I have no stupid clue what to do now." He paced a little bit, then started heading in the direction Marco had gone.

 

"If he said he needs some time alone, maybe you shouldn't--"

 

"Well, I'm _gonna!_ " 

 

"Mackey, wait." Corey stuck a crutch out to block his path. "Let me talk to him. Give me five minutes. Okay?"

 

"...Okay." Brett sighed and sat back down.

 

Corey exchanged looks with Kent, and Kent sat down next to Brett to talk to him while Corey went outside to find Marco.

 

Marco jumped when the door opened."Oh, um, sorry... It was rude of me to walk out like that, I was...  _overwhelmed._ "

 

"We're sorry. I promise that we're usually fun, its just been a really weird day. Super intense. Not the greatest of first impressions, I guess..."

 

"This isn't the first time I've met you..." Marco said quietly.

 

"True, but--"

 

"But I guess it was a lot of different firsts..." Marco sighed. "A bit too much reality for one day, I think."

 

Corey waited for Marco to elaborate, but he did not continue. Was he referring to Lacey's "real world" comment from earlier? Corey opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Marco spoke again.

 

"I really don't fit in with you guys, I suppose..."

 

"What? Of course you do. What's there to fit into?"

 

"Well, you're all tall, gorgeous, millionnaires, so..."

 

Corey snickered. "Kent's not that tall." He looked over to find Marco staring at his own feet. "We shouldn'tve discussed money stuff, that was tacky. I'm sorry about that. As for the third thing -- you're cute as fuck and definitely don't need to feel out of place in the looks department."

 

Marco chuckled quietly, but it still sounded as if he were about to cry. "Between Brett's siblings' reaction and all this talk about that Wallace guy... it could be dangerous if people found out he was dating me. I didn't consider that before. That's a lot to risk for a 2-day relationship."

 

"Pfft!" Corey's scoff caught Marco by surprise, and the younger man hopped back. "Sorry, I've just never understood why the _length_ of a relationship mattered. My parents have been together for 34 years, and you know what?"

 

"What?" Marco asked, his curiosity piqued.

 

"At some point, they had only been dating for 2 days, too. The length of time only matters if you have an end date in mind. Telling family members, dealing with homophobic assholes -- that's all stuff you'll have to deal with at  _some_ point -- whether that's now or later doesn't really matter in the long run."

 

"I suppose so, but..."

 

"Do you want to break up with him?" Corey asked.

 

"No! Oh god, no. But if he doesn't--"

 

"Gonna stop you right there, kiddo. Bambi just yelled at us for making you uncomfortable. I don't think I've ever seen him angry, or heard him raise his voice. And you know what else?"

 

"What?"

 

"Mackey's happy you're in his life. Remember what he said earlier? He finally feels like he's really himself. And sure, that's not 100% because he's got a boyfriend, but I think it's a part of it. He's found a sweet guy that he really likes after a long time worrying about whether or not he was straight -- now he knows he's bi and that's a huge relief. He wants to tell his family and he wants you to feel comfortable  around us -- his other family -- because he's happy. He likes you, Marco. That's all."

 

"It's true," Brett said quietly. He had closed the door so softly that neither one of the other men had heard him come outside. "I really like you, and I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

 

" _What?_ " Marco's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry if I ruined  _your_ night! You wanted me to hang out with all of your friends and I-- I ran out here and just-- Ugh. I'm just feeling really... insecure. Inadequate."

 

It was Brett's turn to be shocked. " _ **What?!**_ But you're the best!"

 

Corey chuckled when Marco's eyes lit up. He turned to leave and patted Brett on the back. "I think this is my cue to leave." 

 

"Thank you, Corey. Your talk really helped me feel better," Marco said.

 

"Anytime."

 

Marco turned back to Brett. "Um... maybe we can talk a bit now, too? Maybe another car ride under the stars?" He suggested hopefully. 

 

"Oh! Right! With popcorn this time!" Brett smiled.

 

Marco chuckled. "Well, I forgot to bring any popcorn, so..."

 

"We've probably got some in the kitchen if you want--" Corey started to offer, but Brett suddenly bolted over to his car. "Um...?"

 

The rookie trotted back with what looked like a small black pot. "I bought this."

 

Marco and Corey exchanged curious looks. "A pot?" Marco asked.

 

"No. Well, yeah, I guess that too -- but it also makes popcorn! I bought some of that too. It's in my glove compartment. Oh! But in packages, not like loose kernels or anything."

 

Corey and Marco both laughed. "Literally nobody would think that, Bambi."

 

Marco took the small black lidded pot from Brett's hands, and inspected the small cord attached to it. "So it plugs into the cigarette lighter?"

 

"Yeah! I don't smoke so I didn't think I would ever use it, but now I can make popcorn for our dates." Brett was beaming proudly.

 

Corey shook his head with another chuckle. "You guys are heading out now, I take it?"

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 

"We should go say goodbye to your friends first. I don't want to seem rude -- or well,  _moreso_ than I do already..." Marco hesitated.

 

Corey patted him on the shoulder. "It's cool, I promise. Tonight has been a weird night -- you passed with flying colours."

 

Marco let out a small sigh of relief. "You really think they liked me?"

 

Corey opened his mouth, but Brett beat him to it. "Of course they do! You're so great!"

 

Marco laughed shyly and looked back down at the small pot in his hand. "And you're so...  _extra._ " He grinned and looked back up at Brett. "I guess that fancy car of yours really _can_ do everything now, huh?"

 

Brett grinned back. "Well, it's not exactly a popcorn  _button,_ but I think it's close enough."

 

"Okay, scram kids. Go have fun on your date. Have a nice long talk and you'll both feel better too." Corey hugged both young men goodbye. He went back inside the house to the sound of Marco playfully chirping his boyfriend about his most recent purchase.

 

"Everything good?" Kent asked when Corey  returned to the living room.

 

"Yeah, they'll be fine. I think all the Wallace talk combined with the less than enthusiastic reaction from the MacNamara siblings, Marco just got a little, uh, intimidated. They're off on date that is sure to be fucking _adorable_ because Bambi is a huge fucking dweeb and so is Marco."

 

"And that surprises us, how?" Kent asked. "Hey, also the sky is blue and the Earth is round."

 

"Dick," Corey said with a grin as he sunk back down on the couch.

 

Cameron and Lacey stood at that same moment. "We're gonna head out too. It's been a long day," Cameron said.

 

"Ugh, fuck. Are you kidding me? I _just_ sat back down." Corey groaned and grabbed one of his crutches for support in order to stand up again.

 

"Stay sitting. We'll come to you, old man." Cameron laughed and bent down to give him a hug goodbye. "You're 28 now, that's practically 50, and  _that's_ practically dead..."

 

"Who even invited you over, you little brat?" Corey asked as he caught Cameron in a playful headlock. 

 

Kent stood and hugged them both goodbye. "Yeah, I remember inviting  _Lacey_ over, but you Shanks? Don't think I called  _you..._ " He grinned.

 

"You guys are assholes. I love you both, but I also hate you."

 

"Yeah, yeah, love you too Shanks."

 

Lacey gave them both extra-long hugs. Kent saw them to the door and stumbled a little on his walk back to the couch. "Whoa..."

 

"Holy shit, are you drunk?" Corey laughed.

 

"Um, _yeah_. Aren't you?"

 

"Barely," Corey said with a laugh. Kent straddled him and he got a full whiff of the whiskey on his breath. "Oh my god, are we the worst hosts ever?"

 

"Yup. Basically." Kent kissed him and started unbuttoning his shorts.

 

Corey caught his hands. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

 

Kent sighed and rested his forehead against Corey's. "Yeah... but not tonight. Please?"

 

"Okay," Corey said softly. He tilted his head back so their lips could connect again. "Let's go to the bedroom. I'll help you forget everything for a little while."

 

"Oh?" Kent grinned.

 

"Mmhm... you could use some spoiling after such a stressful day."

 

"I  _really_ could," Kent teased back.

 

"I'm serious." Corey pulled Kent into a hug.

 

Kent felt boneless, like all tension in his body had suddenly melted away. "Can we stay like this for a couple minutes?"

 

"Of course, Sparky." Corey smiled and gently kissed Kent's neck.

 

Kent was quiet for a minute while he listened to the rhythmic sound of Corey's breathing. It was a huge comfort to him, and quelled the storm of emotions that had been threatening to make him cry again. "...You're the best man I've ever known."

 

Corey did not say anything in response, just adjusted one arm to pull his vulnerable boyfriend in a little closer. 

 

"You're my favourite person," Kent mumbled into Corey's hair.

 

"You're my favourite person too, Sparky. Let's go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambi spent half the night talking to his boyfriend (aka Corey gets a text at 5am on a Tuesday)  
> Bambi: did you know Marco speaks 3 languages?  
> Bambi: AND he's learning a 4th one?  
> Corey: Yeah buddy. I was there when he told us.  
> Bambi: Okay.  
> Bambi: Did you know that his program only accepts 20 people per semester??  
> Bambi: He's completely out of my league. So impressive...  
> Corey: You realize you're a 19 YR OLD playing in THE NHL, right?  
> Bambi: Yes?  
> Corey: you're pretty fucking impressive too, Mackey. Don't sell yourself short.  
> Bambi: ok *smile emoji*  
> Corey: I'm going back to sleep now.  
> Bambi: Okay. I'll text you later.
> 
> (25 minutes later)  
> Bambi: He had a tabby growing up named PATCHES.  
> Bambi: Tabby cats have STRIPES! *laughing and crying emoji*  
> Bambi: He's so funny.  
> Corey: Bambi. Kiddo. I love you but HOLY HELL IT IS 5:30AM!!!  
> Corey: Go back to sleep!!!  
> Bambi: Okay dad.
> 
> (Corey puts his phone back on the nightstand but feels bad and can't fall back asleep)  
> Corey: ...I'm getting up at 8:30. Wanna come over for breakfast? You can tell me all about him then.  
> Brett: Okay!!!  
> Corey: *thumbs up emoji*


	19. Chapter 19

 Bittle: Is Parse mad at Jack?

 

Corey frowned at the text in front of him. What could possibly have happened now? He picked up his phone and quickly typed a message back. 

 

Corey: No. Why???

Bittle: I guess he never called to congratulate Jack... he's been a little down about it. I didn't realize it until Jack told me today that he never heard from him.

Bittle: I was surprised enough that *I* didn't hear from him. I expected some kind of crude joke about how much sex we would have to celebrate.

Corey: Ohhhhh. And? ;) ;) ;)

Bittle: OBVIOUSLY. Yes. Why do you think he's just noticing the missed text today?

Bittle: We've barely left our room for three days.

Corey: Just your bedroom?

Bittle: Well, we've barely left our APARTMENT, let's leave it at that.

 

Corey laughed when Bitty sent him a string of emojis to decipher where else in the apartment his was referring to. It was followed a minute later with a serious text.

 

Bittle: So Parse definitely isn't mad? Is he embarrassed?

Corey: Sorry, a lot of stuff happened here that night. It was a lot for Ken to handle.

Bittle: Oh no! Is everything okay???

Corey: Yeah, everything's good. Just in the chaos it must have slipped his mind.

Corey: Or not, actually. He was definitely thinking about Jack's win, but maybe he didn't know what to say?

Corey: He's really proud of him though, I promise. 

Corey: And breaking Wallace's nose????? Holy fuck that was the best!!!

Bittle: Jack won't tell me what he said, but I assume it was about me... :S

Corey: Sounds like he deserved that punch, then.

Corey: and about Ken...  He'll talk to Zimmermann soon, I promise. He couldn't even watch the celebration until yesterday. You probably know the details about him and Zimmermann more than I do, but he's been emotional about everything. 

Corey: A lot of shit tied to him finally winning the cup and blaming himself for it taking so long for Zimmermann to get to this point, etc.

Bittle: That's not HIS fault. They were just kids...

Corey: Yeah, rationally I think he knows that but you know how guilt goes sometimes.

Bittle: True.

Bittle: Well, can you ask him to call Jack when he can? I bet it would make them both feel a lot better.

Corey: I will.

 

Corey tossed his phone back down gently onto a stack of old magazines in the waiting room. After a few minutes of staring at the wall, he groaned and picked up the magazine closest to him. 

Kent was surprised to see him when he left Dr. Sharma's office ten minutes later. "Oh! I didn't think you'd be waiting for me."

"Well, I was gonna walk home..." Corey teased.

"Ready to go?" Kent asked as he came to a stop in front of him.

"One minute, I'm reading."

Kent laughed and took the magazine from Corey's hands, tossing it back down on the coffee table. "Yeah, I'm sure it's _enthralling_. I'm exhausted, let's go..."

Corey shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up. "But how else am I supposed to learn how to 'remix my style' for fall?" He teased as he positioned his crutches.

"It's June. You have plenty of time to catch up on the latest trends in women's fashion from..." Kent picked up the magazine. "Fall 2016."

Corey snickered and followed him to the elevator. Kent closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as they started their descent. "...How'd it go, Sparky?" Corey asked quietly. 

"Good. Just... I'm always wiped after these sessions. Talking about shit takes so much energy. I'd rather do suicides for an hour straight." Kent kept his eyes closed until the doors opened again. He reached out to hold the doors open and let Corey get off the elevator before him. "How was your appointment? Did Bambi spend the entire time making googly-eyes at Marco?"

"I assume so. When I came back out at the end, Mackey was leaning on the reception desk and Marco was touching his arm. I felt kinda bad for cock-blocking them. Or, well, kiss-blocking them, at least."

"Ugh. Adorable. Like, what the fuck?"

"I know, right?"

"Did Mac just drop you off here and leave? I was gonna invite him over for dinner as thanks for taking you today."

"He's going over to Marco's place for dinner already. Miguel invited him over to get to know him better."

"They've seen each other every single day since they started dating..." 

Corey laughed. "Wow, you are _so_ not allowed to judge that. We spent--"

" _Yeah_ , because we fucked like rabbits--" Kent cringed when he rounded the corner and nearly collided with a woman and her teenaged daughter. "Uh..." He ducked his head down and hurried out the door.

Corey apologized though his laughter and went after him. "Your face is so red right now..."

"Ya think? Hurry up, let's get out of here and fucking pray that we don't end up on some gossip site..." Kent frowned for most of the drive home, while Corey continued to snicker and text Cameron about what had just happened. "Corey, come on..."

"What? It was funny!" Corey gave in with a sigh, but the grin remained on his face. "Hey, so Miguel thinks that I'll probably be able to use the stairs soon. Still with this boot on, of course. And I'd have to hold onto the handrail like my life depended on it, and probably keep one crutch for extra stability... but if all goes well during Saturday's appointment, he'll probably give me the go ahead to give it a try."

"Really? Cor, that's so great. You must be relieved."

"I am. We can finally sleep in our real bedroom. I've almost forgotten what it looks like."

"Don't do something stupid and try to go up there without telling me, okay? I mean it Corey. Wait for me to be with you in case you need help -- especially that first time." Kent glanced over at him and then looked back at the road. "Okay? Promise me."

"I promise, Sparky." They pulled into the driveway and Corey stayed sitting in the car after Kent got out. "I just need a minute, my ankle is killing me. Physio sucks balls."

Kent frowned. "Is that why you wanted to sit in the waiting room for longer at Dr. Sharma's office? Why didn't you say so?"

"It's fine. You looked tired, I knew you didn't want to hang around there any longer."

"Tsk." Kent scoffed. "Tell me shit like that, okay? Now I feel like a dick for not noticing..." He hung back outside the passenger door.

"Go inside, I'll be there in a minute. I can get out of the car by myself. Maybe give Zimmermann a call, he wants to talk to you."

Kent raised an eyebrow, briefly wondering how Corey would possibly know that before the obvious answer came to mind. "Bittle."

"Yup."

"Fuck, I should have at least sent some quick 'congrats' text that night..." Kent mumbled and he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled Jack's number as he unlocked their door. 

"Allô?" Jack said as he answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey, Jack... uh, sorry I didn't call earlier. Or text or anything." Kent paced around the kitchen island. "How've you been? Come down from that high of winn-- or, uh, poor choice of words. I--"

"Kenny."

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. And no, not quite yet. It's a bit surreal still. It means a lot to finally make it, after so many years of not knowing if it would ever happen..." Jack said quietly, but Kent could hear the smile in his voice. "It means a lot to hear from you, too."

Kent cleared his throat, as though that would somehow halt the tears prickling his eyes. "Yeah, well, you know... I wanted to be the first person to congratulate you and all that, but... I figured you'd be busy with your team and your parents and fucking all night with Bittle, so..."

Jack sighed, that special frustrated but tolerant sigh that seemed reserved exclusively for Kent. " _Parse_..."

"Too bad we're not still on the same team, huh? That would have been fun, winning one together."

"I'm _still_ on your team, Kenny." Jack was startled when he suddenly heard Kent break into tears. "Oh! Shit. Um... Kenny? Parse? Are you--"

"I'm fine, Zimms. Fuck..." Kent's voice cracked, fooling nobody. "Just... don't say such lame shit like that. It's embarrassing."

"I'm not embarrassed. I meant it."

"I'm embarrassed **_for_** you..." Kent grumbled, and Jack chuckled. "...but like, also really proud of you, or whatever..."

"Thanks, Kenny. That means a lot. Thank you for calling me."

"Yeah, whatever. Just congrats on the big win, and stuff. Did you propose to Bittle yet?"

"No... did you expect me to?"

Kent snickered, then sniffled from his not-yet-dry tears. "Yeah, I expected you to get on one knee at centre ice or something. Something really fucking cheesy like that."

"I can plan better than that, Parse."

"So, you do have a plan?" Kent grinned. "Gonna wait until you get your turn with the cup? You're totally going to put it in the Stanley Cup. It's gotta be something like that. Such a fucking dork..."

"Who says I'm the one who has to plan a proposal? Maybe Bittle will propose to _me_..." Jack's smug grin was audible.

"Bittle? You're waiting for Bittle to do the proposing? What's the hold up?"

Jack only chuckled in response. "I've gotta go, Parse. We'll talk soon, eh?"

"Wait! Um..." Kent glanced out the window to see Corey was finally making his way up to the house. "...Don't get engaged this week, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Good. Okay. Good talk. Congrats and stuff. We should hang out soon. Bye." Kent hung up the phone before Jack could say anything else. 

Corey came in just as Kent put down his phone. "Did you call him?"

"Yeah. We had a good talk. Quick, but good..." Kent looked at his phone. "I cried and made a general ass of myself, but you know, par for the course."

"Aww, Sparky..."

"Don't-- I'm taking care of you, not vice-versa. Go lie down. I'll get some painkillers and prop your foot up on pillows and everything. We'll get that boot cast off too."

"Ooh? What else are we going to get off?" Corey wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shoo!" Kent waved him off and went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. When he entered the bedroom, he was surprised that Corey had done as he was told, and was waiting --fully clothed -- on the bed for him. "Wow. Good boy."

Corey chuckled quietly. "I stacked the pillows, but I can get my stupid foot up there without your help."

Kent put the glass down on the nightstand and helped Corey into a comfortable position. "How's that? Your chicken leg feel okay?" He asked, referring to how the muscle of Corey's right calf had atrophied while his ankle healed. It was significantly thinner than his other leg.

"As good as can be expected, I guess." He gratefully took the painkillers and glass of water that Kent passed to him. "Thanks, babe."

"Tsk." Kent rolled his eyes at the one nickname he truly despised. "You know, I _like_ when you call me 'Sparky'..."

Corey laughed and patted the mattress beside him. "You gonna come chill in here with me for a bit?"

"Yeah," Kent said with a sleepy smile. Appointments with his therapist always left Kent in need of a nap. An hour and a half straight of talking about his past -- most often about Jack or his dad -- and dissecting how his actions impact the people he cares about -- most often Corey -- was a weight off his shoulders and straight onto his eyelids.

"I was thinking of going for a swim later, or more like gently moving my legs in the shallow end..." Corey yawned and stretched out one arm to give Kent room to curl up beside him. Kent did as he expected, and rested his head on Corey's chest rather than use and actual pillow. "Wanna spot me?"

"Of course..." Kent stifled a yawn as well and let his eyes slip closed. The steady rhythm of Corey's heartbeat already working to lull him to sleep.

Corey ran a hand through Kent's hair and stared up at the ceiling. "You know... if I'm gonna be laid up like this after every physio appointment, I'm going to need something to keep me busy in bed."

"No sex. Too sleepy."

Corey chuckled. "Maybe I should write a trashy romance novel. Call it 'Love at Center Ice' or something. It would keep me busy when you're out on the road, too."

"That title was **_way_** too specific for this to be the first time you've thought of this idea..."

"I could write the story of our fairytale romance!"

"Corey, hun, I will honestly murder you if you do that."

Corey was already running with the idea. "I'll write under a pseudonym! And I'll change everyone's names! I will be... Cole Hanson -- with hair as black as the homonym of my name."

Kent snorted with laughter. "Wow, that's awful."

Corey grinned. "You will be Keith Peters -- boy next door good looks, but tragically still hung up on your ex--"

" ** _Keith?_** "

"No good? I was trying to think of a name that started with the same letters."

"No good. The worst. Pick something else."

"Okay then,  _Vincent_  Peters -- tragically still hung up on your ex-boyfriend when the story begins... Your ex-boyfriend named Lars St. Jean."

"Lars St. Jean? Is that dude supposed to be Swedish, or French?"

"Both. He's exotic like that."

Kent turned his head and laughed into the soft fabric of Corey's T-shirt. "This story is a train wreck..."

Corey laughed, both from Kent's chirp and the way his breath tickled Corey's chest. Moments like this still amazed him. There were plenty of times their relationship could have ended, plenty of reasons for it to have never started to begin with, yet here they were still. If Kent was not ready to get married yet, so be it. Corey knew he wasn't going anywhere. "Don't worry. It has a happy ending."

"Yeah?" Kent yawned again. "Tell me more..."

"You're gonna fall asleep any second."

"Yeah, hearing your voice drone on and on will help..."

"Ass." Corey chuckled while he gently stroked Kent's hair. "Go to sleep, Sparky."

"You too," Kent mumbled before dozing off.

Corey adjusted their positions ever-so-slightly, earning a small whine of protest from Kent before he promptly fell back asleep. With Kent's arm slightly tighter against his waist in an effort to keep him from moving again, Corey could not help but smile. Kent's therapy sessions left him drained, but also extra tactile, and if an increase in cuddling was part of Kent's healing process, Corey certainly was not going to complain. 

*****

Kent woke early the next morning for a long run before the desert heat would make the exercise completely unbearable. Off-season offered some leeway, but it was also a time for players to build up their strength and endurance for the next year's gruelling 82-game season.

He went upstairs to shower in the master bathroom so as not to wake Corey. It was only 7am, and Corey was bound to stay in bed for another 3 hours or so. Kent had just stepped out of the shower when his phone started buzzing out of control.

 

Bittle: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bittle: OMG PARSE ARE YOU SERIOUS??????

Bittle: ????!?!??!?!?!??!!!???!?!@!@!!!

Bittle: ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED??????!!!!!

 

Kent snatched up his phone and checked over his shoulder even though he knew there was no way Corey could be upstairs. His phone vibrated more as three texts worth of emojis and exclamation marks arrived. "For fucks--" Kent dialed Bitty's number and was greeted with a squeal.

"IS IT TRUE?!!!"

"Jesus, Bittle. What the fuck? Chill out for a second..." Kent pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. "Lower your voice like a billion decibels and tell where the fuck you heard I was getting married..."

"From Jack!" Bitty, to his credit, had toned down his excitement to just above his normal levels of chipper. "We went to brunch with a few of his teammates and one of the guys was teasing that we were like a little married couple, and when I repeated it to Jack while we were grocery shopping he told me your good news!"

"JACK? I thought you read it on some gossip site. Why the hell would he say--"

"Okay well, full disclosure, his  _exact_  words were 'oh yeah, Parse said we're not allowed to get engaged this week' so  _naturally_  I determined--"

"What? That I was proposing to Corey?"

" _Obviously_ , Parse. What else could you have possibly meant by that?"

Kent sighed. " _Maybe_  I thought Zimms should take a week to enjoy his win before getting caught up in any new excitement."

" _Is_ that what you meant?"

Kent chuckled. "...I plead the fifth."

That was either the exact right thing or the exact wrong thing to say, Kent was not sure about that. His ears were met with a high-pitched squeal from the other end of the line. "YOU'RE PROPOSING?!!!" 

"I don't remember saying that..." Kent grinned when he heard Bitty muffle another squeal. Okay, so the guy was pretty cute when he was excited. Kent could see how Jack was such a sucker for someone like that. 

Kent cleared his throat to get Bitty's attention. "So, since I never _said_ that... you never _heard_ that, okay?"

Bitty faked a frustrated sigh, but there was still a giddy quiver in his voice when he spoke. "You know, Parse... What if I happened to be setting up a proposal to Jack this entire week and you've gone and ruined all my grand plans?" Bitty teased.

"I'd say 'tough shit, I'm 2 months ahead of you so get in line,' or something like that."

"You've been planning your proposal for two months?! You,  _Kent Parson,_ have been planning a romantic marriage proposal for _two whole months?_ "

"Pfft! Who said anything about 'romantic'? You're putting words in my mouth again, Bittle. I never said anything about planning some cheesy romantic fucking proposal for maybe not quite two months but pretty close to that."

"Aww! Well if that isn't the sweetest thing!"

"--That you  ** _never_**  heard, got it?"

"Of course. Oh, Parse honey, I'm so happy for you," Bitty said, the wide grin on his face was audible. "And I fully expect Jack and I to be amongst the first to hear about whatever is _definitely_  not happening this weekend after it happens, okay? I'm not kidding around, here."

Kent chuckled. "Yeah, Bittle. I got it."

"Seriously. Like, in the top five phone calls. None of this 'finding out on twitter' business." 

"You mean like how Jack came out publicly by kissing you on your bloody baking vlog and I had to find out while watching random videos on youtube with like, 8 other people?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Gotcha. I better get breakfast started. I want it to be ready before Corey wakes up."

"Are you proposing over a romantic breakfast?!"

" _Goodbye_ , Bittle." Kent hung up the phone without giving Bitty a chance to respond. He chuckled as he sat down on the bed for a few moments of quiet. Despite the understandably rocky start to their friendship, it felt good to share some happy "non-news" with Bitty. It finally felt as though they were real friends.

Kent got dressed and went downstairs. He set his laptop on the corner of the island and played some music, low enough that it would not wake Corey, while Kent set to chopping vegetables. When he had a sufficient amount of mushrooms, onions, spinach, tomatoes, and peppers ready, he added them to a casserole dish with some eggs and cottage cheese and slipped it in the oven to bake. 

Kent had just finished blending some fruit smoothies when the door to Corey's bedroom opened. Corey shuffled out on his crutches with a sleepy smile. "What's this? I don't think that Britney, Taylor, or Ariana are singing this song... Since when do you listen to music by non-starlets?" He teased Kent.

The song playing on Kent's laptop was "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur. "Ha-ha. So funny, aren't you?" Kent rolled his eyes as he reached for his laptop. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet."

Corey stopped him. "Keep it on. I like this song."

"Me too," Kent turned back to the breakfast prep instead. "Hungry?"

Corey nodded his head. "This song reminds me of us..."

"Always ready with some cheesy fucking line, huh?" Kent busied himself with removing the dish from the oven. The truth was, the song made him feel the same way; that was why he was listening to it in the first place, why he had been listening to it for weeks.

Corey chuckled when Kent served up the rest of Corey's breakfast. "You already made my portion even though I was asleep?"

"It was going to be breakfast in bed. Since when do you wake up before 10?" Kent replied.

"Since sometimes!" The colour left Corey's face when he realized that Kent had never done something like this before. "Wait. Holy shit... Did I just fuck up your marriage proposal???"

Kent flinched. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. Oh my god, no. I can do nice shit sometimes, you know? For fucks sake..." he ended with a groan.

"When have you ever made me breakfast in bed?"

" **Today!**  I was doing that _today_ until you fucked it up by waking up at a normal human time."

"Oh. Can we maybe try it again tomorrow?" Corey grinned.

"Pfft! I'm not your servant." Kent punctuated the sentence with his middle finger, and Corey laughed.

Kent served himself a plate, and took a seat next to Corey at the island. There was no point in trying to move them both to the table if Corey was already settled in. "You smell good," Corey said between bites.

"I took a shower. Went for a run this morning," Kent replied before digging into his plate. 

"I still think you're crazy for running in this heat when we have a perfectly good treadmill upstairs."

"I like the view. Treadmills are boring," Kent countered. They focussed back on their food for a minute before Kent spoke again. "Excited for your appointments tomorrow? Tonight might be the last time you have to sleep in that spare room."

"Oh, fuck yes!" Corey's face lit up at the thought. "Although I will miss that poster on the wall of KVP, the sexy MVP of my heart."

"I'm poisoning your breakfast tomorrow," Kent replied without looking up from his plate.

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah, like, 79% sure."

Corey laughed. "I'll take my chances with the other other 31-- fuck. Shut up. _**21%**_. I caught it so you can't chirp me about it."

"I can and will. Like, _simple_ math, bro..." Kent shook his head.

"I've taken too many pucks to the head over the years. Not my fault."

"I'm just teasing."

"I know."

Kent felt guilty. He was so accustomed to chirping Corey about everything, and vice-versa, that he forgot that there were still lines better not to cross. Kent had excelled in math, loving that it was something that could transcend the language barrier in his predominently French high school when he played in the Q. Corey on the other hand, had struggled with numbers all throughout school. Kent knew it was embarrassing to be reminded of that, even on the simplest level.

"Wanna know something embarrassing?" He asked.

"Always," Corey replied without missing a beat.

"So, I _may_ have had a tiny crush on Brezzy when first lived with him." 

Corey was too excited for words by this news. He grinned impossibly wide and tapped Kent's arm repeatedly until he continued in more detail.

"Like, I _never_ expected anything to come of it -- I was hopelessly in love with Jack still, he was already with Janet... but I was a total fucking disaster anytime I was off the ice, and he was really nice to me and patient despite that." 

"I get it," Corey hummed into his coffee. "Brezzy's not a bad looking dude." 

"He had fucking awful hair back then, though. Like, bleached out and slicked back? Looks so much better short." 

Corey laughed. "You're such an asshole. Did you ever tell him about that desperate crush?" 

"Fuck no. The only person I've ever told was you." 

"You should tell him. He'd get a kick out of it." 

Kent chuckled. "Well... he _might_ have an inkling now that he knows I like dudes..." 

Corey moved his plate out of the way and rested his elbow on the counter, giving Kent his undivided attention. "You need to explain **_that_** comment." 

Kent sighed. "Okay, so... we _may_ have gone on a literal booze cruise after winning my first Stanley Cup. And _maybe_ I spent a lot of time kinda glued to him. And _maaaybe_ we both got super drunk and danced together."

Corey laughed until tears came. "Wait-- booze cruise? The one from that pic in the living room???" 

"Yeah," Kent admitted. "That was taken earlier in the night, though. Before the, uh, insane alcohol consumption." 

Oh my god. Please, _please_ , _**please**_ tell him about this! Oh my god, can _**I**?!"_

"Hell no. We're both going to take that little fact to the grave. Eat your food."

" _ **BUT**_ \--"

"To. The. Grave." 

"Well, there's a 79% chance I'm dying tomorrow anyway..." Corey grinned. "What have I got to lose?"

"I hate you." Kent sipped his coffee with a fake frown. They both knew it was an act, but Kent was happy that Corey was feeling better. "Fine. I _guess_ I won't poison you tomorrow..."

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go til the end! (And then there will be an epilogue)
> 
> The picture of Kent and Brezzy on the booze cruise was inspired by the bookplate Ngozi drew me for the year 2 kickstarter. I had requested something like "Kent Parson bonding with a teammate" (before I knew that Corey/Swoops was actually named Troy) and she drew him on a boat with an unidenitfied Ace... who I have decided is Brezzy. Lol You can see it here: https://tdkeh.tumblr.com/post/160091517419/yall-look-what-arrived-safe-and-sound-in
> 
> I think Corey has a real knack for this trashy romance stuff. Who wouldn't want to read about Cole trying to win Vincent's heart away from the "exotic" Lars St Jean???


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys! I hope you like it! *queues up "Say You Won't Let Go" on loop in the background.

 Corey suddenly burst into laughter during the drive to the his appointment with his orthopaedic surgeon, causing Kent to briefly swerve the car and let out a flurry of swears. "Jesus fucking son of a fucking fuck! What the ever-loving fuck, Cor?! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, just... did you see that thing Bittle tweeted?!" 

"I'm  _ **driving**_."

Corey continued to giggle at whatever he was looking at on his phone. "Oh my god, this is... you are going to flip your shit when you read this."

The curiosity got the best of Kent. If Corey was giddy about it, it must have been good. "What's it about?"

"About how everyone thinks we're the cutest couple ever."

" **WHAT?** " Kent tried his best to mask his shock. If Bitty had somehow leaked that he was planning to propose soon, then they were going to have a real problem. Bitty was not the kind of guy to do that, and Corey was not rambling about proposals, so Kent took a deep breath and played dumb.

"It's one of those click-bait article list things. 'Five Times Kent Parson and Corey Henderson Proved They Were Hockey's Cutest Couple'. Bittle might be a little jealous that we're Hashtag-RelationshipGoals."

"Oh god. Never say that again."

"He tweeted, 'y'all have CLEARLY never vacationed with them' and then like a smiley thing that's rolling it's eyes and another sticking its tongue out." Corey chuckled. "Want me to read out the list?"

"I'll read it while you're with the doctor. Don't wanna get all weepy and shit while I'm driving," Kent teased.

"Good point. You're gonna want to take your time remembering all of our best moments together." 

"Oh god..."

Kent stayed true to his word, and refused to read the article until Corey was called in to see the doctor. Bitty's tweet made it easy to find.

 

_**1\. They are inseparable** \- Kent Parson and Corey Henderson have been spotted everywhere together since they reportedly began dating in the spring of 2015. It's rare to see one without the other._

 

Beneath it was a picture taken of them at the Clippers game Kent had taken Corey to for his birthday two years before.

 

_**2\. The couple that plays together, stays together** \- We're not just talking about their on-ice chemistry! These two have been known to pair up to cause all kinds of mischief in the lockerroom, and teammate Cameron Shanker (who happens to be dating Henderson's little sister) is the target of the majority of their pranks. It's all in good fun, though, and Shanker frequently documents their joke of the day on Twitter and Instagram. In fact, when fellow Aces were asked how the locker room dynamic has changed since the couple came out, the most common response we've heard was, "they have more time to plot now that they live together."_

 

It was followed by a couple shots from Cameron's social media accounts showcasing just a few of the times they had joked around with Cameron, and one of the times their favourite defenseman had pranked them back. Kent could not help but wonder when this magical survey regarding their behaviour in the locker room was taken. Were they expecting to hear that Kent and Corey openly made out in front of their team now? Ridiculous.

 

_**3\. Their on-ice chemistry** \- No doubt about it, these two are a force to be reckoned with on skates. _

 

The picture used to demonstrate their on-ice chemistry was actually one from Kent's last body image shoot, when they had been convinced to do a face-off pose together. Countless photos existed of post-goal cellies and yet the creator of the list had chosen to go with a picture where they were neither on ice nor wearing skates. Of course. And why was it the shortest explanation of them all? Kent was fairly sure the person who wrote this had never seen a hockey game in their life.

 

_**4\. Their off-ice chemistry** \- They may be all-business at the hockey rink, but these two lovebirds have been spotted canoodling in the background of the Aces family skate, on vacation, and recently caused a stir when they were unexpected guests at an LGBTQ fundraiser in Las Vegas. According to one fan in attendance who had been wearing a Henderson shirt, both men signed it with Parson adding that while he didn't shy from any friendly competition, he "did not intend to lose" Henderson's heart to anyone else. Upon hearing that, Henderson reportedly declared, "I'm gonna marry the f*** out of you, one day." How adorable is that? Still no word of either man popping the question yet, hurry up boys! We're waiting!_

 

Kent cringed. Part of him was tempted to hold off the engagement, simply out of spite. He expected the young man at the wrist band table would post the photos taken with him and Corey, and that was not a problem, but this article's interpretation was starting to really get on his nerves.

 

_**5\. Lovers and fighters** \- They say "all is fair in love and war" and they're no strangers to either side. It's not all sunshine and rainbows, both have been known to "fight for their man" on occasion. The most notable time in recent memory being Parson fighting Seattle Schooners defenseman Evan Wallace in retaliation for Henderson's injury the game before. It is alleged that Henderson's locker room fight the year before, which ultimately resulted in his coming out, was due to something Wallace (who played for the Aces at the time) said about Parson. Love hurts!_

 

"For fucks sake..." Kent grumbled and continued scrolling down the page.

 

**_BONUS: And I don't think any of us could forget THAT KISS!!!_ **

 

It was predictably followed by the now famous picture of Kent kissing Corey on the ice after his injury. Kent immediately scrolled back up the page and closed the browser. He understood why it was a popular image, but Kent was not filled with warm and fuzzy feelings like the general public felt when they looked at it. He did not see it as some empowering social statement like the activists portrayed it, either. 

All he could do was remember the sinking in his chest when he first spotted Corey writhing on the ice. Hear the way his voice cracked as he attempted jokes to make Kent feel better despite the tears in his eyes. Think about how he was waiting at that moment for news as to whether Corey would be allowed to weight-bear enough to go up the stairs in their house for the first time since that exact night.

How could Corey of all people find that article funny? All it did was remind Kent of all the awful things they had gone through over the past two and a half years. All of the fear, hiding, and excuses before they were out. The innapropriate and downright invasive questions asked after, as though being closeted was the only thing holding them back from fucking like animals in the locker room in front of their teammates. Everything involving Evan Wallace. The realization that he wouldn't have Corey to joke around with in the locker room, or sit next to on flights, to "carry him" if he was performing poorly on the ice -- it was too much. The thought of a long roadie without Corey at his side made his chest ache; Kent did not know how the married guys like Brzezinski did it. 

Corey came out of his appointment with a smile on his face. "Doc says I can walk! Well, take steps at least."

Kent sprung to his feet. "Awesome. Great news, Cor."

"Yeah, he's finishing up a video conference with Miguel right now, but he thinks I'm healing well so far and as long as I wear the boot and keep a crutch with me for balance-slash-emergencies, then he's satisfied that I can start to weight-bear more."

"That's great. Looks like we're sleeping upstairs tonight, huh?" Kent smiled, and tried to force the annoyance he felt about that article from his mind. 

"Fuck yeah. I've missed our real bed so much." 

Kent hugged him briefly in congratulations then took a step back. "Okay, let's head over to your physio appointment and get this show on the road."

Kent was quiet for most of the drive, still mulling over the article and his plans for later that night. Corey noticed.

"Something wrong, Sparky?"

"Hm? No. Just thinking..."

"About?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Kent shrugged it off as he turned into the parking lot of Villanueva Physiotherapy.

"Okay..." Corey said, unconvinced.

Marco's face lit up when Corey came through the door, but his expression fell somewhat when he spotted Kent behind him. "Oh..."

"Oh? 'Oh' to you too, Marco..." Kent frowned.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry, that was so rude. I was just hoping... um..." Marco fumbled.

"You were hoping Mackey was with me?" Corey finished for him.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Kent, I really didn't mean anything by it. It's always nice to see you too, of course."

"Uh-huh."

Corey sighed. "Ignore him, Marco. Kent is grumpy for literally no goddamn reason. I, on the other hand, am over the freakin' moon."

Marco gasped. "You can use the stairs!" He guessed immediately.

"You bet, buddy!" Corey laughed when Marco gave him a high five. "Glad to see someone shares my excitement."

"Who said I wasn't excited?" Kent scoffed. 

"Um... your face?" Corey said.

"Your voice?" Marco suggested.

"Your body language?" Corey added. 

Kent sighed heavily. "I am excited, I swear. I'm just a little distracted. Sorry..."

"Hence my original question -- what's wrong?" Corey asked again.

Kent shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just being shitty. Go have a nice productive physio appointment and I promise I'll snap out of it by the time we get home." Corey made a face at him so Kent added, "Dick clause."

"Fine, but just until we get home," Corey replied.

"Noted."

Marco showed Corey to a room and when he returned to his desk, Kent was sitting down in the waiting room, frowning at his phone. "Um, Kent? May I offer you some coffee?"

Kent sighed as he looked away from his phone. "Sure. Thanks."

Marco set the coffee to brew and smiled gently at Kent as he leaned against the desk. "I'm a pretty good listener," he said.

Kent sighed again. "It's just this stupid thing I read today... Someone went and made one of 'cute couples' lists for me and Corey."

"Aww, I saw that. I thought it was sweet." Marco smiled.

"Well, I thought it was awful. Corey just thinks it's funny and I have no idea why. And I don't know how to get past it without bringing it up, and if I bring it up it might ruin our whole day... and it's an important day."

"Well... it looks to me like you're pretty close to ruining it anyway," Marco pointed out as he poured their coffees. Kent nodded his head to admit that he had a point. "Here. Have a cookie."

Kent took one from the container Marco offered him, and it tasted familiar when he bit into it. "Are these from Bambi?"

"Yeah! He dropped them off this morning, wasn't that sweet?"

"You really like him, huh?"

Marco stared at Kent. "...Are you kidding? He made me cookies. 'Just because.' Who even does that? How was he single??"

Kent chuckled. "Well, he's shy..."

Marco smiled fondly. "Good lord, he has nothing to be shy about. Do you know what happened when he first met my uncle? He actually introduced himself with 'please like me' -- it nearly broke my heart! How could anyone not adore him?"

"Beats me, but I guess he hasn't always had that affect on people."

"I want to say 'their loss, my gain' but it still makes me sad. I'm really happy he has you guys now."

Kent rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... you'll do your part to heal old wounds, too." 

"So..." Marco drummed his fingers along his coffee mug. "Does this mean you'll start trusting me now?"

"What?"

"I've noticed that you're a little... stilted with me," Marco said.

Kent winced, he had thought he was being more discreet than that. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I just... want to protect the kid, ya know? He seems so naïve," he said with a sigh.

"I understand, and that's very noble of you," Marco paused and Kent sensed a 'but' was imminent, "but he's not a child, and you're not really his father."

Kent was taken aback. "Uh..."

"I think it's wonderful that you've all adopted him into your little Vegas family, really, I do... but I don't need some kind of 'shovel talk' from the friends of my very first boyfriend. If you think that I'm just using him for..." Marco shrugged as he tried to think of a reason. "I don't know -- for sex or money or whatever -- you're wrong. I like Brett, and for some crazy reason he likes me, too... So please just give me a chance. Please?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome, you do seem really nice... There are just a lot of extra things to worry about when it comes to someone in Mac's shoes -- he's not out, he may not be a big name yet but with his talent that will change within the next couple of years... I've been that 19 year old kid away from home with fame and money and a secret boyfriend -- it's hard. It's hard to know who you can trust. It's not like I think you specifically are out to take advantage of him, but he's a target for it. Hell, on top of everything else, I seriously doubt anyone's ever even given the guy a freakin' sex talk," Kent said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm in no rush for that so you can breath easy on one front at least," Marco said quietly. He looked up to see the surprised look on Kent's face. "What? Is that so hard to believe? That I might have spent the last five years wishing I could meet a nice boy who is sweet and makes me feel special and wants to get to know me first, instead of expecting some more immediate gratification?"

"No, I get that." Kent thought about how much more fulfilling his relationship with Corey was now, compared to their start when sex was the only goal in mind. It was something he never knew he wanted, but Kent would not trade what they had now for anything in the world. "I get it. For what it's worth, Mac seems pretty smitten with you... and I'm happy that he's found a nice guy like you too, Marco."

"So does this mean I have your blessing to date your son?" 

"Yeah." Kent smiled.

"Good. For what it's worth in your case -- I think as long as you're honest about what's bothering you about that article, it won't ruin such an important day. From what Brett has told me, you and Corey seem to be in sync about a lot of things, so I'm sure you'll be able to talk it out."

"Thanks."

 

******

 

"So... what was bothering you earlier?"

Kent closed his eyes. "It was that damn article..."

"What?! Why?" Corey laughed. "It was hilarious!"

"See, that's what I can't wrap my head around? How could you find it so funny? It was..."

"Invasive?"

"Upsetting."

Corey was puzzled. "How so?"

"All those things that we've really struggled through... and some person we don't even know decides it is cute? It was awful." Kent scoffed. 

"What? Sparky, come here. Look again..." Corey pulled him closer, and Kent protested at first before grudgingly giving in. Corey pulled the article up on his phone. "Seriously so 'glass half empty' sometimes..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Corey scrolled to the first point on the list, the one with the picture of them at the Clippers game. "What do you think of when you see this picture?"

"Sneaking around behind closed doors because I was too afraid of being outed. Just two bros watching a basketball game..."

"Well, I remember you surprising me with those tickets for my birthday, and how it felt like the happiest moment of my life... until the next night when you decided to keep a toothbrush in my bathroom. It was because you planned to spend more time there, even if you couldn't admit it to yourself."

"Heh..." Kent bit his lip and looked back at the phone. "What about the next one? About how we miraculously keep our hands to ourselves in front of all our coworkers in the locker room?"

"For real?" Corey chuckled. "I think about how much fun I have with you every day, and how lucky I am that I found the one guy with as fucked up a sense of humour as me."

Kent laughed when Corey snuggled closer to kiss his neck. "Okay, but they used a nude photo shoot to demonstrate our on-ice chemistry..." He was sure he had the winning argument there.

"Um, dude, you're hot as fuck naked and my ass looks amazing in this shot. I'm a little offended they didn't use this picture for every point," Corey said. "Seriously, what else even needs to be said?"

"Hm..." Kent nuzzled his head against Corey's shoulder. "Your ass does look fucking amazing..."

"That's what I'm saying," Corey insisted with a grin. He relished the way Kent clung to him to avoid eye contact as he began to concede to Corey's points. "And that instagram stuff from the bar? I remember how proud I felt when you wrote that cheeky 'warning' on that guy's shirt, because after so long, we didn't have to hide anymore. And you're usually so private, but you wrote that knowing full well that guy would post it for the world to see... it was such a huge move for you, and you did it for me."

"It was really nice to kiss you in public..." Kent admitted.

Corey scrolled further on his phone. "And after all that stuff with Wallace... we're still here. Right here, in our house. So, fuck him. He got three broken noses and we're still just fine."

Kent looked away when Corey reached the final picture of Kent kissing him on the stretcher. "That picture really bothers me..."

"Why?" Corey asked quietly.

"You were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. I think about how hard you squeezed my hand, and the tears in your eyes because the pain was unbearable yet you were still cracking jokes to make me feel better..."

"This picture bothers me too," Corey admitted. "I remember the pain, of course, and how scared you looked. I made jokes because I wanted to ease your mind, even a little."

"I kissed you for the same reason," Kent replied.

"It worked."

"Liar."

"Okay, fine, but it helped." Corey yawned. 

Kent turned his head to peer up at him. "You tired? Why don't you nap for a bit? I'll get started on dinner."

"Stay. I'm not hungry yet."

Kent laughed and slipped out of his arms. "Well, I am. Dick."

"I don't want to sleep too late. Maybe check on me in like 20 minutes? I just want a second wind and for some of the aching to die down before I attempt those stairs."

"You got it, Tiger." Kent turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He was relieved that Corey had agreed to nap without him -- the clock was ticking and Kent had very little time left to set his plan in motion. 

His heart pounded in his chest, the sound throbbing so loudly in his ears that he could barely focus on ordering the food for dinner -- this was no time for him to cook from scratch -- he did not trust his shaking hands with any sharp knives.

Kent snuck upstairs with the place settings, so that they would not need to come back down for dinner once Corey made it up there. While in their room, he made the final preparations. 

"Pull yourself together, asshole..." Kent mumbled while he studied himself in the mirror. His body was visibly trembling, and he needed it to stop before Corey woke up. "You've made it to the playoffs 7 times -- and the finals 4 times... That is pressure. This should be a cake walk."

 He took a few deep breaths. What was he so afraid of? There was no way Corey would turn him down -- the "dick clause" came about solely because Corey brought up marriage all the time, no matter how innapropriate the setting. They had talked plenty about spending their future together, they had their house, they've discussed getting married, and even debated having kids -- there was nothing to lead Kent to believe that Corey would say 'no' to this... So why was he so terrified?

The doorbell rang and Kent jumped at the sound. The food had arrived. He hurried down and answered the door to accept the order. He kept one ear towards the downstairs bedroom, hoping that Corey would not wake up just yet. With the food paid for, he brought it back upstairs with him. 

Kent carefully changed his clothes and fixed his hair in the mirror. "Okay. I can do this," he whispered to his reflection. He fiddled with the top two buttons of his shirt, debating whether it was better to leave them undone, or if it showed too much. Kent finally decided it was okay to keep them unbuttoned, and went downstairs one last time to wake Corey.

"Hey... You ready to get up?" Kent asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and gave Corey's shoulder a gentle shake. 

"Nghhh..." Corey pulled one of the pillows over his face.

"Dinner's ready."

"Can you bring it in here? Like breakfast in bed, but with dinner?" Corey mumbled.

Kent gave his shoulders another shake. "You can eat in bed... but not this bed."

"Hm?" 

"Food's upstairs. Time to get up. Let's do this." Kent stood up and paced by the door. He flicked on the lights.

Corey groaned and shielded his eyes. "Ah! Fuck! Okay, I'm up!" He chuckled as he reluctantly got up. "You're such an asshole."

Kent shrugged. "Hey, whatever. If you want to stay down here forever, so be it. I'm gonna go upstairs and eat myself into a sweet food coma. If you would like to join me, I will be happy to help you get up the stairs."

"Well, if you insist..." Corey's grin betrayed his excitement. He went ahead Kent and waited at the bottom of the stairs. "Wow. So this is finally really happening."

"Mmhm. Take your time. Hold the railing and use your crutch for balance, I'll carry the other one," Kent said as he took the crutch from Corey's left side so that he could use the handrailing instead. "I'll be right--"

"Shit! The poster!"

"What?"

"I wanted to bring your poster with me when I went up."

Kent let out a low groan. "Ugh, come on, man. I don't want a poster of myself in my bedroom. We've been through this before. So embarrassing. What would people think?"

"Are you planning on bringing other people into our bedroom?" Corey teased.

"I meant like giving a house tour or whatever, obviously, fuck. Just... ugh. _Fine_ , I'll grab it. Wait here."

"Don't rip it!" Corey called after him.

"I'm  _not_  gonna rip it!" Kent shouted back from the spare bedroom. He returned a minute later with it carefully rolled up. "Seriously, dude..."

"The things you do for love!" Corey laughed.

"Yeah, _something_ like that."

Corey kept talking as he slowly started making his way up the stairs. "You know... I would happily surrender the poster for say, a wedding portrait... just saying."

"Oh yeah? Do I get any say in this?" 

"Maybe a little..."

"Well, aren't I lucky?" Kent asked sarcastically.

" _Very_."

Kent was happy that Corey's back was to him, so that he could not see the way he was smiling. The earlier tension Kent felt had melted away, replaced with excitement. He had to internally remind himself to keep his "game face" on, but the fact that Corey was teasing him about getting married now of all times, was too delicious an irony.

"Do you hear music?" Corey asked as he reached the last few stairs.

"Oh yeah, I was up here earlier. Must've left my laptop on." Kent handed off the other crutch and hurried a few steps ahead of him once Corey as they reached the second floor.

Corey laughed. "Are you hurrying to put the poster up for me?" He asked as he adjusted his crutches properly to follow Kent to their bedroom. 

" ** _Clearly_** ," Kent teased back.

Corey laughed again when the song from the morning before reached his ears. "Are you listening to that song again? I didn't--" He stopped as he entered the room to find a different poster than the one he was expecting to see on the way. "What's this?"

Kent played innocent and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh that? I guess I just wanted a poster of _my_ favourite hockey player on the wall..."

Corey stared up at the 22 x 34 inch picture of himself on the wall. A thousand questions raced through his mind. "When did you...?"

"The same day I bought that other one," Kent replied, referring to the rolled poster of himself, currently sitting on the bed.

"Well, aren't you full of sweet surpri--  _ohh?_ " Corey grinned when he looked over to find Kent undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"It's kinda embarrasing, right? You gotta admit," Kent started with a grin. "I _guess_ I could be persuaded to replace it with something else..."

"Oh yeah?" Corey asked as he watched Kent continue unbuttoning to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. He squinted curiously when he realized there was something written on it. 

Kent opened it and pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders to reveal the "Mr. Henderson" written across his chest in black print. "Maybe like, I dunno, a wedding portrait or something..."

"Ken..." Corey was left speechless as he tried to process everything happening in that moment. His head felt light, and he managed his way over to the bed in just enough time to sit when Kent pulled a small black box from his pocket. "If that is a fake ring I'm gonna be so pissed..." His voice came out shaky. It was a reflex for Corey to make a joke, but he knew this was the real deal.

Kent smiled as he approached the bed and got down on one knee. "Will you, Corey Henderson--"

" ** _Yes!_** "

"Fuck off, let me finish! I practiced the shit out of this!" Kent smacked Corey's left knee and they both choked out a laugh. 

"Sorry, Sparky. _Continue_..."

"Will you, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, promise to be the only guy who's allowed to drunkenly grab my ass in public, 'til death do us part? You have to say yes, I'm cashing in our t-shirt bet from the bar..."

Corey laughed and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, asshole, of course! I already said yes." He tugged on the shoulder of Kent's shirt. "Get up here! Why the fuck aren't you kissing me right now?"

Kent did as he was told, and was promptly pulled down on top of Corey for a kiss. They inched back on the bed until they were both lying on their sides with legs entwined, the ring box still in Kent's hand. Kent pulled back. "Wait! I didn't even show you the rings."

"Shit, right. Lemme see!" Corey propped himself up on one arm and Kent sat up. 

"They, um, match. Yours is the slightly bigger one, obviously, because my hands are smaller. I really hope you like it. The cut-away part in the middle is actually where the wedding band will sit. Uh... here goes!" Kent popped open the box to reveal two rings nestled inside.

They were white gold with dark red stones in a diagonal pattern connecting the two bands on either side of the cut-away inside. "Wow. I've never seen anything like that before. I love it."

Kent put the box down and slid the ring on Corey's finger. "The stones are red because that, plus the black inlay, and the white gold are like, Aces colours. And three stones for each year we've known one another..."

"Holy shit. Did you _design_ these?"

"Well, like, I worked with a dude that actually makes them... but yeah," Kent admitted quietly, his face growing red.

"So full of surprises, Sparky." Corey kissed him and grabbed the other ring to put on Kent's hand. "You're incredible."

"Wrong finger," Kent said with a laugh, and switched his ring to the third finger of his left hand, thankful for the distraction.

"Sorry." Corey pulled him back down onto the bed and pressed their foreheads together. "You're seriously amazing. I can't believe you planned all of this just to propose to me..."

"Pfft! You say that like I wouldn't do everything I fucking could for you," the words left Kent's mouth before he even realized what he was saying. It was embarrassing. "But, whatever. It's true, I guess."

"So romantic," Corey tilted his head down to kiss the bridge of Kent's nose. "Who'd you get to buy that shirt? Was Shanks in on this?"

"No, nobody else knew a thing. Well, I may have said something to Jack the other day knowing he wouldn't pick up on it, but then he repeated it to Bittle, so Bittle is expecting a phone call at some point this weekend, but-- ugh. No. All the planning and shit was just me. I bought the shirts and made a sizeable donation to the LGBTQ resource centre under the condition that everything remain anonymous until I give the okay."

"Aww, Sparky..." Corey kissed the freckles on his nose again. "I really wish I had bought a Mr. Parson shirt now..."

"Yeah? Check under your pillow."

"What?!" Corey twisted around on the bed and reached under the pillow on his usual side of the bed. Sure enough, he pulled out his own white t-shirt with his now-fiancé's last name on it. "Sparky, you know me so well."

"That's sorta the point, right?" Kent grinned. "But, uh, this shirt... I mean, like, it's not like a set-in-stone indication that I'm change my name or anything, it was more for the impact or like, the implication of the proposal or whatever."

"Oh, shit, that's right. I've never really thought about whether one of us would change his name," Corey said as he stripped off his t-shirt and replaced it with the Mr. Parson one. "We can figure out those details later."

"Agreed." Kent eagerly pulled Corey back into his arms. He kissed his lips softly, then kept his eyes closed. "We have so many people to call..."

"Shh, not yet," Corey soothed in a whisper. "I just wanna lie here for a bit and think about how damn lucky I am to have you..."

"I'm the lucky one," Kent said, quickly stopping Corey when he tried to protest. "I am. That stuff about the article earlier? I was so upset about it... and you came along and just changed my whole perspective. I _need_ that. **You**. _I need you_. Cor, you..." He sighed. "You _challenge_ me."

"You're just competitive..." Corey teased gently.

"You challenge me to be a better person. With hockey, I'm always striving to be better, faster, whatever... but off the ice? I was... I don't know, stagnant? I hadn't grown since I was a teenager; I was still trapped in the past until you came into my life. Like... even this -- I couldn't say shit like this to anyone before. Like, bearing my heart to someone without being absolutely fucking _terrified_ of being rejected... that's new. You did that."

"I kept bugging you until you finally opened up to me, even a little."

"Yeah. Annoying as fuck but I guess it worked," Kent said, and they both laughed. He slowed down into a lazy smile and brushed his hand through Corey's dark hair. Kent liked the way the white gold gleaned in the evening light coming through their balcony doors. "You're the best part of my life."

"And you're mine too, Sparky." Corey kissed him, and turned their bodies so that Kent was lying partially on top of him. He reached down and squeezed one of Kent's thighs, causing him to moan in appreciation. "Part of me wants to spend all night fucking..."

"Mm, yeah?"

"But the other part of me thinks that food smells _amazing_ and I want to cram _that_ down my throat first."

"Disgusting." Kent laughed and pushed Corey's face away before getting out of bed and opening the takeout containers to serve up the plates. "We really should make some phone calls, at least to our parents..." He placed his laptop in front of Corey on the bed. "And Skype with your sister, and Jack."

Corey burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you've been playing this song on an endless loop the whole time?" 

"Well, I didn't know how long it would take to get your hobbled ass up here, so..."

"I'd throw a pillow at you, but I'm afraid of hitting my plate of...?"

"Ribs. Sticky, saucy, totally-against-meal-plan ribs and fries."

"I'm so excited, I think I just peed a little."

"Gross..." Kent chuckled as he carefully carried both of their plates over on a tray. With some readjusting, soon they were both sitting comfortably with their plates in the laps as  they waited for Skype to connect with Lacey.

"Yo!" Cameron answered on the other end, his image jostling around the screen as he carried her laptop over to the coffee table. "What're you guys up to? We're watching a movie with Bambi, say hi!"

The screen turned slightly to reveal Lacey and Brett also seated on the couch. Brett waved happily at the screen, but Lacey immediately let out an excited shriek, causing all four men to jolt. 

Corey chuckled, knowing his sister had noticed the shirts. "What's the matter, Lacey?"

"You asshole! How could you not tell me you were proposing!?"

"What?!" Cameron gasped and snatched back the laptop, only to have Lacey grab it again and centre it on the table while he and Brett crowded over her shoulders. "Dudes!"

"Surprise!" Corey laughed and held up his hand, prodding Kent with his elbow to do the same. "And I wasn't the one who proposed, this thoughtful little shithead did."

"What?! Oh, Muffin! I'm so proud of you!" Lacey cooed.

Kent waved one hand back and forth in front of the screen and shook his head. "No, no, no, we're not getting into all that mushy crap. You're supposed to say, 'it's about fuckin' time' and stuff like that."

"Well, it's about fuckin' time!" Cameron laughed.

"Atta boy, Shanks."

Brett was beaming. "When are you getting married?! You're gonna invite me, right? Remember when you said before that I could come to your wedding when you got married? I can still come, right?"

"Of course, Bambi." Kent smiled. 

"Do mom and dad know yet?" Lacey was smiling nearly as wide as Brett.

"No, you're the first guys we've told. I figured that phone call might take a while, so I wanted to make sure we caught you first," Corey said.

"Smart plan." Lacey nodded. She knew her parents were bound to talk their ears off for at least an hour. "Text me when you're done for a heads up. You know they're going to call me the second you hang up, right?"

"Of course."

"So, what the hell? When are we celebrating? I can't believe you broke this news over Skype. We need like, champagne or something!" Cameron said.

"We'll go for brunch or something tomorrow. Our hands will be pretty full for the rest of the night," Kent replied.

"Yeah, speaking of -- what the fuck is all over your hands?"

"Barbecue sauce. We're eating ribs." Corey lifted a half-eaten bone. "Just another amazing surprise Kent gave me today."

"He's a keeper, dude." Cameron laughed. "Okay. Tomorrow. I'm holding you guys to that brunch plan."

Brett gently shook Lacey's shoulder. "Is it okay if I come to brunch too?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, Mac. You're automatically invited to any family meal. Bring Marco, if he's free," Kent replied. 

Brett's face lit up again. "Okay! Thanks!"

"Goodnight, you guys!" The couch trio all waved once more as Cameron disconnected the call.

Corey nuzzled against Kent's hair. "What's next?"

"I think we should finish eating and clean our hands before we try dealing any phones. Then, I guess you can call your parents, while I'll call my mom, and then we'll meet back on skype for Jack and Bittle. Oh, fuck, I better call Brezzy too."

"Yeah, you better tell him that your heart belongs to me, now..." Corey teased.

"I never should've told you about that damn crush..." Kent laughed. 

Kent called Brzezinski quickly, who demanded that he repeat the news on speakerphone for Janet and his daughters to hear, too. A minute of excited screaming from the little girls followed before Brzezinski and Janet could repeat their congratulations to both men and finish the call.

"Well, at least we've got enthusiastic flower girls, that's one thing to check off the wedding list." Corey chuckled.

They both called their parents separately, which seemed like a good idea until the fifth time Kent found himself needing to say 'he's on the phone with his parents' because his mom wanted to talk to Corey. They switched phones briefly to speak to their future in-laws, then switched back. 

"Oh, Kenny. You just sound so happy..." His mom said tearfully on the phone.

"I am happy, mom," Kent replied, smiling over at Corey on the bed while he paced the room. "Very happy."

"You deserve _every_ bit of it. I love you so much, sweetheart. You boys come visit soon, okay?"

"We will. We're flying up to Saskatchewan for Canada Day with Corey's parents next week. Maybe we'll detour and come see you for my birthday for a few days on the way home."

"I'd love that. I'd really love that."

"Great. See you soon, mom."

Corey managed to end the call with his parents at the same time. "Are we gonna take a couple days in New York to see your mom?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for not visiting as much. I figured maybe instead of flying back here on the third we could head out that way for a bit... sound good?"

"Sounds great." Corey motioned for Kent to return to the bed and cozied up next to him. "So... ready to make your ex jealous?" He joked.

"Pfft! Yeah, you do that." Kent rolled his eyes.

Jack answered the Skype call mid-laugh and Bitty could be heard talking excitedly in the background. "Hey, Kenny. Hey Henderson. What's up?"

" _Wait!_ I need 10 more seconds to finish this glazing!"

"You better hurry, Bits! 10, 9, 8--"

"Jack Laurent Zimmermann if you rush me I swear you will **_never_** taste another bite of my baking ever again!" Bitty called back.

"We _all_ believe you, Bittle," Kent shouted to the screen in hopes that the sound would carry enough.

"Har-har, Mr. Parson. You'd do best to keep those chirps to yourself too." Bitty tossed himself down on the couch and rested his hand on Jack's thigh. " _Well?_ Let's see!"

"Huh? See what? We were just calling to say hi. Checking in again after Zimms had his big win." Kent shrugged.

"Yeah, just chilling in bed--  _upstairs_  in bed, mind you," Corey told them.

"Oh! That's wonderful! It must feel good to be back in your proper room. Congratulations!" Bitty smiled.

"Yeah, we're just lounging around... had some dinner, got engaged, you know. Saturdays." Kent grinned.

Jack laughed while Bitty grabbed his hand, shaking it with excitement. "Congrats, guys." Jack smiled.

"I'm so excited for you, and OH MY GOODNESS LOOK AT THOSE SHIRTS!" Bitty was distracted mid-congratulations when he noticed their t-shirts. "Where on earth did you get those?"

Corey laughed. "Kent bought them. Apparently we're a real power-couple here in Vegas. The LGBT resource centre sells shirts like these for fundraisers and stuff."

"Oh! That's one of the shirts you signed from that Instagram post!"

"Yeah," Kent replied, not eager to bring up that article again just yet.

Bitty seemed to take the hint. "So, do you have rings? Let's see!"

Corey held his hand closer to the camera to give their friends a better look. "We both have rings, they look like this."

"Oh, wow! I've never seen a ring like that with the empty space through the centre of the band," Bitty marvelled.

"The wedding band fits inside, apparently." Corey smiled. "Ken designed it."

Kent gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Don't  _tell_  them that, asshole. It's so embarrassing."

"What? That you can be sweet and thoughtful and have talents beyond hockey?"

"Yes."

Bitty laughed. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises, Kent Parson?"

"Shut up, Bittle."

"Can I see that ring again?" Jack asked, which caught the other men by surprise.

"Huh? Oh, here." Corey held up his hand again for Jack to study.

"Those marks on the diagonal design look like hockey sticks," Jack announced matter-of-factly.

Bitty snickered. "Oh, honey!  _Everything_ looks like hockey to y--"

"Yeah," Kent admitted.

"See, Bits?"

"Good lord, does this mean we'll have to incorporate hockey into our wedding rings, too?" Bitty teased.

"Or the ceremony," Jack suggested. "Maybe we could get married at Faber? We could have the reception on campus, too."

"Good lord, I am _not_ celebrating my wedding with a _kegster,_  sweetheart."

"No, of course not. I meant like, Lake Quad. Or River Quad." Jack shrugged.

Bitty laughed. "Jack Laurent Zimmermann, I refuse to have _geese_ at my wedding!"

Jack snickered, proud of his chirps. He cleared his throat and looked back at the screen. "Um, so... Congrats again, you guys. That's really great news."

"Thanks, Zimms. Thanks, Bittle."

"I'll text you the deets later, 'Kay Bittle?" Corey grinned, and caught Kent's wrists when he tried to whack him in disapproval.

"Oh good!" Bitty laughed while Kent struggled playfully to get out of Corey's grasp. "Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight Bitt--ahahaha!" Corey squirmed as Kent got his hands free and proceeded to tickle him.

Jack and Bitty both laughed. "Aww! That's so--" Kent closed the laptop, cutting Bitty off mid-sentence.

Corey laughed. " _Rude._ "

"What? You _want_ them to watch what comes next?" Kent slid a hand under Corey's shirt.

"Well, we _did_ walk in on them that time..." Corey teased. "I bet we put on a good show -- maybe they  _want_ to watch. At least Zimmermann -- it's always the quiet ones."

Kent laughed into his kiss with Corey. "You're the worst."

"I definitely am, because..." Corey took Kent's hands and pulled them out from underneath his shirt. "I ate  _ **way**_ too much and if we have sex right now I might puke."

Disgusting," Kent laughed. He rolled over to sit back beside Corey and pulled him in close until his head was resting on Kent's shoulder. "Okay, digest a little first."

"Such a gentleman!" Corey laughed and placed a kiss on Kent's cheek. "We've told all the important people in our lives... should we make some sort or announcement?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Maybe like a pic on twitter or instagram, and then just dropping off the face of the Earth for a few days until the frenzy dies down?"

"So, the usual way we do things?" Kent chuckled.

"Yeah, exactly. Just causing chaos on social media like the PR nightmares we are." Corey grinned.

Kent handed over his cell phone. "You take the picture and I'll post it -- I have more followers than you."

"Never miss an opportunity to brag, eh Sparky?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, asshole." Kent pulled him in with his left hand, making sure his ring would be in plain view.

Corey snaked his left hand around the back of Kent's neck, his ring barely visible, but peeking into the shot. "Yes sir," he said with a grin just before their lips met.

Corey snapped multiple pictures to be safe, and handed the phone back to Kent. "Did any turn out?" Kent wondered aloud as he scrolled through the half-dozen photos and showed them to Corey.

They agreed on one where a hint of Corey's playful grin could still be seen on his face. "What are you going to write?" He asked.

"You'll see." Kent hid the screen as he typed out a caption. "Aaand done! And tweeted, and..." Kent trailed off and put his phone on the nightstand. 

"Tsk." Corey laughed and grabbed his own phone to find Kent's post.

 

\- "I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out. #HeSaidYes"

 

Corey put down his phone and smiled at his fiancé. "Sparky..."

"What?"

"You're such a fucking _sap_ ," Corey added.

Kent laughed and pushed him over. "Whatever, asshole. Still not as bad as you."

"Enh..." Corey teetered his hand in the air in an "undecided" motion. "I'm not sure I could've planned a proposal  _this_ romantic. Like, dude, you even got me messy food for dinner. I love messy food."

" _Every_ food is 'messy food' with you, slob."

"Hurtful."

Kent chuckled and guided Corey's head back onto his shoulder, then took his hand to study the shimmer of his ring. The ring that Kent bought him. The ring that matched his own. His eyes slid closed. "Whatever. Tell me more about that cheesy fucking book you're gonna write..."

"Aye aye, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!! I'm going to write a little epilogue yet, but as far as the main story is concerned, we are done! This was a wild ride... as if I started this fic back in NOVEMBER for NaNoWriMo lol. I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it :)
> 
> Note to self: sketch out their engagement rings on tumblr lol


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this epilogue is so long! I forgot how much I wanted to cram into it lol. Enjoy!

**January 2018**

Kent stretched as their plane touched down in Las Vegas. It had been a long 7 hour flight following a brutal 10-day road trip, and he was eager to get home. He wanted to see Corey, relax in their jacuzzi tub, maybe watch a bit of Netflix while snuggled up with Kit and their new dog, Coach.

Kent had to play in the upcoming All-Star game in Tampa, so he wanted to be sure to get the most out of his day of rest before flying out again. He never used to mind the special games while the majority of players got a few days off, but the long road trip leading up to it, without Corey, was exhausting.

He tried to focus on the positives -- the games are fun, he'll get to hang out with Jack for a bit, Brett was also going this year -- but it just was not the same.

Kent looked over at Cameron, who was also itching to bolt from their plane the moment it touched down. His fingers drummed impatiently on one of the three parenting books he had brought on the trip. Who could blame him? Lacey was due in just over a week, and any conversation had with the young defenseman in recent days had inevitably turned toward him worrying about her going into labour while he was on the opposite coast.

Kent turned on his phone as the plane taxied to its final destination. The notifications immediately lit up with multiple missed calls and unread texts from Corey -- many more than expected. "Oh, shit. Uh..." Kent looked back at Cameron to find him similarly shocked by the screen of his own phone.

Cameron's head immediately snapped up and his eyes locked with Kent's, wide with worry. "Kent..." was all he managed to say.

Kent hopped across the aisle to his friend's side. "Okay. It's okay. We knew this was a possibility with being on such a long flight. Let's see..." Kent checked his phone, quickly scrolling through the texts Corey had sent hours before. "Okay, Corey's first text was about five hours ago and says 'so... Lacey thinks she MIGHT be going into labour' and labour lasts long, right? Like 36 hours and stuff sometimes. I'm sure you haven't missed anything."

"Lacey's having her baby?!" Brett cried out when he checked his own phone. "Or-- she's having _your_ baby. Oh! But not like-- like, your as in your joint baby. Plural," he rambled at Cameron, who was too distracted with his phone to listen.

Cameron put his phone to his ear, then groaned when the voicemail picked up. "She's not answering."

"Well, no, dude. Of course not. She's a little busy right now." Kent laughed.

"Oh god. I gotta get off this plane. I'm gonna puke, or cry, or some combination of the two..."

"Dude, take a few deep breaths, just--"

"Here," Brett interrupted Kent and pulled Cameron in for a hug. "Everything is okay. You're going to be a dad."

"I need to get off this plane," Cameron said calmer, quieter, as he sank into Brett's hug. The calm lasted for only a moment. When the plane came to a stop, Cameron sprang back into action. "Okay, I need my bag. Oh god, do you think Lacey has her bag for the hospital? Should I go home first to be sure? No, I can't. I have to go to the hospital. What if I miss the birth of my child? I'll never forgive myself if I'm this close and miss it. But what if she doesn't have her birth bag? Do you--"

"Shanks. Dude. I'm sure she has her bag, don't worry. Corey is with her... _and_ he's supposed to be our ride... fuck."

"Marco is picking me up. He can drive," Brett offered cheerfully.

"Your car has four seats?" Kent asked, trying to remember if Brett's convertible had just two seats or backseats as well.

"Yeah, but Marco has his car."

"What kind of car?"

"It's a 2008 Honda Civic."

"Will we all fit?"

"It might be tight, but--"

Cameron cut Brett off. "Perfect. Thanks, Bambi. Parser-- I'm about to be a dad any minute. You can strap me to the fucking roof if needed, as long as it gets me to the damn hospital."

"That's not safe..." Brett frowned.

"He's-- we're not _actually_ gonna strap him to the roof, Mac. For fucks sake..." Kent shook his head.

Marco was waiting beside his car in the parking lot, eager to see his boyfriend after the long road trip. He was not expecting to see three large hockey players running full-steam towards him, excitedly shouting all at once in a mess of gibberish. "What?"

"Lacey's having the baby! We need to go to the hospital!" Brett explained with a hurried kiss. "I said you could give them a ride."

"Which hospital? Oh my god, this is too much pressure. You drive." Marco thrust his keys into Brett's hand. "Cameron, do you want to sit up front with Brett? I can sit in the back with Kent."

"It doesn't matter," Cameron said as he sat down in the passenger seat anyway. "How much more of this book do you think I can read before we get to the hospital?"

Kent climbed into the backseat behind him. "I don't think it really matters, bro. You've read like a dozen of those books already, is this book going to tell you anything you haven't heard already?"

Brett and Marco hurried over to the driver's side of the car, and paused when Marco opened the back door. "This is so exciting!"

"Right?!" Brett beamed and kissed Marco again. They ducked into the car to find Cameron in a full-blown panic.

"-- _because_ the rules are changing all the time, Parse! Did you know that fifty years ago it used to be normal to give a baby whiskey to get it to stop crying? _Whiskey!_ To a _**baby!**_ And women were actually told that it was totally fine to smoke during pregnancy even though it might stunt the baby's growth because 'some women might prefer smaller babies.' Like, what the actual fuck? What if five, ten, _twenty, **fifty**_ years down the road we find out we did everything wrong? Oh god, what if I'm _dead_ in fifty years?!"

"Well, that's--"

"I have no clue what I'm doing, you guys. I'm terrified. What if I can't do this? I'm only 22, what if I'm not _ready_ to be a dad?"

"It's a little late for _that_ , Shanks," Kent pointed out. "Look, you're nervous, you're worried, you're stressed... but you've got this. And you've got _**us**_. Whatever you guys need, we'll be there."

Cameron took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay."

 

**Meanwhile, at the hospital...**

"I've changed my mind!"

"Hm?" Corey asked.

"Earlier! When I said I just wanted this baby out already!" Lacey paused for a minute as she powered through another contraction. "I'm _not_ ready, Corey. I have no clue how to be a mom. I'd rather be pregnant forever!"

"Well, it's a little too late for that, Lacey." Corey chuckled and wiped the sweat from his sister's forehead. "You'll be okay. I've got your back."

"Where's Cam?" She asked, exhausted.

Corey checked his watch. "Their plane should be landing any minute now. Want me to call again?"

"Yes. Wait! Don't go--" Lacey grabbed his arm as he stood. "No. Go. Nevermind. Just-- _please_ be quick?"

"You bet."

"Hurry back, Daddy. It won't be too much longer now," a nurse told him as he was leaving the room.

Corey stopped dead in his tracks and exchanged shocked looks with Lacey. "Um... _**what?**_ "

"Uncle! He's my unc-- he's my _brother_. So, uncle. He's the _uncle_."

"Oh? Then where's your husband?" The nurse asked.

"I have a boyfriend. He's flying in from out of town."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me! There's nothing to 'oh' here. I don't need to be married to have a child -- I don't need a partner of any kind. Women should not be defined by whether they have a husband or children. I would-- ah-- make a more compelling argument if I weren't so distracted."

"I--"

"Actually, Corey, wait. Grab my birth bag. I have copies of an essay on this exact topic because I assumed something like this would happ-- _agh_! Fuck! Nevermind. Call Cam!" Lacey braced herself for another contraction.

Corey hurried out the door and collided with Cameron in the hallway. "Whoa! Hey, sorr-- oh thank god, you made it!" He stumbled into a physically awkward hug.

"I'm not too late?!"

"Nope! You're right on time!"

"Great!" Cameron clapped a hand on each of Corey's shoulders. "Love you, buddy, but get the fuck out of my way."

Corey laughed and gave Cameron a slap on the back as he let him past and followed him back into the room. "Look who I found!" He announced as Cameron was already at the head of Lacey's bed.

"Babe! I'm so sorry! I came as soon as I could," Cameron said as he kissed her forehead. "Oh, sweaty. Still beautiful. Always."

"I'm so glad you're here..."

"Me too," he paused, unable to resist the incoming joke. "Thanks for waiting."

"Yep. _That's_ why it's taking so long," Lacey replied sarcastically. Cameron chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"Do you want me to stay here in the room?" Corey asked his sister.

"Cam's here now, it's okay. Go see Kent."

"I'll just be out in the waiting room," Corey said.

"Thanks man," Cameron told him, then turned back to Lacey. "Okay! Let's hatch this egg!"

Corey left the room to the sounds of Cameron apologizing and promising to behave. Kent was waiting down the hall with Brett and Marco, and leapt to his feet as soon as he spotted Corey.

"How is she?!" Kent asked, louder than he meant too.

"Whoa, yeah, she's doing good. A little excited there, Sparky?" Corey chuckled.

"Sorry, Shanks was high-key freaking out and I guess I absorbed some of that," Kent explained.

"Really? He seemed fine to me."

"Yeah, he worked out a lot of the 'holy shit what am I gonna do' stuff on way here. Like, he was excited and all, but also terrified. And worried that he was going to miss it."

Corey laughed. "Yeah, we were basically the same." He ran his hands through Kent's hair. " _So_..."

Kent kissed him in the hospital waiting room. "Long time no see."

Corey grinned. "Excuse me, _**stranger**_. You can't just go around kissing whomever you want. I have a fiancé."

"What? You don't recognize me anymore?" Kent played along dramatically.

"Kent? Is it really you? Oh, how I've dreamed of the day you'd come home!"

Kent gently touched Corey's face. "You've aged horribly."

Corey laughed and punched him lightly in the arm before pulling him into a tight hug. "Fuck, I've missed you so much."

"Same," Kent said as he wrapped his arms around Corey's waist. He breathed in deeply. "...You've been using my shampoo again, haven't you?"

"When will you finally think of it as _our_ shampoo?"

"When you pay for it. You always buy that cheap shit, which I end up using when you finish off my good stuff."

"Maybe this shampoo is no good for you, either. It doesn't seem to help that fucking cowlick." Corey teased.

"Shut up, you love it."

"I do." Corey kiss the side of his head while still in their hug.

Marco finally spoke up. "You guys are still the weirdest couple I've ever met."

"Just making out in the middle of a hospital..." Brett added with a small grin.

Kent stared them both down. "He's _**literally**_ sitting in your lap, Bambi."

"But we haven't seen each other in _ten days_!" Brett insisted.

"--And he has to leave again tomorrow for Tampa!" Marco added.

"Yeah, duh. So do I. _Exact_ same situation," said Kent. The younger men laughed. "I hate you guys."

"Aww, are you jealous, Sparky? You can sit on my lap, if you want."

Kent leaned in to whisper in Corey's ear. " _Close_ , but I had been hoping to sit on a different body part..."

"Hoping?" Corey repeated in a whisper.

" _Fantasizing_ ," Kent sighed softly so that his breath would tickle Corey's neck.

"Do you know what they're whispering about?" Marco quietly asked Brett.

"Probably sex," he responded matter-of-factly. "It's usually that."

"-- _ **BUT**_ your sister had to go and _decide_ to have her baby a week and a half early, so I guess we're S.O.L." Kent pulled back from Corey's arms.

Corey scrambled. "Whoa, hey! Let's not be hasty! If primetime medical dramas have taught me anything it's that in between solving incredibly rare medical mysteries and like, dealing with murderers and stuff, people are constantly having sex in hospitals. Broom closets, that room where doctors go to nap, the empty bed next to a coma patient, you name it!"

"Easy, Tiger." Kent laughed and pulled Corey down into the seat next to him.

"See? I told you," Brett said to Marco. Marco laughed.

Corey continued arguing his point. "Look, I'm just saying -- labour takes a long time. It might be hours yet. All I'm asking for is like, 5 minutes in a stopped elevator."

"Only 5 minutes?"

"I bet I could cut it down to 3 if you talk dirty to me."

"Romantic, Cor. _Really_ fucking romantic." Kent chuckled and grabbed Corey's arm, hugging it and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Corey smiled at his snuggling fiancé, unconcerned that they were in a public place.

"Mm-hm..." Kent closed his eyes. "How was your day?"

"Well.. I got up, took Coach for a walk, talked to Jason on the phone for _an hour_ about the case, then Lacey called and I rushed over there and you know the rest." Corey shrugged, jostling Kent who was still wrapped around his arm.

"Did you call your parents?"

"Of course. They're trying to change their plans and come sooner now that the baby is here. I mean, it's really great timing that this happened right at the start of the All-Star break, but five days from now when Shanks gets busy with games again, she'll still be adjusting. I'll help wherever I can, of course, but Lacey really wants mom to stay for a bit since she's been through it all before."

"Makes sense."

"Should we go?" Brett asked.

Kent startled. He had forgotten for a moment that Brett and Marco were still in the waiting room with them. "Whoa! Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

Brett blushed. "Sorry."

"I mean, there are worse places to have a heart attack..." Marco shrugged.

Corey was the one to answer Brett's original question. "You guys can head out if you want. From what I've been told, it'll be a couple hours before we can go in, even after the baby is born. Go do your thing. I'll let you know when the little one arrives and whether or not Lacey's feeling up to any visitors."

"Yeah, I don't want to bother her if she's too tired," Brett agreed. He and Marco stood from their seat. "You'll call me as soon as you hear, right?"

"You bet, kiddo."

"Would you like us to bring you some food? If you're going to be here for a while, you're bound to get hungry," Marco offered.

"It's okay. We might grab a bite somewhere while we wait to see the baby after it's born," Corey replied. He gave them both hugs goodbye, while Kent offered Brett a drowsy fist bump and flashed Marco a peace sign. Corey looked down at Kent. "You know, if you're really tired, you don't have to wait here with me. Why don't you catch a cab or uber or something? You can go home and nap for a bit."

"Mnh. It's fine. I want to stay," Kent said as he stubbornly suppressed a yawn.

The younger men left and Corey sat back down. Kent stretched out on the cushioned bench-style seating of the waiting room and rested his head in Corey's lap. "You look so tired, Sparky."

"Rude."

Corey chuckled. "Long roadies sure are hell. I can't say I miss the jet lag." He gently stroked Kent's blond hair a few times before letting his hand come to rest on Kent's shoulder.

"All that adrenaline and excitement... all I wanted to do was jump your bones the second I saw you... but holy shit I am so tired now."

"Jump my bones? Who even says that anymore?" Corey teased.

"Shut up. I blame sleep deprivation."

"That, or you're possessed by some old-timey ghost."

"People still use that phrase. It's not that old. Dick." Kent grinned, but his eyes remained closed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go home to rest? This can't be very comfortable."

"Stop trying to get rid if me. You're not the only one becoming an uncle today, you know. As if I'd miss this."

"Aww, Sparky. Are you excited, too?"

"That's a stupid question."

Corey laughed. "So grumpy. Grumpy Uncle Kenny."

"Fuck off," Kent mumbled. He shifted his position so that his head could rest more comfortably in Corey's lap, then reached blindly to grab a hold of his hand, giving it a small squeeze. Kent sighed.

"Worried about the All-Star game?" Corey asked quietly.

"Not really. It's always fun, well... usually fun. Mac's excited to go, so that will help. If it weren't for just getting back from that long roadie, it wouldn't be so bad either... but it's a lot to fly from New York to here and then out to Tampa again tomorrow."

"You should have flown straight there from New York."

"Yeah, I know... but I needed to see you."

"Needed?" Corey repeated.

"Yeah. Things have been so crazy lately between helping Lace and Shanks get ready for the baby, and the wedding, and the case... I know I've been with you during everything, but it's not the same. I just needed some quiet time to _really_ be with you -- no distractions."

"Well, how 'bout this? After you win the cup this year, we'll take a nice long trip. Just the two of us."

Kent laughed. "You mean our honeymoon?"

"Exactly. Quiet and romantic. Somewhere where we don't know anybody and nobody knows us."

"That sounds amazing..." Kent sighed again. "Ugh. That Schellenberg dick is going to be in Tampa."

"Ignore him. He's all tweet and no bite." Corey scoffed. "As if the absence of Evan Wallace from his team's roster is the only thing hurting the Schooners this year. It was a fucking miracle they got anywhere near the playoffs last year."

Kent chuckled. "Right?"

"Besides, _you're_ not the reason Wallace has been suspended for a year -- _**I**_ am. I'm the one actually pressing charges."

"Yeah, but--"

"And I know you're a lover, not a fighter..." Corey paused to delight in the the way Kent's face scrunched into a frown. "So if Schellenberg has a problem, he can take it up with me. My ankle may be shit, but my fists work _just_ _fine_."

"I forgot you were such a badass..." Kent teased.

"What? I thought that's what attracted you in the first place -- my rugged manliness."

Kent cackled. "Oh god!"

"I'm like a tiger -- this beast can't be caged!"

"Wait, so are you a man or a beast?" Kent continued to laugh.

"I'm a _manly_ beast." Corey grinned.

"Right. Because that's--"

"Henny!" The doors to the waiting room flew open and Cameron burst through. They barely had time to stand before he had wrapped Corey in the tightest hug of his life.

A flash of worry surged through Corey's body until he saw the wide smile on Kent's face and realized that Cameron was squeezing all the air from his lungs in a _good_ way. "Shanks!" He croaked.

Cameron loosened his arms, but still held him firm in the hug. "I just can't believe it..." His words were muffled into Corey's shoulder. He let out a short laugh and wiped his eyes. "She's just incredible... So beautiful."

Corey laughed. "Is that really a suprise? The Hendersons are an attractive people, and you're handsome in the right lighting," he teased. "Of course your baby would be beautiful as fuck."

"I was talking about Lacey," Cameron clarified. "She's just... _amazing_."

Kent finally pried the new father off of Corey and hugged him as well. "Well _that's_ nothing new."

"Yeah what the hell, tell us some news!" Corey said. "How's Lacey? How's the baby? Tell us everything."

"Lacey's doing great. She's perfect. Ivy's doing great -- she's also perfect. I... dunno, man. I don't even have words right now. Just... in awe." Cameron stepped back from Kent's hug and wiped his eyes again. "I gotta get back in there, uh... it might be little while yet until you guys can come seem them. Another hour at least."

"That's fine. We'll go grab a bite to eat and I can make some phone calls for you. I'll give my parents an update," Corey said. "We'll come back when we're done, but take your time."

"I'll call some of the guys, if you want," Kent offered. He turned to explain to Corey. "Word travelled fast on the plane -- everybody knows that today is the day. A lot of excitement. And noise. A _lot_ of noise."

"Ah."

"Thanks, guys. Oh, and _**no visitors**_. Just you guys tonight and Bambi can come tomorrow morning before his flight. You're heading out in the afternoon, right?" Cameron directed the question to Kent.

"Yeah. Mac and I fly out at 12:50pm."

"Great. So, tell everyone else that we'll plan a little something once we're home and settled so that they can meet her. We're keeping the hospital visits family-only -- you guys, Macker, Marco, and maybe Brezzy and Janet depending on when we get to go home."

"Wait, we need details about the baby. People are gonna ask for like, time of birth and shit."

"Her name is Ivy, she was born at 5:12pm, and she is perfect."

"Got it."

"Okay, I'm heading back in." Cameron pulled Corey in for one more hug. Both men turned their heads to give the other a kiss on the cheek, resulting in a kiss fully on the mouth instead.

"Well, _that_ was awkward as fuck," Kent said dryly.

Cameron laughed. "Whatever. We're all family now." He remedied it by planting a kiss on Kent's lips as well. "There, wouldn't want to leave you wanting, either." He winked and hurried back out of the waiting room.

Corey snickered at the shock showing on Kent's face. "What's that look? Has he captured your heart forever?" He teased.

"No. Just... Did he slip _you_ some tongue, too?" Kent asked.

_**"What?!"** _

Kent burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! You shoulda seen the stupid fucking look on your face just now."

"You're such an asshole." Corey threw his arm around Kent's shoulder as they walked out the door. "You're paying for dinner."

"Whatever. I always pay for dinner anyway, you cheap bastard."

Corey laughed. "Hey, I am more than willing to pay you back in other ways, like, with my _body_."

Kent snickered. "Yeah Cor, I'm fully aware of your willingness to exchange sexual favours for dinner."

"Only with you, my love."

"Wow. Ya really know how to make a guy feel special, huh?" Kent laughed

"You know it!" Corey slid his hand off Kent's shoulder, down to his waist instead. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"What do you say we grab some fast food-- _yes_ , screw your meal plan for one day-- and we can go sneak a nap in for an hour or so before heading back to the hospital."

Kent did not entirely approve of the fast food part, but a nap did sound amazing. "Where would we nap?"

"Spare room at Shanks and Lacey's place," Corey said with a shrug.

"You mean the nursery?"

"Fuck. Right. Um... okay, Lacey's old room at Bambi's place. Her bed is still there, the room isn't used. Just text Bambi and let him know. He won't mind, and it's nice and close to the hospital."

"Ok, got it." Kent sent a quick text to Brett. "And how much sleeping do you have planned for this 'nap' we're going to take?"

Corey chuckled. "Depends on how much you missed me."

"Hm..."

******

"Hellooo?" Corey called out as he entered Brett's apartment with his spare key. "Huh. Maybe they're out for dinner? Or at Marco's place?"

"Weird he didn't answer my text, though. You'd think he'd keep it close by waiting for baby news..." Kent frowned with worry.

"Maybe he's asleep? If he's anywhere close to as tired as you--" Corey flipped on the light switch at the entry-way and was met with a panicked shriek that sent both he and Kent back against the wall with shock.

"Ahh! Oh my god, don't look!"

"Marco?!" Corey called out in the general direction of the living room with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, um..."

"Just give us a sec!" Brett called back. "Where is my b--"

"Shh! It's right here! Keep your voice down or they'll hear you."

"They _can't_ hear me," Brett replied stubbornly. His words were followed by a metallic jingling. "This is _**your**_ belt!"

"Shit!"

"Ha!" Corey gasped out a laugh before Kent smacked him in the stomach to silence him.

"Hey, guys? It's cool. We can come back later. No need to, uh... _find belts_..." Kent cringed. He looked over at Corey, who was still stifling his laughter.

"We were just napping!" Brett called to them from the living room, before adding another response to Marco in an unintentional stage-whisper. "What? I take my belt off when I nap -- that's possible! And we did nap _after_ , so--"

"Quieter, please!" Marco whined. His blush could practically be heard from the other room.

"They can't hear me!" Brett insisted once more.

"Uh, Bambi? Kiddo? We can hear every word, buddy." Corey finally said.

"Oh."

"Come on out, you guys. It's fine."

"Am I 'grounded' now?" Brett asked as he and Marco cautiously emerged from the living room.

"Oh, fuck off, Mac. When did you become such a little smartass?" Kent laughed.

All four men shared a laugh at the awkward situation they found themselves in, before Marco acknowledged the elephant in the room. "All jokes aside, this really does feel like getting caught by my boyfriend's parents..."

"Aww, but we're _cool_ dads! You're both adults in a long-term, monogamous relationship; you love each other, so bang each other's brains out -- we won't judge!" Corey said with a laugh.

"Wow, you're making this _so_ much worse..." Brett said, his cheeks bright red.

Marco covered his face with both hands. "I would almost rather your actual parents walk in on us -- at least they might not realize what we were up to -- or at the very least, pretend not to realize..."

"No, I think they'd still be worse, but... maybe less embarrassing?" Brett wondered out loud. "I'm not even sure they know what blowjobs _are_ , so--"

_**"Brett!"** _

"Oh my _god_ , Mac, stop talking!"

Corey laughed. "Nice."

"Oops. Sorry, Parse. Sorry, sweetie." Brett peppered Marco's temple with kisses until he gave in with a laugh.

"Okay, okay! It's fine, you just didn't need to spell it out for them like that." Marco patted his arm.

"Uh, well... if it makes you feel better, we already figured it out from your hair," Corey said with a chuckle.

Marco yelped and covered his hair. "What?!"

"Corey, for fucks sakes..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Marco asked Brett as his face went red.

"Huh? It looks fine to me." Brett shrugged. "Just, like, bed-head. From napping."

"I've never gripped handfuls of Kent's hair because I was close to 'napping'..."

"Oh thank god. I was worried there was some sort of 'Something About Mary' thing going on."

Kent covered his face with the hand still holding the bag of fast-food. "Oh my god..." He groaned.

"Is that Burger King?" Brett asked.

Kent sighed. "Yeah. We just grabbed something quick so that there would be more time to nap."

"That's definitely not on the meal plan."

"I know, Bambi. Believe me, I know." Kent opened the bag and offered a burger to his teammate. "If I give you a whopper, can we pretend that none of this happened? Like, seriously, _**none**_ of this happened?"

Brett took it from him. "Deal."

Corey and Kent looked at each other, and shrugged. Corey handed a burger from his bag to Marco. "Okay, time for the least-awkward awkward family dinner ever."

Marco chuckled. "Yeah, apparently. Thanks."

The four men sat down at the dining table. "You know, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You know how many times we've walked in on other people actually in the act? Hearing Mackey put his pants back on in the other room after you gave him head is nothing."

"Wow. You're just plowing full-steam ahead to make this as uncomfortable as possible, huh?" Kent asked him.

"I'm just saying, it happens. Remember Zimmermann and Bittle on our vacation? Like, fully saw their whole deal. And I can't even count how many times I've walked in on my sister. At least 3 times since she's been with Shanks. Trust me, your best friend banging your baby sister is a lot weirder to stumble across than hearing your aftermath."

"Maybe you should try knocking more..." Marco suggested.

Corey laughed. "Maybe I should."

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Kent asked uncomfortably. "Read the room, Cor."

"One sec, I'm almost done." Corey cleared his throat and looked at Brett. "It was wrong of us to come in without knowing if you were home. This is _actually_ your apartment now, and we shouldn't have assumed that we could enter at will. You're free to do whatever, wherever you want in your home without worrying about us barging in."

Kent nodded his head. "That's true. We're really sorry, Mac. And Marco."

"It's okay. I've heard everyone else a lot more than this, so maybe it's only fair." Brett offered with a smile. "Don't feel bad, okay? I would have been upset if you had to drive all the way home instead of just napping here because I missed your text."

"Speaking of texts -- tell us all about the baby!" Marco jumped at the chance to change the conversation for good. "Your text to Brett was just about the nap."

"Oh, fuck. Right. You do the honours, Cor." Kent nudged him with his elbow and took a bite of his burger.

"Oh, well, we haven't seen her yet, but her name is Ivy, she was born at 5:12pm, and she is perfect. That's all we managed to get out of Shanks, he was too... **_everything_** to say much else."

"Aww! I can't wait to meet her!" Brett bounced excitedly in his seat. It would have been an unusual sight for anyone who did not know him to witness, but his friends were very familiar with the cheerful side of the now 6'2" man. "How is Lacey doing?"

"Shanks said she's doing good, and that you guys can go up for a visit tomorrow before we fly out. I think they're trying to space out the visits to give Lacey as much time to rest as possible."

"Of course," Marco said with a smile. "We wouldn't want to overwhelm her with everyone visiting at once. There's been enough excitement for one day."

The impromptu shared meal was over quickly, and Kent and Corey retired to the spare bedroom for what would now be a maximum half-hour of napping.

"Wow that was fucking awkward..." Kent whispered and let himself be pulled onto the bed. "Not gonna be fooling around at all now, huh?"

"Why not? Maybe it'd make them feel better to catch us in return?" Corey teased.

"Gross." Kent nudged at Corey until he was in the exact right position, then cuddled up with his head on Corey's chest. "Mm..."

Corey smiled. "Hm?"

"I like listening to your heart beat..."

Corey brought one hand up and stroked Kent's back gently. "Get some sleep, Sparky. We won't visit too long at the hospital, then we can go home to our bed."

"Mmm..." Kent promptly fell asleep.

******

"Hey, Ken? Sparky? Time to get up." Corey gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Mnhgh..."

"Shanks texted me. We can go visit now."

Kent reluctantly opened his eyes and lifted himself up on one elbow. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No."

"Shit. Did I--"

"It wasn't because of _you_ , Sparky. I'm excited," Corey laughed.

Kent smiled and forced himself up despite how his tired body ached. "Well, let's hurry over there. You've been waiting 9 months to meet your niece, don't wanna delay any longer."

Corey was beaming and hopped eagerly out of bed as soon as Kent stood up. "Great! Let's go!"

They exchanged quick goodbyes with Brett and Marco and hurried off to the hospital. There, Cameron greeted them both with more tight hugs then returned to his seat, hovering over Lacey and the baby.

"Hey, Uncle Corey..." Lacey said quietly with a tired, but content smile on her face. "Someone's been waiting to meet you."

Corey stepped carefully over to her bedside and peeked at the tiny bundle in her arms. "Wow..."

"Look what I made," Lacey chuckled. Cameron cleared his thought. "--Cam helped."

They all laughed. "Good job, you guys," Kent added.

Corey reached over and gently rubbed the baby's cheek with his knuckle. "Hey, little one. Welcome to the big world."

"Do you want to hold her?" Lacey asked.

"Yes. Can I?" Corey was already sitting back in his chair ready to be handed the baby. "Yes."

Cameron took her from Lacey and brought her over to Corey's waiting arms. "Here, Ivy. Uncle Henny's gonna hold you for little while."

Corey held her more carefully than he had ever held anything in his life. "A tiny little thing like you caused all that big fuss?"

Kent's breath caught in his throat. He had not anticipated how he would feel seeing his strong fiancé so gingerly holding a tiny baby. "Huh..."

"Amazing, right?" Cameron patted Kent on the back. "Go say hi."

Kent slowly sank into the chair next to Corey. "Hey there, uh... tiny person. I'm Kent Parson."

Corey chuckled softly. "You're so bad at this."

"Shut up." Kent rested his chin on Corey's shoulder for a closer look at the baby. "So, what's her full name?"

"Ivy Margaret Henderson-Shanker," Lacey replied.

"Aww! After Grandma Margaret?" Corey smiled.

"Yeah."

Kent inched a little closer. "I didn't expect her to be so small... newborns are always bigger in the movies."

Corey smiled at how Kent kept squeezing closer against his shoulder to get a better look at Ivy. "Did you want to hold her for a bit, Sparky?"

"What? No. Oh god, no. I can't-- I've never-- No. No way. I don't know how to hold a baby." Kent shook his head vigorously and leaned away. "You hold her. I'll watch from here."

"Uncle Kenny is a bit of a weirdo, but don't worry. He'll love you to bits," Corey whispered to the baby. Ivy squirmed inside her blanket, and one arm broke free. "Shit. A little help?"

When Kent reached over to tuck her back into the blanket, Ivy grabbed his finger. "Oh." He froze.

"I think she likes your ring, dude," Corey teased his fiancé. "Back off, missy. He's mine."

Kent scoffed. "I think she just likes it 'cuz it's shiny. She's like a magpie or something." He manoeuvred his hand until his ring was free, and her little fingers were grasping the tip of his thumb instead. "You don't even know what a thumb is yet, huh?"

Corey smiled when Kent resumed resting his chin on his shoulder. "She's so perfect, you guys."

"Yeah, I always thought newborns were supposed to look like little wrinkly aliens..."

"You've only seen white babies, huh?" Cameron joked.

They all laughed quietly and Corey brought his free hand up to tickle Ivy's cheek again. "She really is so beautiful..."

"Well, she got Lacey's looks thankfully." Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, _obviously_ ," Corey chirped him back.

"She really is the cutest baby I've ever seen," Kent added, his eyes never leaving the sight of Corey holding her. He moved his hand away from Ivy's grasp and rested it on Corey's knee.

Corey in turn tugged the blanket around her bare arm, but stopped short when she grabbed his finger instead. "Who knew fingers could even be this tiny?" He cooed down at her.

Kent chuckled. "Right?"

"Well, she certainly has her uncles wrapped around her little finger." Lacey laughed. "As if I had any doubt."

"I never thought I could love a girl this much..." Corey smiled.

Lacey cleared her throat. "I'm _right_ here, dude."

"Sorry sis. You're a _close_ second, if that helps?"

"I'll allow it."

Ivy started to fuss in his arms and Corey looked up at Cameron. "Oh! Daddy time!"

Cameron laughed and eagerly took her back. "C'mere angel. Daddy's got you."

Lacey smiled at her boyfriend and their daughter, before turning to the other men. "Hey, not to be fussy myself or anything... but would you guys be offended if I asked you to leave?"

"What? No, of course not!" Corey insisted and they both stood. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and a careful hug. "You pushed an entire human out of your vagina today, you've earned every right to be fussy."

"Jesus Christ, Corey..." Kent groaned. He gave Lacey's hand a quick squeeze and patted Cameron on the back since the new dad's arms were currently full. "We'll talk to you soon. You staying here tonight, Shanks?"

"Yeah, of course."

"If you need absolutely anything, give me a call, okay?" Corey insisted. He kissed Cameron on the forehead too. "Seriously _anything_."

"Thanks dudes."

They left the hospital and shared a mostly quiet drive home. "...I can't believe my sister just had a baby. Like... a _real_ baby. She's a mom now. Like, what the hell? I still remember how dumb she looked after she tried to give herself a haircut when she was 5... and now she has her own kid... a kid that will do a bunch of stupid stuff like that and drive her as nuts as we did our mom. It's _wild_."

"Yeah..."

"You know, that could be us someday. A baby to call our own..."

"Corey..."

"What? I'm just saying that it's possible. You're not a hard no -- I thought we agreed to keep an open dialogue about this."

"I know, but I can't get into this whole thing tonight. I'm exhausted. Let's just have a pleasant evening before I ship out again. Please?"

"I'm not trying to pester you or anything, but... that was one of the most incredible moments of my life. You can't tell me that you didn't feel _something_ when she grabbed your finger."

"Well, of course I did, Cor. _Fuck_..." Kent dragged his hands down his face. Despite saying he did not want to have this conversation, they seemed to be having it nonetheless. He knew he could cite the dick clause and end it, but Kent hoped they would be finished by the time they got home. "...It's not the tiny fingers and bedtime stories that I'm worried about, _you know that."_

"Yeah. I know," Corey said with a sigh. "...Did you see _him_ while you were in New York?

"What? Fuck no."

"I thought he wanted to go to a game the next time you were in the neighbourhood?"

"He had plenty of chances to come to my games before when I _actually_ cared, what's one more missed game?" Kent scoffed.

"You didn't even call him, did you?"

"Hey, Cor? Remember how I said I just wanted to have a peaceful night? My _father_ is _**definitely**_ not up for discussion."

"I just think you should talk some stuff out with him -- not for his sake, but for _yours_ ," Corey explained. His only response from Kent was an incredulous scoff. "Okay. That's all I'll say about him tonight. Dick clause. We can go snuggle up in bed with popcorn and a cheesy movie..."

"Yeah?"

" _And_ if you find yourself feeling an insatiable urge to go down on me, you have my blessing to do so. Letting you know _well_ in advance."

"So considerate." Kent grinned.

"Yup! That's why you're marrying me." Corey grinned back.

"Hm," Kent hummed as they walked up to their house.

"What's that ' _hmm_ ' about?"

"I'm actually gonna marry you. _That's_ wild. I never would have thought I would -- or _could_ \-- get married someday, until I met you. Or, well, I guess slightly _after_ I met you," Kent explained.

"Only slightly?" Corey nudged him.

" _ **Significantly**_."

Corey laughed. "Only five and a half more months to go..."

"Ugh. More like _six_."

Corey pulled him into a hug. "Hey, I wanted to get married during the all-star break. We could've been getting married _right_ now, but you wanted to wait 'til July so we could have a proper honeymoon and all that shit."

"Could you imagine the chaos if our wedding had been tonight? What a fucking disaster if Lacey had gone into labour during the ceremony." Kent laughed.

"Can't let anyone steal your spotlight, huh?" Corey teased.

"Fuck off," Kent mumbled and nuzzled his face into Corey's shoulder. "...You smell like Burger King."

"Yeah, you too. It like, seeped into your hair."

"Ugh. This day has been so hectic, and now I smell like burnt meat..." he groaned.

"I say we take a nice hot shower, followed by a _long_ relaxing bath. We can wind down from all of today's excitement, and figure out what you'll say tomorrow when Bambi inevitability forces you into an awkward conversation about what happened tonight."

"Oh god..." Kent chuckled. "Although it's really not so bad when we just talk one-on-one. Maybe part of me still believes that the advice he asks is hypothetical. Coming face to face with it, on the other hand..."

Corey went completely silent. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"What?"

"There's gotta be a joke in there somewhere," Corey said finally. Kent rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Sparky! You can't say the words 'coming,' 'face,' and 'hand' all in one sentence and expect me to just ignore it!"

Kent pushed him away with a laugh. "You are so fucking lame. Seriously, why am I marrying you?"

"Because you _looove_ me?"

"Somehow. Jesus, how'd I fall for _that_ fucking scam?"

"I caught you in a moment of weakness?" Corey suggested as a joke, but both men got quiet as they realized that it was not far from the truth. "Uh..."

"Well, whatever. I'm glad you did," Kent huffed.

"Because you _looove_ me?"

"Yes, asshole. I love you. Fuck off." Kent paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Well?" he asked, expectantly.

Corey laughed. "What? Forget where you're going? Need me to lead the way?"

"No, but I want you to go up first."

Corey frowned with suspicion. "...Why? Where are you going? What are you going to do?"

Kent's cheeks flushed red. "Fuck, Corey. Why do you always have to question everything? I'll be right behind you. Shit."

"Oh?" He grinned at his flustered fiancé. "Just want to savour the view, huh? I get it." Corey tugged down on the back of his sweatpants, flashing him part of his butt cheek in the process. Kent spanked him, hard. "Ow! You dick!"

Kent laughed and nudged him to start up the staircase. "Hurry up, fuck." He playfully smacked him again when Corey purposely climbed the stairs slowly with exaggerated hip movements. Not that he minded the view, of course, but Kent liked keeping an eye on Corey when it came to "tricky" things like stairs, especially while his recovery was on-going.

"So demanding, jeez..." Corey chuckled.

They got to their room and found Kit and Coach curled up together on the bed. The pets had been sleeping soundly, but woke up when their dads came in. Coach bolted over instantly, all clumsy puppy legs and full-body tail wags, while Kit took her time to walk to the edge of the bed and lie down again, willing the men to come to her before she'd greet them.

Kent laughed at Coach's exuberance. "Hello, my beautiful boy! I missed you too!" He knelt down and managed to turn his head just in time to avoid being licked on the mouth. The energetic pit bull cross proceeded to roll over and Kent scratched his belly instead.

"I thought **_I_** was your beautiful boy?" Corey teased.

"Pfft! Are you seriously jealous of an eight month old puppy? Can't stand to share a fraction of my attention?"

"Nope. Not when you've been gone on a long roadie." Corey laughed and lifted Kent up off the ground.

"Whoa! What the fuck?! Oh my god, Corey! Put me down, you're gonna hurt yourself!" He gripped Corey's neck so tightly that his fingernails left claw marks. "Holy shit!"

Corey set him down on the bathroom counter and kissed him desperately. His finger undid the buttons of Kent's shirt in record time. He sighed into their kiss when his hands were finally able to grip Kent's bare waist. "Fuck, I've missed you so much..."

"Same," was all Kent managed to say before pulling Corey back in for another longing kiss.

"Okay, so... I'm gonna go feed the fur balls, then _we_ can hop in the shower, and you can cuddle them later when we go to bed." Corey gave him a quick peck between sentences. "I'll be right back."

Kent laughed and got ready for the shower, and was not surprised at all when he heard Corey running back through their bedroom a few minutes later. "Careful!"

"I'm always careful. Now, let's get hot and steamy..." Corey quickly stripped and chased Kent into their walk-in shower.

When they emerged half an hour later, Kent was sufficiently relaxed and decided to forego the bath that was supposed to follow. "It's probably better to head to bed before I completely pass out..." he chuckled quietly.

"Can't have that, can we Sparky? _Although_..." Corey grinned and Kent flashed him a playful frown. "I mean, if you could get a minor injury or mildly sick you'd have to stay home instead of flying out to the all-star game..."

Kent chuckled. "I can't bail on Bambi like that. You know how worked up he is about his first all-star game, I can't just pull-out at the last minute."

Corey nodded. "True, true. You know I like it better when you _don't_ pull out..."

"Oh god."

"--of important commitments! _Wow_. Gutter brain."

Kent snickered. "Yeah, _my_ bad. How dare I pervert your completely innocent sentiment?"

"Exactly! My poor, virgin ears!"

"Not so convincing words when you just spent ten minutes on your knees in the shower," Kent teased.

Corey laughed and wrapped his arms around Kent as they exited the bathroom. Coach greeted them with as much excitement after being gone for half an hour as he had when Kent had been gone for ten days.

"Okay. Time for bed, loser."

"Tsk. He's just a puppy, Sparky."

"I was _clearly_ talking to you."

Corey shoved him playfully with a laugh and climbed into bed. "Hurry up and cuddle me, you dick."

Kent crawled over and shimmied under the sheets, while they commenced the nighttime routine of getting into a sleeping position that was as comfortable as possible with two large men and two pets all sharing one bed. It took a few minutes and some swearing, but eventually all four got settled. Corey lied down on his back, Coach flopped down between Kent's feet, and Kit curled up on Kent's pillow.

Kent laid his head down on Corey's chest since his precious gorgeous girl had claimed his real pillow, and not because he craved touching as much of Corey's skin as possible. Definitely not because of how much he missed listening to his heartbeat or feeling the tickle of Corey's breath on his hair. He sighed softly. "...I wish I didn't have to leave again so soon."

"Pfft, that's simple. Stop being so good at hockey," Corey teased him quietly. "Just putting this out there, by we'd have _way_ more downtime together if you stopped being such a fucking hockey prodigy..." he grinned when he heard Kent snicker. "Stop being so fucking talented, and like, _inspiring_  to watch and shit."

Kent pulled one of the hairs on Corey's chest, making him squeak in shock. "You could come to Tampa. It's not like I've gotta share a room with anyone."

"If my parents were already here, I'd go with you in a heartbeat," Corey started. "But with the baby arriving early, I want to stay close to help Lacey and Shanks any way I can." He kissed the top of Kent's head, as it was the only part he could reach in their current position.

Kent placed a kiss on his chest in turn, for the same reason. "I understand. It's probably a good idea to lend them a hand where you can. It's going to be a big adjustment."

"Yeah. They're on cloud nine tonight, but reality is going to hit hard once they leave the hospital. I know it will help Lacey to have family nearby." Corey curled his arm around Kent's shoulders and pulled him even closer. He let out a small sigh. "Thanks for understanding, Ken."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Good night, Cor."

Kent sighed softly and tried to push away thoughts of how he would have to go to the airport 12 hours later. Instead he wondered about how his life got to this moment. Lying in bed with his fiancé, in the house they built together, on a night that their family grew a little bit bigger. His neck might be sore in the morning, his foot was already falling asleep under the weight of Coach's head, and there was a good chance that Kit's fur would tickle Corey's nose during the night and cause him to sneeze directly into Kent's hair -- but in that moment, Kent would not change a thing. Leaving was always hard, but coming home to the perfect life with the love of his life was always worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning at the hospital...  
> Brett: "She's so cute and small. I love babies. Her fingers are the tiniest fingers ever. I will babysit literally whenever you need me to. Need a nap? Call me. Catching up on laundry? Call me. Stressed about dinner? Call me -- I will come make dinner and then babysit while you eat. Babies are the best people in the world--"  
> Marco: "Sweetie, take a breath."  
> Brett: "--Except for Marco, because he's the greatest person ever."  
> Marco: "Aww!" <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give you all my sincerest thanks for sticking with me through this story. It's been a long road (almost 11 months!) since I started writing this fic, but all of your comments have kept me going. I don't think I can ever find the right words to explain how much it means to me that you've enjoyed this story, waited so patiently for each chapter, and adopted various characters as your "sons" lol -- especially since so many of them are OCs. I love reading all of your comments, from silly reactions to my dumb jokes (Kent calling Corey the "dumbfuck frog" from Lilo and Stitch was unexpectedly popular), to personally identifying with Bambi's acknowledgment of his bisexuality, and sweet comments about all the little ways this found queer family gets by together.  
> Once again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
